<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not As Bad As I Thought (Kid Eustass Love Story) by LilSweetRen33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451304">Not As Bad As I Thought (Kid Eustass Love Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSweetRen33/pseuds/LilSweetRen33'>LilSweetRen33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Piece Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSweetRen33/pseuds/LilSweetRen33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid X Oc</p><p>Has some art work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kid Pirates (One Piece) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We have been sailing for a long while that our chief died on us. We were starving until we saw an island from the distance. "Captain, there is land," Killer told me. "I can see that," I replied.</p><p>"Are we going to find out new chief on this island?" Killer asked me as I looked at our surroundings. "Maybe, if not we will just have to bear with it until we find someone right for our crew," I answered him emotionlessly.</p><p><b>~??? POV~</b><br/>I was running around in the kitchen since I was the only chief. I made the meals and I made the receipts. I couldn't trust anyone making my food and not messing them up, so if you wanted something done right, then you do it your self.</p><p>Sure every day, every second was hard work, but it means more money that way I would be able to buy my own boat and sail the seas and see the other lands and culture there is and the different meals I could learn, but every dream has a price and so far I see is that my dreams cost a lot of money.</p><p>Money that will take forever for me to earn.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We arrived at the island just to be not amazed. "Well, this feels like a waste of time," I heard one of my crew member comments making me look at them all with a mad face. This made them a bit scared of me. I then noticed one old man walked passed me as fast as he could.</p><p>"Hey old man," I said rudely making him stop and look at me with fear. "Oh hello there young lad," he said as I walk closer to him with a serious face. "What place is good to get some grub?" I asked making him laugh a bit.</p><p>"Will that would be the grand restaurant. The chief is a cutey and the food is the best ever," the old man said happily as he then imagines something. I'm guessing the female. "And how do we get there?"</p><p>"Follow me and I will be glad to take you there. I was actually heading there myself," he said as he started walking. I then turned back to my crew and began to follow.</p><p><b>~??? POV~</b><br/>It was a tiring day, but I got it all in the bag. Closing was just an hour away until I saw the partner run in. "It's Captain Kid!" He panics as he ran through the doors.</p><p>"Pirates?" I questioned in shock as I lowered the flames of the door and walked my way to him. "What are we gonna do? I don't want the restaurant to fall apart again!" "Calm down, let us give them what they want with no charge and I'm sure they will leave happy and in a piece," I told them happily.</p><p>"But," he cried. "Giving them free food would be way cheaper than fixing the damages," I told him as he nods. "Alright," he said nodding.</p><p>"Now go out there and get their orders. The faster we feed them the happier they will be and the faster they will leave also," I told him as he nods and runs out. Great so much for resting though.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We all sat at a table to see a man come to us scared. "These... Are... The ... Menus," he told us shaking. "Bring us a beer!" I told him with a serious face and he nods leaving the menus on the table and ran out. "Seems he really scared of us," Killer commented making me smirk.</p><p>"I can see that," I told him as I then raised the menu and realized I never heard of any of this. "Grrr," I growled of annoyances. "Is something wrong captain?" One of my crew members asked as I threw the menu. "I don't understand any of this." I then smashed my hand on the table causing the waiter to come back.</p><p>"Is there a problem?" He asked. "Give us something good and a lot of it!" I told him mad as he then ran to the kitchen to come out with a girl.</p><p>"Give me a piece of paper and a pen. Stay calm would ya," she told him as he handed her what she needed. She has the eyes and face of an angel with her long black hair and baby blue eyes. This made me smirk. When that man said she was a cutey he wasn't kidding.</p><p>"Hello," she said with a smile that attacked my heart. What was I feeling for a girl I know nothing about. "I am aware of this situation. Please tell me your interests and I will be able to make a meal you will all love," she said happily as the crew then began to shout out and tell her as she began to write I was starring at her and blocking everything out.</p><p>I never have seen a girl in such a friendly way. She then looks at me and gave me a very big smile. It's rare when someone doesn't look at me with fear.</p><p>"Is there anything you would like?" She asked me snapping me back to reality. "Surprise me," I said smirking at her. "Is there something you don't like?" She asked. "I don't like things too spice," I answered her as she nods and bows.</p><p>"Alright, it will be all right out," she said as she walked away with the waiter behind her. She had such a beautiful and curvy body. She was driving me to mind crazy. What did she do to me?</p><p><b>~??? POV~</b><br/>I arrived back to my kitchen and began to cook at top speed. In just a couple minutes I was done. My partner and I began to take it to there table as fast as we could while attending to our customers.</p><p>"The food is amazing!" The privates said as they ate. "Thank you very much," I told them with a smile on my face. I then bowed. "Please excuse me," I told them and walked to my kitchen to get it clean since it was now closing time.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We all finished eating happily. Everyone was saying how good the food was. "Captain we have to take her with us," my crew was all suggesting and commenting as I began to think. "Very well," I said as I got up and began to walk to the kitchen to see her cleaning.</p><p>"Would you like to join my crew?" I asked her as she stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at me surprised with her beautiful eyes. "Huh?" She said confused as I then crossed my hands. "I take it back. You will join my crew as our chief," I told her with an evil smirk, but she bowed right away.</p><p>"I am sorry, but I cannot." This surprised me making me frown in anger. She then looks up at me sadly. "I mean I would love to. I would love to sail the seas, but a ship full of nothing but men makes me feel uneasy," she said nervously, but then smiled at me.</p><p>"But thank you. It was an honor." I smirked evilly to her. "I don't think you understand. I don't care what you decide. Your joining," I told her about to grab her, but her eyes turned red and a field appeared around her surprising me. "I cannot and you will not make me," she told me as she starts to tick me off.</p><p>"Hn," I said and began to walk away. "I see I tried to rush it. Very well I'll just give you until the end of the day. I will see you soon," I told her as I waved at her as I walked and looked forward calmly.</p><p><b>~??? POV~</b><br/>I just told him no. How does he not understand that? I saw him walk off and I began to think to myself of the bad and good that can happen if I were to go, but i was mainly scared of all the horrible things they could do to me.</p><p>What made it worse is that I would be in the middle of the ocean. There will be no way for me to run. I took a deep breath and finished what I was doing.</p><p>"Maybe if I don't answer he and his crew will leave in peace," I whispered to myself, but as I went home. I heard the town folks talk about how Kid came and how evil he was. I don't recall him beginning so evil. He could have just kidnap me, but didn't, or maybe because I didn't let him. I looked up the sky and took a deep breath.</p><p>"What to do?" I asked myself sadly.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>~Flashback~ "I mean I would love to. I would love to sail the seas, but a ship full of nothing but men makes me feel uneasy," she said nervously, but then smiled at me. "But thank you. It was an honor."~End of Flashback~</p><p>that part of my day was going running back and forth in my mind. "Captain we are all set for a sail," Killer said as I look at the village. "No," I told him surprising him.</p><p>"We will be leaving with a chief and I'll make sure of it or death will come to her sooner than she thinks," I told him as I turned to look at him as I then walk past him. "I'll be back."</p><p><b>~??? POV~</b><br/>I was trying to make a new meal for the restaurant everything was going great until I melt fire.</p><p>"Huh?" I questioned as I sent to my food and saw it was good, but where was the smell coming from? I began to follow outside my window to see the village on fire.</p><p>"Oh no," I said worried as I cover my mouth in shock. I lived outside of the village, so I didn't see this sooner.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>It pissed me off that I couldn't find the girl, so I decided to destroy the city using my devil fruit power. People were running and yelling in fear making me laugh. "Hahahaha," I yelled in joy as I socked through buildings.</p><p>"STOP IT!" I heard her voice yell, so I turned around and saw her standing there. I began to walk towards her, but she stood her ground. "Then will you join?" I asked her with an evil smirk on my face.</p><p>"Did you not hear me before?! I told you no!" She said pissing me off. My smirk was gone and I gave her a mad face. I then used my devil fruit powers and socked down another building. "Stop it!" She yells at me again. "Then tell me you will join!" I told her mad as she then began to cry.</p><p>"I cannot," she told me as I socked another down. "Please, stop I beg you," she cried as I socked another down and she began to fall to her knees. This brought me joy, so I didn't care about bring this village down to the ground.</p><p>"Daddy," we heard and she turned to see someone under a building on fire with a little girl crying out for her father. She was completely surprised as tears unstoppably fell down her eyes. "I'll join," she said in sadness.</p><p>"What?" I said as I stopped and gave her my attention. She then looked up at me. "Please, I'll join if you stop. I want no one to die anymore," she said.</p><p>"Then get up and grab your things. We are leaving now," I told her making her do so. I stopped attracting mettle and began to follow her. We were walking in silence. It seemed she lived out of the village and as I walk I turn my head and enjoy the destruction I did.</p><p>"Please said you were evil," I heard her say. "I didn't want to believe it," she said sadly. "I'm a pirate. No pirate should be good," I told her with a smirk on my face, but she didn't reply a word. She just kept on walking.</p><p><b>~??? POV~</b><br/>I arrived at my home and began to pack. I realized the meal I made got burned since I left the stove on. Seems like now I won't know if it came out good or bad. I packed what I needed and back my closing.</p><p>"Why so much?" Kid asked with a questionable face. "Most of this is my cooking supplies. If I am going to be cooking in your kitchen I have to make sure I carry what I normally use or need, so that way I'm prepared. I have no idea what you carry in your kitchen," I told him as he took a deep breath.</p><p>"Very well," he said and grabbed all my bags. "Oh no I got it," I told him, but he began to walk. "Oh wait," I said making him stop and turn at me.</p><p>"What is it now?" He asked and saw me lift the floor. I took out a major amount of money. "Is that?" He asked surprised. "It's my savings. I wanted to explore the world but never had enough for a ship. I can't leave it here and have someone have my hard-earned money," I told him with a smile.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>She smiled at me. She then walked to me with the money and grabs my hand. Her hands were as soft as clouds. "Since I'm a pirate, doesn't all the gold to the captain and then we all split it?" She said as she placed it on my hands. I looked at the money and then at her with a smirk.</p><p>"No, keep it. I decided who gets what and how much," I told her and placed it with her bags. She looked at me surprised, but smiles. "Very well, Captain Kid." This girl was different. She was very sweet, even if she was sad earlier. She was able to find a way to smile. We then began to leave and she was looking down in her thoughts.</p><p>"What is your name?" I asked her. "Huh?" She questioned as she looked up at me. "Your name?"</p><p>"Modoka."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"My name is Modoka," I told him making him evilly smirk. "I see," he answers, but then looks forward. "I'll make sure the men won't touch you, but you can't touch them either," he told me as his smirk disappears and looks serious.</p><p>"Fair game," I told him with a small smile on my face. I then stepped wrong and tripped. "Ahh!" I said surprised as I fell, but instead of hitting the floor. The kid caught me with the other hand that wasn't holding the bags. "You need to be careful," he told me as I looked up at him surprised as he helped me up. He then looked surprised himself.</p><p>"Let's keep moving," he said looking the other way and began to walk.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I was surprised to help her. As I look to her face my heart goes crazy. "So you have devil fruit powers?" I asked her making her look at me confused. "Devil fruit powers?" She asked confused. "I don't recall." "That force field you did earlier. Wasn't it because of devil fruit powers?" I asked stopping and looking at her.</p><p>"I can do more than a force field," she told me smiling. This made me smirk interested. "Show me?" I told her as she then shook her head. "You're my captain, you will see it soon," she replied, but something took control of my body and ended up dropping her things and pinning her to a tree.</p><p>"Kid," she said surprised as I smirked her and look at her in her eyes. She was driving me crazy once I first saw her. She even made me had thoughts I never had for anyone before, but females are only here to please the male. Maybe that is what I needed. I realized her and looked away.</p><p>Maybe that was it. I haven't had any for a while, so I have been wanting this girl. It has to be it. "Kid?" I heard her say as I then look at her innocent face. There was something forming between us both and I could feel it. What was this feeling on my chest? It felt warm.</p><p>"Modoka!" We heard some yell and run our way. This made her turn her head and look-see the waiter from earlier. "The Marine, they are-," he was gonna finish but was surprised to see me. "What is he?" He said as he then pointed at me in fear. This made me mad until Modoka walked go him and made him put his hand down.</p><p>"It's ok, don't worry so much about him," she told him making me look the other way. "Hn," was all I said. "So what about the Marine?" "They're here! No one called them, but Dan came to see you!" The guy said in fear making Modoka look at his worry. I turned my head to look at her and she looked back at me.</p><p>"What?" I asked her with a questionable face. "Can we leave tomorrow?" She asked me making me look at her confused. "Why?" "You're my captain now. I don't want them to find you and I don't want Dan to destroy the village more than it is already destroyed," she said concerned as she walked to me has grabbed my sleeve.</p><p>"I won't run, but please let me do this. Until tomorrow!" She begged. For some reason, I wanted to place my hand on her cheek and kiss her, but instead, I retrain myself. "Alright, you have till sun up. Or I will come back and finish what I started in that village!" I told her making her smile and nod. "Thank you," she said happily and began to run off the waiter guy.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I ran with my partner next to me. "Is that your guy?" He asked me. "I made a deal with him while he was destroying our village, so now he is my captain," I told him making him surprised, but he then began to cry.</p><p>"My money girl is leaving," he said making me smile at him nervously not knowing what to say about this.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I arrived back to the ship with all my crew running to me. "Go where the girl?" They asked me "She will be here by morning," I told them and walked passed them as they looked at me in shock, but as I walked I realized what I just said and dropped her stuff.</p><p>"DAMN IT! I WAIT FOR NO ONE!" I yelled pissed as I turned and looked at my crew as they looked at me in fear. "WE ARE GOING BACK TO THAT VILLAGE AND BRINGING HER BACK NOW!" I yelled pissed as they all nod and began to scramble.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I arrived and in the village and saw Dan looking for me by threatening the other villagers. "DAN!" I yelled as I arrived and he began to turn and leave them alone. "Ahhh there you are Modoka, my darling," he said calmly and happily.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked him as I stood face to face with him. "I asking where you were and they told me they didn't know and I didn't believe them," Dan answered me. "Dan that is not right, they nothing wrong," I said sadly as he walked to me and slapped me hard sending me flying a bit.</p><p>"DON'T YOU DAMN CORRECT ME! REMEMBER YOU BELONG TO ME, MODOKA. REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!" He yelled at me pissed. I already used to the slaps, but I never did belong to him. I just let him think that way since he threatens to kill everyone if I wasn't his. "I'm sorry," I told him as I began to get up sadly.</p><p>"Modoka," my partner whispered sadly. "Are you hungry?" I said and smiled at Dan making him happy. "Actually I am," he said and used us wind magic to stop the fire that was still going. "Now, where isn't it destroyed so we can eat," he said happily.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. It's night, so let us all eat under the stars tonight. Sounds romantic right?" I asked him as he nods as I fake giggle. It's always better to show your happiness even if your not. It makes your surroundings better.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We got back to the village and saw the fire was gone and some buildings were standing. "Something smells good," Wire pointed out. I smelt the air and Modoka popped in my head. It has to be her cooking. I then walked the direction it was coming from until I noticed ships from the Marine, but I didn't care. I didn't want to leave without Modoka.</p><p>Why did it bother me though? Why don't I just leave her? "CELEBRATION!" We heard someone yell happily. I began to walk toward it and saw everyone all together. From the shadows, I was looking for Modoka, but then I found her with another man in a Marine suit.</p><p>"Modoka, would you be my wife?" He asked her and for some reason, my blood began to boil. "Dan," Modoka said nervously, but I began to make mettle go to my hands grabbing everyone's attention. "What the?!" Dan said as he stood. He was going to shoot me, but I took his run from him.</p><p>"Repel," I said making it all attack the Marine, but I then noticed Modoka was going to get hit also. "Killer!" I said and he began to run and block the attacks.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>A blind hair tall guy blocked some shopping and knifes with his own weapons. "You alright?" He asked me surprised me. "What are you guys doing? You going to start a war," I told him concerned. "I don't think our captains care. What have you done to our captain?" He asked me making me confused.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked making him look at me. "Never mind," he said making me wonder what he meant. "My name is Killer by the way," he told me. "Modoka," I told him back until he got socked by the wind.</p><p>"KILLER!" I yelled at him and turned my head and saw Dan pissed. "Slut!" Dan said and was going to attack me until Kid came with a huge metal arm and blocked the attack. "Kid," I said surprised, but what surprised me, even more, was that he had a big evil smirk on his face like if he was going to enjoy this.</p><p>"Is that all you got?" Kid told him. "You bastard," Dan said pissed and began to dash towards Kid. "KID!" I yelled, but Kid socked Dan like nothing. "Let's have some fun," Kid said as he began to attack Dan even more, but Dan dogged ever single attack and ended up kicking Kid on the face sending him flying.</p><p>"KID!" I yelled worried as Dan stand there and laughs insanely until one of Kid crew members shot fire at Dan from his mouth. The rest of the Marine is weak, so we didn't have to worry much about him.</p><p>"YOU BASTARD! THAT IT! NOW YOU DIE!" Kid yelled in rage and began to attack Dan with weapons like crazy. I even noticed Kid had a bloodline going down his face. He was captain, I couldn't just sit here still, so I began to stand. "AHHHHH!" I yelled as I attracted lighting. I then disappeared and reappeared next to Kid surprising him.</p><p>"Modoka!" He said surprised as I placed my hands on his mettle weapon hands. "Hahahaha!" Kid laughed evilly as his arms were now mixed with lightening. "Now your more valuable than I thought!" He told me as he began to swing as Dan from the distance. I then began to summon fire and combine it with the lightning. This seems to make Kid evil smirk go wider.</p><p>"Wind Slash!" Dan yelled and I began to remember this attack. He uses wind as if he was cutting you up. "Wind Block! I said making a shield to protect us and Kid.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>This girl is full of surprises, what else could she do? I looked at my hands that were mixed with lightning and fire. She is amazing to do this. "Let us end this, Repel!" I said making everything on my hands attack him, but he dogged the weapons only to get struck by lightning and burning down to the floor by the fire.</p><p>'Hahahaha," I yelled in joy as I grabbed Modoka from the shoulder and pulled her close to me. "That's it, your for sure our new crew member and I won't take no as an answer!" I told her and began to walk away. "Our job here is done, let us go back to the ship!"</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Kid was happy to know my powers, but I wasn't so sure if I should have actually done that. I walked towards Dan's body in sadness. I didn't want anyone more to die. I looked around me and saw so many dead bodies. It made me hurt inside.</p><p>"MODOKA!" I heard Kid yell, but I ignored him and turned my head and saw my partner dead on the floor. I began to walk to him and saw he died, because of my lightening. I got down to my knees and closed his eyes as a tear escaped down my face. "My peaceful life here is over," I whispered.</p><p>"MODOKA!" Kid yelled, but I ignored it again until I heard like a mummy sound. He scared me since it was Dan I uppercut him causing his head to fly off. This really scared me making me fall back in shock and in fear. I never live before. Tears were falling down my face as I began to follow them.</p><p>"Modoka," I heard someone say genitally, so I looked up and saw Killer holding out his hand for me to grab. "Killer," I said as I took his hand and he began to help me up. "You might not use to this, but all this is natural for a pirate." "I see," I said looking away and saw my partner and around. No one actually survived Kids attack.</p><p>"Let us go," Kid said and they all began to walk and I began to follow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>We arrived at the ship. "Prepare sails!" Kid said as he walked passed me. I didn't even look at him. I looked back at the island sadly. Once we were moving, I went to the edge of the boat and saw the island as we began to move farther and farther.</p><p>"The deal was so you will all be safe," I whisper to myself in tears. "I'm sorry."</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I saw Modoka crying as she looked back at the island. "Poor girl," Wire said as I looked at her and away. "Hn, let her cry. As long it doesn't affect her cooking then she lives," I said as I began to walk away, but we all then began to feel the boat shake and something explode. We all looked back in shock, but Modoka. She just covered her face and cried more.</p><p>"I'M SORRY!" She yelled surprising us all even more. "Modoka?!" Wire said surprised. "Did she?!" Heat asked surprised. "She destroyed as an island from the distance," Killer said also shocked.</p><p>"What power does she have?!" I said and began to walk my way to her. She was still crying and covering her hands with her face. "How you do that?" I asked her making her look up at me and away, but no answer.</p><p>"WOMEN!" I yelled and she closed her eyes tight. It surprised me, how she has so much power, but she won't use it to protect herself. "Where is the kitchen?" she asked making me look at her confused. "I will sleep in the kitchen since that is my place in the ship," she said emotionless.</p><p>"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yelled at her getting annoyed. I was going to hit her now, but Killer placed a hand on my shoulder. "Calmly sir," he said and walked in front of me. "Follow me Modoka," he said and she began to follow without hesitation.</p><p>"Women," as I began to turn and walk to my office pissed.</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was following Killer to the kitchen where he opened the door and let me enter first. "Thank you," I told him without looking at his face.</p><p>"The captain brought your stuff, I'll bring them," Killer said closing the door and walking away. This was when I fell to my feet and began to cry my heart out. I know I didn't have much, but that village treated me like family. Now I have nothing.</p><p>"Why didn't I just die, with everyone else?" I cried to myself as I placed my hands around me. "Luffy, where are you?" I cried.</p><p>
  <strong>~Killer POV~</strong>
</p><p>I went up to the deck and got Modoka stuff. I even turned to the captain's room which was at the end of the ship. What just happen must be driving him crazy.</p><p>"DAMN IT!" I heard him yell making me walk to his office. I opened the door a little to see him looking at the paperwork. "What devil fruit powers does she have?!" I said pissed until he got up and kicked the table to the wall. Making the wall break and the table landing into the sea. "KILLER?!" Kid yelled as he turned his head to look at me.</p><p>"WHY CAN'T I FIGURE IT OUT?! WHY IS THERE NO DEVIL FRUIT WITH ALL THOSE POWERS?!" he yelled in frustration as he smashed his fist to the wall making a bigger disaster. "Easy Captain," I said as he kept on destroying the office.</p><p>"Hello," we heard a soft gentle angel voice say behind me. I turned around to see Modoka. She then walked passed me and closer to Kid. "His watch it," I said worried as Kid starred at her to see what she was going to do. "I didn't eat a devil fruit power. Please believe that I was born with these powers," she told him making us all surprised.</p><p>"You're my captain, I don't want to see you angry because of me. I know I didn't answer you before because I was crying, but I'm sorry I am not as strong and powerful as you," she told him making him smirk at her.</p><p>"Killer leave," he said as he looked down at Modoka. "As you wish," I said and began to leave with the bag.</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I sat back down on my chair even if I didn't have a desk anymore. "Alright, I'm listening," I told her as I looked at her with a big evil smirk on my face. "Huh?" she asked making my smirk go away. "Tell me your powers!" I told her leaning forward. "My powers?" she said as she looked down and back at me.</p><p>"I don't know all my powers. I actually haven't used my for 5 years already until now." She said and placed a hand on her chest where her heart is and smiled at me.</p><p>"But I think being here with you will help me bring it back my powers and find out more than I already knew." Her words surprised me. She then got closer to me and placed her hand on my forehead. "Captain are you ok?" she said concerned making a snap out of it. "What are you doing?!" I said seriously.</p><p>"Well, your red. I hope you're not getting sick," she said concerned making me look the other way. "I'm fine," I said seriously as I slapped her hand away, but she then began to giggle. "Now what?" I said annoyed as she smiled at me.</p><p>"You know, you have an evil attitude, but to me, you look like a giant teddy bear," she said and giggled more. This made my cheek warm-up, so much as I looked at her in surprise. She doesn't fear me or does she just not fear death. She then turned and saw the whole of the wall.</p><p>"You shouldn't anger yourself, so much," she told me as she walked to the hole on the wall. "I can fix it," I told her while looking the other way. "Can I help?" she asked making me look at her surprised. She turned and looked at me with a smile that was making my heart go crazy. Maybe because I haven't got laid and she is the only girl around.</p><p>"Do whatever you want," I said looking the other way. She then took a step forward and slipped on something. "Kid!" She said making me look at her and she fell out the whole.</p><p>"MODOKA!" I yelled getting up and running to the whole to see a splash. I ate the Devil Fruit. I'll drown is I jump in after her, but I just couldn't help myself I took off my coat, took a deep breath, but before I dived in she popped her head up. She then noticed me right away and waved. "I'M OK!" she yelled happily and began to smile.</p><p>"DAMN IT BE MORE CAREFUL!" I yelled at her. I then began to let mettle to my hands and reached down for her. "Get on!" I told her and she did so. She then got to hold and I used my devil fruit powers to bring her back up. "Thank you," she said with a smile as she went on the ship, but then wack her head.</p><p>"OWW!" she yelled while holding her head. "DAMN IT! YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED!" I yelled at her while she looked surprised and looked up at me and smiled.</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!" "You saved me. Yours supposed to be a villain, but instead, you're my hero," she said making me red. "Don't get used to it," I told her looking the other way. "Ahhh Chuuu!" she said grabbing my attention. "Great, are you getting sick now?" I asked her annoyed as I picked up my coat to put on.</p><p>"No, I'm ok," she said as I looked at her again and she was shaking, but smiling. "You idiot," I told her and placed my coat on her surprising her. "No, it's ok! I'm fine!" she said panicking as I walked away and sat on my chair. "Just shut up," I told her seriously as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.</p><p>"Captain it everything ok!" Heat, Killer, and Wire yelled while coming into my office and noticed Modoka with my coat. "The idiot girl fell. Heat, make sure she put on dry clothes and make sure she is taking some medicine," I told him making him come to her, but she stood up and walked to me.</p><p>"Here," she said making me open my eyes and saw her shivering while handing me my coat. I then closed my eyes and looked the other way. "Take it, give it back later," I said surprising her. I then opened one eye to see her holding my coat and smile at me. It was a different smile though. I didn't know what kind of smile it was since no one has ever smiled at me as she does.</p><p>"Come on," Heat told her as she nods and puts my coat around her and she began to leave with him. "Uhhh Captain, are you ok?" Wire asked worried as I opened my eyes.</p><p>"Wire sees if you can contact party boat," I told him as he nods and runs off. "You ok captain?" Killer asked me concerned. "I think I'm in heat," I told Killer. "Why you say that sir?"</p><p>"I look at her and I feel my heat warm and even beat like crazy." "You're not in love... Are you?" Killer asked me making me open my eyes and smirk evilly at him. "Women are just tools for us men. There is no such thing as love."</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>I went to get ready even if I was going to sleep in the kitchen. I had Kid smirk burning into my head. I knew he wasn't a bad guy. I then saw Kid coat and began to hug it with a loving smile. It's only been one day and he already has taken my heart.</p><p> I couldn't wrinkle his coat though, so I set it on a chair that was there and went to the corner of the room and put myself in a ball and began to sleep. With a smile on my face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I was beginning to walk to the room where we all sleep until I stopped and looked at the kitchen. "Hn," I said with curiosity and walked into the kitchen to see Modoka in a ball sleeping in a corner.</p><p>"You idiot," I said walked to her. I then saw my coat and placed it on me and continue to her. I grabbed her as the bride and began to take her with me. She felt cold. I took her to the bedroom bunch and saw everyone sleeping and placed her where the old chief use to sleep and placed a blanket on her causing her to smile.</p><p>"Captain," I heard someone say and turned to see Killer rubbing his eyes. "Nothing, just sleep," I said walking away and headed to my side and went to sleep.</p><p>~Dream POV~ "Captain!" I heard someone yell and turned around to see Modoka waving at me happily at the other side of the ship and began to run to me. I had never had someone run to me with a face full of joy. It felt nice. It felt like someone actually cares about me.</p><p>"Modoka," I said happily. I wasn't smirking I was actually smiling. "We hit land. Come with me and explore?" She asked as she grabbed my hands with her gentle hands and began to pull me. We got on shore and she was looking around amazed.</p><p>"Captain, I love it so far, let us see more," she said excited, but I walked to her and gave her a loving smile. "Alright," i told her making her jump on me and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised but kissed her back while holding her close to me. ~End Of Dream~</p><p>I woke up right away breathing heavily in shock. I turned and saw Modoka sleeping face. I then placed a hand on my head and look down in shock.</p><p>Why would I dream of such a thing? I then got up and began to go up to the deck and realized it was night. I looked up at the stars and say next to my flag and begin to drift to sleep again with my arms crossed.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>Morning came and I woke up nice and warm, but I also realized I wasn't in the kitchen. It was a surprise to me as I saw everyone, but the captain still sleeping. It also seems the captain forgot his coat, so I grabbed it and began to head to the deck where I saw him sitting and leaning on the flag poll sleeping.</p><p>"Oh captain," I said happily as I walked to him and placed the coat on him. "I should start cooking," I whispered to myself and left to my kitchen.</p><p><strong>~Killer POV~</strong><br/>I saw her put his coat on him and walk away. It's been a day and I see the captain different. She fell into the ocean and I'm guessing he saved her. There is something happening between the 2 of them. I can see and feel it. She looks at the captain and smiles so much.</p><p>The captain shows that he cares for her time to time and again it's been only a day. It's probably because he is in heat. We meet up with the party boat in a day, so we will soon find out for ourselves.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I woke up to a delicious smell of food. This made me get up and follow it.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I was almost done with breakfast. I was actually thinking about experimenting, but I didn't was to make a mistake, so I'll experiment some other time. "What you making?" I heard someone say and got the hot cooking pan and smacked someone.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as I noticed it was the captain. This surprised me as I dropped it and he began to hold his face. "THAT WAS HOT!"</p><p>"I'm sorry," I said panicking and grabbed a towel, and ran it under cold water. He then took his hands off his face and I got a chair close to him. He looked at it and back at me. "Sit," I said concerned. He did so and I began to genitally tap his face with the wet towel. He was turning red.</p><p>"Oh no, you getting red," I said panicking and began to look around, but he looked away. "No I'm fine," he told me seriously and annoyed. I then looked at him and smiled.</p><p>"Good," I said surprising him, but I then began to continue to tap his face. "There," I said happily and began to walk away and continue on my almost done food.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>She was so close that my heart was beating like crazy. She even told me I was red. Why was I blushing? The way she acts shows she cares for me. Maybe even more than the rest of the crew.</p><p>"Modoka," I whispered as I looked at her. "Huh?" She said confused as she turned around to look at me. "Nothing," I said getting up and looking the other way. "When will the food be ready?"</p><p>"It's done, so get everyone ready ok," she said happily. "Alright," I said and began to walk away until I heard, "Captain." This made me turn and look at her to see her smiling at me, but again it was that smile she gave me before. It was that different smile. "Thank you for yesterday," she said and I looked away.</p><p>"No problem," I said calmly and left the kitchen. My heart was beating like crazy. When was the party bus going to arrive, being like this is driving me crazy?</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I know they had a table on the deck, so I began to set all the food on the table. I remembered how much they ate, so I made the same amount. The minute they came to the table they began to eat. I stood there just smiling at all of them.</p><p>"You should eat," Wire said. "I will once you are all done. I have to make sure you are all full before I sit and eat," I told them as they continued to eat once they were done I got the plates and washed them. I haven't eaten since I left the island. I don't have any hunger.</p><p>Since I was alone washing the dishes when tears were falling from my eyes. I felt guilty and bad that I destroyed the island. My home and survivers are gone. Being a pirate isn't all bad so far. So far it's been fun and peaceful. I was washing a knife and his time just smiling of all the smile I brought with my food</p><p>. "Why are you crying?" I heard someone say and swing the knife scared only to be blocked by Killer's hidden blade. "Oh Killer, it's you," I said happy, but then realized what I just did and began to panic. "Oh, I'm sorry. For Kid and now you!" I said waving my hands.</p><p>"It's alright and you did it to Kid?" He asked confused and I nod. "Yeah, but I hit him in the face with a pan," I told him making him more surprised. "And you lived?!" "Uhh yeah, I don't see the big deal," I told him confused and he began to think.</p><p>"Well anyway, we are having a party boat come tomorrow." "A party boat?! That sounds like fun! Can I be in it?" I asked and he nods.</p><p>"I wanted to know so I can make an arrangement," he said as I nod. "Ok," I said and he nods. "I leave you to you things," he said and walked out.</p><p><strong>~Killer POV~</strong><br/>I walked out of the kitchen and closed the door. I was going to walk away, but Kid appeared behind me seriously. "What you ask her?" He asked serious.</p><p>"I wanted to see if she wanted a guy since it would be meeting up with but tomorrow," I told him and he looked at the kitchen door. "And?" "She said yes," I said as he took a deep breath and turned around without a word.</p><p>"Captain?" I said concerned, but he walked a certain distance and socked the wall making a whole, and then continued walking. "Captain," I said concerned.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>My chest was hurting knowing and think another man being inside of Modoka. It shouldn't be though. She isn't mine. I walked to my office and began to work on the whole on my wall I made last night. "Captain," I heard that angel voice say. "Yes, Modoka?" I said as I kept on working until I smashed my hand with the hammer.</p><p>"Damn it!" I said in pain until Modoka came and grabbed my hand. This made me read. "I'll cure it," she said walking away and leaving just to come back and began to use an aid kit since the hit was bleeding. I looked down at her as she bandaged it up.</p><p>"There," she said and then looked up at me. My heart was racing and I couldn't stop looking at her and by the looks of it, she couldn't stop looking at me. I then made my face get closer and her eyes were closing slowly.</p><p>"Kid," she whispered as I was so close to kissing her. My heart was now racing even faster, but for some reason, I couldn't control myself until it hit me. I looked away embarrassed. This girl bust has some magic that makes me do these things that I won't ever do.</p><p>She then fully opened my eyes and looked at me confused. "What?!" I said seriously. "Nothing," she said as she looms down and to the side. It seems she was disappointed, but how could she?! Why would she? She then got up without looking at me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll get out of your hair," she said and began to walk away. I wanted to grab her and cheer her up, but instead, I smacked myself. How could I actually be doing this?!</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I left his captain room only to put a hand on my heart. He almost kissed me. Was that a sign that he loved me? I began to head to my kitchen until from the corner of the ship I heard Wire and Heat talking. "I think the captain is losing it?" Wire said.</p><p>"No, I think that girl is doing something to the captain. We need to eliminate her," Heat told him making cover my mouth in shock.</p><p>"Grow up, the captain is just in heat. Once he gets what he needs she will be nothing, but a chief," I heard someone say and looked to see Killer. It's clear as day that I'm not wanted around, so I began to walk to the kitchen and began to experiment hoping to cheer myself up Tim late Heat came in.</p><p>"Smells delicious," he said as I turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks, it's something new," I told him and focused back on the food. "Is it done," he said walking to my side and looked over my shoulders. "Sadly no, I can't seem to make it hotter," I said as I messed with the stove. '</p><p>"Let me help," he said gently pushing me to the side and began to throw fire from his mouth. "Wow you can do that," I said amazed as he then stops and smiles at me. "You bet," he said as I then tasted the food.</p><p>"Oh wow, you should try it," I said making take a spoon full before he protested.</p><p>"Oh wow, that is delicious!" He said amazed. "What you going to call it?" "Well I never really thought of a name, but since you helped me. Let's call it Heat," I said making him blush and I began to laugh of joy. Maybe if I spent time with them, they wouldn't hate me either.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>We were all at the table on the deck besides Heat and Modoka. "DAMN IT!" I yelled pissed while smashing my fist on the table.</p><p>"WHERE IS HEAT?!" "Here I am," I heard someone say and turn really fast to see an embarrassed Heat all in white. "Heat, what do you have all over you?" Wire asked as we all looked at Heat with a wondering face as he came and sat beside us.</p><p>"Well I and Modoka were playing and she threw cooking floor at me and then I threw her some back and then we had a floor war," he said nervously. "WHAT?!" I yelled bothered, but why bother? She didn't belong to me. Or is it because I wanted her to belong to me?</p><p>"Does that mean our dinner will be late?" Killer asked. "No, I am bringing it in right now," we heard Modoka say and turned around to see her all white, but she had her plates of food. She gave everyone there plate and me last</p><p>It smelt delicious and once I saw it, it looked delicious. I took a bite and was surprised by the flavor.</p><p>"What is in this, Modoka?" Killer asked as he ate, but Heat answered him. "It sounds like you both cooked this?" Wire said as he ate. "That's right and I had fun doing so, what about you Heat?" Modoka says as she sat next to me and began to eat.</p><p>"Yes, let us do it again." "Ok wake up early enough and we can do breakfast. I haven't had this much fun in the kitchen before since it was always just me," she said as she smiled happily and it even began to bother me. I only wanted her to smile at me!</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>Dinner time was great, but I felt like the captain wasn't happy about something. He even stormed to his office without a word. It made me wonder, but once I got the kitchen and the dishes clean I began to head to his office and noticed he was working on something.</p><p>"Looks like you ceiled up the whole," I told him as he ignored me. I then walked towards him just to get a glare. "Get out," he said rudely and this surprised me.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" I said worried, but he didn't answer. I didn't want him to get any madder at me, so I began to walk. What was wrong with him? I then began to walk to the kitchen and began to wonder if I sleep where I woke up at or here. I think I'll just sleep in the kitchen.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I started to get tired, but with Modoka in my head. She looked sad and hurt that I told her to get out. She actually wanted to help me, but there is always something happening between us. I then began to get up and walk to the cabin where we sleep and saw Modoka wasn't there.</p><p>Should I be concerned? I then began to remember that face of sadness she gave me and my chest began to hurt.</p><p>"Modoka," I whispered worriedly I then turned around and began to walk to the kitchen and went in to see she wasn't there. My heart was now beating like crazy and I began to worry. What if she got on one of the emergency boats and took off? I got on the top deck and saw her looking off to the distance.</p><p>She seemed to be lost in thought, but then turned around and looked at me by surprise. "Oh Kid, I'm sorry did I wake you," she said worried and panicking. "I'll get out of your way," she said walking passed me until I turned around and grab her hand fast making her look at me surprised. It surprised me that she was tearing.</p><p>"Modoka," I said sadly feeling like I did so. I then wiped away her tear making her panic. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to worry about me... I'm a... nobody," she said shuddering. "Hn," I said pulling her in and wrapping my arm around her waist. "Don't say that again," I told her surprising her.</p><p>"Kid," she whispers. This time I was going to try and kiss her, but he began to hear laughter and music. This stopped us and made her turn to look.</p><p>"Thank goodness," I said noticing right away what it was. I have been in heat for a while that after this I know I won't be in heat and she will be nothing.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>Again it happened. Again he was going to kiss me, but what Killer said be true. Does Kid want to kiss me only because he is on heat? I then went to his side and saw a small boat full of half-naked girls and a couple of men. This wasn't such a party that I was expecting.</p><p>"HEY CAPTAIN!" A couple of girls yelled smiling him and he made him smirk evilly. I knew I was nothing. "It arrived earlier than planned," I heard someone say and turned around to see Wire and the others. "Get them up here," Kid said and began to walk away. Killer threw a rope down and the girls began to climb up followed by the boys.</p><p>"Hahahaha," Kid yelled evilly. "You already know who I want to follow me," Kid said and began to walk away with 3 girls smiling and giggling right behind him to his office. My heart was aching. "Modoka, you ok?" Heat asked me as I looked up at him and forced myself to smile.</p><p>"Yes, why wouldn't I be," I lied and he could tell. "You have your fun, ok?" I said as then 2 girls came to him and they began to leave with him.</p><p><strong>~Killer POV~</strong><br/>I noticed Modoka reaction when the girls left with the captain. She would be foolish if she had fallen for him. The captain loves no one.</p><p>Well, that is what he always says. I then saw Heat trying to cheer her up, but left with his usual. The wire then left and one girl came to me. I don't really like all this so much girls thing, but I have needs too.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>Heat, Killer, Wire, and Kid left with a bunch of girls, while I stood there sadly. "Hello there," I heard someone say and turned around to see 8 naked men and I mean NAKED! This surprised me and made me blush while I covered my eyes.</p><p>"No need to be shy," one of them said in a sexy voice and walked to me to take my hands off my eyes. "But your naked?!" I said nervously. "Well that is the whole point about the party boat," another one said while taking a smoke.</p><p>"But I thought party as is in balloons, dancing, cake, or even celebrating a birthday!" I told them. "That is one innocent way to think of it, but we are at sea. There is no reason to think innocently," another said making me blush. "So which one of use would you like to bang?" Another asked making me redder.</p><p>"Neither!" "Ahhh I see, so you're a virgin?" Another joked making me red as a tomato. "I'm sorry for making you all come this way, but I don't love you. I wish to make life with my love," I said with a small smile on my face as Kid then appeared in my head. "My... Love," I said in tears and I fell down to my knees and covered my face as I cried.</p><p>"CRAP!!! SHE IS CRYING!!! HURRY MEN PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!!! IF CAPTAIN KID FINDS OUT THAT WAS MADE ONE OF HIS CREW MEMBERS CRY, WE WILL BE DEAD!" one of them yelled and began to panic. I rose my head and saw them dive into the cold ocean.</p><p>This made me get up and go to the edge of the boat to make sure they were OK. I looked down and smiled in relief as they began to hop on the boat. This made me giggle as they dashed in.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I was trying to have a good time, but Modoka kept on appearing in my mind. Was it because I was in heat or what is wrong with me? "Kid," I heard Modoka say in my mind. "Modoka," I whispered and moved the girls off me.</p><p>"Ahhh what's wrong Captain?" The girls cried and tried to get me in the mood, but it was no use. "I need a walk," I said putting my pants on and putting on my coat. I walked out to see all the guys going in the kitchen with Modoka. This surprised me but pissed me off.</p><p>I was going to interfere, but instead, I went back to see if I could get Modoka out of my mind.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>"Thank you all for putting clothes," I said happily. "Well, you were crying!" "Not because of you guys. Are you guys hungry though? Can make you all a very fast meal," I said happily as their mouths began to water.</p><p>"You bet!" They all cheered. "Actually, why don't we all get together and make it," one of them suggested. "YEAH!" we all cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I could never have a good time now. I wouldn't even let any of the girls touch me from down below, it doesn't feel right. "It's clear, we are done," I said getting up pissed. "But Captain," they cried.</p><p>"Out!" I yelled and they dashed out. I then took a deep breath and went to go see Modoka. I put my hand on the doorknob and was going to turn it until, "Stop it! Not too rough, you'll ruin it!" That sounded like Modoka. "Modoka, like this!" "Yes, that perfect. Wow, I thought you all knew how. Why do I have to teach you?"</p><p>"Doing this is new to us!" "Weirdos keep at it. I am the Queen and I want it extra delicious!" I was confused about what's going on, but it also sounds kind of dirty since they are in the kitchen. I slammed the door open to see all the guy and Modoka baking.</p><p>"Oh hey Kid," Modoka said happily. This view was making my eye twitch. "What are you all doing?" "Modoka taught us how to bake!" One of the guys said.</p><p>"Alright, I want to see this," I said popping up a chair and crossed my hands as I saw Modoka having fun with the guys. It angers me, but I rather see that smile then see her face in sadness.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>It was fun baking and having Kid here. At least I know he doesn't hate, but it was now time for them to leave and catch the next boat. It seems Killer, Heat, and Wire bang until they passed out because only Kid and I paid and saw them leave.</p><p>"So you got what you needed?" I asked Kid as me looking at me. "Nah," he told me while giving me a soft smile. "What?! Why not?" I asked worriedly. He then chuckled and looked forward. But didn't answer. It wasn't my business away, so I shouldn't be bothered to ask.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I would be crazy to tell Modoka that she is in my mind all time. Therefore I couldn't do it with another girl or in my case girls. What actually makes me wonder is why her? Women are just creatures to please men. Or am I wrong? I then hear Modoka yawn cutely and rub her eyes. "Tired?" I asked her as she smiled at me with a tired face.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said, but I then got her like a bride and went to my flag pole. A sat her down and I sat next to her. "Thanks," she said as a breeze came by and she began to shiver. I took off my coat and placed it on her. "No, it's your coat," she told me refusing, but I didn't listen.</p><p>"Just shut up," I told her as I then wrap my arm around her and pulled her close. "Kid," she said surprised as she looked up at me. I looked down at her and saw her eyes twinkle. "Modoka," I whispered and got my face close to hers until she pointed at the sky. "Look!" She said happily. I looked up and saw shooting stars. So we looked up and saw it.</p><p>"Make a wish Kid," Modoka said happily as I looked at her confused. "You know when you see a shooting star and make a wish and your wish will come true." "Alright, I wish-," I said, but was cut off by her placing a finger on my lip. "Not to me silly Willy," she said while giggling.</p><p>"To yourself or it won't come true." "You know this is stupid!" "Just do it," she said and I began to think to myself. *I wish to find the one piece.*</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>*I wish to be with Kid forever rather he loves me or not,* I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and drift myself to sleep in Kids' arms. Things felt perfect right now.</p><p>
  <strong>~Killer POV~</strong>
</p><p>I woke up in the middle of the night and began to go above deck just to see Kid holding Modoka from the waist with her head on his shoulder and his head on hers.</p><p>I starting to believe it that he wasn't in heat, but he seems to be falling in love with her. He could keep saying that women are here to please men, but it seems that isn't the case anymore.</p><p>I smiled as I saw how happy my captain was, but could love be his weakness. I have to try and make him stronger, maybe I have to get rid of her to make him stronger.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~<br/></strong>I woke up with a feeling that someone was starring at Kid and I. I then realized how heavy my head was and looked up to see Kid sleeping it made me smile.</p><p>"You are weakening him," I heard someone say and turned to see Killer. "The captain was strong and now you weaken the captain," he told me made me feel bad. "That's not true," I replied. "Soon you will weaken us all and once it comes to battle with other pirates, we will die."</p><p>"What should I do?" "On the next island just stay there and leave us alone," he said and began to walk away. I turned my head and looked at Kid as tears began to fall. "So much for a wish coming true," I whispered. I wanted to make the best of it, but then it would be harder for me to let him go, so I was gentle enough to move out of his arms and get up.</p><p>He was sleeping with a smile as my chest began to hurt. "Smile for the both of us... My captain," I said as I put his coat on him and kissed his forehead and left his side to cry elsewhere.</p><p><strong>~Heat POV~</strong><br/>I just witness Modoka kiss Kid forehead and walk away in tears. What did Killer tell her? Should I go to him or her? I was going to go to Modoka, but Killer appeared first. I grabbed him from the shirt and pinned him to the wall. "What did you do to Modoka?" I asked him mad.</p><p>"Chill she will no longer be a problem," Killer told me. "Oh yeah then tell me why she cried?!" "Because she is weak and besides I thought we all agreed we wanted to get rid of her." "I changed my mind." "Well, what is done is done," he last said and began to walk away.</p><p><strong>~Killer POV~</strong><br/>I walked away and I did feel guilty. Modoka made everyone even our captain happy, but we all didn't live in happiness. Anger and pain are what got us stronger. There fore she is weakening us and if no one will do it or see it. Then I have to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I woke up with the sun hitting my face and realized Modoka wasn't by my side. I told up and began to look for her though and thought to myself she would be in the kitchen.</p><p>Once I got closer I know for sure she was there because it was all smelling delicious. I opened the door to see her really focused on food and a notebook. I realized she didn't notice me walked in, so I went behind her and began to tickle him, causing her to laugh.</p><p>"Hahahaha stop it!!! Hahahaha that tickles!!!" She laughed happily as I then stopped and smirked down at her as she smiled up at me. "Morning my captain," she said as my heart was really warm. It felt great. My smirk turning to a small smile.</p><p>"What you making?"I asked her as she turned around and showed me. I was kind of ignoring her, but I wrapped my arms around her waist surprising her. It was weird, but I liked it. "Kid," she said making my heart melt. She had a loving smile but then turned to a frown.</p><p>"What's wrong? Is this not ok?" I asked as she looked down and away. "No, it's not ok," she said taking my arms away from her waist and walked away. It surprised me, but now my chest was hurting a bit. Did I just get rejected? She then came back and continued her cooking with a serious face.</p><p>"Modoka," I said sadly, but no reply so I began to walk away out of the kitchen.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I turned my head and saw him leave sadly. Does he carry the same feelings? Tears began to fall down my face again. "My captain..." I said sadly as I then finished cooking in tears.</p><p><strong>~Killer POV~</strong><br/>I secretly saw Captain Kid leave the kitchen hurt and walk away sadly. "What just happen?" I asked myself as I then opened the door just a little to see Modoka crying. "My Captain...." She quietly cried with a broken heart. I then closed the door and went to the captain's office where I saw Kid lost in thought.</p><p>"Modoka," he said sadly and then looked to the side. "Captain Kid," I said getting his attention. "Is everything OK?" "Does rejection suppose to hurt?" He asked right away surprising me. "What do you mean?" I asked and he told up and made his back face me.</p><p>"I had my arms around her and she pushed me away... Now my chest hurts," he told me made me even more surprised. He then looked up at the roof and took a deep breath. "Captain?" "I wanted to mate like with other girls," he said making me a deep breath in relief.</p><p>"Do you still believe girls are here to please men?" This made him looked at me. "Well of course." "I should have known," we heard someone say and I turned around to see a hurt Modoka. She then walked passed me and slapped the captain.</p><p>"Girls aren't placed on this planet to please you, men! We have feelings! We hurt and cry! I thought... I was thinking to myself and was hoping you felt something stronger towards me, but I guess I expected too much," she told him and ran out crying. The slap still had the captain in surprise.</p><p>"Modoka," he whispered and placed his hand on his chest and was breathing heavily. "Captain," I said worried as he placed his head down. "It hurts... Why does my chest hurt?"</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>"That jerk," I cried as I ran to the kitchen and placed a hair on the door and began to cry in the corner. I began to have flashbacks of Kid and me. More tears fell down my face. Slowly I was believing he has feelings for me when deep down he was just looking at me like a dirty girl that is just going to end up pleasing him.</p><p>I refused. I'm off his boat on the next island. There is no way I can just stay here knowing what bastard he is. Eventually, after crying and talking to myself, I began to drift to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I tried to ignore my heart, as good as I could, but once I walked to passed the kitchen my heart attack me the worst way. I was now breathing heavily and turned to the door. I never felt so much pain. I then turned the doorknob, but couldn't open. I found it extra weird, but I understand.</p><p>Modoka must have jammed it. I could take the hint though. I can see she won't forgive me. I then began to walk to the deck and saw an island. "Should we land, Captain?" Heat asked behind me. "Yeah," I said trying to smirk, but my heart was hurting too much to be able to do so.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I was sleeping until I heard someone yell, "MODOKA!" "Yes, Wire?" I said getting up and rubbing my eyes and moved the chair. "You ok?" He asked me surprised. "I was sleeping," I told him and looked away. "With your eyes red?" "I was crying."</p><p>"Why?" He asked, but I didn't answer. Instead, I began to walk up to the deck with him behind. I saw the island and began to get to the edge of the deck to see it better. "We are landing," Kid beside me. "Check for what we need." "Alright, but I'm staying."</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>"Alright, but I'm staying," she said seriously making my heart ace. "No, you not! Your chief!" I told her mad while trying to push my heart to the side.</p><p>"Yes, I am! I agreed to come with you and become your mate, but I'm not on this to please you. I don't care what you want. I'm staying!" She told me pissed and walked passed me. It surprised how Modoka showed me that she could get mad and how she snapped at me. I was now breathing heavily with my heart racing.</p><p>"FINE!" I yelled making her stop, but we had our backs facing each other. I'm tired of having this pain and if she leaves maybe it will be gone.</p><p>"Good, then we agree," she said and kept on walking. My chest was feeling so much pain it was annoying. "Modoka," I whispered sadly and smashed my hand on the edge of the boat. "What are you doing to me?"</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>We arrived onshore and began to walk. I could feel Kid eyes on me, but I ignored him. "Modoka," I heard Heat say on my left.</p><p>"Yeah, what would you be making?" Wire asked on my right. "I will not be making anything. I'm sorry guys, but I'm staying here. I'll be making this my home," I told them making them look at each other. "But why?" Wire asked. "I don't belong in the sea," I told them until we landed in a small town.</p><p>"Alright, grab what we need," Kid said and walked passed me. I looked at him madly and walked away.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I was tries of feeling the pain, so I walked past Modoka, but it hurt me even more. I began to walk around and looked at the place and saw people hiding from me. This made me serious, but I then imagine Modoka in front of me with a smile.</p><p>"Kid," she said happily and disappeared. My heart was aching so much. I went out of view and fell to my knees and began to breathe gravity while holding my chest. "We need off this island fast and away from her," I said getting up and turning around to see Killer. "Captain?" He said concerned, but I walked passed him.</p><p>"I'm fine, get everyone on the ship as soon as possible," I told him and walked back to the ship until we heard giggling. It sounded like Modoka. I walked the direction and saw a man flirting with her. Where were Heat and Wire? "So your staying?" He asked her and she nods. "Great, then maybe we could go out for dinner."</p><p>"I don't see why not," she told him making me pissed. Something me made me walk to them and put her behind me socking the guy threw the store.</p><p>"KID!" Modoka yelled and I then realized what I did and looked surprised. I was even speechless. "Why you do that?!" She said pissed and ran passed me. She then began to help him. "Captain?" I heard and turned to see Heat and Wire. "Where were you guys?!" I said mad.</p><p>"We were taking the food to the ship," Heat said confused. "Are you all done?" "No we have this little bit to take," they said picking up create. "I'll help you guys," Modoka said getting one and they began to be walking off. I turned around and saw the guy passed out.</p><p>"Hn," was all I said and began to walk behind them. They were walking smiling and laughing.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>We arrived at the ship and I began to help place things where they went. "We are gonna miss you, Modoka," Heat said smiling at me as he began to walk me out.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~<br/></strong>I saw Heat and Wire walk Modoka off the ship and hug her. My heart was racing and beating like crazy. "Modoka," I whispered as they walked on the ship and we began to take off. I saw Modoka waving and Heat, Killer, and Wire waving back. I stood there as she stands and looks at me as I look at her back.</p><p>I left her some gold, so she will be fine, but she looked hurt and walked away. "Modoka," I whispered as I began to breathe heavily again. This time my heart was hurting too much. I began to walk to my captain's room, but once I closed the door and fell on my knees and hands. My chest was killing me? Was I dying?</p><p>"Kid," I heard someone say and saw Modoka. Even if I was wearing my coat she was holding it with a loving smile. "Modoka," I said as she disappears. I began to feel something warm fall down my face. I touched my cheeks and feel the water. Was I crying? Why? She is gone now? Why is my chest hurting more than when she was near?</p><p>"Modoka," I cried. "What did you do to me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>They left and tears began to fall down like crazy. "Kid," I cried.</p><p>~Flashback~ I placed the creat down and turned around to see Kid with a bag. "Here is gold," he told me made me look at him confused. "Why?" I asked him. "I have my own remember?"</p><p>"Just shut up and take it," he said and I gently took it, but before I could say thank you he began to walk away. I looked at the floor and felt a pain in my heart, but I know what it meant. It was a broken heart I was now going to have with me. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p>"Kid," I cried while placing my hands on my way face. "You don't need to cry my dear," I heard someone say and turned around to see an old lady. "Why must you cry?" She asked me as I looked at her. "I made a mistake," I told her to hurt. "We all make mistakes. You must concur with your mistakes and learn my dear," she told me as I wiped away my tears.</p><p>"I want to see my brother again," I said sadly. "Then go find him. Do you wish to be a pirate?" "I do love the ocean." "Follow me," she said and began to walk away, so I followed.</p><p>
  <strong>~Killer POV~</strong>
</p><p>I went to go check the captain but saw him passed out on his desk. I walked closer and realized he had blood from his mouth. "Captain!" I said concerned as he then opened his eyes and wiped his mouth. "Are you ok?" I asked him making him look away, but he didn't answer.</p><p>"Was it a bad idea leaving Modoka on that island?" he asked me made me surprised. "Why you say that?" "My chest.. it hurt when she said she wants to stay, but the moment we left her... I could barely breathe and my chest was acing even more," he told me made me look at him surprised.</p><p>"Captain.... Were you in love?" I told him making him surprised. "Is there such a thing?" he asked me making me think. "The only way is for us to head back and you talk to her," I told him making him look away and placed his head down and his 2 hands on his head. "I'll turn the ship around," I told him and began to walk away.</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>The old lady brought 2 men and they brought a ship. "Hey, I'm Donti," one guy said with long red hair and green eyes. "Santi," said another, but he had black spiky hair with no eye color or pupal. It was scary but awesome. "Modoka," I told them and shook their hands. "So what is all this anyway?"</p><p>"This is your crew, they are searching for someone also. In any words this is a temporary crew," the old lady said as at the smiled at the guys while they smirked. "Good, so when we sail?" I asked making them look at each other. "How does now sound?" Donti asked. "Are we ready?"</p><p>"We have everything we need on the ship," Santi answered. "Then let's be on our way," I told them and looked at the old lady. "Thank you," I told her and she gave me 2 pieces of paper.</p><p>"When you find your brother, give him one of the papers and keep it forever. It will tell you both your life source and how to get to each other if need to. What were you'll never be alone," she told me making me smile and take it. "Thank you," I told her as I gave her a hug.</p><p>"Come on Modoka," I heard Santi said and looked to see they were on the ship and Donti was already getting to take off. "Alright, I'm coming!" I told them happily, as I hopped on the ship and we began to take off.</p><p>
  <strong>~Killer POV~</strong>
</p><p>We were arriving at the island and I noticed a ship taking off, but I only saw 2 men on the ship. Their ship was moving pretty fast though, that it was surprising.</p><p>"Why are there only 2 men on a ship taking off?" Heat asked from behind me. "They must be powerful," Wire said as I then heard and felt Kid come out of his office. He looked a bit dizzy and looked down at the ground while he was breathing heavily. "Captain?" I said concerned.</p><p>"Let them be. If they are powerful then we will meet them again," he said and we nod. We eventually arrived and got off the ship. "So what now? Why are we back anyway?" Wire asked. "Just find Modoka," I told them and turned and saw the captain was still lost in thought. "Captain, stay," I said getting his attention.</p><p>"We'll bring Modoka back," I told him as he then looked away. "I'm not waiting here," he told me and started walking as if nothing was wrong. He was pushing himself to see her. "Captain," I whispered concerned.</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was checking out the kitchen and the rest of the ship. "Wow, this ship is amazing," I said as I began to go back to the top of the deck. Santi and Donti were looking back at the island, so I joined them.</p><p>"Ok I love the kitchen, but I forgot my things on Kid ship," I told them and looked back at the island. "You guys gonna miss it?" I asked them while crossing my arms.</p><p>"No, we just passed a ship," Donti told me concerned. "Huh?" I said confused. "It seems like it was the ship that left you behind," Santi added. "But that can't be. The kid wanted me off the ship," I said shocked and looked at the island. "Maybe they forgot something."</p><p>"Well, you did say that you forgot your things right?" Donti said as he looked at me and I nod. "Let's just think to ourselves that they are dropping them off," Donti said making me worry. "Yeah..." I said. "Let us just continue sailing and let them drop my things in the ocean for all I care," I said and walked away. I know I shouldn't care, but the pain in my heart wasn't really helping me.</p><p>"Kid, why must you think so cruelly? I thought you were better than that. Maybe if you weren't, I would turn back myself," I whispered to myself.</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I walked around the little town on the island looking for Modoka, but no dice. "MODOKA!" I yelled with little breath I had. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" I kept on walking and saw everyone closing their doors and hiding. It was like when I first was looking for her.</p><p>~Flashback~It pissed me off that I couldn't find the girl, so I decided to destroy the city using my devil fruit power. People were running and yelling in fear making me laugh. "Hahahaha," I yelled in joy as I socked through buildings.</p><p>"STOP IT!" I heard her voice yell, so I turned around and saw her standing there. I began to walk towards her, but she stood her ground. "Then will you join?" I asked her with an evil smirk on my face.</p><p>"Did you not hear me before?! I told you no!" She said pissing me off. My smirk was gone and I gave her a mad face. I then used my devil fruit powers and socked down another building. "Stop it!" She yells at me again. "Then tell me you will join!" I told her mad as she then began to cry.</p><p>"I cannot," she told me as I socked another down. "Please, stop I beg you," she cried as I socked another down and she began to fall to her knees. This brought me joy, so I didn't care about bring this village down to the ground.</p><p>"Daddy," we heard and she turned to see someone under a building on fire with a little girl crying out for her father. She was completely surprised as tears unstoppably fell down her eyes. "I'll join," she said in sadness. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p>"If that is what I have to do to lore you out again," I said and began to make cause mettle connect to my right arm only this time and with it, I began to punch houses down. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard someone yell, but it didn't sound like Modoka. I turned around to see an old lady.</p><p>"Where is Modoka?" I asked her making her glared at me. "By now, no one knows!" she told me making me pissed. "So you know who Modoka is?!" I said grabbing her and grabbing a grip on her. "LADY MOCA!" some people yelled worried.</p><p>"Tell me where she is or I'll squish the living life out of you!" I said seriously and as calm as I could. "I will not. If she wants you to know, she would have left a message!" she said pissing me off even more so I began to have a bigger grip on her causing her to yell.</p><p>"MODOKA GET OUT HERE!" I yelled, but nothing. Instead, the rest of my crew came. "Captain," Heat said as they looked at me almost killing an old woman. "SPEEK YOU OLD HAG!" I yelled at her and squished her even more.</p><p>"Please stop," I heard other begged, but I ignored them. "NEVER!" the old lady yelled and it was pissing me off more, so I rose her high up and dropped her. I raised her high enough to hurt her, but not kill her. One way or another I will make her speak.</p><p>I then saw many people run to her side and tried to help her up, but she was in bad pain, but I don't care. I wanted Modoka. "Stand back," the old lady told her people. I then saw a little girl run out of a building and to her.</p><p>"MELANIE!" a woman yelled after her. This made me have an idea. I grabbed the little girl making everyone surprised. "Tell me or the girls dies," I told the old lady. "PLEASE NO, SHE IS JUST A CHILD!" the old lady yelled in fear, but once I squished the little girl a little causing her to yell. This made everyone panic.</p><p>"ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU! JUST LET HER GO!" the old lady yelled and began to stand up. I then threw the little girl to the woman that cried out for her. "SPEAK!" "She left sailing...."</p><p>"WHAT?!" I yelled feeling rage, but more pain in my heart. "SHE LEFT SAILING! SHE LEFT WITH 2 OTHER GUYS!" she yelled making me remember the ship we passed. "Modoka," I whispered in shock. "WHERE DID THEY GO?!" I yelled at her.</p><p>"SHE SAID THAT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR HER BROTHER. I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE SPEAKS OF, BUT SHE LEFT TO FIND HIM!" she yelled at me making me looked the other way pissed. "Captain," I heard my crew say worried.</p><p>"DAMN IT!" I yelled socking a couple of buildings until most of them were down to the floor. I then stopped and looked up and saw Modoka smiling face. I was breathing heavily since my heart was acing even more. "You miss her already, don't you," the old hag said stepping forward.</p><p>"Lady Moca no," many of her people were saying as I turned my head and looked at her. "I only knew her for a little while and I saw a wonderful woman through her eyes that are hurting," she said as she continued to walk. "Why must she be hurting? I do not know, but I can see you are hurting as well," she said as I staid quite but glared at her.</p><p>"Shut up, be happy I'm sparing your stupid lives!" I told the old lady. "Could it be that you love this girl, but was confused about it?" she said I glared at her even more, but with shock. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU OLD HAG?!" I yelled at her pissed smacking her with my mettle arm.</p><p>This caused the old hag to fly off, but she tried to make her self stand again. for an old lady, she is strong to even be awake. "I might be an old hag like you say, but I have seen it plenty of times before. Most men pirates believe that women are placed on this island to please men, but that is not true. Why are men and women created? No one knows, but the reason your heart has been acing is that it was trying to tell you that you were thinking wrong."</p><p>"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE CORRECT ME!" I yelled at her. "I'm not correcting you. Your heart it and now you suffer more because you fear you lost her forever. Is it not true?" she said surprising me. It was surprising, but I feel like she knows more about how I was feeling than I did.</p><p>"Tell me, how long did you know this girl?" "Just a few days," I answered still in shock that i didn't even yell. "And all that time you had been with her. Have you ever felt she changed your life for the better? Did you think thought or did things you never thought you would ever do?" she said making me remember the times I almost kissed Modoka.</p><p>The times Modoka made me smile. The time we both fell asleep on the deck. Even when I wrapped my arms around her waist before she rejected it. I was breathing heavily and held on to my chest. The pain was killing me. "Captain," I heard Killer say making me snap out of my thoughts.</p><p>"Let's get on the ship," I said walking passed them all. "Before you leave," I heard the old hag say making me stop walking, but I didn't turn back to see her.</p><p>"Remember that she is hurting as much as you are, but I could tell this is your first love. If you don't hurry and catch up, it's not too late for her to fall for another that will save her from the pain she if feeling. It's rather you save her or someone else will," she said making me hurt even more.</p><p>I was done listening, so I started walking again. "Modoka," I whispered sadly and in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>We have been sailing for a while, Santi and Donti were playing cards. Since I didn't know how to play, I was looking down at the water. "You ok, Modoka?" I heard Santi said as he came to my side and looked down at the water with me. I saw his reflection with mine.</p><p>"Yeah, just thinking?" I told him as touched my chest. It was in pain still and hurts even more being away from Kid. "About?" Donti said joining in, but I didn't answer. "About no one," I said and walked away. This made them look at each other and me.</p><p>"Modoka, you can tell us," Donti said and I looked at them and away. "No, how about I start making dinner. Keep an eye out alright," I said and went to the kitchen.</p><p>
  <strong>~Donti POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was starring at Modoka as she left for the kitchen. "You ok, Donti?" I heard my brother Danti tell me making me look at him. "Yeah, she is just... something else," I told him and smirked. "You think I got a chance?" "Nah," he told me made me look at him madly.</p><p>"What you mean?!" I said pissed. "I got a better chance than you," he said pissing me off. "OH YEAH!" I said and tackled him and we began to fight. "I never even asked what you guys wanted to eat," we heard Modoka say as she came back and looked at us confused.</p><p>"Why you are guys fighting?" "Oh, we disagreed," I said getting off him. "Yeeeeaaahhh," Santi said glaring at me. "A major disagreement." "Well if you guys can't decide what to eat then there is no fighting about it. I'll figure it out," she said clueless, and began to walk away.</p><p>"She is so cute," Santi said and I was going to sock him, but then we felt something hit the boat. This caused us to look at each other and run to see what it was. "CRAP THE MARINE!" we yelled in shock and began to panic. "What did you guys do?" we heard Modoka say as she began to come up again. We then saw another cannonball come our way and this time it was gonna hit Modoka.</p><p>"GET DOWN!" we yelled and ran after and pushed her out of the way. We shield her and looked up to see a hole. "We are being under attack?" Modoka said surprised.</p><p>"We haven't even sailed for a damn day," she said getting up once another one was shot to us. Her hands began to glow purple and she used it to stop the cannonball. "Repel!" she said and shot it back. This made Santi and my jaw drop in amazement. She was even surprised she was able to do such a thing.</p><p>
  <strong>~??? POV~</strong>
</p><p>We were sailing and saw the Marine. This made me smirk. "Captain, the Marine is ahead of us!" one of my crew members said.</p><p>"I can see that, but I see that they aren't attacking us. Why don't we join the fun?" I said and got the telescope to see who they were fighting and saw a girl with long black hair blocking the cannon attacks and even sent them back. She was amazing and beautiful.</p><p>What devil fruit powers did she eat?</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was trying hard to repel all the cannonballs, but they kept on shooting more at a time it was getting hard. I then missed one and it caused our ship to start sinking. This surprised me and made me worry.</p><p>"Modoka," Santi said worriedly. I then heard another cannon be sent, but it wasn't at us. I turned back and noticed cannons were shot from another ship and to the Marine boat. "Should we get on the emergency boat?" Donti asked me. "No, do we have cannons?" I asked him as they nod.</p><p>"Send me to the Marine ship and repair that hole," I said away and got myself ready. "But Modoka?!" they said worriedly. "Stop questioning and hurry up! If you're not willing to risk your life then you don't belong in the sea," I told them making them nod.</p><p>"I'll work on the hole," Donti said and ran off. "I got the cannon, be ready," Santi said and I nod.</p><p>
  <strong>~??? POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was fighting alone on the Marine boat trying to help the girl at the other ship and the other 2 men of course, but mainly that girl.</p><p>"GET HIM!" the Marine captain yelled causing everyone to attack me until we heard a cannon shot and turned to see where it was coming from and it was from the girl's ship. She was riding the cannon as I did hit the Marine ship, and jumped abroad. She was even more beautiful in person. She had long black hair and big blue eyes, almost the color of the ocean.</p><p>"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THEM!" the Marine captain yelled snapping out of my thoughts and we both began to fight. She was using powers, punches, and kicks, while I used my devil fruit powers. We took down and threw the Marine crew off the ship leaving the captain. I was next to the girl that was helping.</p><p>"Now you must face me," the captain said right in front of us. "Don't worry I got him," we said at the same time and looked at each other in shock and smiled. Her smile was making my heart beat like crazy. "After you then," we said at the same time causing me to chuckle and her giggle. Her giggle warmed my heart a lot.</p><p>"Please be my guest," she said stepping back smiling. "No, I was on this ship first, so after you," I told her took a setback. "TAKE ME SERIOUS!" Captain yelled and attacked me first making me slice him and stood there making the girl amazed. "Wow," she said as I walked to her.</p><p>"What is your name?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand and kissed it making her blush. "Modoka," she answered. "And yours?" "Trafalgar D. Water Law."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>We were sailing and looking for a Modoka ship. "I see it," Killer said and pointed at a direction. "SAIL TOWARDS IT THEN!" I yelled, but Killer was already on it. It was the ship with 2 men was saw on it, but it was half sunk in and there was a Marine ship nearby.</p><p>"What happens here?" I questioned and the worse thing I thought was Modoka being defeated. We got near the ship, making me hurry up on board. I began to look around and saw no blood anywhere. It was clear she was no longer here.</p><p>"Captain Kid, it seems that there was a hole at the other side of the Marine ship. High enough not to sink," Killer said making me think. Who took Modoka?</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>"Wow, your ship is amazing," I said amazed as Law showed me around. "I'm glad you like it. I do have 2 spar beds, but not 3," Law said making me look at him surprised, but his face was now turning red. He was a pirate right? He is much different than Kid, but then again my brother isn't like much of any pirate. Do all pirates think alike?</p><p>"So what do you want?" I asked him seriously causing him to look at me shocked. "Why did you help us?" "Ohhh uh," he said nervously and put his hand behind his neck and rubbed behind his neck.</p><p>"Well just being generous," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "If you think you are getting between these legs, you're strongly mistaken!" I told him a bit mad, but he began to wave his hands and panicking. "No, no, no, that's not it at all. I just thought you were beautiful and so I wanted to help. Maybe become friends or have you in my crew," he said and I looked away.</p><p>"I am not joining your crew. I'm looking for my brother," I told him surprising him. "Brother?" "Yeah, he left a long time ago to be a pirate, and haven't seen him since," I told him and looked down sadly.</p><p>"Well you can have my bed," he said surprising me. "I'll take you as far as you want. Make my ship your home for now," he said making my heart warm. Since he appeared my heart began to lower its self from pain, but I could still feel it. My love for Kid still grows bright.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I haven't eaten or slept. The pain in my chest was increasing. The longer Modoka and I are apart, the higher the danger it is of losing her forever. "Captain, you should rest," I heard Killer said as he came to my side. "Did a pirate capture Modoka or did the Marine get Modoka?" I asked him seriously and yet emotionless.</p><p>"I am not sure," he told me as I looked down at the ocean. "I screwed up I admit, but is it too late to fix it?" I asked him as he then placed a hand on my shoulder making me look at him. "Captain, go rest. I'll keep an eye out. I'll watch out for any ships or lands. If Modoka sees you like this, it would make her worry," Killer said as I took a deep breath.</p><p>"Alright, but affirm me of anything," I said walking past him and down to the rooms. I laid down with Modoka in my mind. My chest was not going to hurting until I see her again and I could tell. If I lose her forever... It will kill me.'</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>The night was falling and I was thinking about Kid as I looked at the ocean. "You ok?" I heard someone say and turned to see Law. "Yeah," I answered. "Your friends are resting. Seems like they are looking for their sister. Did you know?" "I know they were looking for someone, but wasn't sure who," I answered him.</p><p>"Did you know they are brother and mermaids?" He asked making me look at him and away. "I kind of don't care. Therefore I didn't know," I told him surprising him. "Well, that wasn't expected," he said looking the other way. "I'm sorry... I was just thinking..." "About?"</p><p>"A guy I have fallen for," I said making me look at me a bit sad. "And?" He said wanting to know. "Why do men look at women like tools?"</p><p>"Ahhh so you have fallen for a pirate? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" He asked and I didn't answer. All I did was look down. "Well I think he is just confused," he said making me look at him. Wanting to hear more.</p><p>"I don't look at women like if they are here to please men, but their others that do, but I think when they find that right person. It would be hard for them to understand. They will say or do things that would usually not do which would be surprising and still be confused about it. Then again they will still try and think the way they are used to even if it isn't true," he said making me want to cry. He noticed and began to panic. He started to wave his hands in panic.</p><p>"Whoa, don't cry," he said as tears now began to fall. "That means I missed up. I should have waited or helped him. All those times he tried kissing me and showed sudden affection. It could have been that he was confused. I left Kid thinking that it was going to hurt me more if I was stayed," I told him surprising him.</p><p>"Kid?" He said surprised. I then whipped away my tears and looked up at him. "Huh?" I said confused yet innocently. "You mean Eustass Captain Kid?!" He said making wonder. "You know him?" "No, but there are stories about him. He is wanted for 315, 000, 000 Barrie's. Dead or alive," he said making me surprised. "No way, so much?!" I said surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, look," I said reaching in his coat and took out a piece of paper. He hands it to me too and I took it. It was Kid on a wanted paper. This made my heart aching in worry, but then again I have seen his power. I could tell that Kid was powerful. "I'm actually looking for him," he said taking out another paper. I took and saw my brother.</p><p>"That's my big brother!" I said surprised. "Can I keep these?! Please!" I told him while holding the wanted sheets. My brother was worth 300, 000, 000 Barrie. "Wait, he is your brother?" "Yeah, he is the only family I have dearest to his arms," I told him as I looked down at Kid and my brother.</p><p>"Yes... Please let me have these," I said as tears of joy fell down my face. "They're yours," he told me and I hugged him surprising him. "Thank you so much," I said happily. "I have one too you know," he said trying to brag. "Really?" I said and he took another out of his coat.</p><p>"How many things you got in there?" I asked and took the paper. "I see you have a large amount of Barrie's on your head too," I joked making him raise an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll turn you in," I joked as I began to giggle. This made him smirk and tickle me. "Hahahaha," I laughed.</p><p>"You can't turn me in or I'll just keep tickling you," he said. "Stop it, Kid," I said making him stop. i then realized what i said and covered my mouth in a shocked right way.</p><p>"I'm sorry," i told him sadly. "Did you call me Kid?" he questioned confused. "Yeah..." "Why?" "Because it kind of reminded me when he tickled me," i answered him and he took the wanted picture of Kid back.</p><p>"So this guy tickled you? A man that doesn't care who he kills?!" he asked as I took it fast. "Yes, he is like a giant teddy bear." "THAT KILLS PEOPLE!" he yells at me trying to make a point. "So... so does bears," i said making him smack his head.</p><p>"Either way, I wouldn't want to turn you in any way. You are now a very special person in my life," I told him making him smile at me happily.</p><p>
  <strong>~Law POV~</strong>
</p><p>So Modoka has feelings for that damn Captain Kid. I won't give up. I'll steal her away. "I wouldn't want to turn you in any way. Your now a very special person in my life," she told me made me feel special. There is hope that I can have her mine. "Like my big brother!" she said making me feel like a giant hammer smashed me on the head.</p><p>"But not as close as Kid?" I asked her with a nervous smile. "Nope he is another chart by himself," she said happily making me feel like the sender block fell from the sky and landed on my head. "Geez thanks," I said sarcastically.</p><p>"HEY MODOKA!" we heard the other 2 guys she was with yell at her. it seems they and the rest of my crew were having a little party. "COME DANCE WITH US!" they said taking out their hands. She smiled happily and nod. "ALRIGHT!" she said and looked at me.</p><p>"Go," I told her and she nods. She held the 3 wanted pages to her close to her and began to run off. Until it's official and she picks Kid, I won't give up on her. She is too special for me to just surrender, so easily. I looked at her as she dances and spanned with joy. She had such a cute happy smile, making me feel warm inside.</p><p>It felt good and I refuse to lose it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  <strong>~Law POV~</strong>
</p><p class="">We all had a blast. Modoka and I were spending more time this time. She gave me the most loving smile anyone has ever given me. I bet her smiles steals any man heart away. We chased each other, we plaid each other, and I almost even kissed her. I guess Kid was in her mind, so I looked away making me kiss her cheek.</p><p>It was all great, it makes me feel like I have a chance with Modoka, but then I noticed Modoka sleeping. "Bepo," I said getting his attention.</p><p>"Take Modoka to my bed," I told him surprising him. "But Captain?!" he said as I looked at him. "She needs a place to sleep, I'll just sleep in my office," I told him as he nods and puts Modoka on his back and takes her away. I keep on looking at her until she was out of my sight.</p><p>"Good night, Modoka," I said with a smile planted on my face.</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>~Dream~ I was running towards my brother while reaching out for him as he walked away. "BIG BROTHER!" I yelled as I kept on running until I tripped and on my face. Tears were running down my face as I looked up to see him stop walking.</p><p>"BIG BROTHER! WAIT FOR ME! I MISSED YOU!" I yelled, but then I felt someone appeared to my right and saw Law. I slowly began to get up as I saw him stand there and he let out his hand with a smile on his face. "Modoka, come with me," he said, but I then felt someone to my left and saw Kid. He had a smirk on his face and let out his hand next.</p><p>"Come with me Modoka," he said as I stood there. My heart began to ach and I held on my chest. "Modoka," I heard my brother said as he turned around and opened his arms. "Where will you prefer to go to?" they asked and I began to look at them not sure. "Don't make me choose," I cried.</p><p>"But Modoka," Law said as I looked at him. "You have to choose," Kid said as I then turned to look at him. "There aren't 3 of you," my big brother said as the floor began to shake.</p><p>"Choose fast," they said at the same time until I suddenly began to fall. "AHHHH!" I yelled in fear. ~End of Dream~ I woke up suddenly, looked around me, and realized I was sweating on someone bed. The bed was huge. My heart was even racing. I began to cry and hug my legs.</p><p>"I can't choose... I just can't," I cried to myself.</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I woke up looking up at the roof. "Modoka," I said as I slowly began to get up and walk to the deck. Killer has been awake and keeping a look out. Maybe I should do something to get me busy while we search for Modoka. "Captain, I see a Marine Ship up a head!" I heard Killer said before I leave.</p><p>"Modoka!" I said and dashed up to see it too. "Get everyone ready we are going on board!" I told him as he nods and left to get Wire and Heat. As we got closer, it seems that everyone had their guards down, so it was easier to come aboard. I looked around and saw guards as statues.</p><p>"What happen here?" Heat asked as he touched one of the guards and pushed it back just to let it break. "Is this some sort of joke?!" I said pissed. "CHECK THE BOAT FOR MODOKA!" I yelled causing them to separate.</p><p>"Modoka," I said as I looked at the guards and felt rage in my body, so with my bear hands I broke them all with all my rage, hoping to feel better afterwards. "MODOKA!" I yelled.</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was crying and holding my legs until I heard Kids yell, "MODOKA!" "Kid," I said surprised and got up right away. I ran out the room and went on the deck looking for Kid. I looked round the ship for any other ship and saw none except a storm coming our way.</p><p>"KID!" I yelled back hoping he heard me.</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I smashed all the guards into pieces until there was none standing. "Captain," I heard Killer say and turned to see him with Heat and Wire. "Well?" I told them making them look at me with a bit fear.</p><p>"Modoka is not on board," Killer said making me pissed. "AHHHH!" I yelled and began to smash the ship like a mad person. "THIS SHIP HAS NO REASON TO STAND. I WANT IT DOWN TO THE BOTTEM OF THE SEA!" I yelled in rage. "GET BACK ON THE SHIP!" I yelled and punched the ship right in the middle down, causing it to crack and break in half, but I just walked back to ours while my crew saw the Marine ship go down</p><p>"Start sailing forward," I said making them panic and did so. I looked up at the night sky and imagine Modoka like I always do. "I'll find you. Just wait for me.... Modoka."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Law POV~</strong>
</p><p>"KID!" I heard someone yell making me wake up suddenly. "What the hell?" I questioned and walked out of my office tired as I saw Modoka looking ahead. It seems she was crying.</p><p>"Modoka, are you ok?" I questioned as I walked to her and she turned around and looked at me surprised. "Law," she said with tears still falling. "Why are you crying?" I told her wiping away her tears. "I can't help it. I had a nightmare," she told me as I then pulled her to me and placed a hand behind her beautiful head.</p><p>"Cry then and if you wish to speak I will listen," I told her, but she doesn't say a word but continues to cry.</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>He is comforting, but it doesn't feel right until I began to picture Kid holding me instead. Why Kid though? The kid never showed me much care as Law does.</p><p>~Flashback~ I then stepped wrong and tripped. "Ahh!" I said surprised as I fell, but instead of hitting the floor. The kid caught me with the other hand that wasn't holding the bags. "You need to be careful," he told me as I looked up at him surprised as he helped me up. He then looked surprised himself. ~ End Of Flashback~</p><p>~Flashback~ I was almost done with breakfast. I was actually thinking about experimenting, but I didn't was to make a mistake, so I'll experiment some other time. "What you making?" I heard someone say and got the hot cooking pan and smacked someone.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as I noticed it was the captain. This surprised me as I dropped it and he began to hold his face. "THAT WAS HOT!"</p><p>"I'm sorry," I said panicking, and grabbed a towel, and ran it under cold water. He then took his hands off his face and I got a chair close to him. He looked at it and back at me. "Sit," I said concerned. He did so and I began to genitally tap his face with the wet towel. He was turning red.</p><p>"Oh no, you getting red," I said panicking and began to look around, but he looked away. "No I'm fine," he told me seriously and annoyed. I then looked at him and smiled.</p><p>"Good," I said surprising him, but I then began to continue to tap his face. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p>~Flashback~ "Modoka," Kid said sadly as he then wiped away a tear from my face making me panic. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to worry about me... I'm a... nobody," I said shuddering. "Hn," he said pulled me in and wrapping his arm around my waist. "Don't say that again," he told me surprised me. "Kid," I whisper. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p>No, I'm wrong. The kid always showed me care in his own way. I pushed Law-away softly and smiled at him. "I'm sorry to make you worry, but this doesn't feel right," I told him surprising him and wiped away my tears. "Modoka," he said concerned until a big wind passed us. "Great a storm," he said and at it, making me look at it also.</p><p>
  <strong>~Law POV~</strong>
</p><p>I just was rejected and it was not nice. I bet it was because of that damn kid! Thanks to him, Modoka won't just love me. "I'll show you Kid. I'll make Modoka forget how you made her feel." "Huh?" Modoka said making me look at her surprised.</p><p>"Wait what?! What I say?!" I said panicking. "I'm not sure, I wasn't paying attention," she said making me take a deep breath in relief. "What did you say?" Modoka asked making me walk away nervously. "Wake the other and get the sails ready for the storm," I told her making her blink in confusion.</p><p>"Ok?" she said cluelessly and ran off to get the rest of the crew. "Damn that was close," I told myself. "Way to go Trafalgar, you totally almost nailed it," I heard someone say startling me. "Penguin," I said surprised and gave a small cough. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Yeah... don't act like you haven't been making a move on her. We all noticed," he said crossing his arms with a serious face planted on his face. "That noticeable?" I questioned until we heard lightning. "Damn I forgot!" "What a captain," Penguin said with sarcasm.</p><p>"Just get ready for the storm," I said and began to walk away.</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>We were sailing and I kept on keeping an eye out for any islands or ships. "Modoka," I whispered until the ship moved roughly to reveal a sea monster raise. I then caused many mettle things on this ship attack to my right arm. "Get out..." I said pulling back.</p><p>"THE WAY!" I yelled sending him a punch socking the sea monster far away from the ship. This surprised everyone, but we kept on sailing. "HURRY UP AND GET THIS SHIP TO SAIL FASTER!" I yelled to my crew pissed making them run around.</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>I went back on the deck with Bepo, Shachi, Santi, and Donti. "Ok, bring down the sails," Law said and we began to run and do so. It was raining pretty hard making the ship slippery. "Uhh Law," I said falling on my butt. This made him laugh as I tried getting up.</p><p>"Now funny.. that hurt," I said getting up and began to try to stay standing only to fall back. "LAW!" I yelled as I fell off the deck. "MODOKA!" I heard him yell before I hit the water. This made me remember when I fell in the ocean back at Kid ship. As I swam up through someone dived in.</p><p>"Huh?" I said surprised and waited for them to come up. "TRAFALGAR!" Shachi yelled making my eye go wide in shock. I went down underwater and saw him sinking. This made me go up.</p><p>"Idiot," I said taking a deep breath and went down to get him. It was hard because of the storm, but ended up reaching him and began to pull him up. "You idiot, you can't swim!" I told him, but he wouldn't wake up. A rope was then dropped down, and looked up to see Santi and Donti holding it.</p><p>"Wrap it around your waist and we will pull you up!" they yelled at me, but I looked at Law worried. I wrapped it around him instead. "Modoka!" they said. "JUST PULL UP!" I yelled back and I did so and held on. "You'll be ok," I said and looked up and saw a huge wave.</p><p>"Oh my..." I said surprised and held to Law even more. "MODOKA! HANG ON!" they all yelled at me as the way crashed down on us. I was going to let go, but Law got me right away. It surprised me. It was a weak grip, but I grabbed his sweater right away. Once the wave thing was gone, Law was looking at me as they pulled us up.</p><p>"Why did you jump in the ocean for me when you know you couldn't swim?" I asked him making him blush. "I wasn't actually thinking," he said making me smile. "Let's get through this storm, so I could thank you properly," I told him making him give me a huge grin.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Law POV~</b><br/>I was having dirty thoughts and just began to think about how Modoka is going to thank me. Is she going to put on a sexy outfit and ask me to be hers? Or is she gonna let me decide? I was too busy thinking that I didn't realize I was drooling and Penguin tied me up to the flag pole. "HEY!" I yelled at him. </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" " IF YOU WEREN'T DAYDREAMING AND POPPING A BONER I WOULDN'T HAVE TO TIE YOU UP! WE DONT NEED YOU FLYING OFF AND DROWN SOMEWHERE!" he yells at me. Making me look away embarrassed. </p><p>"Don't worry. I got this. It's the least I can do to repay you," Modoka said happily making me glare at Penguin. "Your a dead man when this is over," I growled at him as he gave me an even grin. "Suit you right... Captain," he said and ran off.</p><p> "DAMN IT PENGUIN!"</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>We set down the sails and hanged on hoping for the best after the storm. "DAMN IT PENGUIN!" I heard Law yell. It reminds me of my brother and Kid. Is this why I get along with him?</p><p> Does he remind me of those that I miss dearly to my heart? I then remembered the dream I had making be lost in my thoughts.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We were sailing and saw a storm up ahead. "Damn," I said a bit pissed. "What should we do?" Heat asked and once I was going to say something Wire spoke up. "There is a ship up ahead!"</p><p> "THEN PICK UP THE SAILS AND MAKE US SAIL FASTER TO THEM!" "But shouldn't we sail with caution?" Killer said. "Modoka might be on that ship!" I answer him. "And if she is not?" </p><p>"Then kill everyone on it!" I told him as I walked away.</p><p><b>~Law POV~</b><br/>I noticed Modoka lost in her thoughts and tears began to fall. I used my devil fruit powers to set myself free. </p><p>"MODOKA!" I yelled snapping her out of her thoughts and look at me with surprise. I ran to her and grabbed her. "Modoka, it's not safe for you to just stand here!" I told her as the boat moved roughly. "It isn't safe for you to either captain," Bepo said as he grabbed Modoka and I and dragged us to my office and threw us in there.</p><p> "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled angrily, but then looked at Modoka who was crying. It surprised me, but I growled. I wanted to help the crew, but I didn't want to leave Modoka crying. I got down and got her like a bride.</p><p> It surprised her, but I didn't say a word. If I wanted her to forget out Kid, then I need to my best to make her fall for me. I sat down at a corner I felt safe and placed her on my lap. She looked at me, but I made her place her head on my chest.</p><p> "Cry it all out... I got you..." I told her making her do, so as I held her.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We got close to the ship and realized we caught up by surprise. They weren't expecting us. I made our ships connect. "Careful captain, don't fall in the water?!" The kid said as I jumped on their ship startling them all. </p><p>"Where is Modoka?" I said seriously as the rest of my crew joined me behind me. I then noticed from the corner of my eyes there were the 2 men from that ship. "We have no idea who you are looking for," I heard someone say and turned to see a polar bear. This surprised me and made my eye twitch. </p><p>"A polar bear?" I questioned confused. "Yeah... Sorry," he said embarrassed, but I then glared at them all. "I can tell you're lying, so I will ask once more. Where is Modoka?" I said seriously as I began to gather mettle with both my hands. I saw them all serious which made me smirk as they bite their tongs.</p><p> "No answer then?" I said and they just took a step back. "Let us have some fun then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>~Law POV~</strong><br/>I fell asleep with Modoka in my arms. It felt good, but I hate the fact she has been crying for that bastard, Kid. I didn't want to move or let go of her, but I then began to hear a big smash. This made me raise my head in question. I looked down at Modoka and up at the door. I couldn't just sit here.</p><p>"Damn it... If I don't get up, then they will break my ship," I told myself. I moved Modoka a little bit to take off my sweater and placed it on her to keep warm and placed my hat on her head as I laid her down to the side.</p><p>"I'll be right back," I told Modoka as I got up and walked to the door, but before I opened the door. I heard a big bang. This made me open it and see Bepo on the floor. "Bepo," I said as he got up right away. I looked ahead and saw Kid as a lightning strike from behind him. He looked pissed.</p><p>"Where is Modoka?" He asked right away. I stood there and closed the door behind me as I looked at him emotionless. "She isn't here," I told him pissing him off. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" He yelled as he pulled back to sock me, but I used my devil fruit to stop him and make his hand fall apart. He seems even more unpleased.</p><p>"You can't win," I told him as he picked up a cannon and threw it at me. I was going to dodge it, but I remembered Modoka is in the office which is still behind me, so I used my devil fruit powers to make it into pieces. I was going to charge at him, but I couldn't risk any of his crew members to go in.</p><p>"She is in there isn't she?" He asked and I gave him a grin. "Yeah, I gave her a good time and now she is sleeping recovering from it," I told him making him pissed. "YOU BASTARD! NOW YOU DIE!"</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>"YOU BASTARD! NOW YOU DIE!" I heard someone yell in rage making me wake up suddenly. "Kid," I said surprised and realized I was wearing Kids sweater and hat. "Huh?" I said confused as I sat there, but once I was going to get up. The door smashed open and I saw Killer. "Killer?!" I said shocked.</p><p>"So you did," he said calmly, but with a hint of anger. "What I do?" I said getting up as he walked to me and took off his mask. "So that's how you look," I told him smiling, but he then pinned me to the wall. "DID YOU DO IT?! He tells me making me a bit scared. "What did I do?!" I panicked.</p><p>"Why are you wearing that?!" He said pointing at the sweater. "I don't know, I was crying over...." I told him and realized what I was going to say and bit my tongue. He just was waiting to see if I would continue. "I was crying and Law was giving me comfort... I passed out and woke up with you bring down the door," I told him as he took a deep breath.</p><p>"Why were you crying?" He said as he placed his mask back on, but I didn't want to answer. "Modoka?" "Did... Did Kid miss me?" I asked him now making him quiet. "I knew I was playing myself," I told myself as I looked away as my chest began to hurt again.</p><p>"Modoka... Does your chest hurt?" He asked me as I looked at him as tears began to fall and I nod. "Then I am not the right guy you should be talking to," Killer said making me look at him.</p><p>"STOP MOVING!" I heard some yell outside. "Kid," I said and began to run out. I saw Kid crying to crush Law while Law was dodging. "Is that all you got?" Law said getting cocky until Kid suddenly socked him making him crash to the boat hard. "Any last words?" The kid said as he threw another punch at Law.</p><p>"STOP!" I yelled and ran in front of Law with my arms wide open, making Kid stop in surprise. "Modoka," Kid said and saw that I was wearing a Law hat and sweeter. His mettle arm began to fall apart and he fell to his knees.</p><p>
  <strong>~Law POV~</strong>
</p><p>I saw Kid fall apart right in front of me once Modoka ran in front of me.</p><p>"Modoka," he said shocked as his mettle arm fell apart and he fell to his knees. Due to the rain, I don't think anyone noticed that tears began to fall down his face, but if you focused you could see it. Modoka then began to take off my hat and the sweeter and gave it to me.</p><p>"Thank you, but I have no idea why you put this on me, but I'm guessing to keep warm," she said and I began to put it on. "You were warm in my arms, I just wanted you to stay warm as I let you sleep and handle Kid," I told her and she kissed my cheek. It made me smile as she smiled warmly at me.</p><p>"Thank you, again," she said and began to walk away and towards Kid.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I felt my heart fall apart as Modoka was wearing his sweater, but I then saw her give it back. Did Modoka actually mate with him? Modoka then kissed him on the cheek and walked my way. I couldn't move. I was on my knees still hurt as she made her way towards me.</p><p>Once she was right in front of me, she hugged me. It wasn't a normal hug though. It was a tight comforting hug. "I missed you," she whispers and begins to cry. I was now shaking in shock as I slowly wrapped my arms around her and placed my face on her neck, so no one would see me cry.</p><p>"Modoka," I said again as I held her tighter.</p><p>
  <strong>~Law POV~</strong>
</p><p>A strong, powerful, yet evil man just turned to a different guy for a woman he loves. "He is like a giant teddy bear," I heard Modoka say in my mind.</p><p>"Yeah, I see why you say that now," I said as I crossed my arms and grinned. I then felt a hand be placed on my shoulder and saw Penguin. "I'm sorry captain," he told me. "It's not over," I told him and walked away.</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>Modoka and I began to feel the rain stopped and slowly let go. I stood back up and looked down at her to see she was smiling up at me. I wiped a tear away from her face and gave her a smirk.</p><p>"Stop crying you baby," I told her making her giggle. "Sorry," she said and so badly I wanted to kiss her lips, but I realized Law was walking away. "HEY! OUR FIGHT ISN'T OVER!" I yelled at him as he stopped and looked at Modoka and back at me.</p><p>"Yeah I know... don't think I will surrender so easily. She is worth more than you think," Law said and walked away as I looked down at Modoka and she looked up at me with a cute smile. The pain in my heart was slowly disappearing.</p><p><strong>~Law POV~</strong><br/>Once I was in eye ways, I socked the wall while breathing heavily. I have fallen in love with a girl who has fallen for someone else. Why didn't I prepare myself sooner? I should have been ready for this since the time she told me she had fallen for him. "Modoka," I said while placing my back on the wall.</p><p>"You're different. You see the beauty in the ugliest things... and that is what makes you special. Around you, anyone can be themselves and feel accepted." "So why were you attacking Law?" I heard Modoka ask Kid making Kid blush in embarrassment and looked away.</p><p>"Because we are pirates," he said without looking at her. This made me go back to see how they act, so I stood from the distance and crossed my arms as I leaned on the wall. "That is actually a lie," Bepo said making Kid glared at him. "Yeah, Law told Kid you both mated and it really pissed off the captain," one of his crew members said making me smirk as Modoka looked at them confused and Kid shocked.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Kid yelled at them embarrassed, as he turned red. "Maybe it's true. Kid loves Modoka," one of his other crew members said making Kid even redder and this time Modoka was turning red also. "Kid... in love with me?!" Modoka said while places her hands on her cheek and turned extra red.</p><p>"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Kid yelled at her making her look up at him hurt. "So you don't love me?" she asked him making him nervous. "Maybe not Modoka, you should stay on the ship with us. I bet Law loves you," Penguin told her making me red.</p><p>"HEY! I NEVER SAID THAT!" I yelled at them grabbing their attention, but Modoka eyes then began to water. "I'M JUST NOT LOVED AM I?!" she yelled out and ran off while covering her face. "SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Kid and I yelled at each other.</p><p>"WE LOVE YOU MODOKA!" Santi and Donti yelled with love hearts on their eyes and they began to chase after her. "YEAH RIGHT. LIKE I WOULD EVER LET YOU HAVE HER!" Kid and I yelled at the same time as we ran after them, grabbed them behind their shirts, and sent them flying off my ship.</p><p>"WE LOVE YOU MODOKA!" they last yelled. This was then we realized we really sent them flying. "So you guys do care," we heard Modoka say happily as jumped down from somewhere and wrapped an arm around Kids' neck and pulled him down and with her other arm, she did the same to me and hugged us both. This made Kid and I blush embarrassed.</p><p>"IF YOU KNEW, THEN WHY YOU MAKE A SEEN!" we yelled at her, but this made her giggle. "Because I wanted to see how alike you both were," she said making me, Kid look at each other, and glares.</p><p>"AS IF!" we yelled, but it made everyone else laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>"Come on everyone, to the ship," Kid said as he heads back to his ship, but I looked back at Law who had a concerned face as he looked at me. "Modoka?" I heard Kid say as I looked at him. "We can't leave just yet," I told Kid, making him raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Look, if you want to stay, just say so," Kid told me with a bothered voice. "No, it's not that. It's that you ruined his ship." "And I care?" I said crossing his arms seriously. "Kid, that is not right. He is our friend," I told him making him a bit mad.</p><p>"WHEN DID I SAY HE WAS MY FRIEND?!" he yelled at me. "Well, then he is my friend," I said and looked up and saw Law sail was broken. "SEE! How is he going to sail with a broken sail?" I said pointing up. Law then walked to my side.</p><p>"You know she is right. Better yet, how about you leave and I'll fix my own sail with Modoka helping me. And you can just take off with your tail between your legs," Law told Kid with an insulting voice while he placed an arm around me. "Wait I ca help built it!" I said excitedly.</p><p>"You and me," Law said as he got his face closer to mine. "Fine, I'll fix it," Kid said taking me away from Law pissed. They then began to glare at each other. "Great, then it could be done faster with all 3 of us!" I cheered making Law surprised, but Kid was smirking.</p><p>"Yeah, the faster the better," Kid said and began to laugh. "Modoka, why don't we make a meal together. Have you done some experiments?" Heat asked me. "Actually, I haven't cooked since I got off the ship," I told him, surprising Kid. "I didn't know you cooked?" Law said crossing his arms.</p><p>"Yeah, it's fun," I said happily. "Well since we will be cooking for more people today. Would you like to help me in the kitchen?" Bepo said. I looked at Heat and smiled. "What you say?" I asked him. "Captain?" He said looking at Kid. "Go for it," Kid answered making me clap with my hands out of excitement.</p><p>"Come on then," Bepo said and we began to run off, but Heat walked.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>Law and I were watching Modoka leave with a polar bear and Heat. "You know when Modoka told me how you would make her laugh. I didn't believe it until I saw it with my very own eyes," Law said seriously without looking at me. "So she talked about me huh?" I said smirking.</p><p>"Yeah, she told me how you broke her heart..." He said surprising me. "If you ask me, you don't disserve the tears that she cried out while she was here." My surprised face then disappeared and I looked at him seriously. "I don't care what you think. At the end of everything, she will leave with me and my ship," I told him as he turned around and started walking away.</p><p>"As if I will allow that..." "It's not your choice," I told him making him stop walking. "Modoka is more loved her and welcomed. She will be happy to stay," he told me as I turned around and glared at him.</p><p>"Then let us just wait and see..."</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>Bepo, Heat and I were having a good time cooking. it felt nice and yet this won't last long since Kid just wants to leave already. We even began to hear banging.</p><p>"It seems they already started," Heat said. "Yeah, not a surprised. Your captain looks like he wants to leave," Bepo said as I began to think. Was this moment my dream was trying to tell me? Was it pick Law, or pick Kid, or go looking for my brother. "I'M SO CONFUSED!" I yelled to myself making them look at me confused.</p><p>"You ok, Modoka?" They questioned. "Yeah, I'm sorry,' I told them and heard a ding. "the giant ham is done," I said happily since I would be able to change the subject.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>It seems Law and I were having a challenge as we began to build. "I don't need your help," Law said pissed. "I will take Modoka with me then and be on our way," I told him as we glared at each other. "Over my dead body," he said pissed. "That can be arranged," I told him as we began to growl at each other.</p><p>"Dinner is ready," Modoka said happily as they came out from the kitchen. "Great, I'm hungry," Law said disappearing and reappeared in front of Modoka with hearts on his eyes. She just blushes and giggles.</p><p>"Hey! I'm hungry too!" I yelled as I joined them. We then sat down and glared at each other as we all were sitting next to each other. Modoka and Wire began to serve us and we began to have an eating contest. "More!" Law and I yelled as we finished fast. This surprised Modoka, but we weren't fulling anyone, but her. They knew right away what was going on between us.</p><p>"Eat all you want, there is more," she said as we looked at each other breaking contact.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>Things were getting weird between Law and Kid. I have a feeling that they don't like each other. "Modoka," I heard someone say and turned to see Killer. "Hey," I told him happily.</p><p>"You ok?" He asked me. "Yeah, why?" "When something is wrong, you go off on your own and look down at the water while you lost in thought," he told me as I took a deep breath. "I know, I feel like Law and Kid don't like each other," I told him as he looked at me.</p><p>"They don't... There rivals... They are after the same dream..." "And that is?" "To be king of the pirates," he said making me smile and look down. "My brother has the same dream. I felt like he could do it... And now... I feel like I don't care... Law... Kid... My brother... I can't cheer for one of them. I feel like a traitor if I do," I told him. But he just stays quiet.</p><p>"Well everyone is sleeping. You should rest," he tells me. "Rest..." I said. "We leave tomorrow. Will you be sailing with Law or Kid?" He asked me making me think. "Sleep on it Modoka, you'll be fine with whatever you choose," he says and walks away. "I know already," I told him. "Then why are you thinking?" "I'm thinking if it's the right choice..."</p><p>"Can I help?" He asked me.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I couldn't sleep. My heart we beating like crazy. Even if I was searching for Modoka, I felt like she wouldn't want to leave. I fear that she has fallen for Law. I then heard a knock, but I ignored it and closed my eyes as if I was sleeping. I heard the door open and someone began to walk in. I wanted to open my eyes, but I didn't.</p><p>"Kid," I heard a soft angel voice say, but I didn't answer. "I see you made your office into a bedroom," I heard her talk. Did she know I'm awake? "I feel like a creeper being here while you sleep," she said with a soft giggle.</p><p>"I missed you though," she said getting up. She then took a deep breath and I began to feel a kiss on my cheek. My heart was racing as she just gave me a quick peck. I turned to the side since I couldn't even hold a smile I was about to show. "Good night, Kid," she said as she left.</p><p>Once she was gone, I turned around and touched my cheek. Her lips were so warm and comforting. "Modoka," I said as my chest began to hurt. Is this way of her showing me that she picks me? Or was it just a pity? My head was running with even more questions.</p><p>Now for sure, I wasn't going to sleep.</p><p><strong>~Law POV~</strong><br/>I was sitting there thinking of Modoka. I have a feeling she was going to stay with me on this ship since she tried to delay the first time Kid was departing. I then heard a knock on the door and looked at it.</p><p>"Come in," I said as the door then opened and Modoka came in. "Your wake," she said surprised. "Couldn't sleep," I told her while I laid back on the bed and placed my hands behind my head. "What's up?" I asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her and walked to me.</p><p>"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked making me sit up right away and look at her surprised. "Sleep... With... Me?!" I said surprised and red. She looked embarrassed, but nods. I then moved to the side of the bed and went under the covers right away and patted next to me.</p><p>She then went under the covers right next to me. I took off my sweater and my hat and placed it to the side. "It's hot all of a sudden," I said using an excuse, so it wouldn't be acward. I then laid down and placed my hands behind my head as she pleased her hand and head on my chest. My face was turning really need and I was getting extra excited.</p><p>"Is this ok?" She asked sweetly. "This is great," I told her as I turned off the light. "Good night Law," she said falling asleep as I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. "Is this ok?" I asked her as she cuddled more to me. "This is great," she replied happily.</p><p>"Good night Modoka," I said happily as I began to drift to sleep with her. I think this is the best night of my life.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>Morning came and I was able to sleep just for a bit. "Captain," I heard someone say and wake up to see Kid. "Is it time to set sailing?" I asked him as I pushed myself to sit up. "No one has seen her," he replied. "And Law?" "Not him either," he said as I took a deep breath.</p><p>"Alright, we leave today with or without her," I told him. "Would you be OK if we left her behind?" He asked as I walked past him "I don't know," I answered sadly as I opened the door and saw my crew. I didn't say anything. I just stood at my shop just starring at Law ship.</p><p>"MODOKA!" I yelled and saw his screw stand the way we were standing, but on their ship.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>"MODOKA!" I heard someone yelled and it sound like Kid. It woke me up and I realized it was waking Law up too. "Morning," I told him happily as he smiles at me.</p><p>"Seems that that damn old captain of yours wants you to see him off," he told me with a grin on my face, but I was actually a bit confused about what he meant. I got up and fixed myself, while Law did the same.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I was growing impatient and was going to go on their ship until she and Law showed up. Law staid a little behind and Modoka took a couple of steps forward to me. "Well?" I told her as she looked back at Law and back at me. "Are you staying or going?" I asked her seriously.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said and began to walk to Law. I felt my heart break into pieces. I looked away and began to walk away. "Start our plans for sail again," I told Killer as he stands there. I then turned back and saw Modoka hug Law. Law had a proud face, but it then suddenly turned to shock. She lets him go and kisses his cheek. What just happened? Modoka then hugged the rest of the crew and ran to hope on my ship. I was surprised and so was Law</p><p>"We will meet again, Law!" Modoka yelled waving at him. "I thought we had something!" Law yelled back as our ships began to separate. "We do. You're like my big brother." She said making me smirk and it looked like something heavy landed on Law head. I bet it was disappointing.</p><p>"Just be careful ok?!" He yelled at her and she nods. "Aye aye captain," she joked with a giggle as he smiles at her. "Hey, Kid!" I heard him say making a walk next to Modoka. "You hurt Modoka again! And she will be riding my ship instead of yours next time!" He said as I then placed an arm around her and smirked evilly.</p><p>"As if I will allow that!" I yelled back as I looked down at Modoka looked up at me lovely. Was this a dream? "Kid, would you like breakfast?" She asked happily. "Yeah," I answered her sweetly as she began to walk away, but this time I began to follow her. We walked to the kitchen and I saw her look around happily.</p><p>"My stuff is still here," she said as she looked at me. "I made sure no one moved anything," I told her making her smile even more. "It feels good to be back," she said and I smiled at her. "Yeah, it's nice to have you back," I told her. "I actually have an idea," I told her and got close to her.</p><p>"To get past the red line, we need to go down. How about we make a new ship together. Bigger and better than this," I told her and she nods. "Alright, I would love that," she said and I smiled. "I'll leave you then," I told her and walked away until she grabbed my arm and I looked back at her.</p><p>"Kid... Would you like to make breakfast with me?" She said blushing. "What do I look like a chef?" I joked and she took out her tongue making me lick it. This surprised her and made her cover her mouth in shock as I laughed evilly. "I'll be back, take that tongue out again and you might lose it," I told her and she did it again making a smirk.</p><p>"You asked for it," I told her and began to tickle her. "Hahahaha," she laughed. "Stop it hurt," she said as I stopped and she giggles while holding her sides. "I missed you Modoka," I told her making her smile lovenly to me.</p><p>"I missed you, Kid "</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I was making breakfast alone and lost in my thoughts.</p><p>~Flashback~ "Is there a way I can help?" Killer asked me as I looked down at the water. "Did Kid miss me?" I asked him as I got his full attention.</p><p>"Kid wouldn't rest... He was checking and destroying everything that got in his way from finding you," Killer told me, making me surprised. "But I'm a nobody," I told him. "You are clearly a nobody if people are happy being around you," he said as I looked at him and back at the water.</p><p>"Does he love me?" I asked her a bit embarrassed to ask. "That is not for me to say," he answered and I nod. "Understood," I replied and looked at him. "The time I was apart from Kid. It was almost killing me. I thought about him all the time. Believe me or not Killer, but I do love him. Therefore I will be sailing with you all." ~End Of Flashback~</p><p>I smiled and hoped that Killer won't tell anyone of my confession. I want Kid to know my feeling for him on his own. Like I want to know how he feels for me</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I left the kitchen with a smile on my face. It felt good to have Modoka back. "It's good to see you back... Somehow," I heard Killer say as he suddenly appeared. "It feels good to have Modoka back," I told him as I took a deep breath. "Did you tell her that?"</p><p>"I don't deserve her," I told Killer making me look at me concerned. "I refuse to let anyone have her, but I feel like she only looks at me as a friend." "Well you never know unless you speak captain," he told me as I began to walk away. "Soon," I replied.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I was almost done making breakfast until someone covered my eyes. "I know how your hands feel Kid," I said happily as I giggled and he took off his hands from my eyes. I turned around and saw his smirk.</p><p>"Smells good," he said as he placed his hands on my waist. It reminds me of the time he did this and I pushed him away. "I made your favorite," I told Kid making a smirk evilly. Only if the being was mine. I would have kissed him.</p><p>"Alright then," he said as he lets me go and walks away. I looked at him a bit confused as his face turned red.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I wanted to kiss Modoka, but I just had her back. I don't want to risk losing her, so I have to take things slow, so I walked away. "I'm getting the beer," I told her as I grabbed 2 huge barrels. "Beer?" "Yeah, I had them saved," I told her as she looked at me confused.</p><p>"I'll give you some during breakfast," I told her as she nods and I began to take it to the deck. I aced them down and went back to get 2 more, but I saw Modoka bent over grabbing something from a lower cabinet. "Where is it?" She said and I couldn't stop looking I then began to have a bloody nose.</p><p>"Here it is," she said standing up straight and noticed I was standing there. "Kid," she said surprised and worried. She placed what she got to the side and grabbed a napkin and dashed to me. "Your nose is bleeding," she said as she got closer and began to wipe my nose and I looked at her and realized how close she was. Dirty thoughts were filling my mind.</p><p>"Are you ok? Your red," she said checking my temperature. "Yeah," I said and began to walk past her and grabbed 2 more barrels. "I'll see you at the table," I said leave.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I stood there confused as Kid walks away. I threw the bloody towel in the trash and began to think about what just happened. It's probably hot outside and he had a bloody nose due to the heat, but shouldn't he use it already. I then pushed it to the side and grabbed the trays of food and went to the deck.</p><p>"Dinner!" i announce and noticed Kid was drinking the drink he calls beer. "Breakfast and beer..." Wire said coming to the table. "It's been a while we have this," Wire said sitting down. "So you all have tried it?" I asked as I looked at them and they nod.</p><p>"Have you not tried beer, Modoka?' Killer asked as he took a seat and I began to serve everyone. "No... No, I cannot say I have actually," I told them as I got my plate ready as well. The kid then got a cup and placed some in it and passed it to me.</p><p>"If you don't like it. Don't drink it. We aren't pushing you to do so," Kid said as he drank. I looked down at the cup and only smiled because Kid gave it to me. I took a zip swallowed it, only to take out my tongue in the discussion. "How do you all like this?" I said while placing some food in my mouth as they drank.</p><p>"You get used to it," Killer answered. "People drink it in some events," Heat said. "Like?" "Like weddings, celebrations, party's, or just to drink and have fun," Wire said as Kid just kept in looking at me as he drank. "Since you never actually had any, that is all you get today," he told me as I looked at him with a proud face.</p><p>"Why not? Think I can't handle it?" "Actually, yes," he said as I took a deep breath and drank the cup he gave me. "WHOA!" Wire and Heat cheered. "See... I got this," I said feeling a bit dizzy.</p><p>"One cup and you're dizzy," Kid said with a smirk on his face. I got a cup and went to him. "One more. It's not as bad as it first taste like," I told him as he tried pushing me away.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I noticed Modoka was already getting drunk with one lousy cup, so I tried pushing her away. "No, you had enough!" I told her seriously. "But it was just one," she said as she kept on reaching. "Don't be mean, Captain. Here Modoka, have some of mine," Killer said giving her another cup.</p><p>"Yay," she cheered as she began to drink. "DRINK IT SLOWLY!" I yelled at her, but she didn't listen. Once she had the empty cup, she was seeing if she could get more out of it and was about to fall back until I dropped my beer to the side and caught her.</p><p>"Yay! Again!" She said drunk as I look at her annoyed. I then picked up as a bride and sat down with her on my lap. All this was supposed to be breakfast, maybe I shoulder of saved it for dinner. "So captain, I thought we were all out of beer for a long while," Hire asked me as he kept on drinking.</p><p>"I took it from that bastard ship. She has a couple more barrel," I told them while smirking. "Bad Kid... Law is our friend," Drunk Modoka said. "WHEN DID I SAY HE WAS EVER MY FRIEND!" I yelled at her. "WELL, HE IS MY FRIEND!" She said and began to have watery eyes making my eye twitchy.</p><p>"Now what's wrong?" I asked her. "I'M DRINKING LAW STOLEN BEER!" She cried out as I smacked my forehead. "What's wrong with you?" Modoka asked me with a questioned face. "I think I am catching the stupid," I told her emotionlessly with sarcasm. I then grabbed my beer and began to drink it.</p><p>Once I put it down I was going to wipe my mouth with my arm, but Modoka stopped me. "Huh?" I said confused, but she then licked my cheek, making the hair behind my head go up and my face turning dark red. "Maybe, you should get a room captain," Killer joked and I glared at him with a red face. "I want more," Modoka said.</p><p>"Or you can eat your breakfast!" I told her as I made her sit on her chair. "Awww, I liked being on your lap," Modoka said making more red. "Wait, you can't lie when your drunk right?" Wire asked Heat and Heat nods. This made them have an evil smirk.</p><p>"Modoka, tell us about your devil fruit powers," Killer asked before they said anything. "Devil Fruit Powers?" she said confused. "I was born with my powers. I remember my uncle kidnapping me for a while for my powers until my big brother saved me," she said surprising us. "Why did he use you?"</p><p> "Kill pirates." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Modoka was a pirate assassin. This made us all serious as she smiles evilly. The beer was doing something to her that didn't seem like the girl I have fallen for. "Modoka, are you planning on assassinating me?" I asked her as she smirks.</p><p>"One cup more cup and I'll answer," she said in a teasing voice. I gave her what she wanted and she began to drink it. "You're silly. Of course not. I love you too much," she said making me surprised.</p><p>"I actually didn't have a choice until my big brother came and saved me. He is a pirate, you think I want to assassinate the many pirate friends I have," she said happily making us all smile. "I rather assassinate the Marine than a pirate. They have done no real harm to me like they a had." She said and began to cry with a smile on my face as she begins to shake.</p><p>"I still have nightmares because of the damn Marine. The cries of children crying for their fathers." She said and I began to remember when she first joined my crew.</p><p>~Flashback~ "Daddy," we heard and she turned to see someone under a building on fire with a little girl crying out for her father. She was completely surprised as tears unstoppably fell down her eyes. "I'll join," she said in sadness.</p><p>"What?" I said as I stopped and gave her my attention. She then looked up at me. "Please, I'll join if you stop. I want no one to die anymore," she said. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p>"I don't understand why people try so hard to be in the Marine. I don't see why people believe the Marine is our hero. The Nevi are nothing, but monsters," she cried while bending her knees and placed her hands on her ears as she cried.</p><p>"I can hear them now," she cried. This made me hurry up and dash to her. "Because of it, I tried much time to end my life, but my brother always stopped me," she told us as I grabbed her. "Enough Modoka!" I said worried as she kept on shaking. " All the cries and blood I unleashed. How they would always beg for mercy," she continued.</p><p>"DAMN IT, KILLER! WHY YOU ASKED HER THAT QUESTION!" I yelled at him as she began to cry even more. "YOUR QUESTION AFFECTED HER MORE!"</p><p>"I don't want to hear no more!" Modoka cried as we all got worried. "MODOKA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled at her, but no use. "Kid, make them stop!" she cried as I grabbed her and held her. "Modoka, I'm sorry," I said and hit her behind the neck making her pass out.</p><p>"Would she be ok?" Wire asked worriedly. I got Modoka like a bride and began to walk away without a word.</p><p>
  <b>~Killer POV~</b>
</p><p>The look on Kid's face was new. He had a face as if he felt useless. "Well that got out of hand very fast," Heat commented as we all look at Kid and Modoka worried as Kid took her to his office.</p><p>"The beer made it worse, but who would have guessed she been suffering inside. She will always just show us a smile and we would just think she is ok," Wire said as he looked at us. "There must be a way to help her, right?" Heat asked as I began to think. "I will look into it," I told them.</p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I placed Modoka on the bed in my office and sat down on the chair I sat while looking at her. What just happened? Modoka was losing the mind of her past. Could it really have been that horrible? Modoka then turned a bit and looked at me while opening her eyes slowly. "My head hurts," she said with a tired face.</p><p>"Yeah, beer and you don't go well together," I told her with a small sad smile on my face. "What happen?" she asked me as she tried to get up. This made me dash to her side and help her. "You don't remember? It hasn't even been 10 min. I was expecting you to still be resting?" I told her and she looked up at me as she sat up. I sat next to her and shook her head no.</p><p>"I don't remember," she told me and I took a deep breath. "Either way, it isn't important," I told her pushing her back in the bed. "Now sleep some more," I told her and got up to walk out until she grabbed my coat. "Can you stay... and sleep with me?" she asked as I looked at her and gave her a small smile.</p><p>"You better move over then," I told her and she began to do so. I got on the bed and she got close to me. She placed her head and hand on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her. "You want to know something," she said as she smiles softly. "What is it?" I asked her as she looked up at me.</p><p>"I slept like this with Law the other night," she told me and it began to hurt my chest. I was slowly getting mad, but she looked down and held me. "But it didn't feel like this." She said happily as I calmed down and looked at her surprised. "I liked being held by you better. You make me feel safe and happy," she said as she yawned.</p><p>"It's been a long time that I ever felt like this. I really don't want it to end," she said as she slowly passed out. I looked down at her and smiled. I was tired of the lack of sleep, so my eyes began to close.</p><p> "Rest... Modoka."<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Killer POV~</strong>
</p><p>I got everything cleaned up and threw what has leftover away. I wasn't sure if I could do that since this is the first time we even had leftover.</p><p>"How's the captain?" Heat asked me as I looked at the office. "I don't know, but I will check," I said and walked into the office to see the captain sleeping with Modoka in his arms. This made me smile and close the door. "Well?" Wire said now interested. "Seems like the captain is fast asleep," I told them.</p><p>"Well a Marine ship has been spotted and by the looks of it, they are heading towards us," Wire said making me surprised. "Let's handle this the best we can without waking the captain or Modoka," I told them and they nod.</p><p>"If we can, let's escape and we will fight another day," I told Heat and he nods and runs off to try to do so. I then heard the Marine let out a cannonball, making me worry. If the captain wakes up from his relaxing sleep, he will kill us all. Especially since he now can sleep with Modoka in his arms.</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was sleeping peacefully in Kid's arms until I began to hear cannon. Kid growled pissed as I slowly opening my eyes and looked up at him. It sounds like we are under attack, so should I wake Kid? I slowly made my way out of Kid's arms and stepped out of his office. "What is going on?" I asked Killer since he was nervous.</p><p>"What does it look like?" Killer asked as they shot another cannon at us and the ship began to move a lot. "Kid needs his sleep," I told him seriously and saw it was a Marine ship.</p><p>"Send me," I told Killer. This surprised him. "What do you mean?! If I send you on their ship, it is a death sentence if Kid finds out before your back!" he yelled at me. "No you don't know what I would protect you all, so send me. You don't have to worry about Kid. If he wakes before I'm back, then I know he will join me on the ship. I'll be fine," I told him as he nods.</p><p>"Just be careful," he told me as I nod.</p><p>
  <strong>~Killer POV~</strong>
</p><p>"So how do you want me to send you?" I asked her as she looked at our cannon. "I jump on the cannonball, but you have to aim me correctly. Trust me I done it before," I told him and he nods. "Alright," he said and we began to run towards the cannon. "Modoka, before I send you off, we have to make a deal," I told her making her look at me seriously.</p><p>"Deal?" She questioned. "If Kid wakes up before you are back and if he gets mad I sent you. YOU have to save me," I told her making her look at me confused. "How?" She asked. "Kiss him on the lips."</p><p>"WHAT?!" she yells as she panics. "That's the deal," I told her and she began to talk to herself, but eventually takes a deep breath and nods. "Deal," she said and we shook on it. "Good," I said and pulled the trigger. She jumped in the cannonball and was on her way.</p><p>"What is going on?!" I heard Kid say, coming out of his office. "Killer, have you seen Modoka?" He asked, but I stayed quite until Heat yelled. "What is Modoka doing?!" This made me take a deep breath and looked down as Kid looked and saw Modoka hope on board the Marine.</p><p>"MODOKA!" Kid yelled pissed and then glared at me. "I'll handle you later. You better pray Modoka doesn't get hurt," he told me as he walked past me. "GET THE SHIP CLOSER TO THE MARINE AND FAST!" Kid yells to everyone. Thank goodness I made that deal with Modoka.</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I was fighting like no problem. Doing what I did before. Knocked them out and threw them off the ship. "I remember you," I heard someone say and turned to see the captain.</p><p>"HALT!" He yelled to the MARINE guys. "But captain," they said concerned as he walked forward. I didn't understand who he was and how he knows me. "Monkey D. Modoka, it has been a while since I need you," he said as I glared at him and he began to move circles around me. "You look very fine indeed."</p><p>"Get your pervy eyes off me! Who are you?" I told him pissed. "Awww you forgot about me. Here let see if you remember this," he said talking out a locket. "No... It can't be," I said taking a step back in shock as he smirks. "MODOKA!" I heard Kid yell. I turned and saw him pissed. I'm really going to get it now. "I see you found yourself a boyfriend," the captain teased.</p><p>"He is a friend," I respond rudely back. "And that will save you from what you are?" "I'm me!" "Do they know it all?" He asked making fear hit my body. "Aim the cannons on to their ship!" He told his crew and they began to do so. "You won't win," I told him seriously.</p><p>"Just you watch. I'm taking you back you filthy girl," he said making me glare at him. "Ready the cannons! And... FIRE!" "NO!" I yelled worried as I turned around and saw Kid stop them "Repel," he said sending them all back at the ship at the same time. This made me smile and took a deep breath in relief.</p><p>"BASTARD!" The captain yelled and began to charge at me. "I'm taking you back!" "Not today!" I told him as I took a step back in fear. "Aim your guns at Modoka!" He said surprising me.</p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I was getting extra pissed that they tried shooting their worthless cannonballs at us and the moment they point their guns at Modoka. That reached the lie. I raised my hand taking away their guns and used it for a hand. I saw I was able and grabbed Modoka and pulled her down to me. This surprised them all.</p><p>"Giver her back!" The captain yelled as I glared at them. I placed Modoka by my side and dropped all their weapons in the ocean. "WHAT IS HE DOING?!" The Marine crew yelled in panic. "Modoka, you ok?" I asked her as she was frightened. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to me.</p><p>"SHE BELONGS TO US!" the Marine captain yelled. "THEN YOU HAVE TO KILL ME!" I yelled as she glared at each other. "Killer! Heat! Wire! Take care of them all," I said as they nod a jumped on the Marine ship, and began to attack. Modoka was shaking non-stop in fear until I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her close.</p><p>"I got you," I told her calmly as she slowly stops shaking and looks up at me. "You won't be able to kill him," she said surprising me. "He has the power of teleport. He can travel to land in a blink of an eye," Modoka said and I smirked at her. "Let him. I'm just glad your safe," I said making her smile. I got my face closer ready to kiss her until I heard someone yell, "Captain, the ship is all clear now!"</p><p>"Want to go see what they got?" I asked and she nods. I held her tighter and jumped aboard. "You a High jumper," Modoka said happily as I smiled at her. "Everyone was taken down, but the Captain got away," Wire said seriously. "Alright, check the check for things that can be useful," I said looking at Killer.</p><p>"Go back to the ship and make sure we don't get any unwanted tag along. I finish and handle you later," I told him and he nods and walks away. "Kid, don't punish him. He was only doing I what I told him," Modoka said I start walking and she followed.</p><p>"Modoka, that isn't the point. He let you get in danger. If anything were to happen to you..... If I lost you again...." I said as Modoka grabbed my arm and smiled at me as I looked at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I won't leave your side next time. Since I am always safe with you," she said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and was looking into her eyes. We slowly brought a moment until, "Captain. There is something you might want to see." I turned around and glared at Heat and Modoka giggled. Every time in try to kiss Modoka. Someone has to come and stop it.</p><p>"Fine... You have my attention now. Take me to this crap that you want me to see?" I told him pissed as he nods. I let go of Modoka and followed him, but I then suddenly saw Modoka hold my arm. I looked at her confused and shocked as she looked away extremely red. This made me smirk as I held her hand back.</p><p>"Here Captain," he said opening a door to reveal a crapload of gold. "Wow," Modoka said amazed. I let her hand go and went in with her behind me. "Get Heat here and let's load all this to the ship," I said with an evil smirk. "Can our ship hold all of this?" Modoka asked me as Wire left.</p><p>"Yeah, I believe so. It better. With this we can make yourself a powerful ship," I said making Modoka clap from excitement. "I love to see you this happy," she said as she then spots something and walks past me. "What is it?" I asked her as I walked to her and saw her pick something up from the pile. "I like this," she said showing me a ring.</p><p>"Keep it," I told her and she shook her head no. "It wouldn't be just right just yet." I grabbed the ring and her left hand and placed the ring on the engagement finger. She looked at me surprised as I smiled at her. It makes your eyes shine more it usually does," I told her surprising her.</p><p>"Kid," she whispers. "It's yours to keep it until you find someone to replace it," I said nervously, but she looked down at the ring and smiled. "Honestly I don't think anyone can," she said and began to giggle. This is the moment. I should tell her how I feel or maybe find a way to make it easier. The ring looks beautiful on her, only if I actually was purposing. Then I would be even happier than just being by her side.</p><p>"Modoka," I told her as I placed a hand on Modoka cheek and stared into her eyes. I took a big breath and looked at her. "There is something I have been wanting to tell you," I told her as I then grabbed both her hands. "Kid?" she said confused as I began to get nervous, but was going to say it anyway.</p><p>"Modoka... would you-," I said but was cut off, but Heat and Wire coming in. "So you want it all?" Heat said and realized what he just did. I felt the fire around me began to build uncontrollably. They took a step back as I glared at them with the eyes of death. "Yes, Kid said he wanted it all," Modoka said as I let her hands go.</p><p>"I'll help," she said and looked at me. "Tell me later?" she asked me with a smile as I smiled back. "Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I loved how Kid placed the ring on my finger. I walk around the Marine ship thinking about what Kid was going to tell me. It seemed very important. I looked at my ring and began to blush.</p><p>"It would be crazy if he asked me to marry him. We haven't actually dated... Would my brother approve Kid?" I asked myself as I walked a long hallway. "And if he doesn't? What then? What will I do?" I told myself as I walked and began to remember my dream again.</p><p>"What if that day isn't here yet?" I thought to myself, opened a door, and saw a kitchen. "This is nice," I told myself as I walked in and looked around. "They won't have any use of any of this now," I told myself and saw barrels of beer.</p><p>"What happened to me? Why can I not remember?" I asked myself as I began to take them. We will sail slowly due to the weight, but I believe Kid could do what he plans on doing.</p><p>
  <strong>~Killer POV~</strong>
</p><p>I waited and made room for so much gold. I saw Kid walk my way and looked away a bit pissed as we walked past me and towards his office. Was it because of me sending Modoka to the enemy ship or because something else happened? "Hey you guy!" we heard Modoka yell. I turned and looked at her as she smiles.</p><p>"I found more of that beer. Would you help me bring it aboard?!" she yelled at us. "Yeah," Heat said and began to walk towards her with Wire. I looked back at Kid's office and back at Modoka. Did something new happen to them both?</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was laying in my bed, remembering what just happened. "Damn it, so close," I told myself trying to calm down. "She would have said yes... right?" I then began to imagine Modoka just looking at me disgusted.</p><p>"I will never be with a heartless bastard!" I heard her said in my mind, making me grab the thing next to me, which was a pillow, and threw it hard. "Hey, Kid!" Modoka said walking in and being hit by the pillow. "Oh crap!" I said getting up right away as she fell back and hit the ground. I got to her a bit too late from catching her, I took the pillow and looked at her worried.</p><p>"Modoka!" I said concerned, as she looked dizzy. "Damn it," I told myself as I now can see Modoka rejecting. I got her like a bride and set her down on my bed until she recovered. "I never would have guessed a pillow could hit so hard," she said as she laughs. This made me look at her confused.</p><p>"It didn't hurt you?" "I'm not that weak," she said trying to get up, but still a bit dizzy, so I helped her. "I'm sorry if I just walked in. I guess I disserved it," she said smiling as I took a deep breath. "So what happens?" I asked as she giggles. "I found some more beer and brought them onboard for you," she said as I began to smirk.</p><p>"Oh really?" I said as she nods. "Too bad you can't have any," I told her making her shocked. "What?! Why not?!" "You can't handle it." "Can too!" she whined and pouted like a little child. "Any chance I get, I'll throw it in the ocean," she said as I laughed.</p><p>"I gave you that ring. I can take it away," I joked, but she took serious. She looked at her hand and held it close to her. "I won't give it up. I rather die than lose it," she said surprising me. "But why? It's just a crappy ring we found on the Marine ship," I told her as she looked at it with a loving cute smile.</p><p>"You look at it as a crappy ring. I look at it as the first thing you have ever given me," she said happily as I began to blush. "It's not much of a gift. You wanted, so I told you to keep it," I said looked away and she giggled.</p><p>"But you placed it on my finger," she said making me look at her. She was smiling so innocently, that even I began to smile. "Modoka," I said as she looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Kid?" she said sweetly. "Captain!" Killer said barging in before I could continue.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at him pissed and annoyed as Modoka giggled. "Sorry, do I have to speak with you alone," he said as Modoka began to walk away. "I'll leave you 2 be then.." she said as she walks out and Killer closes the door. "What is so important that you had to come in like that?!" I told him as he walked to me with a folder and hand it to me.</p><p>"What is this?" I asked as I grabbed it. "It's something you should see for yourself."</p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>We were sailing away from the Marine ship slowly. More likely because of the weight. "Modoka," I heard Heat say, so I turned and looked at him. "Yes, Heat?" I told him with a smile on my way. He then noticed the ring and smiles. "So the captain purpose?"</p><p>"Huh?" I said looked down at my finger. "No, he didn't. I don't believe he likes me in such a way," I told him as he looks forward. "You'll be the one surprised," he said as I looked at him and back at the sea.</p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I opened the folder for just a bunch of surprises. That man on that ship was Modoka uncle. Her crimes were all on the pawn of my hands. Modoka did more than just kill pirates. She was a heartless criminal that would even kill their families as a command. She had a bounty number on her head since she went missing.</p><p>The starting bounty number was 100,000,000 barries and now it 300,000,00 barries after 9 years of disappearance. She was reportedly taken away by her brother Monkey. D Luffy. "Captain?" Killer said as I set the papers down. "Modoka doesn't know about these papers right?" I asked him as he nods. I went to my desk and took out a lighter.</p><p>"Then we don't know either," I said burning it to ashes. "What she has done in the past doesn't change who she is now," I told him as I sat down and crossed my arms. "We just need to make sure, no one ever lays a hand on Modoka, because if you notice. They don't want her dead," I told Killer as he nods.</p><p>"So when will you tell her?" Killer asked me making me look at him pissed. "I TRIED, BUT YOU ALL KEEP SCREWING THINGS UP!" I yelled at him as I then looked to the side. "Either way. I shouldn't be too hasty, I don't want to scare her off the ship," I told him as he begins to laugh.</p><p>"What's so funny?" "You really changed captain... It's just nice to see you happy," he said as I smirked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Kid POV~</p><p>Killer and I were talking about plans and the ship. It was about time I did actual work then just kill time with Modoka. She brought us dinner and let us be. "So it's set, with a metal boat we will sail!" I told him as he nods. I then yawned and got up.</p><p> </p><p>"Now where is Modoka?" I said walking outside. "You sure you don't want to rest?" Killer said following me, but at the rail, I saw Modoka looking out. "No, I'm good," I replied as I walked to her. She looked like she was lost in thought. I stood beside her and gave her time to notice me.</p><p> </p><p>"You should rest my captain. You have been doing a lot of work today," she said and shivered. "I'll start going in myself," said about to walk away until I grabbed her hand pulled her to me. This surprised her but made her smile. Those records her was not going to change how much I love Modoka. I then wrapped my arms around her waist as she placed her hands on my chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I said happily as I wrapped my coat around me and her. "Kid," she whispered as we both lead-in for a kiss. Well, that would have happened if I actually grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking away and head her way to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I whispered as she was then fully gone. I rubbed behind my neck and looked up at the sky. It would be nice if I was watching it with her, but once I looked down I saw 3 sheets of paper. I picked them up and realized one was me and the other was Law and the next was a straw hat.</p><p> </p><p>Why did she want these wanted papers?</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I went to bed only to realize I didn't have the papers Law gave me. "Oh no, I can't lose those," I said and ran back to see Kid looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no oh no... Now he is going to think that I want to turn him in," I told myself in panic. "Relax Modoka, he doesn't know what you use to be. You'll be fine," I said taking a deep breath. He eventually looks my way and I began to panic. "I came to say good night, so good night," I said nervously and began to walk away until he yelled my name, "Modoka!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Eustass Captain Kid," I said nervously as I turned around and he looked at the papers than me. "What is the meaning of this?" "Look it's not what you think," I said as I walked to him and he raised an eyebrow. "Explain then?!" "But it's embarrassing," I said as I began to blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Spill it or I'll drop them in the ocean!" "No, ok I'll tell you. I wanted those pictures because I missed you and my brother and kept Law, so he wouldn't feel bad that I want to keep yours. After all, he was the one that gave them to me," I told him fast as he looks at me confused. He then hands them to be, but before I could grab them. He threw them in the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>"KID! That's not even funny!" I said as I reached out for them, but couldn't get them. Kid then grabbed me from the waist and pulled me. "You don't need them," he said calmly. This made me turn around and looked at his orange-red eyes. "Kid," I said surprised as he made his hold tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"We have been united again Modoka. And as for your brother, you'll see him again," he said as he moved the hair from my face. "I promise." This made me cry. I missed my brother and it's true I was reunited with Kid again. Kid placed his hand behind my head and held me tight as I cried.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," I said as I smiled and he held me even tighter making no space be between us. It felt warm and comforting. He held me like this until I stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>It killed me inside to see her cry. By the way, she put she was when she was drunk and what I have read, Modoka has been hiding a frown behind her smile. I slowly realized Modoka was slowly calming down, I let her go and pushed the cheeks away. "Better?" I told her calmly as she gives me a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, thank you," she told me again as I kiss her forehead. This surprised her but made her smile. I now see the difference in her smiles. No matter what Modoka wants to smile and I think I could now figure out which ones are fake. "Kid?" She said as she turns red and looks away. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I sleep with you again tonight?" She asked making me smirk. "Why not just make it your bed," I joked. "Because then you will sleep elsewhere and I won't have your arms to look forward to," she said making me look at her surprised, but I eventually smile at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then," I told her as I walked away, but she then began to follow close behind me as we went to my office. "Wait," she said making me stop and she was looking up. I looked up and saw a bunch of shooting stars. "Wow," she said amazed. I then got close to her and wrapped my arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to keep watching?" I asked her as she looked at me with her beautiful eyes. "Kid, can you come down," she told me as I looked at her and got my face closer to her only to have her pair of lips on mine. I felt my heart explode and melt and so many feelings ran through my body. I couldn't believe this was happening, but I then kissed her back.</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around my head and made the kiss deeper. I didn't want it to end but eventually broke it for air. Was this it? Are we in these so call a relationship? She looks at me with the most beautiful smile and looked back at the sky. I looked up also and we stood there watching until it was over. </p><p> </p><p>"Time to sleep," she told me as I let her go and she began to walk to my office. I followed close behind her as we then went to bed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I woke up and realized Kid was not around. Where did he go? I began to get up and saw Kid with the rest of his crew. "Good morning," Kid said with a smile as I then realized what I did last night and began to blush uncontrollably. He then looked ahead and I walked to his side as I saw an island.</p><p> </p><p>"We are landing," he said as I realized he is acting like that kiss never happened. Should I mention it? What if that kiss was a bad idea? Kid was not even looking at me, so it must have been bad. I was going to take the risk and mention it. "Kiss... I mean Kid," I said turning red and embarrassed as I looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" He said looking at me. "So is this where we are making the new ship?" I said wussing out. I should have to mention it, but I was too nervous. "Yeah, so get ready," he told me as I nod and he walks away. I stood there as my heart was racing.</p><p> </p><p>Would things be the same? I hope so after all, that was my first kiss.</p><p> </p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I had to walk away my heart was racing. That kiss was amazing, but I feel like a coward. It should have been me that made the move. I can fight any single and or monster, maybe even death, but I can't flippen make a move on a girl.</p><p> </p><p>I'm just going to act like nothing happen and see where the road takes us. I turned and began to blush. My heart was beating like a mad dog. I couldn't do it. Who would have guessed this would have been this hard.</p><p> </p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>We landed on the island and I began to look around amazed. "Wow. I missed being on land," I said as I saw a flower and smelt it. "It smells like the ocean," I said as I ran to Kid and Killer who were talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to bug, but smell this," I said, as Kid smelt it and then did Killer. "It smells define, Modoka," Killer said happily. "It smells good, but it just a flower," Kid said as I looked down at it with a sad yet happy face. I was kind of expecting something different from Kid.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... I thought it smelt like the ocean... I'll go show Wire and Heat," I told him only to see Kid walk away. As he walked away, I felt my heartbreak, so eventually, I walked away and just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Killer POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was surprised by Kid. He would usually tell her something that would make her smile so brightly that it would our entire hearts warm up. It seemed at Modoka was a bit hurt with Kid walking away also, so I followed him. "Captain?" I questioned as I saw him blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" "We kissed last night and now my heart has been beating more than usual. Is this bad?" "I don't know, but you shouldn't act like this," I said as we looked back at Modoka and she was showing the flower to Wire and Heat. She seemed to be happy again, but Kid realized something I didn't and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but I can't seem to control myself anymore around her," Kid said getting my attention. "Maybe the kissed was rushed."</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe you're just overreacting," I told him seriously and walked away to join the rest. Leaving the captain in his thoughts. If they kissed, then more likely he is confused about what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>"The flower smells like the ocean," Heat said making me giggle. "That is what I thought too," I said with a fake smile planted on my face. "You should wear it," I heard someone say and turned my head to see Killer.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" I said confused as he took it from my hands and placed it behind my ear and gently placed his hand under my chin, making me raise my head. I smiled gently at him and began to blush. "See you look beautiful Modoka," he said making me feel a bit better.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it makes your eyes shine," Wire commented. This made me look away red. "Oh you guy are embarrassing me," I told them and we all began to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I turned around and saw Modoka laughing with them. I want to go to her and wrap my arms around her, but what if I screw things up with her. I can't bear to lose her, so I have to think twice before I do anything. I walked my way to them just to have my heart racing. I pushed it to the side, but it made me breathe heavily.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, let us find a town," I told them as I walked by. They then followed me. I got a glance at Modoka with that flower behind her head and it made my heart race even more. I feel like such a fool.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>We arrived in a town where people looked at us and not ran for one. I looked up at Kid and saw he was enjoying it. Maybe because of the town he left me at and where he met me, they all feared him.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain, what will be done first?" Wire asked. "Let us hit a bar and relax for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we will start looking for parts for our ship," Kid ordered.</p><p> </p><p>"How about there?" I asked as I pointed at a place that said Bar. "I guess that works," he said and began to walk to it with us behind him. Things were feeling weird between Kid and I. He would usually look at me and smile. My first kiss was bad. I felt like I wanted to cry, but instead, I held it in.</p><p> </p><p>I made myself walk farther behind him, to try and lower the awkwardness around us. We walked into the bar without causing attention and Kid began to take us to a table. He sat down and I let Wire and Killer sit next to him. I didn't want to push anything with Kid.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he just needed space.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I noticed Modoka was making more space between us than usual and it was killing me inside. I should take her somewhere and make her feel special again and see that beautiful bright smile, but instead, I tried to ignore that all this was happening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Modoka POV~</strong>
</p><p>I saw a lady in a booty short walk up to the captain and talk to them in a sexy voice, "How can I help you?" I noticed Kid and the rest looked at her like if their werewolf and she was a meal to enjoy. I looked down at what I was wearing and it was nothing near to what she was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>More girls then came over and began to talk to the guys. This was when I began to feel ignored, by them all. It was about time I was going to feel like this. After all, they are all men, and I was just one girl. Without them noticing, I got up, walked to the bar, and saw a man behind it.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I help you, pretty lady?" "May I have a beer?" I asked politely and sadly. "What kind of beer?" he asked me making me confused. "Is there a different type of beer?" "I am guessing you never came to a bar?" he asked and I shook my head no. "Well then let me ask you this, how strongly do you want it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just give me the weakest you got. I am new to this drinking method," I told him as he nod and began to prepare my drink. "Hello there," I heard a man say and I looked at him. "Hello there," I replied. "You don't seem so happy?" I looked back at Kid and realized how much he was laughing with the other girls.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe if I were more attractive, I wouldn't feel like this," I said sadly as I looked away. "Is it to impress your captain over there?" he asked and I didn't answer. "Well if it is, then you need to impress him then you need to show more skin like those ladies. You might even get every man attention."</p><p> </p><p>"But I don't want every man's attention, but I do want him," I answered sadly bar guy came back and hand me a drink. "How much?" "It's in the house," he replied. "I think you should listen to this guy though. He has helped many females in your position," the bar guy told me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah here is my card," the guy said giving his card. I took it and looked at it. His name was Shan and it says he is a specialist in relationships. "I don't know," I said nervously and looked back at Kid. "You know what will happen if he gets tired of you, right?" Shan asked me. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"They throw you in the curve. Like if you were never part of their life." "He is a reckless pirate. More likely he got bored of you now because it seems like he doesn't even know you left the table," the bar said as I looked down at my ring. "It's just a crappy ring," I heard Kid say in my head. I was really hurt at this moment. I feel like they were right.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to spice thing up once in a while," Shan said. "Come with me and we can change all that I'm a couple of seconds. He won't even notice you are gone." "Alright. But let me tell him," I said about to walk my way back. "No, it's better to surprise him then just tell him," Shan told me and I took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, lead the way," I said and began to leave with him without drinking my drink. "I'm sorry I didn't drink it. I'll drink it when I get back," I told him and he nods and I followed Shan out the bar.</p><p> </p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I was having fun until I noticed Modoka was with us. "Where is Modoka?" I asked right away making Wire, Heat, and Killer noticed. "Oh don't worry so much. I saw her go to the bathroom," one of the cocktail waitresses were saying in a flirty voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hn, alright. Bring us more rounds," I told them and they began to run off giggling.</p><p> </p><p><strong>~Modoka POV~</strong><br/>I have been following Shan for a while until he turned a corner. "Shan?" I questioned just to get tackled by a bunch of men. "Hahahaha," Shan laughed evilly. "How predictable. This was easier than ever," he said smirking. "Let me go," I said struggling, but they then tired my hands.</p><p> </p><p>"No can do, you will be the easiest 300,000,000 we have ever gotten," he said confusing me until he took a flier out of me. I was wanted by the Marine. "Who knows, maybe we will have fun with you before we turn you in. Let us see what the boss says. I bet you had all kinds of fun with Kid pirates," Shan said as he put it away and continued to laugh evilly.</p><p> </p><p>"That idiot Captain Kid must be really stupid to have a lovely girl like you out of his sights. Take her away," he said and they began to push me. "Don't worry girl, we will try to be as rough as possible " they said sickly as I began to feel fear.</p><p> </p><p> *Kid... Help,* I thought to myself scared.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Kid POV~<br/>I was going to drink another beer until I began to get tired of waiting. "Killer, check the bathroom," I told him mad as he got up to do so until the waitress tried to stop him. "You can't go in there. It's the women's bathroom," she told him. But he pushed her to the side and walked it.</p><p> </p><p>I was then going to take a drink until it smelt weird. Things were actually getting weird now. I saw the bartender whispering to a random guy making the guy take off. "She isn't in there," Killer said coming back as I smashed my drink on the table. "Where is she?!" I said pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is who, captain Kid," a waitress said trying to sexual, but I roughly pushed her to the side. "Heat, go check the ship just in case she went back. The rest of you split up. Find her!" I said making them runoff.</p><p> </p><p>I then turned and saw a wall with wanted photos on it and saw Modoka. Worry began to hit my body. What if she was captured?</p><p> </p><p>~Modoka POV~<br/>"Let me go or I'll make you regret this with your life!" I told them in a threatening way as we walked near the edge of a cliff. "Oh yeah, those cuff seals off any powers you may have, so give it a try," they said and began to laugh. I then tried to run, but they stopped me.</p><p> </p><p>"No use this whole island has nothing but bounty hunters," they said and began to laugh. "Oh look, she has an expensive ring. We can sell it separated," they said hold me down, and began to remove it. "NO!!! IT MINE!!! STOP IT!!!" I yelled until they took it away. Tears began to form in my eyes as I cry for my ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Please give it back," I begged</p><p> </p><p>~Killer POV~<br/>I kept on running around town looking for Modoka. "NO!!! IT'S MINE!!! STOP IT!!!" I heard someone yell. "Modoka?" I questioned and began to run towards it. "Please, give it back," I heard her cry and from the distance. I found her on her knees crying.</p><p> </p><p>"Beg me more for your ring. It fires me up," a guy told her as he tossed her ring up and down. This was when I dashed in and began to slice the most of them. "Killer!" She said surprised as I then cut the hand of the guy who had her ring. "Ahhhh!" He yelled and once I was going to slice his head off. He jumped back. </p><p> </p><p>"You want this ring? Go get it!" He yelled and threw it. "NO!" Modoka yelled and began to run after it. We were near a cliff and she was going to jump with her hand tied behind her back until I stopped her and held her from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"No!!!" She cried as it fell to a river down below. I turned around and saw the guy leave and took his hand. I growled but held on to Modoka as she cried. I cut off the ropes from her hand, setting her free. "Modoka, did they hurt you?" I asked her as she looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but they had a wanted flyer of me. They wanted to turn me to the Marine after they did things to me," she said looked down back at the water. "Come on, Kids worried," I told her making her look at me and nods. "Killer, can you not tell Kid of the ring... I want to see if he notices," she said looking away sadly as we walked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's been us," I told her as I kept my guard up.</p><p> </p><p>~Kid POV~<br/>I looked around town for Modoka and so did everyone else. The heat came back while breathing heavily and Wire came back as well. "There was no sign of her at the ship," Heat reported.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't find her, but I did find this," Wire said showing me a flower. It surprised me as I got it. It was the flower Modoka had on her hair. Rage was filling up in my body, so I socked the nearest building. Causing it to drop more. "Temper, temper," I heard someone say and turned to see Modoka and Killer. Modoka didn't even look at me. She was looking down and way.</p><p> </p><p>"What happen?!" I said as they walked and stopped in front of me. "This town is full of bounty hunters. They tried taking Modoka in," Killer reported as I looked at him and back at Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>"WHY DID YOU WONDER OFF?!" I yelled at her making her look at me. She was just glaring at me. "WHY DO YOU CARE?!" she yelled and I growled. "IF YOU WOULD have JUST SAT AT THE TABLE WITH THE REST OF US WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO LOOKING FOR YOU!" I yelled even more as I took a step forward and she took steps back. It looked like she wanted to say something, but instead but her tong.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough, what happened happened. Let's be glad she is ok," Killer said trying to calm the moment. "Go to the ship," I told Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a child," she replied. "If you are going to ask like a child and wonder off then I'm going to treat you like a child. Go back to the ship," I told her as she glared at me and ran off. I looked at her as she left crying to the ship. "Wow, father of the year," Killer commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," I said, and began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>~Modoka POV~<br/>He doesn't understand. He would never understand because it isn't loved he had towards me. I ran in tears to the ship to see the ship explode once I got near. "What?!" I said surprised. "Nowhere to run, Monkey D. Modoka," I heard someone say and turned to see my uncle. "No," I said taking a couple of steps back in fear.</p><p> </p><p>~Kid POV~<br/>We were walking away and I began to have a bad feeling. "You didn't even hear her side of the story," Killer told me. "I don't care, she shouldn't be wondering off," I replied as we walked. "She wandered off for a reason. She told me everything. From the kiss of last night to now," Killer said surprising the rest of the crew.</p><p> </p><p>"It's about time," Heat commented. "Who made the move?" Wire asked and crossed his arms. I was then going to ask something, but I heard an explosion. We turned and realized it was our ship.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I said surprised, and began to run my way there with everyone else, following. We arrived at the sight of my ship burn, but Modoka was nowhere to be seen. "MODOKA!" I yelled.</p><p> </p><p>~Modoka POV~</p><p>I passed out and slowly woke up in a cold place. I looked around me and saw I was in a ceil. "Hello?" I said scared. "It's about time you have awoken," I heard and saw my uncle on the other side. "What do you want from me?" "What do you mean?" he said acting stupid.</p><p> </p><p>"WHY AM I HERE?! WHY BRING ME HERE?!" I yelled at him as he smirks. "All I did was bring you home, where you belong. You belong to us," he said and began to laugh evilly. "I'm not the same girl I was long ago!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you soon will be... just you wait," he said and began to walk away. I then got up and tried to reach the bars of the ceil, but it was no use. I had a cuff on my right leg to the wall. It was sealed away my powers.</p><p> </p><p>"LET ME GO!" I yelled, but I could tell I was ignored. "There is no use in trying to escape," I heard someone say, looked around me, and saw no one. "Who and where are you?" "Wouldn't you like to know," I heard her say with sarcasm? "Actually I do," I told her as she took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Danger Donna..."</p><p> </p><p>"Danger... Donna?"</p><p> </p><p>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF ME?!" she yells at me making my eyes water. "I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T!" I cried as she took a deep breath. "So annoying," she said making my eyes water more. "I am a wanted pirate for 390,000,000." "Wow, that is a lot," I said amazed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, what is amazing is how of all people. How the hell did someone like you make it to 300,000,000 barries?" "I don't even know," I replied. "Maybe because like he said you belong to them. What makes you so damn special though? I am sure you're not the only one who left the Marine," she said as I sat went to the wall and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... but I hope Kid finds me. Actually, now that I think about it, I hope he moves on. I wouldn't want them to capture him," I told her sadly as I looked at my no ring finger. "Hn, so who is this Kid?" she asks. "Kid!!!" I said excitedly. "He is a very tall red-haired man with a manly yet handsome face-."</p><p> </p><p>"Cut it, short girl," she said cutting me off. "He is a wanted pirate for 300,000,000 barries." "Whoa wait! Hang in there!" she said in a surprised voice. "How the hell did you get with someone like that monster?!" "He isn't a monster. He is like a teddy bear! A great big strong handsome teddy bear!"</p><p> </p><p>"That kills people! Don't forget that. He kills for fun," she said seriously. "You don't know him too well." "I don't think I want to know him," she replied and took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" I asked her, but before she answered. My uncle came back. "Hello there my dear," he said as I looked at him seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to be silent, I have a treat for you," he said taking out a little shot and opening my ceil. "What is that for?" I said scared. "Don't worry, too much about it," he said walking towards me with it. "Don't move and it won't hurt," he said as I closed my eyes tightly. I thought he was going to place it in my arm, but instead, he placed it in my neck.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHHHH!" I yelled in pain as he holds me down. "STAY STILL!" he yells as I cried. "LUFFY!" I yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was losing it. I lost Modoka, AGAIN! I began to murder the town folks and destroy the whole town. "WHERE IS SHE?!" I would yell out pissed repeatedly. I would question people repeatedly, but if they didn't answer fast. I would kill them.</p><p> </p><p>"Just hang on Modoka, I will find you," I told said I continued my rampage.</p><p> </p><p><strong>~Donna POV~</strong><br/>The Marine guy finally left making me think about what just happen. "Hey," I said waiting for a response, but no dice. "Who are you talking to?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up, saw my best friend fall from an air vent, and landed on his paws. He is a cat demon with 2 tails.</p><p> </p><p>"Scar," I said happily as he used his claws to break me free from my ankle chain. He even brought me my sword. Has a katana names Reijin, it's black with lightning bolts. "Let us leave," he said as I nod, but then looked at the wall. "What is it?" he asked as I went to the ceiling bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you open the door, Scar?" I asked and he nods. He went to the other side and used his claws to patch the lock. "Now the exit is this way," Scar said, but I walked the other way. "Where are you going?" I went to the Modoka ceil and saw her looking down at the floor with lifeless eyes. Slowly the white in her eyes was turning black. She was just sitting there in the corner without blinking, but tears were falling on her face. What happened?</p><p> </p><p>"Open this ceil," I told Scar as he looked at me shocked. "Do you know this girl?" Scar asked as I looked at her. She looked so innocent and by the way she spoke. I could tell she was one to be trusted. "Open the ceil," I told him and he began to do so. I walked in and she still didn't, even more, an inch.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I said trying to get her attention, but no use. I kicked her leg just a little, but still no movement. "What happened to her?" Scar asked as I looked at her with sorrow. "I don't know, but we are taking her," I told him as I took out Reijin and broke her ankle chain. I grabbed her arm and pulled her on my back.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's move before we have some unwanted guest," Scar said as I nod. He went up ahead and I followed close behind. "Leave me," Modoka whispered in a cold lifeless voice. "No, don't you want to see you captain again?" I told her as her expression doesn't change.</p><p> </p><p>"No, the injection is dangerous. You being endangering yourselves by just being near me." "Let me worry about that then. At least be happy that I had the damn heart to help you," I told her as we ran. It was a bit weird that we really haven't met up with some Marines. Once we were near reaching the exit, the Marine guy appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, where are you going?" he said smirking. "Nowhere," she answered. I turned my head and realized her eyes had no longer had white. She jumped off my back and kicked me forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it I tried helping you!" I told her as I turned and looked at her seriously, but her eyes showed death. This surprised. When I saw her earlier, her left showed life and her right showed death. Now they both showed death. "Attack Modoka," the Marine guy said.</p><p> </p><p>"Attack?" I questioned, but she then began to charge at me and began to swing and kick. This surprised me as I dodged them all, but barley. "I got you, Donna," Scar said jumping on Modoka and scratching her face. Modoka face was bleeding and she didn't even show any signs of pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Scar!" I yelled as he used his power to become huge. "Let's get out of here," Scar told me as I got on his back and began to ride off. "After them Modoka, don't let them get away!" he yelled and Modoka began to charge at us at an incredible speed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on," Scar said, so I got a grip on his fer as he began to speed up. I looked back and saw Modoka not even sweating. I looked ahead and saw Scar was aiming for the window. "Hold on I didn't agree to this!" I said surprised as he crashed through anyway. I then looked around and saw we were really high and began to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHH!" I yelled in shock, fear until he landed fine, and began to run again. I looked up and saw Modoka jump down still following us. "What is this girl made of?!" I said surprised as she starts running. "We are near the end of the property. Just keep hanging on!" Scar said and jumped over the tall wall.</p><p> </p><p>Once we were fine, I looked back and saw Modoka standing there and staring at us emotionlessly. I looked at the building we jumped at and realized it had to be at least 30 floors, so how the hell did she not get hurt from that jump?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~??? POV~</strong>
</p><p>They got away and I made my way to Modoka who was just looking. "What just happened Modoka?!" I asked pissed. "Donrami, I am sorry, but I wasn't sure if I had to run after them still," she said emotionless until I socked her in the face hard, but not hard enough for her to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"You need more power, don't you?! Follow me and we can fix any little thing you got that is weakening you," I told her and began to walk away. She followed me, but then stopped and looked back. "Modoka?" I questioned as she looked down and back at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," she told me as I nod and we began to walk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>Killed the most of civilization that was on this island. "You handle it, Killer!" I said pissed as I walked past him pissed. I then got a bolder bigger than me and threw it far out of pure rage. "Of course Captain," Killer replied.</p><p> </p><p>"LET ME GO!" we heard a female yell, but it wasn't Modoka. I turned and saw Wire bring an orangish-blonde hair like a fire girl, with purple eyes, pink lips, and has an earring in my left ear. Heat followed close behind with a small two-tailed demon cat. He is gray with sea-blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"DROP ME!" the girl yelled and Wire did that by dropping her in front of us. "WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled, but Killer then raised his hand at me to calm down. </p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW NOTHING, SO LET ME BE! I WANT OFF THIS STUPID ISLAND!" she yelled at us. I wanted so bad but to strangler her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Killer POV~</strong>
</p><p>I can see that Kid was still losing his temper, so I have to try the best I can to get what I need. Heat then dropped the cat and it went to her. "We are looking for a girl with long black hair with eyes of the ocean," I told the random girl calmly and as gentle as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, a pirate that is trying to be a gentleman. Aren't I just seeing it all," she said with sarcasm as she begins to stand and dust herself up and crossing her arms. "So who is this girl again?" "HER NAME IS MODOKA!" Kid yelled from behind me. She looked surprised but then smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, she is back at the Marine tower. Wow, when she told me that she was with the great famous Kid. I didn't want to believe it, but I now see it in front of me," I said in an insulting voice. "THAT'S IT!" Kid yelled as he began to march at her, but I stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell us what you know," I asked her as she looked serious and away. "Honestly, I wish I knew. She was brought in and I noticed she was sweet, but they did something to her and now she is the opposite." "What do you mean?" "Well, the white in her eyes are gone. She has an emotionless face just planted and burned on her face. I'm sorry, but my info isn't much help," she said and then looked surprised. I turned and saw Kid pissed as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," he whispered in rage. "Hey bro, If I was you. I would just get a new woe. This girl ain't worth it," she told Kid making him snap. Kid grabbed her by the neck and raised her off the ground. "She isn't like that!" Kid told her pissed. "Do you have a death wish?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a cover?" she asked him, confusing him before she kicked Kid in the jewels. "You-." "Ahh Ahhh AHhhhhhh," she cut of Kid off and waves her finger no "Language." "Donna, just tell them what they want to know," the cat spoke surprising us. "It can talk?!" "Yes, his name is Scar," she told us.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about you... or your stupid cat..." Kid growled and she began to point a direction. "She is that way," she told us emotionlessly. "You coming with us to get her," Kid told her. "Are you insane? I almost got out of there?!" she yells at him and he grabs her and placed her over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care," Kid told her and began to walk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Donrami POV~</strong>
</p><p>I tired Modoka to a bunch of electrical things. "So, do you want us to strike pain on her on purpose?" one of the scientists said. "Yeah, give her all we got and if she shows any signs of pain that she will need more of the shot," I told him. "But it could kill her," the second scientist quoted.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care, just have it done," I told them all as they nod and they began to do so. Modoka just kept an emotionless face on for about 4 minutes and showed a small sign of pain. "That's it give her more!" I told them to make them stop and did so. They got the shot and injected her.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's start this again!" I said and they began to do it again, but this time we went off for an hour and no sign of pain. This was what I was aiming for.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!" I heard someone yell from the outside. "Sounds like your boyfriend, Modoka," I told her as I began to walk outside and saw him and his crew standing outside the walls. Along with Danger Donna.</p><p> </p><p>"Seems like Donna came back as well," I said as Modoka came to my side. We were on the very top floor. "Do you wish for me to handle them?" Modoka said emotionlessly. This made me laugh evilly. "Take care of them all. I want their heads on a stick!" I told her.</p><p> </p><p>"DONRAMI!" I heard someone yell and turned to see a fool from earlier. "I TOLD YOU WHERE MODOKA WAS AND HELPED YOU GET HER! I WANT MY 300,000,000 BARRIES!" he yelled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, first thing first. Send that foolish captain a message by using him," I told her as she nods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I saw Modoka looked down at us and had an emotionless face until a random bounty hunter came by. "That is the one that got away when I went to help save Modoka," Killer told me.</p><p> </p><p>"I TOLD YOU WHERE MODOKA WAS AND HELPED YOU GET HER! I WANT MY 300,000,000 BARRIES!" the man yelled. "He dies today," I told Killer and took a step forward, but Modoka then jumped down and landed in front of the guy and jammed her hand through his stomach. This surprised us all since she didn't show any emotion to this.</p><p> </p><p>"You-," the man said until Modoka kicked his head off. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE SURVIVE A HIGHER FALL THEN THE WINDOW WE JUMPED OUT OF?!" Donna yelled surprised and pissed. Modoka then looked at her hand and back at me. "MODOKA! ATTACK!" her uncle yelled and I glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"KID!" Killer yelled and blocked Modoka kick, but was sent flying anyway. Heat then came in and so did Wire trying to stop her, but she fought back hard. None of us wants to hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, what are you doing?!" I told her, but he didn't answer. Her eyes showed death, but behind her, I saw was my Modoka is with a big smile on her face. This couldn't be my Modoka. My Modoka would have never attacked us. She then began to charge at me again she got her first ready to punch me, but I ended up blocking her punch with another. There was no expression of any pain on his Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>"Weak," she said and kicked me in the face sending me flying. "CAPTAIN!" my crew yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Donna POV~</strong>
</p><p>I just witness Modoka attack her captain. I took out my Reijin and charged at her. Scar turned big with his poison claws. I tried slicing her, but she was dogging everything as if I was holding back. She then grabbed Reijin and kicked me. Making me let go. It surprised me, but I stood my fall and glared at Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I whispered surprised as Scar began to attack her along with Heat and Wire. It was 3 against 1 and she is dodging everything like it was just 1. I looked at her as her hand was bleeding, but her facial expression was plain as day. She wasn't showing anyway.</p><p> </p><p>I then began run in, but she threw my Reijin at me and stabbed me on my arm. I was surprised at this as I pulled it out. "The worst mistake of your life!" I said as I charged to her, but only to get tackled by Kid. "What the hell?!" I told him as I pushed him off me. "I can't let you do that to Modoka!"</p><p> </p><p>"SHE IS TRYING TO KILL US!" I yelled at him pissed. "It's us or her," I told him. She then grabbed Scar and kicked him to me. Kid then got behind her suddenly and was going to socked her, but she ended up dodging it. "WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HER!" I yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"THAT ISN'T MODOKA!" he yelled back. "THAT IS HER!" I told him and took a deep breath. "They injected her with something making her like this." "I wonder," I heard Scar say as I saw turned and saw Modoka attacking Wire and Heat. "Could this injection be like something that is just temperately?"</p><p> </p><p>This made Kid look at Scar serious. "Stupid cat, what are you saying?" Kid said insulting him. "He ain't stupid if you can't even understand what he is trying to say," I told him boldly. "SHUT UP!" He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Look what I am trying to say is that could this effect wear off after a while? Or maybe there is some sort of antidote," Scar told him making Kid pissed. "How the hell should I know?!" Kid yelled only to be kicked by Modoka. She then turned to me and swing, but I blocked it.</p><p> </p><p>She sent me attacks after attacks. Scar turned small and normal and began to run off. "Scar, where are you going?!" I told him as I kicked Modoka, but she caught it and span me around making me hit the ground hard. "Retreat, for now, I will find you when I am done," he said and ran off again.</p><p> </p><p>" DAMN IT! YOU HEARD THE CAT! RETREAT!" I yelled as Modoka then socked me in the face sending me flying. "Damn it! That hurt like a son of a gun!" I said as began to stand and look around me. Killer dashed to me and grabbed me. He placed me in his back and we began to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY MODOKA! IF YOU DO! I MAKE SURE YOU GET THE WORST PUNISHMENT!" The marine guy yelled making her run after but stopped. Killer turned around and saw Modoka fighting Kid. "BOSS KID!" Heat yelled worried as they fought.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M NOT LEAVING MODOKA!" Kid yelled. "DAMN IT!" Heat yelled and ran back. "LEAVE HIM! We will come back to him later!" I yelled, but Killer dropped me and ran back. "Idiots!" I said as I began to run. "Sleep, slumber," Modoka said as I turned and saw her let out a cloud of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>This made them all go to sleep. If I go back, I could only take 2. I thought to myself and began to run back. She noticed me and took Killer blades, but unleashed them. She then began to run towards me. She tried attacking me, but I blocked at her hits. Once I saw an opening I kicked her with all my might sending her flying.</p><p> </p><p>This actually surprised me. I got Heat, Killer, and Wire on my back and looked at Kid. He is too big and passed out. It's rather these 3 or him, so I picked numbers over strength. I began to run off as fast as I could.</p><p> </p><p><strong>~Dorami POV~</strong><br/>I saw them all escape, making me pissed. I made my way down and saw Modoka spitting up blood. "Modoka," I heard the stupid captain say as he tried to get up. "Modoka," he said again as I looked at him and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, don't worry. I'll make her better," I told him as he looked up at me with a pissed off face. I took out the shot and placed it on the Modoka neck.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled in pain. This made Kid get up and dash to me, ready to sock me, but Modoka got up in time and stopped it. He looked at her shocked as she made a move and socked him in the gut. This made him spit out blood and fall forward. This made me laugh even more.</p><p> </p><p>Even if we didn't capture the others, we got their captain.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I woke up being chained to the wall with both hands up, so I wouldn't be able to move them. "What happens?" I questioned and slowly woke up to see Modoka looking out the window. This made me try and force myself to move "Modoka!" I said as she turned around looking at me emotionless.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go!" I yelled but no answer. "MODOKA!" "I don't need to go listen to you," she said emotionless. I am only here to make sure you don't escape. If you haven't noticed, the chain in your hands are freezing you'd devil fruit powers, so you wouldn't use them," she told me as I look at her pissed. I tried to break the chains but struggled. She then walked to me and placed her hands behind my neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You are very strong, better same than sorry," she said as she moved back and took her hands back as she reveals a neck chain. She placed it on me, making me glare at her as she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Modoka?! Why are you doing this?!" I yelled as I struggled even more. "I thought we were building something between us!" I yelled, but she looked at me emotionlessly and looked away. "I don't feel anything," she replied making me more pissed. "MODOKA!" I yelled hurt as she went back to looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka! Modoka! Modoka!" I heard someone say in a mocking voice. I turned and saw the man from before. "Don't you see she doesn't care about you?!" He said in a joking voice, making me even more pissed. "Bastard," I growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Who me? Well, that isn't polite... Here let me give you a taste of what I could do to you right now," HD said taking out a button and pressed it making an electronic wave hit my body. "Aaaahhhhh," I yelled in pain for about a minute. He then stopped and laughed. I looked at Modoka not even watching.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka. Watch this and enjoy it!" The marine told her. "You sick. I'm not interested or you toucher fun," she said making him pissed. "DON'T TALK YO ME LIKE THAT?!" He yelled at her as he socked her in the face hard to make her fall to the ground. "MODOKA!" I yelled pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"FOOLISH GIRL! I TELL YOU WHAT TO LAUGH ABOUT! I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO! AND YOU JUST DO IT!" he yelled at her as he kicked her over and over again hard until eventually, she spat out of the blood. This made me struggle even more out of rage. "MODOKA!" I yelled again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You like her don't you?! I knew you had a weakness, but who would have guessed it was stupid!" He told me and kicked Modoka again. "Piece," he said and kicked hard. "Of," he said and kicked harder. "CRAP!" He yelled as he kicked her hard in the stomach again making her spit out more blood.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU BASTARD! THE MOMENT I AM SET FREE. I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled as he then stomped on her back. "If you could," he said reaching down to grabbed Modoka hair and raised her neck back.</p><p> </p><p>"She will be all better. She just needs more," he said taking out the shot from earlier and placed it on her neck. "AHHHHHHH!" Modoka yelled. This made me break one hand free from pure rage. "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled pissed and he looked at me a bit frighten and he got off Modoka back. She banged her head on the floor while holding her stomach. This made me worry as it made the man smirk evilly.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHHHH!" she yelled as I try braking the other arm free. "MODOKA!" I yelled until she suddenly stopped and began to stand. "Seems like he was going to break free Modoka. FIX IT" he yelled at her and she began to walk her way to me. Her hair was covering her face. Once she got close enough to see her face, she was fixing the chain.</p><p> </p><p>"Kill me," she whispers making me surprised. This made me look at him pissed. "It's done, Dorami," Modoka said facing him. "You know what will sound better than just Dorami?" he said in a cocky voice as she walks to him. "What?" she asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Dorami!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!" he said happily as she looked to the ground. "Then would you like me to call you Lord Dorami for now on?" she asked him still emotionless. "Yes, now you did let the others escape, so how about we go forth and handle your punishment," he told her and she began to walk ahead and he began to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!" I yelled getting his attention. "YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER I'LL RIP YOU IN 2!" I yelled at him. "Oh wow, so tuff," he laughed and walked away. "BASTARD!" I yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Danna POV~</strong>
</p><p>The night was coming and I waited for Killer, Wire, and Heat to wake up. who would have guest Modoka had that power. Who was she? Or... what was she? "My head," Killer said waking up. "Morning, sleeping beauty," I told him with a grin on my face. He then realized he didn't have his mast.</p><p> </p><p>"What the-," he said surprised as I tossed it to him. "Cool it, bro, I just wanted to see who you were," I told him as he placed it back on. "You not bad looking, why do you have the mask? To look more fearless?" I asked him as I crossed my arms, but no answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever then," I said and looked away. "Where is the captain?" I heard him and looked at him. "I couldn't carry him here. I'm surprised I was able to bring you 3," I told him as he looked at me and his hands. "And my blades?" "Modoka has them," I answered and he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it. I never would have guest she would be so strong," he told me as I took a deep breath. "Looks can be deceiving," I told him as I realized Wire and Heat began to wake up now. "Morning," I told them. "What happens?" Heat asked as I looked away. "We barely escaped," I answered them.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is the captain? Where is the cat?" Wire asked. "Your captain has been captured and as for Scar... I don't know," I said looking down worried. "Don't look too sad," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw Scar come. "Right when I asked," Wire said as he crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"What news did you bring?" Killer asked right away. "Listen carefully, I don't want to repeat myself though. It's pretty bad," Scar said as we all staid quiet and serious.</p><p> </p><p><strong>~Kid POV~</strong><br/>I was looking out the window and looked at the stars. It hurt watching Modoka get kicked around and not be able to do a thing. I then heard the door open and turned to see Modoka walk in and close the door. "Modoka," I said surprised as she stood in front of me. Her eyes show nothing, but emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>"So would you?" she asked serious. "Would I what?" "Would you kill me?" she said taking out a knife. It was one of my weapons and she tossed it to me. "If I set you free. Would you kill me?" she asked as I looked at her surprised, but then pissed. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" I yelled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME?!" "I don't remember anything, but the pain of those I cause to those I can careless for," she told me as she walked to the window and leaned on the rail of it. "I don't remember any joy, because of that damn shot," she told me as she looked out the window.</p><p> </p><p>"But for some reason, the right sky gives me comfort," she told me as she kept on looking out. "Modoka," I whispered as I saw a tear fall down her face. "I just want to die," she said again, making me get mad. "Why would you listen to that bastard?!" I yelled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Because that shot he gives me contently makes me forget what is happening. It makes me obey." "You can leave now and be happy. I see you happy. I MADE YOU HAPPY!" I yelled at her surprising her. She then looked at me shocked and down at the floor. She walked to me only to grab the knife and put it away. "MODOKA!" I yelled as she began to walk away. "I have heard enough," she told me, "I don't need your lies," she said opening the door. "If I was happy with you, then you brought me to make to hell. I made a mistake coming here," she said closing the door. "MODOKA!" I yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I left the ceiling room only to hear him keep yelling my name. "MODOKA! MODOKA!" I began to feel a pain in my chest, but I walked away. "I might ask for death, but I don't wish to die out of my own hands. Who knows maybe one day I will... damn it..." I told myself as I passed a window and looked out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"It's almost shot time," I told myself. "MODOKA! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" I heard Dorami yell in the mike. "And like an idiot... Here I come."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Donna POV~</strong>
</p><p>We made our break way at night. "We will have to split up," Scar said as he stood in front of us. "Alright, Scar and I will be one team," I told them.</p><p> </p><p>"I will go alone," Killer said. "But you don't have your blades," Heat commented. "Then I will find them," Killer said as I looked at our surroundings. "Look, I don't care what you want to do or rather you live or die. I am surprised I'm actually helping you guys," I told them.</p><p> </p><p>"But we came in here to save Modoka and to save your captain. Let us not waste any time," I told them as they nod. "There are 3 hallways. "Killer, I wish you good luck if you go on your own. Scar let's go," I told them and they nod. I began to run off with</p><p> </p><p>Scar by my side leaving them to do what they wished.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Dorami POV~</strong>
</p><p>Modoka walked into my office with her emotionless expression. "You should smile more. You would look more how you call it..." I said and pretend to think. "Happy?" she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"No... alive! That was the word," I told her and she looked down. I then pulled out a shot and walked to her. Her eyes were starting to show emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"This is going to hurt," I told her as I shoved the needle on her neck. She began to wince in pain, but this time not yells. Was that a good or bad thing? I then took it off her neck and saw her expression change to lifeless. I socked her in the face and she did do a reaction. Just the way I wanted her.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, go get some rest. We have more Marines coming in the morning and I need to make sure you as clean and normal as possible... with the shot," I told her as she nods and began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Donna POV~</strong>
</p><p>I was running down a hallway and realized a door opened. This made me hide behind a plant with a Scar on my lap as I sat behind the plant. I looked to the side and realized Modoka was the one that left the room. My heart started beating with fear as she walked my way.</p><p> </p><p>Did she see me? My heart was racing. I wasn't expecting to bump into her all of a sudden. Should I run? Should I stay still? What if she didn't see me and walks past me? Should I knock her out? If so, how? Scar said it himself. Just because of the shot, she has 4 times the strength, but then again.</p><p> </p><p>He also said that it time that can cure her of the shot. She is just not supposed to have anymore. She then walked past me and I saw her walk. I grabbed the plant and stood there as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>It is worth a shot, deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Kid POV~</strong>
</p><p>I had my head down as I had that event play in my head repeatedly. "I just want to die," she said. It broke my heart as I would get flashbacks of Modoka happy faces. Were all they fake? Was I lying to myself? Did I just tell myself she was happy, so I would be happy?</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ I looked up and saw a bunch of shooting stars. "Wow," she said amazed. I then got close to her and wrapped my arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to keep watching?" I asked her as she looked at me with her beautiful eye. "Kid, can you come down," she told me as I looked at her and got my face closer to her only to have her pair of lips on mine. I felt my heart explode and melt and so many feelings ran through my body. I couldn't believe this was happening, but I then kissed her back.</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around my head and made the kiss deeper. I didn't want it to end but eventually broke it for air. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it... She has to be the lying... right?" I told myself and looked out the window until someone walked in. It was a Killer. "What are you doing here?" I asked him surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain," he said surprised and made his way to me. He began to look at the cuff and his hands. "What is it?" "I was told Modoka has my blades," he replied. "Yeah, she has my weapons," I told him. We then heard the door open, he got into attack mode, but then Heat, and Wire walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought Modoka loved the captain. This is a whole different side of you we never saw Killer," Wire joked making me get pissed. "I actually could see it. Killer was Kid first... mater," Heat joked and began to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU BOTH BETTER MAKE SURE I DON'T GET THESE CUFFS ON ME BECAUSE I KILL YOU!" I yelled at them. "So there was no point separating," Killer said and the door opened again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey," Donna said walking in. "Isn't this kinky? I mean when I was cuffed. I only had one around my ankle," she joked. "Hahaha, laugh it up," I told her as she gave me a sarcastic smile. "There was no reason separating if we ended up at the same place," Killer told her.</p><p> </p><p>"No, there was a good reason," she said fully walking in and Scar came from behind her big because he had Modoka sleeping on his back. "Modoka!" I said worried but then growled at Donna. "What you do to her?" "Cool down. All I did was knock her out and it wasn't easy," she told me as she gave Killer his blades.</p><p> </p><p>"I found out belongings," she told him as she showed her backpack. "I travel. Everything I own is in here," she said as I kept on staring at Modoka. "How did you knock her out?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p><strong>~Donna POV~</strong><br/>~Flashback~ I was standing behind Modoka with a plant pot. "It's worth a shot," I said as I charged in about to smash her head if she didn't turn around and grabbed my neck. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked emotionless. "Came to save you," I replied as I gasp for air. She then looked down at the pot and back at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you wanted to hit me with a flower pot," she told me as I gave her an awkward smile as she threw me hard. Scar then turned big right behind her and slashed her back. That made Modoka fall over.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?!" I told Scar. "Sleeping poison," he said as I went to Modoka, but she was refusing to stay down until I hit her behind the neck. Making her pass out. ~End of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, it is easier than I thought," I told them as I told them my flashback as I uncuffed Kid. He got up right away and walked to Modoka. "Actually Donna, I didn't want to say anything, but the sleeping poison didn't really help Modoka sleep," Scar told me. "Then what did?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, would you raise Modoka shirt? Only to her stomach," Scar said and he began to do so. We were all surprised to see marks all over her body. "Modoka," Kid said surprised. He was now shaking, I am guessing out of anger. "What I was able to tell, is that once that shot gets out of Modoka system or body, it would reveal all her wounds," Scar told us. I placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. His body had hard.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to kill him," I said pissed as he stood up with Modoka in his arms. "We just need to make sure Modoka gets any more of those damn shots," I told Kid as he stands there in rage. "MODOKA REPORT TO MY OFFICE. IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT SHOT!" We heard Dorami say on the mic.</p><p> </p><p>This made Modoka eye pop open and leaped out of Kid's arms, but he caught her leg and she fell to her face. "Let me go," she told him, but he began to drag her to where he was chained up. He placed her against the hard and got her hands and neck. This made Modoka struggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go!" She told him as he stood there and looked at her. 5 minutes passed and we heard him again. "MODOKA IN MY OFFICE NOW!!" "Bastard," Kid said as he looked at Modoka. "Ahhhhh," Modoka yelled as tears began to fall. Her face was now showing the hits she had. Follows by her legs. Tears were falling down her eyes and she moved around because of the pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhhh!" Kid just stood there, but then began to walk to the door. "Killer, come with me. The rest of you, protect Modoka," Kid said. I was going to reject that, but one I realized how scary pissed he was. I preferred to bite my tongue. They began to leave and I looked at Heat and Wire. "Has he ever been this pissed?" I asked them as they shook their head no.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to stop him!" Modoka yelled at us. "Dawn is almost near. More Marines are coming," she said surprising us. "Please," she pleads.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I was walking down the hallway with Modoka in my mind. "Kid, calm yourself," Killer told me from behind and I began to hey my arm ready with mettle. "He will pay," I told Killer still pissed out of my mind. </p><p> </p><p>"That stupid lousy girl. Where did she run off to?!" I heard someone say and saw ahead. It was that Marine, Dorami. He spotted me right away. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?! How did you escape?!" he said surprised and in fear. I didn't answer him. instead, I raised my mettle arm and sent him a fist to sock him. he dodged it out of fear and made a run for it. "MODOKA!" he yelled out. </p><p> </p><p>"Killer," I told Killer as he nods and ran to catch up and stop him from going any farther. "I warn you. I told you that I will kill you," I told him. He looked at Killer with fear but with me more. </p><p> </p><p>"If you kill me, then you will have to handle the rest of the Marines. They are almost here as we speak," Dorami told me as I rose my arm. "Once I'm done with you. I will handle the next," I told him as I glared at him. "NOW DIE!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I was looking at Modoka worried as she kept on yelling in pain. She eventually broke out of the cuffs and tried standing, but failed. She was on the floor, crying and struggling. "It hurt! It all hurt!" she cried. </p><p> </p><p>"Please kill me! End this pain!" she begged. "Modoka," Heat and Wire said sadly and worried. "I walked to her as she looked up at me. </p><p> </p><p>"We will not kill you. If you really want to die, that is something you must do on your own. None of us are willing to do what you're asking for," I told her seriously as she cried. "Hey, they are here," Scar said as we all walked to the window and saw 4 Marine ships.</p><p> </p><p> "Damn is this a war?!" I said surprised. "I bet they many came here, because they know about Kid," Wire told me. "The captain will handle them," Heat said as I looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"No, we will," I told them, but as the Marines landed, we noticed something went flying out of the building. It was ahead. It was the head of Dorami. The Marines ran out of the ships as fast as possible with 3 captains on them. They picked up the head and squished it. Making me sick.</p><p> </p><p> "They didn't even show any compassion for their fellow Marine!" I said pissed. We then looked down and saw Kid with Killer. "Damn it, their rushing thing?!" "Donna," Scar said we turned around and saw him go to Modoka side. She was fast asleep on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take care of her. You all go. Who knows how strong these captains are," Scar said as we nod. Wire and Heat ran out first and I followed behind.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I walked outside with plenty of rages. "I see you are free," one of the Marine captains said. "I see you another nobody," I told him as he glared at me. </p><p> </p><p>"You have no idea, who you are messing with," he told me in a threatening voice. "Just hand over Modoka and we will leave." I rose my hands to the side and got as much mettle as I could. "Or you could turn around with your life still intact," I threaten back. </p><p> </p><p>"KID!" I heard someone yell and turned to see Donna, Heat, and Wire. "Where is Modoka?!" I asked them pissed hoping I don't hear that they took her. "She is still there with Scar. She broke through the chains, but is asleep," she told me as I looked up of the building. </p><p> </p><p>"Mega!" I heard a Marine yell and power up. he then began to run towards me at a fast speed, but I slapped him to the side like a stupid fly. "I got him," Killer said and ran towards the fast Marines with his blades out. </p><p> </p><p>"Sun blast!" another yelled as he tried shooting me a ray, but I blocked it. "I got him!" Heat said and ran towards him. The weak and small Marines began to run after us with their guns. "We got them," Donna said and began to run towards them with Wire. I was face to face with the one that wanted Modoka. We never broke eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>"Then I got you," I told him as he smirked and powered up. "This is going to be fun!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scar POV~</b>
</p><p>Modoka body was all black from all the touchier she had. It made me wonder so much about her until she opened her eyes. "Kid," she said as she began to try and stand, but struggled a lot. "You should rest. You aren't in the best shape," I told her and she fell back, but I caught her. </p><p> </p><p>"But Kid... I can feel his rage...how hurt he is inside..." she said pushing herself up, to walk again. "I have to be by his side," she told me. </p><p> </p><p>"Then hop on, I'll take you," I told her and she did so. Right away I began to take her downstairs. The safest and fastest speed I could do. "Wait," Modoka said once I passed a room. "Go back to the lab," she told me and I did. She opened the door and walked in. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you need here?" I asked her as I realized she had some of my furs. "What are you planning on doing?" I asked watching her as she began to make something. "I had watched him make the shot. I can make my own," she said and I tried stopping her, but no use.</p><p> </p><p> "Lead me around alright... Kitty cat?" She said putting the shot on her neck. "My name is Scar!" I told her as she then pulled it out and fell to the ground yelling. "Ahhhhhh!"</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We were kicking butt, but I realized there was then an executioner on their Marine ship. He was tall. "Damn it, were they planning on executing Kid," I said pissed and nervous as he walked to us, but once he stopped something came spinning and stabbed him on the chest. I looked closely as it jumped back.</p><p> </p><p> It was Modoka. She looked emotionless and there were no marks on her. "It's Modoka!" All the Marines said at the same time. She then began to run to the executioner and kicked him in the face sending him flying. He went over the ship and into the ocean.</p><p> </p><p> "CRAP!!! SHE ISN'T FIGHTING WITH US!!" The Marines said and began to run. "Fire kick," Modoka said sending a wave of flames on the Marines that were running. Causing them to burn and cry out in pain. </p><p> </p><p>"Weak," she said until the one fighting. Modoka was fighting on our side. But how?! "MEGA!" The marine that was fighting Killer yelled and went after Modoka. "One," Modoka said counting. "Two... Three," she said and charged in. The Marine swings at her, but she dodged and grabbed the fist. </p><p> </p><p>"Dead," Modoka said as she then kicks the head off the Marine. Is she really this dead? "What did I miss?" Scar said arriving. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I yelled at him. "She made a shot. I didn't stop her in time, but there is a bright side," Scar said as Killer came to our side. "What is it?" "Watch..." He said and did a small cough. </p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA, GET OVER HERE!"  He yelled and Modoka did so. "You see Modoka made a shot to obey me. Just like she was controlled by that weirdo. She made one so I would control her, so she can help," he said surprising me as I looked at her emotionless face. </p><p> </p><p>"You may continue, Modoka," Scar told her as she nods and she runs off. She was killing everyone as if they were toys. I then turned and saw Kid was really taking time with his fight. "But the thing with Modoka shot, it lasts less than he did," Scar said as I looked at her fight. </p><p> </p><p>"That explains why she is speeding up," Wide said until Modoka fell to the floor. "MODOKA!" I yelled worried. "Time is running out," Scar said as he began to dash to her, but I then saw Kid get socked in the stomach hard. Causing him to spit out blood. </p><p> </p><p>"This is over," the guy he was fighting next said as Kid held on to his gut. The Marine then got his hand-powered on and was going to shoot Kid. "KID!"  Modoka yelled. She got up and ran to him. Killer then ran after her. Would he be able to make it?!</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I was so worried about Modoka, that I was near to losing. "KID!" Modoka yelled in tears. What was she doing here? She then ran after me as the guy was getting ready to shot me. "Damn it," I said I closed my eyes shut. Just waiting for the blow, but after a while, it didn't come.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I could feel the shot fading and me getting weak. I couldn't let Kiddie. Maybe I would survive if I took the blast, but I have to hurry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I waited for the impact, but it never came. "MODOKA!!!" I heard my crew yell. I opened my eyes and saw Modoka with her hands wide open. She took the impact. It surprised the man I was fighting as she slowly fell to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!" I yelled in rage. I dashed to her and turned her around. I held her tight and her eyes were half was closed. She looked at me weakly as a tear fell out of my eyes and it hit her face. She smiled at me and slowly placed her hand on my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?! Why did you do something so stupid?!" I told her as she closed her eyes and smiled bigger. "Because I love you," she told me made me even more surprised. Her hand slowly began to fall and she turned her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!!!!"</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>She didn't die, did she?! Tears were falling all our faces. Beside the last Marnie standing.</p><p> </p><p>Kid held her close to him as he cried. "Nothing good ever did come from that girl. We were going to kill her anyway," the Marine guy said pissing us off. "BASTARD!" I yelled in rage. I took out my Reijin and dashed to him. "DONNA!" Killer yelled after me as I passed him. I ran to the Marine and jumped up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I yelled as I sliced down cutting his arm, but I socked me with his other hand sending me flying. I waited to hit the floor, but instead Killer got me and I landed on top of him. "I got you," Killer said. I looked at him and got up. "Thanks," I said helping him up.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't cry," he told me as he wiped a tear away, but I slapped his hand. "Shut up," I told him as I turned and saw Wire and Heat attacking. A scar went to Kid side. Kid placed Modoka down and stood up. With both his hands he began to attack mettle.</p><p> </p><p>"For you Modoka," he said as he turned around and socked the Marine hard. There were sharp objects at the other side of his hands, so when he socked the Marine. It made the Marine bleed. Kid was pissed than earlier. While Kid was killing the Marine slowly. I ran towards Modoka and Scar.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she ok?" I said concerned. Killer then went to fight also. "She is breathing," Scar told me as I got on my knees and checked her pulse. I then looked at her face and saw her breathing lightly."Let's take her inside," I got him as he turned big. I placed her on his back and we began to run off.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I was making the man bleed near to death. I then turned around and saw Donna run off with Scar and Modoka. What was she planning on doing? I was going to stop her from going any further, but Killer stopped me.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?!" I told him pissed. "We have more important t business," Killer told me as I began to summon more sharp objects and threw them all at the Marine chest. Causing him to fall over dead.</p><p> </p><p>"DONE!" I yelled at him and tan after them.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"Earlier, I saw an aid room when I had Modoka on my back. Maybe there was something we can use, but we have to hurry!" I told Scar as we ran. "GIVE HER BACK!" I heard Kid yell in rage. I turned around and saw him running after us. "What is his deal?!" I said surprised as Killer, Heat, and Wire tackled Kid.</p><p> </p><p>"He is going through the 7 stages," Scar said as we ran. "7 stages?" I questioned. "You know, sadness, then anger and I forgot the rest," Scar said as I gave him a serious face. "So useful," I told him sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Killer POV~</b><br/>Kid brought a good fight, but then again. What kind of captain would he be if we were stronger? "Trailers!" Kid said in rage, but tears were falling. "What do we do?!" Heat asked me as I began to think.</p><p> </p><p>"Lead him my way," I told them.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We arrived at the aid room and I began to find a way to heal her. "Do you know what you're doing?!" Scar asked me. "Uhhh no," I told him as I looked at the medical cabinet. "AND YOUR TRYING TO HEAL HER?!" Scar yelled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP! AT LEAST IM TRYING!" I yelled back. "YOU MIGHT MAKE THINGS WORSE!" "What is worse than death?!" I told him and he began to think. "I see someone handle something like this! I am going to try what they do!" I said as I saw something to inject into Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>"SHOTS WHAT GOT HER LIKE THIS?!" Scar yelled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but it was doing something to her body. Right now her muscles are tight due to the pain. If I give her some pain injection, she should be able to handle things better. Remember, she is handling the side effects of the other shot and those hits she didn't feel before! This is the best I can think of," I told him as I grabbed her arm and closed my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Scar yelled at me. "SHUT UP! I WAS NERVOUS!" I yelled back as we panicked. I then took a deep breath and continued.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Killer POV~</b><br/>It was hard, but we were able to get Kid cuffed again, but due to his rage. He was trying to break free. "MODOKA!" he yelled out. It was painful to see him like this, but what could we do? What was Donna planning on doing with Modoka body?</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go!" Kid said pissed. "Where did Donna go?" I asked Heat and Wire. "We ain't sure," Heat answered. "Wire, we will keep an eye on the captain, go find them," I said as he nods and runs off.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," Kid said in tears as he looked down. It hurt to see him like this. "Captain," I said sadly.</p><p><b>~Wire POV~</b><br/>I was running down the hallway until I began to hear yelling. "AHHHHHH!"</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I said surprised and began to run towards it. I then opened the door and saw Donna standing back with Scar. Modoka was tired up yelling. "AHHHHH!" "What did you do?!" I asked her surprising her. "Oh, God. I thought you were Kid. She will be fine. This is a good sign," Donna answered.</p><p> </p><p>"HOW IS THIS A GOOD THING?!" Scar yelled at her. "Look, I know it doesn't look good, but Modoka screaming shows she still alive and her body been suffering. Give it 3 hours and I will inject her with some more pain killers," Donna said as I stood there and looked at Modoka worried.</p><p> </p><p>"KID! AHHHHHH!" she cried out in pain as she struggles. "So how's Kid?" Donna asked me. "He isn't taking things well also," I answered her.</p><p> </p><p>"So what is he doing? Where is he? Because I'm not leaving this room if he is still on a rampage," she told me making me chuckle. "He just needs time to cool down," I told her as she nods.</p><p> </p><p>"So how long they been dating?" She asked while crossing her arms. "None," I answered surprising her. "And they act like this?! What is holding them back?!" She yelled at me as I shrug my shoulder as if saying I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, Kid must have loved her big to be like this. But must be a damn pussy for not making her his property," she said looking back at Modoka. "Well, she did make us all smile. She brought a lot of peace and joy into the captain," I told her as she grins.</p><p> </p><p>"Then we better make sure this is not how it ends between them," she told me made me surprised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I was chained up for 3 days without even having the choice to see Modoka. It was killing me inside. "Modoka," I whispered as I would just waste my time thinking the bad and the door with her. Oh gosh, how I miss her.</p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I was watching and wait for Modoka to at least stop screaming. "This is taking forever," I told Killer since at the moment we were by Modoka side. "How much longer?" Killer asked me. "I don't know," I said sadly as I looked away. The room then suddenly became silent. </p><p>"It's about time," I said taking a while to notice Modoka was no longer yelling. I looked her way and ran her way. I got the kit checked her breathing and blood pressure. Once I set the items done, I looked at Killer.</p><p> "Well?!" He asked me as I looked back at her. "Go talk to Kid. Maybe it would be OK for him to see her now," I replied as he nods and opened the door to see him standing there anyway. "Kid?!" we said surprised as he walked past Kid and towards Modoka. He places a hand on her face a stroked it. "How much longer until she wakes?" He asked me, making me nervous. </p><p>"I know you wouldn't like to hear this, so I don't know," I told him away and Modoka breathed heavily. "Get out," he said dead serious. This made Killer and I leave the room. "You think leaving them alone would be ok?" I asked Killer. </p><p>"It's not like he would hurt her... come on... let's leave them alone," Killer said walking away and I began to follow him.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"Hey," I told Modoka as I stroke her face. I then saw the horribleness of Modoka near death in my arms as she tells me, "Because I love you." "Modoka," I said in tears again. </p><p>"Come to me, my Modoka." I got on my knees and laid my head in the mattress she was on while holding her hand. "Modoka... Tell me... Was I really worth this pain?" I said sadly.</p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"I feel so bad for your captain," I told Killer as we walked. "He is strong to handle it," he responded. "He might be able to handle physical pain," I told him as he looked at me. </p><p>"Your captain just showed us 3 days ago he couldn't handle if Modoka died! Everyone has a weakness, you know very well. Modoka is his weakness!" I told Killer a bit pissed. </p><p>"What is yours?" Killer asked me as I looked at him surprised, but then away. "Don't worry about it," I told him as I kept on walking.</p><p><b>~Heat POV~</b><br/>I waited for a while and to see Kid holding Modoka hand. It surprised me, so I got closer. What was Captain thinking? I saw he was crying, but I wouldn't blame him. His happiness was living by a thread. If only there was something I could do... and with that, I began to leave.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I woke up slowly and painfully. I just looked to my side and saw Kid sleeping. This made me softly. I then saw that in my right arm I had something weird connected to me. I ripped it out and sat up. I felt so weak, but I placed a hand on Kid's head and smiled. </p><p>I then moves to the side and used some of my powers to help me get Kid on the bed. He looked like he hasn't slept in a day, but as I stand I fell. I forced myself up and raised my shirt to see the burses. Everything that has happened rushed through my mind as I looked at Kid sadly. "I made you hurt..." I told Kid as I tried leaving. </p><p>I was falling side to side, but I had to find a way to make my way out of the tower and away from everyone. I am only causing trouble if I stay. I left the tower without being detected and realized all the blood and bodies of the Marines on the floor. </p><p>"If I was never around, this would have never happened. Kid would have had his ship and sailing towards his dream closer," I told myself as I kept on walking.</p><p>
  <b>~Heat POV~</b>
</p><p>"How is Modoka doing?" Wire asked as I met up with him and the others. "She sleeping with the captain by her side," I answered. "So why don't we get on the ship and leave with her. Do we really have to stay on this island?" Scar asked.</p><p> "Modoka uncle blew it up," Killer told him."Damn really? With all your things in it?" Donna said surprised. "Yeah, a crapload of gold is now gone," I told them as we all began to think. "I think I have seen a couple of ships we could dismantle them and use them for parts," Donna commented. </p><p>"We should tell the captain," Wire said standing up. "No... We should let him rest," Killer told us. "But Killer," I said a bit confused. "Right now, all the captain wants to do is be by her side until she awake." </p><p>"Well so do I," Donna said. "Then we all wait in the room. Maybe give the captain a bed for him to rest since he is on his knees," I told them. "Agreed then. We will build a ship afterward," Killer said as we all nod.</p><p><b>~??? POV~</b><br/>We were sailing towards the smoke, but once we reached land the smoke was gone and whatever it was was nowhere to be seen. "What now?" "I was actually hoping for some action," I said as I looked around. I then saw someone walking and limping from the distance. "Is that?" I questioned and realized who it was and ran to them.</p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We begin to head back to the room where we had Modoka until we heard, "MODOKA!" This made us a shock, concerned, and began to run there instead, but before we reached the door. Kid sent the door flying. </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at him as he looked around and walked past us as if he didn't see us. "YO BRO!" I yelled as she turned and looked at us. "Where did you take her?" he said and we realized he must be talking about Modoka. </p><p>"Shouldn't she be in the room," Heat said as Kid then socked the wall, causing it to break. "Hey! Cool your Jets will yeah!" I told him as he was starting to get blind by anger until I marched to him and slapped him. This surprised him. </p><p>"We will find her, just relax," I told him as he looked down. He seems to be lost in his thoughts. "HEY!" we heard someone yell outside and ran out the window. "A polar bear?!" I said shocked and confused. "What is he doing here?" Killer questioned as Kid began to march down. Great now he was going to accuse the cute polar bear. </p><p>"Scar, take me down there," I told him as he nods and turned big. I hopped on his back and he jumped out the window and landed in front of him safely. I startled the poor polar bear, but I should get here first then Kid.</p><p> "Who are you?" I asked him right away and serious. "Have you seen a red hair captain? Very tall?" he asked sweetly as I gave him a questionable look. "You mean Kid?" I asked as I crossed my arms. "Yes," he answered and Kid barged in again. </p><p>"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled pissed as he got ready to attack, but Scar was getting ready to attack with his poison nails if he did. "We have Modoka. We found her," the pillar bear said surprisingly us. "What? found?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I fell over somewhere only to wake up in the arms of someone. There not Kids arms since Kid's hands are bigger and his chest felt warmer. I looked up only to be surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Law?!" I said shocked as he smiled at me. He smiles at me as he moved my hair out of my face. "How are you feeling?" He asked and I smiled. "I feel a lot better, did your healer heal me?" I asked him happily. "Yes, and that is me," he said making me surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"So you are like Kid," I pointed out. "Huh?" He said with a twisty eye. "Well Kid is the builder and that keeps the ship intact and you heal. You both carry 2 jobs because your captains," I told him with a smile as he took a deep breath. "I guess so," he said not happy, but then looks at me with a grin. "So... I was wondering if I could receive my payment for healing you," he said making me confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, but I don't have money!" I said kind of realizing what he meant, but truly. "Then a kiss would be enough," he said getting his close to mine. This was getting me nervous. "MODOKA!" I heard Kid's voice. I was going to go check it out, but Law wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. </p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!" he yelled once he barged in pissed or to get more pissed because of how close Law and I was. "Great... You here," Law told Kid as Kid marched to us and socked Law hard on the face and pulled me away from Law. Kid was glaring at Law as if he was going to get ready and murder him. With the right arm, Kid was holding me and with the other, he was starting to attract mettle. </p><p> </p><p>"Kid, not," I said placing his hand down. "It's ok," I told him as he looked down at me. "How did you get here?!" He told me pissed. I then remembered leaving his side and everything, so I looked down and away. "MODOKA!" He yelled at me pissed.</p><p> </p><p> "DON'T YELL AT HER!" Law yelled at him as his nose was bleeding. "Law, your nose," I said about to run to him, but Kid had a really good grip on my arm as he glared at Law. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Modoka, but now we are leaving," Kid told him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Law room, but then Law caught up and grabbed my other arm. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I found her hurt and a bit sick. You can't protect her, so you can't take her," Law told Kid. "If she is with me, she would be for sure safe!" "You?! You got to be kidding me. That's why you have fewer barries then a Straw hat and I!" This made Law growl.</p><p> </p><p> "You guys, my arm hurt," I told them, but was ignored. They too busy glaring at each other until Modoka came and poke them in the eyes. They let my arms go and covered their eyes in pain. "WHAT THE HELL?!" they yelled at her.</p><p> </p><p> "Grow up would you both?! You both are fighting like children fighting for a damn lollipop. She belongs to no one and can make her damn choices!" She yelled at them and grabbed my hand and began to pull me. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER THEN?!" </p><p> </p><p>"DON'T YOU BOTH DARE YELL AT ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR TONG AND SHOVE IT DOWN TO YOUR DAMN THROATS UNTIL IT REACHES YOUR DAMN VOICEBOX!" Donna yelled to them pissed, making them a bit nervous. "Gosh... Idiots," she last said as we began to walk away with her leading me.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"New team member?" Law commented. "As if," I replied as she saw Modoka look back at us. She looked a bit sad and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>"So how did you heal her?" I asked him. "Modoka was injured when I found her, so I made her a tea to cure her. Whatever you did to heal her before, was helpful, but she needed something stronger to heal faster," he replied to me. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened anyway? Why was she in such a state?" "It's none of you business," I said as I started walking. "You might love Modoka, but so do I... Whatever happens to her is my business. And by the sounds of it, you never asked her to be your," Law said making me stop walking. I didn't turn around to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Again, it's none of your business," and with that k began to walk away until Killer arrived and ran past me. I then heard 2 mettle clash. I turned around and saw that Law was going to try and slash me with his sword. "You should be more careful, captain!" Killer told me as Law glared at us. Eventually, his whole team arrived behind him ready to fight.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"You know we actually haven't introduced each other," I told Donna. She looked at me seriously and hit me on the head. She hit pretty hard, so I held onto my head. "WHY?!" I yelled in pain. "Did you forget who I was already?!"</p><p> </p><p> "I'm sorrryyyy," I cried as she took a deep breath. "I don't even know why I worried. I don't even know you all very well. You very troublesome, kid though. You know that right?" "Kid is over there though," I told her pointing back. </p><p> </p><p>"WRONG KID!" She yells as I looked at her confused. "HEY!" we heard someone yell and I looked behind her to see Wire and Heat. "Hey!" I yelled and waved, but once they reached me. They hugged me happily. "What wrong? What happen anyway?" I asked. "You left us worried. Without a word and wounded," Donna told me as I looked down. </p><p> </p><p>"Why would you do that anyway?" Heat asked me. "I don't recall," I said sadly. I then began to remember the Marines and all the trouble I caused. "I caused you all, so much trouble. I couldn't bear and stay  anymore. I didn't want to cause more trouble," I replied sadly. "Modoka, you're our team member. There is no trouble being caused there," Wire said making me smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't you see Modoka?" Donna said getting my attention. "They care so much for you, that they put up with your crap. Most pirates won't even do that. If they see their trouble, they would just be replaced," she said as I looked at her shocked, and began to cry. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking straight," I cried as I Heat and Wire held me again. "The captain is the one you should apologize to. He was the one mainly hurt and worried," Wire told me making me look back. I was going to run to him, but Donna grabbed my shirk from behind the neck. </p><p> </p><p>"But first a shower! We stick! I know where there is a hot spring, not too far from here," she said as she began to drag me. "We will meet you guys back at the Marnie place. Don't bother coming to find us. I'll be pissed as hell if you do," Donna told them as they saw us leave.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>Law and I were beginning to talk until Heat and Wire caught up. "You missed Modoka," I told them. "No, we saw her," Wire told me.</p><p> </p><p>"She is with Donna. Looking for hot springs," Heat told me. "Hot springs, but there is no volcano on this island," Killer questioned. I began to think of dirty thoughts. This made me get a bloody nose and it seems so did Law.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare think like that about Modoka?!" I yelled at Law. "You thought about it too! Don't you dare lie!" Law yelled back as I then heard coughing and saw the Killer took off his mask and wiped his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU TOO?!" We yelled at him and eventually, everyone caught on. "DAMN IT," we yelled pissed.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"Man, I thought it was a hot spring," Donna said as we arrived at a little clean pond. I touched the water and realized how to hold it was.</p><p> </p><p>"I can warm it," I told her as I made my hands glow red for heal instead of flames. I placed my hand in the water and began to make it hot. Donna touched the water and smiled. "Perfect," she said and began to remove her clothes. This made me blush like cry and I looked away nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" She asked me confused. "Do you think this is a good idea?" "Why? We are both females?" She questioned and then smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Your a virgin, ain't you?" She asked and began to laugh. I turned around and looked at her red. "Don't laugh at me!" I told her as she continued. "Saving yourself for your captain... Ain't yeah?" She said in a joking voice, but I just bit my tongue and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, do what you want, but I am going to bathe and relax now," she said fully nude and jumped in. "And if your captain starts complaining that you stink. Don't come crying to me," she told me made me worry, so it took time, but I began to remove mine.</p><p> </p><p>"No one is watching, and if they do. Then I'll stab them blind," Donna said as I nod and once I was done. I went into the pond. It was nice, hot, and relaxing. "Hmmm," I said happily. "What?" Donna questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Imagining your captain next to you?" She asked smirking. "WHAT?! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL?!" I yelled at her blushing as I waved my hand in panic. "Then?" She asked as I placed my knees to my chest and I smiled as I held my knees.</p><p> </p><p>"The water just feels nice, it reminds me of when I first wanted to be part of the sea," I told her</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ I was 9 when my big brother took me away from hell. "Hey sis," he said happily as I was near the ocean. "What are you doing?" He asked me as he joined me. I took off my shoes and placed them in the water. "Just enjoying the water," I said happily as he took his shoes off and joined me.</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy isn't this bad for you," I asked worried as he chuckled. "Modoka, it's only my feet. Nothing bad is going to happen," he said as a wave came and began to take him.</p><p> </p><p>"BIG BROTHER!" I yelled and grabbed his hand. I began to pull him out of the water. He looked surprised, but then laughed. "That was fun!" He said happily as I giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how do you have powers and can swim," he asked me as I looked at him and down at my hands. "I don't know.. I guess you can say I'm lucky? Or maybe I was born with them... That's why the Marines want me," I said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, either way, don't worry so much, because I'll protect you. I'll make sure your safe," he said making me smile. "Big brother," I said happily. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ A couple of years later. Luffy is now 18 and I was 17. "Alright, I'm off," Luffy said getting ready to sail.</p><p> </p><p>"But I thought we will be leaving together," I asked him sadly. "I'll come back to you. Right now it's not safe in the sea for you. When I have my crew, I will come for you alright," he said smiling as I looked down sadly. He then hugged me and I hugged him back tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I promised you your safety and right now. You are safe here," he told me as I cried harder. "But I am going to miss you. You are all I have!" I cried and he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"We will meet again though. I must do my dream and become king of the pirates." "Just be safe, ok? For me big brother," I said in tears as he began to leave. ~End of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>Modoka was in her thoughts crying. This made me a bit concerned and I felt like I shouldn't ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Big brother," she cried. The water must remind her of her brother. I was now getting tired of seeing her cry, so I went and hugged her. This surprised her but hugged back. I didn't say a word. I let her cry her heart out. Once I felt like she has cried enough. I began to tickle her.</p><p> </p><p>"No more tears," I told her as she fell back laughing, but I continued.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>Law, Killer, Penguin, and I went to look for Donna and Modoka. "Is really a good idea? Maybe we should leave them alone to have girl time," Penguin said as we walked. "If you feel uncomfortable, then head back with the others," I told him as he growled. "Why did you come anyway?" Law asked them as we stopped walking and turned to look at Killer and Penguin.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to make sure you don't screw things up!" Penguin yelled at him. We then began to hear laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like Modoka," Killer pointed out. We then began to head to the noise which was past some bushes. We looked over and saw Donna on top of Modoka tickling her, but all 4 of our minds was something else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I got off Modoka and sat back in the water as she sat up and sat in the water. "Alright, no more waterworks again, got it?" I asked her as she blushes and nods. I then began to hear the bushes behind our move, so I turned and looked right away.</p><p> </p><p>"Donna, you ok?" Modoka asked concerned. I then stood up and saw a black and white hat and red spiky hair. This was really pissing me off. I got up and walked to the bush and spread them apart to startle Kid, Killer, and 2 other guys.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHH!" Modoka yelled and covered herself. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and beat them all senseless.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I saw Donna beat the living hell out of them and fear was starting to his my body and she then grabbed their passed-out bodies and swing them flying.</p><p> </p><p>"BE LUCKY I SPARED YOUR PERVERTED LIVES!" She yelled. I was going to get out and change, but I stayed in the water, scared that I would be next.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Killer POV~</b><br/>Donna hits hard, but she wouldn't exit my mind and by the looks of it, Kid, Law, and Penguin were having the same problem.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," Kid and Law said with drool coming down their faces. I chuckled but realized Penguin might have had an interest in Donna. Jealousy was getting to me, but I made myself stay calm. A while later, they came back.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think, Donna is still mad?" I asked as we turned and looked at them. Heat and Wire were confused, but once they noticed we were starring Modoka got embarrassed and blushed. Donna just sent us a death glare making us look away in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Men," she said pissed and walked away with Modoka behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>It was almost Dinner time and I can picture everyone was starving since breakfast was skipped, so I began to leave the room where Donna and myself were at.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" She asked me as I look at her with a smile. "I'm going to make dinner," I answered her and she looks at me and nods. "If those perverts try ANYTHING! Let me know," she said as I nod and left to find a kitchen.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Killer POV~</b><br/>I saw that Modoka left a room and walked away making me think Donna was in there alone. I walked to the room and saw Donna relaxing. "What do you want?!" She said rudely and pissed as I close the door behind me.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I walked down and eventually found a kitchen. I began to look around and saw meals I could make which made me excited, so I began to cook. Eventually, I heard the door open and turned around to see Kid.</p><p> </p><p>"It's about time," he said as I smiled. "Wants some now?" I asked him as I finished making beef and broccoli. He got him a bit and was going to just put it on a plate, but instead, he made me feed it to him. This made me blush and smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Delicious," he said giving me a loving smile. "Your not mad are you Modoka?" He asked me now concerned. "Mad?" I questioned and remembered earlier and began to blush.</p><p> </p><p>"I was never mad, just embarrassed," I told him as I continued cooking. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine. "Good," he said calmly until he saw my hand. He grabbed my hand and looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" I questioned. "Your ring?" He asked as he looked concerned. "Oh... I lost it... I lost it when Killer came and saved me," I replied sadly as he began to think. "You ok?" I asked him as he slowly let go and walked away. "Kid?" I questioned confused and sadly, but then continued to cook.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Killer POV~ </b><br/>Donna and I were able to work things out and place that event behind us. "So Killer," she said smirking. "Yes?" I questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever had feelings for Modoka?" She asked me surprised me. "Where did this come from?" I told her confused. "It's ok if you have... I mean... I don't care," she said leaning back and crossing her arms while looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually I haven't. She is too innocent for my taste," I replied to Donna as she looked at me again and smirked, but then looked behind me seriously. I turned around and saw Kid with a serious look.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to talk."</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Once I had everything ready, Law came in. "Hello," he said happily. "Something smells good," he told me as he walked to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. It didn't feel right though. I guess I really used to be in Kid's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you here," I told him making his eyes shine with joy. He then gave me a confident manly look. "Oh really?" He said with a flirty voice. "Yeah, you can help take the food to the dining room," I told him and his head dropped to the floor like if someone knocked him down. He had tears of disappointment falling down his face. I know, by the way, he acts and does that he likes me, but I don't carry any feelings for him like that. He just kind of acts like Luffy and looks like Luffy. Therefore, I look at him as a brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure. I'll help," he said getting up and I nod.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Heat POV~</b><br/>I was starving, so I went to look for a kitchen just to see Kid leaving. "Where is he going?" I asked confused. I ran to the window and saw him leaving the property.</p><p> </p><p>"What was he going to do?" I then turned and began to look for Modoka or Killer. For sure one of them should know.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>All the food was now in the dining room. It was a lot of work, but worth it just to Kid smile. He always smiles when he eats. I found beer down I'm the basement of the kitchen and Law helped me bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>"There, we eat?" Law said asking for a kiss, but I then walked away. "We have to get everyone and hurry before the food gets cold," I told him as he took a deep breath and nods. He went one way and I went another.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Wire POV~</b><br/>I saw Heat, Killer, and Donna talking. It made me curious about what, so I went closer.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" I asked them as Donna crosses her arm seriously. "Your captain went out," Donna pointed out. "Out where," I asked as Heat shrugged his shoulders. I could tell Killer knows but doesn't want to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, there you are," we heard someone say and turned to see Modoka. She was smiling happily as she ran to us. "It's time for Dinner. I made plenty, so please eat as much as you want," she said happily as she then began to look around.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen Kid?" She asked. "He is resting," Donna lied and answered right away before we could. "Maybe I should wake him. I mean he hasn't eaten all day," she said worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Or all day yesterday," I commented making it worst. This made everyone glare at me as she looked down at the floor. "Modoka, relax. He is a grown man. He doesn't need someone holding his hand. Now come on, let us eat," Donna told her and began to take Modoka away.</p><p> </p><p>"How long do you think the captain will be gone for?" Heat asked. "I don't know," Killer answered and began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p><b>~</b><b>Modoka</b><b> POV~</b><br/>I would look down at my food worried. What if he passed out for not eating? Maybe something was wrong? It did look like something was bothering him. I then felt someone hold my hand and I turned to see Law worried.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright? You haven't taken a single bite," Law said and I gave him a fake smile. "Yes, of course," I told him and began to force myself to eat.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We were done eating and Modoka left to wash dishes. "Would she be OK?" Killer asked as we starred at the kitchen door.</p><p> </p><p>"No, just you wait. She will look for Kid around, inside, and out of this building and once she can't find him. She will leave running," I told Killer emotionless with my arms crossed. "How do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because she loves him. If she didn't then she wouldn't worry," I answered him and time later we saw her run out. "Just as spoken."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We saw Modoka run out and I took a deep breath. "What are you doing?" Killer me as I stood up. "Well we should go after her, just in case she gets lost," I told him as I stretched. "Damn it, that girl so troubles some." </p><p> </p><p>"Well by the looks of it, Law is on his way," Killer said as we both then looked out the window. "Now for sure, I'm going. I want to see the action," I told him as I walked away and he followed.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I was running through the land looking for Kid. "KID!" I would yell. I know I shouldn't be worried. He is strong enough to take care of himself, but I couldn't help it.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I left to find that lousy ring in the river. I had a feeling it was going to take forever, but the moon was big and bright that it shined. "There you are," I said grabbing it.</p><p> </p><p>"KID!" I heard Modoka voice. "Modoka," I said worried as I dashed out of the lake and grabbed my coat. It was stupid, but I went into the lake in shoes.</p><p> </p><p>"KID!" I heard her yell again making me speed up. Once I got to her, I startled her. She turned around and looked at me with tears falling down her face. "Kid," she cried as she ran to me and held me as she buried her face on my chest. This surprised me, but I held her back.</p><p> </p><p>"What happens?" I asked her concerned. "Nothing, I was just worried," she said smiling me give her soft grin.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We caught up and felt like tackling Law, so I did. "What the hell?!" He told me pissed. I then noticed Modoka and Kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," she cried as she ran to him and held him as she buried her face on his chest. This surprised him and held her. "Yes, beautiful night. They better hurry on the damn relationship thing. They are lagging it," I said pissed with a huge smirk on my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Really Donna? This is what you mean by action?" Killer said confused as I gave my attention to Kid and Modoka. "What happen?" the kid asked her concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I was just worried," she said smiling at him making him give her a soft grin. He then reached in his pocket and took out a ring. This got me excited. Law was going to yell, but I shoved my fist in his mouth to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>"Do it, Kid," I whispered as Modoka smiled even more. "You found it," she said happily as she noticed his feet were all wet. "I thought it was a lousy ring?" "It is... But I remember seeing your smile and how your eyes shine when I placed it on your finger, but this time... I have a question for you," he said as he held her hand and places the ring on her finger. There was so much romantic in the air between them until Law used his devil fruit powers to escape and made a run for it.</p><p> </p><p>"Bastard!" I said pissed as I chased after him. "Would you-," Kid said but was cut off, by Law jumping out and me tackling him from behind. "Every damn time," Kid said pissed and glared at us pissed in rage. This surprised Law and I. Modoka just looked up at him and back the ring. She held it close to her with the most loving smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, I chased after you. I was worried you would be lost," Law said kicking me off him and walked to her trying to hold her hands. "BULL CRAP!" I yelled and behind me, Killer began to appear as I began to tackle and beat up Law, but then Kid got up from the back of our shirt and socked us together.</p><p> </p><p>"Oww," we said as we saw how pissed he was getting. He then dropped us hard on the floor. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to stop you and let Kid kill yeah!" I yelled at Law. I then looked up to see Kid still extremely pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll kill you both," he said until Modoka got him from the coat and pulled him down. She then kissed him on the lips, surprising us. This made Kid calm down and smile. "Thank you so much for the ring. I missed it too much," she told him happily as he looked at her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything for you," he told her as he placed a hand on her cheek, but Law then got up and grabbed Modoka and began to carry her as a bride and began to carry her away. "BASTARD!" Kid yelled and ran after him. I got up and rubbed my head.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" Killer me as I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Man, they were so close and what does he mean every time?" I asked annoyed. "This isn't the first time that Kid almost asked her to be his and every time is tiring. We seem to come in at the wrong time but in this case. Law did it on propose," Killer said making me think.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe if I get rid of Law permanently," I said popping my knuckles. "Modoka wouldn't be happy," he told me putting my head down. "Yeah I know," I said disappointed. "I actually have a plan... Would you like to help?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>After a while of Kid chasing Law for me. Law stopped and Kid and he began to have a fistfight only to lose. I wanted to stop them but realized this a guy thing... I think. Just like Ace and Luffy... Again I think.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys have done?" I told Kid and Law who looks tired. "Yeah," they said while breathing heavily. "Good, because the fight was pretty ok," Donna said crossing her arms as she appears. "Modoka, before we go back home. Let hit the water again," Donna said smirking. "And this time we will join," Law said as I giggled. "FORGET IT PERVERT!" Donna yelled at him and grabs my hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, we don't need these guys," she said as she pulled me. "Ok," I told her as I looked back at Kid.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>Donna pulled Modoka and I began to follow. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Law yelled at me and got in my way.</p><p> </p><p>"Move, I'm joining them," I told him making him look at me confused but began to have a bloody nose. "You going, Killer?" I asked him as he began to follow. "Damn it," Law said and began to follow.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Donna and I were relaxing. I was able to make a little campfire for extra light since the moon wasn't really safe to depend on. "Gosh, when is wrong with men these days," she said as she leans back and places her hands behind her head.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what I mean, like you and Kid. When will you both become a thing?" She told me making me blush. "I don't think Kid seems me in that way," I told her as I looked at the ring and she wacked me at the side of the head making me hold it. "Owww."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you not see really?! Are you really that blind?!" She told me annoyed. "Gosh, love is blind," she said crossing her arms. "This will be the last day we enjoy our company by the way," she told me making surprised. "But why?" I asked sadly. "It's nothing against you, but I have a dream of my own," she said looking at the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I come with you?" I asked her making her look at me. "What about Kid?" she asked me as I looked down at my ring. "I miss my brother... I can't wait any longer... I want to see him," I told her as she looked at me as I began to tear. "He is all I have. I love Kid, but my brother comes first in my heart."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I looked at Modoka a bit sadly and looked away. Should I take her? I would love the company. "Alright, but it's up to you if we leave in secret or say our farewells. I don't believe this is the right idea though," I told her as I closed my eyes. "Why?" she asked and I began to remember how he acted when she was near death.</p><p> </p><p>"Just... maybe it would be best if you spent the little time with him if we are leaving in secret," I told her as she nods. "I will, I think saying goodbye would hurt me more than just leaving," she said as I nod. "Well spoken, but remember. There is no turning back," I said only to glare behind her. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled and before she turned around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I felt 2 people enter the water. I looked forward until I felt an arm around my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Kid. He then winked at me as I realized my chest was revealed, so I cover it. I then felt an arm around my waist and turned to see Law.</p><p> </p><p>"REALLY?!" Donna yelled pissed until Killer joined next to her. She began to turn red and look away. Law then pulled me closer until Kid socked him on the face making him let go. Kid then grabbed me and placed me on his lap with my arms still covering my chest.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Law POV~</b><br/>I began to hold my nose since it was beginning to bleed. I then noticed Kid placed Modoka on his lap with her covering her chest, but she looked at him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>She then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes happily. Why can't I just face the fact Modoka chooses Kid? Or that fact that Kid was always the one she loved. "Damn," I said sadly as he kisses her head and she closes her eyes with a big smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>After a while of talking and hanging with them, I began to not care if they were around. I began to think Modoka felt the same, but she was now sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, you want to take her home?" I asked Kid as he got us the water and placed his coat around her. He then set her down and placed his pants and shoes. "Her close is nasty, I'll take her some new ones later," I told him and he began to take Modoka away. I then looked and saw Law was a bit hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Grow up you big baby. Did you really believe you had a chance with Modoka?" I asked him as he got up and began to put on his close and leave. "Was I harsh?" I questioned as I look, Killer. "He just sees the truth," Killer told me as I looked down at the water. "I guess," I said feeling bothered. My heart was racing every time I was with Killer and that is a no-no.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I took Modoka and took her to a room for her to fully sleep in. I played with her hair and smiled. She then began to open her eyes and look at me. "Kid," she said happily as I smiled. "Rest," I said and she shook her head no.</p><p> </p><p>"You must eat," she said getting up and revealing her body to me. Forgetting she was naked, but I couldn't help but stare. This made her notice and cover her body. "KID!" she yelled at me blushing. She got my coat, placed it on her until I took it off her, and pinned her to the bed. "I have needs too," I told her making her look at me in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't I get a treat?" I told her as I touched her leg only to be slapped. "I'm sorry," she said as I got off her. She then ran out with the sheet of the bed and left me there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I ran out in tears. I wasn't ready for such a thing. Maybe it would be best I leave in secret. It would be better, than show my face again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I found Law ship and hopped on board to look around. I found a shit we could take. There was no need for me to take his whole ship. I even found his gold room and began to get us what we need. "This is enough," I told myself as I turned and saw Killer. "You actually planning on leaving?" he asked me seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"What does it look like I'm doing?" I told him as I saw Scar behind him with Modoka. "Modoka," Killer said surprised. Modoka was wearing an outfit that I never have seen before. "I made this," she said with a happy yet sad smile. "What time do we start sailing?" Scar asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, you can't be serious," Killer told her as he walked to her and she looked away. "What about Kid?" "Kid is just slowing her down from finding her brother, so she is leaving with me," I told Killer making him look at me. "Do you know how angry he would be?" "Do you see I don't care?!" I told him as I crossed my arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka asked to come. She wants to join me. This is her choice. She is old enough to know what she wants," I told him as I made the ship fall into the water. "If you are ready Modoka, we leave now," I told her as I walked away. I turned my back and began to feel my heartbeat as Killer saw me walk away. Was this what I wanted?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Killer POV~</b>
</p><p>I saw them sail off and I began to worry about the captain. How will he take it? "Damn it," I said as I began to leave Law ship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I left to find Modoka. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't find her. Maybe she went to find Donna, so I went out to find her but saw Killer walk back first. "Have you seen Modoka?" I asked him as he stopped a couple of feet in front of me. "I'm sorry captain," he told me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>Donna and I have been sailing for a while and I kept on looking at the ring. Maybe I should have gave it back to him. "You sure you did the right choice?" Donna asked me as I looked at her as she held on to Scar who was glaring at the water.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope so, but I'll pray that he could forgive me," I told her as I looked up at the sky. "HELLO!" we heard someone say and turned to see a huge ship. "NEED HELP!" some guy was waving at us waving.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I think I had enough heart pain, because of Modoka. What was I doing wrong? I think I am tired of trying, therefor I will try to move on. "I knew Modoka didn't love you as much as it seemed. She has been to worried about her brother, to think straight. Or many be because you took your time to be with her," Law said crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"GET OUT OF MY SIGHTS! SHE WOULD OF SAID YES YOU NEVER WOULD HAD INTERFEAR!" I yelled at him as he began to walk away. "What would you do when you see her again?" he asked making me think. "Nothing, I will act like I never have seen her before in my life. She wanted to leave, then let her," I told him as he looked up. "Then you lose her forever," he said and began to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll have her instead," he said making me glare at him. "Damn you," I said pissed. What would I do when we meet again? Modoka, was it because I wanted you? Was it because I didn't make you happy? I promise to take you to your brother remember? Did I take too long? Why don't you tell me anything?</p><p> </p><p>"You knew she loved you and yet you still took forever," Law said walking away. "When she was on my ship, all she did was think and talk about you."</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ "Why would you do something so stupid?" "Because I love you," she said happily." ~End Of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>"You told me and yet I never told you the same," I whispered. "Huh?" Law said looking back at me.</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ "She is all grown, she knows what she wants," Donna told me emotionless. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p>"She is all grown.. she knows what she wants," I told him as I began to walk away. "Today I will spare your life, but next time. You might not be so lucky."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"BIG BROTHER!" I said happily as I looked up at his ship. "MODOKA!" He yelled happily as stretched his hand down and pulled me up. We then began to hug each other tightly. "I MISSED YOU!" I said happily as we laughed and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>"What the hell?" I said surprised as he took Modoka as if he was rubber. I then noticed who he was and was even more surprised. "Monkey D. Luffy is.. her brother?!" I said as my mouth dropped. I then got Scar and jumped aboard just to have a blond guy give me the heart eyes. "MORE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!" he yelled happily as I glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"CAN YOU CALM DOWN?!" yelled a girl with short orange hair. "Huh?" I said with my eye twitching. I then even noticed fish folks on the ship. Am I really on a pirate ship? Or did I arrive on a clown ship?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>Luffy introduced me to everyone making me happy. "So we are heading towards the red line? How exciting," I said happily. "So Modoka, how did you get this far?" Camie asked me happily. "Well I was sailing with Captain Kid for a while and began to go on my own with Donna and Scar," I answered her as I turned to see Donna annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"GET YOUR LOVER BOYS OFF ME?!" Donna yelled at Sanji as she socked him on the face hard. "So are you getting married?" Nami asked me surprising me and looking down at the ring. I was carrying an empty feeling. "This?" I said in a questioning sadly. "Yeah that is the proposal finger after all," Robin commented.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a gift from Kid..." I said in tears. "Kid? So if he likes your boyfriend?" Zoro commented as Sanji began to tear. "Say it ain't true!" "No, he isn't mine... even though I wish he was," I said with a sad smile. "Modoka, you said you were sailing with him for a while right? You don't look happy being apart, so spill it. Did you ditch him to find me?" Luffy asked me seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, brother, but yes..." I told him as I cover my face and began to cry. "You're stupid," Luffy told me as I looked up at him. "Huh?" I said shocked. "No matter what we were together and besides, we were going to meet again soon anyway. I would have preferred you to be happy than to be like this," he told me as I cried more.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I agree with Luffy," Robin said. "Yeah, if you loved him so much. Why didn't you tell him?" Camie asked. "I have, but he never told me the same back," I cried as Luffy then socked his ship. "HEY WATCH IT!" Franky yelled at him. "IF HE MADE YOU CRY THEN FORGET HIM! IM SURE YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE BETTER!" Luffy told me pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now Luffy, can't you see that her heart is already set on someone. It won't be easy for her to just fall for someone else," Nami told him. "Modoka," Donna said walking to my side with Scar. She then reached in her pocket and took out a snail. "Killer has the other snail. Do you wish to speak to Kid? It might cheer you up if you do and maybe it would make him happy as well," she said as I took it from her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH! PUT HIM ON SPEAKER! I HAVE A BONE TO MESS WITH HIM!" Luffy said still pissed. I looked down at the snail and bit my lips. Should I?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We were sailing towards the red line and as we sailed, I tried my best to fix the ship to my taste. "Captain," I heard Killer say as he bothered me. "What?!" "It's Modoka," he said taking out a snail. "What the hell?" I questioned confused. "Donna and I kept one to keep on contact. Modoka wishes to speak to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Kid!" it said and it sounded like Modoka. This made me drop what I was doing and walk to it. Killer placed it on my hands. Should I speak? How do I talk through this? "Kid? Are you there?" she said and I couldn't make myself say something.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I understand you're mad at me for leaving... I'm happy to tell you I'm with my brother though... Thank you..." she said and began to cry. "I know I left badly and I made my mistakes. My heart hurts knowing I am apart from you," she said as she cried. "Modoka," I whispered surprised as my chest began to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA DON'T CRY! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!" I heard a boy yell. "SHUT UP!" I heard other people yell. "OWWW MY HEAD!" This made my eye twitch. "Kid... We are heading towards the red line... If you are heading towards there please tell me... that was we can re-meet..." she said, but I have no idea what today back.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't reply now, I'll... I'll..." she said and cried. "I'll leave you alone forever even if it kills me!" "Modoka," I said sadly. "Captain," Killer said worriedly. "I guess.. that is that..." she said crying. "This is goodbye then... I love you." "MODOKA!" I yelled only to hear a click. My eyes went wide. I was late. "Captain," Killer said as tears fell down my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me... Tell me you can call her back," I said shaking. "DAMN IT!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I clicked only to cry harder. I placed a hand on my mouth and cried. "Modoka," Luffy said as he came to me and held me as I cried on his chest. "It's all my fault! I always want to run away from what I feared only to gain what I fear!" I cried and he held me tighter. "There there," he told me trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"It would have been better if I never fallen for him or even told him how I felt. I am such a fool," I cried as Donna got the snail back only for it to ring. "Hello?" Donna said answering. "MODOKA!" I heard Kid yell. "Kid?" I said surprised, but Luffy let me go and took it. "DON'T CALL! DON'T BOTHER! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Luffy yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"LUFFY DON'T!" I yelled worried as I tried pulling the snail back, but he would then run and I would chase after him. "YOU LISTEN HERE! YOU MADE HER CRY TO MUCH FOR ONE DAY!" "I DIDN'T MAKE HER CRY AT ALL!" Kid yelled back, but Luffy then tripped and I took it away from him only for Sanji to take it.</p><p> </p><p>"TAKE RESPONSIBILITY! SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY, INNOCENT WOEMN THAT DESERVES TO BE TREATED LIKE A PRINCESS EVERY SAY!" Sanji yelled at him. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Kid yelled at him pissed. "STOP IT!" I yelled out only to have Nami and Donna beat them up. "SHE IS A GROWN WOMEN! LET HER TALK!" Nami yelled as Donna took back the snail and gave it back to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid!" I cried to him. "Modoka!" Kid yelled back. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE?!" he yelled pissed as I this made me giggle. "Nothing, just everyone being silly," I replied happily. "Modoka, let us meet again. Don't you dare say goodbye again!" he told me made me smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," I said happily. "We are heading to the island where the red line is at. I'll wait for you there and them..... we can talk," he said making my heart warm. "Alright... my captain," I said happily. "JUST TELL HER YOU LOVE HER ALREADY!" Donna yelled at him. "SHUT UP! I DO IT IN MY OWN TIME!" he yelled back and I began to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"So you do love me," I joked happily as he stayed quiet. This made me giggle. "If I get there first then I will wait for you," I told him. "Alright, my Modoka," he said making me excited. "See you later," I told him and clicked as I saw almost everyone crying. "SO BEAUTIFUL!" they cried.</p><p> </p><p>"HE BETTER BE A GOOD LOOKING MAN TO BE TAKING MODOKA LIKE THAT!" Sanji yelled. "YOU JUST MET HER!" Nami yelled at him pissed as I began to laugh happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I hung up on Modoka with a smile planted on my face. The more I want to stay mad at her. The more I can't and when she said goodbye. I felt myself dying. I gave the snail back to Killer and continued to go work. "Why didn't you just tell her here and now?" Killer asked me. </p><p> </p><p>"Because... Her expression is what makes it special," I told him as a smile of Modoka appeared in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Luffy POV~</b>
</p><p>Modoka clicked and looked at the snail with loving eyes. This guy must make her happy in a way I could not. I never have seen Modoka smile in such away. This actually made me smile. Seeing my sister brings me joy. I always thought she was safe back from, but in reality, she was safe in a man's arms. THAT MADE HER CRY! I'll make him pay for all the tears that she had a lead.</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH!" I yelled. "Really big brother?!" Modoka said surprised. "See, your brother thinks of you first," Scar told her as my eye began to twitch. "Uhhh, what did I agree on?" I whispered to Usopp. "You promised t make peace and be friends with this Kid guy," he replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I WHAT?!" I yelled surprised as Modoka claps happily. I then took a deep breath and smiled at her. for her... anything.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>It was now time to sleep and I was sleeping with Luffy since Sanji would try and sleep next to me. Donna slept on the deck with Scar as her pillow and his tail as her blanket.</p><p> </p><p>~Dream~ I was running towards my brother while reaching out for him as he walked away, but instead of an empty room. There were trees everywhere. "BIG BROTHER!" I yelled as I kept on running until I tripped and landed on my face. Tears were running down my face as I looked up to see him stop walking.</p><p> </p><p>"BIG BROTHER! WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled, but then I felt someone appeared to my right and saw Law. I slowly began to get up as I saw him stand there and he let out his hand with a smile on his face. "Modoka, come with me. I'll make you happy," he said, but I then saw my brother continue to walk. I began to run towards my brother as he helps on getting farther.</p><p> </p><p>I then felt someone to my left and saw Kid. He had a smirk on his face and let out his hand next. "Modoka, let me keep you safe. Let me give you the world," he said as I stood there and looked at him. I then turned and saw Luffy stop and look back at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Come with me Modoka," he said as I stood there. My heart began to ache and I held on to my chest. "Modoka," I heard Luffy said as he turned around and kept on walking. "Where will you prefer to go to?" they asked and I began to look at them not sure. "Don't make me choose," I cried as they began to walk away separate ways. "PLEASE, DON'T GO! STAY HERE WITH ME!" I cried out. "Please." ~End Of Dream~</p><p> </p><p>I woke up suddenly, looked to my side, and saw Luffy snoring. I began to cry and hold my knees in silence. That dream... it was like the one before, but different and I know. I would choose my brother or Kid over him, but if I have to decide. Who will I choose between Kid and Luffy? I looked at my brother and smiled as I looked down at my ring. What is my dream of trying to tell me? What is it trying to point at?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>~Dream~ We were all running. My crew and Laws. I wasn't sure from what, but Modoka suddenly stopped. "Modoka?" I said confused as she looked back. "Come on, we have to keep moving!" Law told her, but she looked at me. "I'm sorry," she said and began to run off. "MODOKA!" I yelled ~End Of Dream~</p><p> </p><p>I woke up yelling her name. I was sweating and breathing hard. Why was I though? My chest was acing and I couldn't just bear the fact that it was a dream. Where was she running? Why did she apologize? Killer, Wire, and Heat then ran in. "Captain?" they said concerned as I looked down. "I'm fine," I answered them as I looked away. They then began to leave and I laid back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it," I said as I looked up at the roof. "How much longer until I see you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>Morning came and Sanji already had breakfast ready. I didn't use this. I was the one that usually cooked and had it done. "Well, time to split up!" Donna said hopping off the ship. "WHAT?!" Luffy yelled and dashed my way. "YOUR NOT SEPARATING FROM US!" he yelled at me. "But big brother," I said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave her alone Luffy. We will be around still. If she needs us then we will come to get her," Nami told him making him worried as I smiled. "I'll be fine," I said about to leave until Hachi stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold it, I need you, Donna, and Scar to listen closely," Hachi said making us get serious. "I understand you both have a high bounty on your heads, but that means you must be more careful than usual."</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka has no bounty on her head," Luffy said stepping up. I looked at him concerned. He didn't know about the 300,000,000 barries on my wanted paper? Hachi then took out a wanted paper only to surprised Donna, Scar, and I also.</p><p> </p><p>"400,000,000 BERRIES?!" Donna and I yelled. "But I was 300,000,000 barries a couple of days ago!" I told Hatchi. "HOW THE HELL DOES MODOKA HAVE MORE BARRIES THEN I?! SHE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING!" Donna yelled pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"They are wanting you even more than they did... Don't they?" Luffy said concerned and I looked away sadly. "Don't worry Luffy. She will be found plus we won't be far from each other," Mami told him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right and besides I dought Kid would let anyone touch her," Robin said making me smile. Donna then went to Luffy and gave him the snail. "When we reach Kid, we will contact you," Donna told him.</p><p> </p><p>"But what if something happens before you get to him?" Chomper asked. "Then you won't hear from us and you will know what's up," Donna said as Luffy nod. "Be careful," Luffy said as Scar jumped on Donna's head. "Don't worry, we will," Donna said walking away. "Modoka, wait..." Hachi said as we turned once more.</p><p> </p><p>"If you see the celestial dragon, don't look at them and stay out of their path. Even if they kill someone. Don't approach them."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>"But I just can't stand there and watch," I told Hachi concerned as I looked at Donna. "I don't care if they want to kill so be it. We are pirates. We do the same. We aren't supposed to a hero to anyone," Donna said crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"But," I said sadly until Donna took out her snail. "Donna?" it sounded like Killer. "Donna, we are at 34," Killer told her. "34?" Hachi said making us look at him. "That isn't far from here," Hachi said making me smile.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's going the other way." "I'll take her," Luffy said walking forward. "ARE YOU STUPID?!" Nami yelled at him. "WE DON'T HAVE THAT TIME!" Usopp yelled as I looked at him. I smiled at him and nods.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine," I told him, but he looked at me worried. "If it makes you feel better Luffy, here," Donna said giving the snail to Luffy. "We will contact you once we are with them," Donna said as he took it. "but what about between?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you won't hear from us and then you worry," Scar said as Donna nods at me and jumps off the ship with Scar. "Modoka," Luffy said concerned. "It will only be for a while. We will meet up later... ok," I said happily as he took a deep breath and smiled nervously. "Right," he said as I jumped off the ship and began to run with Donna and Scar.</p><p> </p><p>"VISIT ME AGAIN MY BELOVED MODOKA!!! YOU TO MY DARLING DANNA!" Sanji yelled as I ran. "DROP DEAD!" Donna yelled back as I giggled.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Luffy POV~</b><br/>I stood there as I saw Modoka runoff. "Don't worry so much," Zoro said as I then looked at him. "Yeah, maybe if you worry a lot something bad will happen, so cheer up," Usopp said making Sanji pissed and smack him.</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T SAY SUCH A THING!" I then looked back and began to remember.</p><p> </p><p>~Flashbask~Modoka was in chains with her head down. She seems to have been beaten up and right now she was only 8. "Hey sis," I said as she did not reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you like this?" I asked her as she still didn't reply. I then began to open her cell and walk-in getting her attention. "What they do to you?" "They beat me for feeling... why are you here? Don't you hate me because I'm nothing but a tool to the Marines?" She said as tears fell from her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no... I'm crying..." she said sadly as she covered her ear and looked at the floor in fear. "No more, no more feelings... please... I don't want to be hit anymore," she cried and begged as I look at her sadly. "I'm taking you away from here," I told her as she looked at me surprised. I then tried my best the break the chains, but I was just a weak small kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Please no, then they will hurt you!" Modoka yelled in tears until I broke them. "Then we better hurry out," I told her taking her hand and running out. She still had the cuffs and was making a sound, but I wasn't going to leave her like this. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>She still has that part of her past hurting her in her heart. I could see, but when she talks about Kid. Her pain is forgotten. Modoka found her true happiness.</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ "there we are far. Your safe now," I told Modoka as we both began to breathe heavily. I then realized she tried to stop herself from smile until I smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Smile if you want. It's ok. Smiling is good," I told her making her smile big and bright with a giggle. "See.. for now on smile. You're beautiful when you smile." ~End Of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>I ignored everything around me and saw Modoka running with Donna with a smile on her face. I want to see the smile she gives to the guy name Kid. I then turned my hand to a fist. Modoka would always run away from her problems instead of facing them. Then when the tension gets low. She runs back. Modoka still lives in fear. Only if I can find a way to help.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka...." I whispered as I felt a small breeze go by me. I fixed my hat and looked back at my crew. Who was talking and laugh? "Alright! Let's get going!" I yelled with a fake smile on my face. I smile sometimes when I am in pain just to hide how I feel and I could see Modoka does the same, but more than me. I threw my fear in the sea, but I hope one day she does too, but as I stand here. I can see she made a life of her own...</p><p> </p><p>I just hope to stay in it.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We arrived at 34 with Scar on my shoulder. "Alright we are here, where is Killer and everyone else," I said as we walked. "Do you miss him? Are you excited?" Modoka said smiling at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" I said confused. "You love Killer," she said as she giggled. I began to feel my face turn red. "Donna," I heard someone say and it scared me. I took out my Reijin and was about to slice Killer, but he blocked it.</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him pissed. "Where is Kid?" Modoka asked right away. "Right here," Kid said arriving with the others. I saw Modoka face brighten up, but only to get hit in the head. "Owww why?!" She cried.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you if you were sure if you wanted to leave! If you didn't you could have just said so dumb ass. Make up your mind!" I yelled at her as she looked at me and smiled more. "But thanks to leaving I found my big brother and now reunited with Kid again," she said sweetly making Kid smirk. Modoka then walked to hit and smiled as he smirked down at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave like that again... if you want to leave at least let me know," Kid told her as he moved the hair off her face. She then suddenly began to cry. Why though?!</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to leave.... but I wanted to find my brother... and now I left my brother to see you... it hurts... I'm scared," she said surprising us. "I'm scared that it might be the last time I'll see any of you..." Modoka cried as Kid got her and held her tight. "Shut up... don't say that. We aren't going anywhere," Kid told her, but I felt like that wasn't what she meant. She was truly wrong with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka..." I whispered as I began to remember.</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ I was on the deck alone, just looking ahead until Luffy came. "Hey?" He said smiling. "Yo, shouldn't you spend time with Modoka?" I asked him as he looked ahead. "She is in the bath," he told me as I nod. "Donna, let me ask you something," he said seriously as I looked at him. "Look I know I'm beautiful, but I ain't interested," I joked only to confused him.</p><p> </p><p>"Forget it," I told him as I look ahead again. "So what is it?" "How do this Kid guy act around my sister?" "Don't worry so much. It's hard to believe unless you see. But Kid is a different guy than the rumors try to place. I mean I thought Kid was a heartless killer. Yes, he is a killer, but he shows a lot of care and love towards Modoka. When she was near death, I swear to you. He lost his mind and came back to his sense when we showed recovery."</p><p> </p><p>"If he cares so much, why ain't they together?" he asked as I took a deep breath. "I ask that a lot myself. I mean they kissed and held each other as if they were. But apparently, they aren't," I told him as he nods. "Your sister is very strong... just very caring also... she is a good person."</p><p> </p><p>"But she is afraid... she fears why in fear for her," he told me getting my attention even more as I looked at him. "One day the Marines will get more desperate than they already are and they will succeed on what they want."</p><p> </p><p>"And that is?" I asked him as he shook his head. "I don't even know," he replied as I took a deep breath. "I see, either way... one day she we will see... she is old enough to make her own choices." ~End Of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>Even if Modoka doesn't fight. She is extremely dangerous and powerful. Maybe that is why her barrier raised. She has the love of 3 supernovas. 3 supernovas that would die to protect her. She is very lucky.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>Kid and I were walking side by side ahead of everyone else. Things between us were quiet though. He didn't look at me or faced me. We just walked in silence with a gap in between.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>"Damn it, why ain't they doing anything?" I said pissed. "Maybe they are but we can't see it?" Heat said questionably. "Don't be stupid. They aren't even looking at each other! There was no point meeting up!" I commented noticing Killer looking away. This made me look at him and raise an eyebrow. Modoka then began to walk away in another direction and Kid didn't even notice. </p><p> </p><p>"Scar," I said as he was on my shoulder. "On it," he said and ran after Kid in a small cat form to draw less attention. I then noticed a crowd of people and Modoka went in. What was she thinking?! "We are being watched," Killer commented as I turned a little to see a bunch of people starring at us. "Bounty Hunters?" Heat questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"Weak, Bounty Hunters," Wire commented. I then began to look around and noticed Modoka was out of sight. "Where is Modoka?" Kid said coming to us with Scar. "WHAT THE HELL REALLY?! YOU SHOULD have PAID ATTENTION!" I yelled at him as I then noticed some men disappear. They were after us, but more likely for Modoka since she went on her own. </p><p> </p><p>"DAMN IT!" I yelled and ran into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>Donna ran into a crowd and I noticed people starring at us. This made me smirk evilly. "Are they following us?" I asked Wire, Killer, and Heat. "Seems like it, but some disappeared," Killer answered and I turned to see a crowd of people and Modoka came back with ice cream.</p><p> </p><p> "Where is Donna?" Killer asked only to confuse Modoka. "I saw this thing called ice cream and wanted to try it," she said as she licked it. It was vanilla ice cream and it was now he had some running down her mouth on the side. This made me blush and look around us until "Kid have you ever had ice cream?" "No," I replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Want some, it's like a cold sweet drink that isn't a liquid, but can turn into a liquid!" She said happily as she raised the ice cream to my face. "I don't like it," I told her as she looked at me shocked and sad. "Oh ok," she said and I noticed 3 more left where they were standing. "Killer... go find Donna," I told him. "On it," he said and began to dash off. I stood there and realized they were smirking and chuckling as they looked at us. What were they looking for? </p><p> </p><p>"Here is a napkin Modoka. Ice cream can get you sticky," Heat told Modoka. I then looked down at her to see her have ice cream all over her mouth. "Those perverts," I said a bit pissed as she then looked up at me innocently. I grabbed her I've cream cone and threw it at men starring only to scare them since I was looking at them in a complete rage. </p><p> </p><p>"My ice cream," Modoka said sadly. "I know you don't like ice cream, but don't kill mine!" "I'll get you a new one later. You have all the white stuff all over you!" I yelled at her. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "Modoka, I believe there is a bathroom nearby. Why don't we take you to go get clean up," wire told her and she nods. "I'll be back," she told me and left with Wire.</p><p> </p><p> "Heat, come on," I told him as I began to walk towards the men that were starring at us. I had questions and I wanted answers.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I kept on running through the crowd of people looking for Modoka. "DAMN IT MODOKA!" I yelled and looked back. "Did I pass her? Wouldn't be a surprise there so many people. WHAT IS THE DAMN ACCION?!" I yelled scaring some innocent people. I was going to start heading back in, but I then had someone grab me from the mouth and pull me into an ally. </p><p> </p><p>This surprised me, but I socked the person on the gut and turned around to see who it was. It was one of the men from earlier. But then suddenly more appeared behind him. I was going to turn and retreat, but then more appeared. Is Modoka safe or is she in the same situation?</p><p> </p><p> "Damn it," I said looking back on to hear a fall. I turn around and saw Killer slicing around. "Thanks, I owe you one," I told him as I took out my Reijin. "Bring it now!" I told the guys and began to attack them myself.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I went into the bathroom and got it all cleaned off. No more stickiness on me, but I then began to hear punching and breaking. "Wire are you that bored that you are causing destruction?" I asked as I left the bathroom and saw him fighting. "MODOKA BEHIND YOU!" He yelled once he saw me, but before I reacted I felt something hit me behind the next and I fell to the floor passed out. </p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!" was the last thing I heard.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I had fun and killed the bastards they were looking at us. "Captain," Heat said and brought me some wanted a paper that some of the men had. They were wanted papers. But only from my crew, but from other crews as well. "These weak idiots, won't be able to do anything. They cause no threat to us, let us meet up with everyone now," I told Heat as we walked away.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Wire POV~</b><br/>I got my trident and began to stab my way through To get to her, but alone with no powers and many of these bastards. I was having a hard time killing them all. I then realized one of them picked her up. "MODOKA!" I yelled again. The captain is going to kill me if I lose her.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Killer POV~</b><br/>I and Donna were able to handle them no problem. They were just weak idiots. "Oh no," Donna said making me look at her concerned. "What?!" "Modoka, they have taken her. We have to find her," she said and I placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"She is ok. She is with Kid and the others!" I told her making her breathe in relief. "Good." "Let us go back then," she said walking past me, but I then grabbed her hand and pulled her to an embrace. "What the?!" She said confused and surprised, but I could not say a word. My heart was beating crazy at this point and I was really worried about her. I felt like if I say something, it would destroy what I am trying to build with her.</p><p> </p><p> "Are you ok?" Donna said confused. "Yeah, let us go," I said as I began to walk with her by my side until a man ran by carrying Modoka. "MODOKA!" I heard Wire's voice yell. "I thought she was safe!" Donna told me mad and began to run after the guy. I took a deep breath, saw Wire heading out a way to, and began to run to the man, so this was my cue to follow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>"Damn it, where did they all go?" I asked Heat pissed as I turned the corner only to have someone bump at me. I looked at them seriously as they looked up at me in fear. "Eustass Captain Kid!" he said a friend and I noticed he was caring Modoka. </p><p> </p><p>"I found her passed out as he laid her down genially and walked backward. I looked down at Modoka and back up at the guy only to see everyone else arrive behind him. I didn't believe what he said one bit. "Mmmm, my head," Modoka said as she slowly opens her eyes. "Killer, take him out else wear," I told him as he nods and grabs the guy. </p><p> </p><p>"Make sure he dies slowly," I told him as I got down on one knee and helped Modoka up. "My head really hurts," she said holding behind her head. I placed a hand behind her head and felt a bump as Killer walked away with the guy. "KILLER!" I yelled stopping them. "Make sure he cries for death before you kill him!" I told him as he nods and leaves. </p><p> </p><p>"Is she ok?" Donna asked as Scar went to her side and turned huge. "Put her on my back and we could find someone that can tell us," Scar said, but I got Modoka as a bride and walked away. I felt rage in my body and I wanted to kill that bastard with my own hands, but I'm still not sure if Modoka would be ok seeing me bring torment to someone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>Kid is actually taking this calmly. "Should we follow to wait for Killer?" Heat asked as we stood there and saw Kid walk off with Modoka. I then turned around to see if Killer was coming. "That hug?" I questioned as I just had that moment reply in my head. "It was nice..." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Scar said starting me. "OH, NOTHING!" I yelled turning red out of embarrassment. "Huh?" Wire and Heat said confused. "What is going on?" Killer said suddenly appearing behind me. This made me even more surprised. "NOTHING!" I yelled and dashed away to catch up to Kid and Modoka.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Killer POV~</b><br/>I stood there a bit confused and looked down at Scar who gave me a face that he didn't know. "Let us catch up as well then," I told them and began to walk. What was going on with her all of a sudden?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>"Kid, I'm fine!" I told him as he looked at me seriously. "And if you're not?!" "Then it's my fault for having my guard down!" I told him as he growled and dropped me on my butt. "Oww!" "Fine then, be a brat and suffer," he said as he walked past me. I looked at him concerned as I sat there. </p><p> </p><p>"You ok, Modoka?" Donna asked as she dashed to me, but my eyes never left Kid. I felt like he was angry, but why? Donna offered me a hand and I took it. "HEY IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT HER MORE?!" Donna yelled at Kid as he kept on walking. "What is going on?" Wire asked as they caught up. "Kid wanted to take me to the doctors and I refused and he dropped me," I told them. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you refuse?" Heat asked me. "Because I'm fine," I replied only to have Donna poke my head. Tears began to fall down my face as I held the pain. "See I'm fine..." "THEN WHY YOU CRYING?!" Donna yelled at me mad. "Kid must be just worried," Killer told me as I looked at him and back at Kid. </p><p> </p><p>"Donna, just go get checked," Scar told me as I looked at them as they looked at me a bit worried. "I don't know... I'm scared... what if they give me a shot?" I complained until Donna poked my head again. "OK OK OK!" I cried and began to run to Kid in tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>"Stubborn brat," I comment as I saw Modoka catch up only to fall. This made us all chuckle and laugh as Kid then turned around and helped her. "And I thought he was mad," Heat said and I began to feel eyes on me. From the corner of my eyes and looked at Killer. With his mast, I can't tell if he was looking at me, but I felt like he was.</p><p> </p><p> "Let us go then," I said as I walked and they began to walk, but Killer was farther behind. He seems to be dozing off since he was looking at the ground as he walked. "Hmmm..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>We arrived at the hospital just to see how busy it was. "Maybe we should come later?" I questioned as a doctor passed by, but Kid grabbed him from his shirt. "Excuse me!" the doctor said and turned around to see a dead serious Kid. "I need someone to attend Modoka," Kid said in a threatening voice. He then looked at me and I looked at him nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"I will have to check something," he said and got close to me. "No shot," I begged sadly as he moved my hair from my neck making Kid push him. "What are you doing?" Kid asked scaring the doctor more. "I was just seeing if she had color. You see slaves and modern people have different prices," the doctor told Kid making Kid glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Slaves?" I questioned as Kid then grabbed him from the color and raised him that he wasn't touching the floor. "Whoa whoa, cool it, Kid," Donna told him. "You get someone to check her or you're going to need a checkup yourself," Kid threatens. "Easy," Killer told him as he then dropped the doctor. "Right away," he said and ran off. </p><p> </p><p>"Was that necessary?" Wire asked as Kid began to walk to a wall and leaned at it. There was a chair bench next to him. "Come sit, Modoka," Kid demanded as the people that were sitting there before making a run for it.</p><p> </p><p> "What is their deal?" I questioned as I listened and sat down. Donna then sat next to me and everyone else began to stand. I then looked around us and saw people looking at us in fear. "Why are people looking at us like that?" I asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Because we are pirates and besides I might have a higher bounty than Kid, but Kid is much a scary person if you don't know him," Donna told me as she smirks. I then looked up at Kid who was looking around. "I won't be getting a shot right?" I asked her scared. "Who knows," she answered making me nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello there, someone needs a check up," said a nurse as she walked to us. "Yeah, she does," Donna said and pushed me off the chair. "We don't have a room big enough for all of you, but if you like I can take one person," the nurse said nervously. "If it will calm you down Kid, go," Donna told Kid making Kid get off the fall. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh let us go then," the nurse said and we began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"I feel bad when Kid has his own kids," I commented as they walked away. "Why would you feel bad for Kid?" Heat asked as he has his arms crossed. "Huh? I won't feel bad for Kid, I'll feel bad for his kids!" I told him. "He is this protective with Modoka, imagine with his own blood."</p><p> </p><p> "But there is the thing that you might not understand. Modoka was the first to show him kindness and happiness. Everyone else showed his fear," Killer told me making me look at him a bit surprised. "I remember when they first met. He wouldn't stop staring at her," Wire commented. </p><p> </p><p>"He was already acting differently when she first appeared," Heat said and I began to smile as they disappeared. "They belong together then," Scar said as he yawns and sat at my side as he got comfy to sleep.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>At the moment I was looking for a result. Kid was being very impatient as he has his arms crossed and tapping his finger on his shoulder. They did a head x-ray and exams on my head. The doctor then came back and Kid gave him his full attention.</p><p> </p><p> "Well, the good thing is that she is ok. To head problems or anything," he said making Kid take a deep breath and grin. Was he really that worried? "You do have to watch your head though. He hit you pretty hard, so it's going to hurt for a while," he told me and I nod.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"So are we hitting a bar after this?" I asked. "Let see what the captain prefers to do," Heat told me. Kid and Modoka then came back. She had her head bandaged, so I stood up with everyone else. "See. I told you I was fine," Modoka said happily, but we turned and looked at Kid </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, she is," Kid said as he looked at Modoka and smiled. "Good, let us hit a bar, I need a beer," I said and began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"Are we hitting a bar?" Modoka asked with joy. "Yeah, but you get water " I teased making me pout. Everyone then walked away and I wrapped my arms around her from behind and began to walk. I felt relief that she was ok. Modoka then turn around and kissed me on the lips. This was it. After we broke our kiss I was going to tell her how I feel and that I want her to be mine.</p><p> </p><p> "Modoka..." I said as her eyes shine as she looks at me. "Would you-." "HEY! HURRY UP!"Donna yelled and realized what was happening. "Ooopps."  "DAMN IT!" I yelled back pissed. "Tell me later," Modoka said as she had my hand and began to pull me to catch up with everyone else.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> ~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>We now went to 21 and arrived at the bar, but there was no empty table. "Man, let us find another place," I said disappointed. "Awww," Modoka said sadly and looked up at Kid. They were holding hands until he let her go and began to walk towards a table. </p><p> </p><p>"MOVE!" he yelled to the guys that were there and they began to panic. "Right away sir," they said moving. The table Kid picked was big enough for all, but 1. It was the biggest table though. "I'll sit here," Modoka said, but Kid sat down and grabbed her. "Huh?" she said surprised as he placed her on his lap. I then noticed many guys looking at Modoka and I, so it made sense. Modoka rested her head on his shoulder as he hands around her waist. I then sat down and so did Wire, Heat, and Killer, but Killer was right next to me. </p><p> </p><p>"How can I help you all?" a cocktail waiter said coming to us. "Give me a normal beer," I told him and she began to write. "Give us all the strongest drink, But Modoka. She gets water," Kid told him and we began to laugh. "Water?" I laughed. "Shut up," Modoka said sadly. "Well we do have a Pina Colada," the waiter said. "Pina Colada?" Wire questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is a drink for beginners. It is the weakest drink." Modoka looked at Kid right away with baby eyes. "Fine, get her one," he said and he began to leave. "Oh snap, we forgot Modoka," I told her as she looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Killer POV~</b>
</p><p>I was keeping an eye on the people around us while no paying attention to anything. "Killer," Donna said but ignored it until a hand went on my leg. This made my heart beat like crazy. "Can I have the snail I gave you," she said and I took it out. </p><p> </p><p>"Here," I told her and hand it to her. "Hello, Luffy," she said getting all our attention. "WHAT THE HELL?! UNTIL NOW YOU FOUND THEM OR DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?! WHERE IS MODOKA?!" I yelled right away. "I'm her big brother," Modoka replied. I then noticed a man get up from the back and look in Donna's direction. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we were having fun and forgot," Donna said as I placed a hand on her chair and took out a blade without her knowing. "Alright we reached our location.. we will speak later," Luffy said and they nod.</p><p> </p><p> "Bye big brother," she said happily and he clicked. The guy looked at Donna and back at me. I was threatening him in silence with my blades, but he then sat down and I placed them away and took my hand back. "Huh?" Donna questioned as she looked at me and back. "What?" she said confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," I replied and noticed Kid knew what was going on since he smirked my direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>Our drinks arrived and Kid handed mine. "Mmm," I said happily and began to take a zip. "It's juicy," I said happily and offered Kid. He grabbed it and took a zip. "You can taste the alcohol, but not very much," Kid said and began to drink his. </p><p> </p><p>"So why can't Modoka drink regular alcohol?" Donna asked and everyone began to look away. "Kid said I couldn't handle it," I replied as I kept on drinking. "But this is ok... right?" I asked Kid who closed his eyes as he enjoyed his drink. Once he set it down, he looked at me. "Yeah, since it is just mainly juice," he said and chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Jerk," Modoka said putting it down. "Captain," Wire said getting our attention, but me. Kid placed his drink down and I began to look at it with wonders. How strong could it be? "Scratcmen Apoo," Kid said as he began to stare at a guy with long hands. "Seems we aren't alone here then," Heat commented as I grabbed Kid's drink and was going to try it, but Kid took it away right away. "You think I didn't notice?!" he told me and I giggled innocently. </p><p> </p><p>"Just one zip?" "Sure," Kid said making me excited, but he then grabbed my drink and hands it to me. "One zip out of your drink... Actually, if you want, drink it all," he said making me pout in disappointment. "Jerk," I told him as he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Donna, want to come to take Modoka really fast outside... on our way in I saw an ice cream stand," Kid told her making me excited. "Fine," Donna said taking a deep breath, so I stood up. "Yay!" I cheered as she stood and we began to leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I kept my eyes on Modoka as she grabbed Donna's hand and began to run out the door. This made me smirk, but I then noticed Apoo was looking at me. So I took a drink out of my beer and he did the same, but in the end, he flipped me off. This made me stand up and gave him an evil smirk. I felt like he was challenging me. </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, we don't want any unwanted attention," Killer told me, but Modoka then ran back in with ice cream all of a sudden and Apoo noticed her right away and grabbed her making her drop her ice cream. "My ice cream," Modoka said in tear as I began to get pissed, but once he wrapped his arms around Modoka was crossing the line. Modoka looked at Apoo shocked and confused. I grabbed the bar table and threw it at him.</p><p> </p><p> "KID!" Killer yelled at me as Apoo got Modoka and broke down the wall taking her. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Donna yelled surprised as the explosion happened, but Killer dashed to her and shield her from it. "That bastard," I said as I began to walk outside with my crew getting behind me. I saw people running away in fear.</p><p> </p><p> "Let me go," Modoka begged as the dust and smoked disappeared and I saw Modoka pushing herself off him. He then noticed me and smirked. "If it's a fight you want for this piece of music, then let us handle it beyond the wall," Apoo said. "WHAT?!" Modoka yelled and kicked him down below causing him to let go.</p><p> </p><p> "YOU KILL MY ICE CREAM YOU JERK!" she yelled at him and she began to run my way until he grabbed her. "LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!" Donna yelled. "C'mon now, you don't know my strengths," Apoo told Modoka as he winked at her. "Well then, let her go. You're one annoying bastard... can't you see she isn't interested," I said placing a hand on my knife.</p><p> </p><p> "I don't mind killing you now," I said smirking. "Kid," Modoka said as Donna dashed in and took out her blade, and attacked Apoo. He let Modoka go and jumped back. "I'LL SLICE YOUR HAND RIGHT OFF YOUR DISGUSTING BODY!" Donna yelled at him. "Oh, I see a fight, and what beautiful independent lady," someone says and she turned and saw Urouge.</p><p> </p><p> "There more of us here than I thought," Heat said as Killer dashed to Urouge and began to attack. "Don't get your eyes off me, Captain Loser," Apoo said as he began to attack me, but I blocked it with mettle. We were all now starting to fight to leave Modoka looking at us all. A guy then came in and broke all our fights and went to Modoka side. </p><p> </p><p>"X-Drake," we said as he placed a hand on Modoka waist. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I yelled at him pissed. Apoo was then going to attack Drake, but Drake disappeared with Modoka. I began to look around looking for him and he left Modoka by my side and dashed back. Modoka looked like she was confused.</p><p> </p><p> "Why are you all fighting?" she asked as I looked at them. "Modoka is your name right?" Drake asked her and she nods. "Very beautiful, for a beautiful gal," he said making me growl. "But I know when I don't have a chance," he said and began to walk away with his crew. "WHAT?!" Apoo yelled. "HOW DID A BASTARD LIKE HIM ACHIEVE A WOMEN LIKE THAT?!"</p><p> </p><p> "HEY, YOU SHUT UP!" Modoka yelled at Apoo surprising us all. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TALKING TO ANYONE LIKE YOU DO! YOU ARE A NOBODY TO BE THINKING THAT YOU ARE A SOMEBODY!" she yelled at him mad. She then got close to me as she glared at him. This made Drake and Urouge smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"A very committed girl, that girl isn't around you for anything that involves an item. For a pirate, there aren't many females like her around... very lucky indeed," Drake as he walked away. I then looked down at Modoka as Apoo glared at me. Apoo wanted to say something but began to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>"Seems like this drawl is over," Urouge said as he looked at Donna, but Killer had Donna behind him. This made him grin even more. "Kid Pirates, you must be doing something right," he commented and began to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel bad now," Modoka said sadly. "Was I to mean?" Modoka asked me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. They're right, about being lucky. If any of them met Modoka first then I did.. I'm pretty sure I would be where they were standing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Donna and Killer were talking as I smiled up at Kid, but began to sense something. "Is something the matter?" Kid asked me as I began to look around us. I then imagined someone spits out blood. This made me take a couple of steps back and began to run. "MODOKA!" Kid yelled and ran after me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>"So people sell people here? That sounds sick," I told Killer. "MODOKA!" we heard Kid yell and turned to see Modoka run and Kid ran after her. "What the hell did he do now?!" I asked Killer and began to run after them with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I smelt familiar blood since in the air. Could it be? "MODOKA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kid yelled, but I ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHH!" I heard people yell and dashed faster to it. I then turned a corner only to stop. I saw them... They then turned around and looked at me as they were full of blood. "Modoka?" one of them said as I slowly walked to them and they looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a long time... are you ok?" I asked them making them surprised. "Modoka!" Donna yelled arriving and stopped a couple of feet away from everyone else. I noticed the color on their necks and began to worry.</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ "I will have to check something," he said and got close to me. "No shot," I begged sadly as he moved my hair from my neck making Kid push him. "What are you doing?" Kid asked scaring the doctor more. "I was just seeing if she had color. You see slaves and modern people have different prices," the doctor told Kid making Kid glared at him. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>"Slaves," I said worriedly. I then got closer to them as I began to smile at them. "Get down," I told them and placed my hand gently on their colors causing them to fall off. "Modoka," they said surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't your time and this isn't right," I told them as they began to give me a grin. "Modoka!" Kid said as I turned around and looked at them. "Are they causing your trouble?!" they asked and took a step forward. Then Kid and the rest began to get in a fighting pose.</p><p> </p><p>"No, stop it!" I said running to the middle. "They are my friends too," I told them and looked at Kid. "Kid this is, Keita and Takato," I said and smiled as I then looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Keita, Takato, this is Captain Kid, Donna, Killer, Wire, and Heat," I said introducing them. "I didn't think you were both still alive after what Dave did," I told them. "We escaped only to have people trying to turn us into slaves," Keita told me. "Those sick bastards," Takato commented.</p><p> </p><p>"OVER HERE!" we heard people yell. "Great guards," Takato said as they then appeared. "LOOK MORE PIRATES!" they yelled. "Modoka, get behind me!" Kid yelled and I was, but Takato grabbed a building and dropped it on the guards. This surprised us all.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, we still owe you our lives from the day we first met. Please let us follow you, so we may do so," Keita said as I began to get excited. "KID!" I yelled happily as I ran to him. "Can they join the crew?"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" Kid yelled at me. "We don't even know them," Donna commented. "Well if what if they are good for something?" Killer told Kid and Donna. "I believe we should give them a try," Heat commented and Kid began to think.</p><p> </p><p>"They are in, but if I am not happy, by their performance. I will kill them," Kid told me and I nod and dashed back. "You're in the crew," I told them as they looked at each other and back at me.</p><p> </p><p>"When did we agree with this?" "Well you owe me your lives right and I would love to have you guys come with us. We are going to try and make Kid king of the pirates," I told them. "Isn't your brother going to be kind of the pirates?" Takato commented. "It is, but so is Kid's dream."</p><p> </p><p>"What good are we to his crew?" "Keita you're a doctor and Takato has supper strength with excellent hearing and amazing eye vision to look far away. Plus Kid won't just let you get on the boat if you're not on the crew member," I told them and they nod.</p><p> </p><p>"YAY!" I cheered.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"So Modoka broke the moment you and she were having for these 2 losers?" I said a bit confused. "Modoka must have a reason though... make sure you all keep your eyes on them," Kid told us as we nod. Modoka then walked back and smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we continue on our day?" Modoka said smiling and I saw the time. "Let's head to 1 now," Kid said and began to walk away. "Huh?" I said confused and ran to his side.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"So how do you know Modoka?" I asked Keita and Takato. "She bowed us kindness and love and helped us when no one will help you," Keita told me. "Sounds like something Modoka would do," Wire commented. "We tried getting her off that island, but Modoka wouldn't leave. She felt like waiting for her brother there," Takato told us.</p><p> </p><p>"But now that island is gone... Modoka blew it up when we left," Heat said. "How did you get her off the island anyway?" Takato asked. "Captain Kid made her," Killer answered.</p><p> </p><p>"She seems very happy," Keita commented. "And in life," Takato said as he looked at them. "Well, Kid mainly wanted to come here and get new crew members. That is why we are going to land 1," Killer said as we walked. "Make sense," I commented a so looked at Killer.</p><p> </p><p>"But at least if we leave with nobody, we still have Keita and Takato, so it won't be a complete waste." "Modoka found love.. has she not?" Keita said as we saw Kid placed a hand over Modoka shoulder and pull her closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but they aren't together," I said crossing my arms. "What about you?" Takato asked. "What about her?" Killer said pissed and serious. "When are you two going together?" He asked making my face go red. "What are you talking about?" I said but embarrassed and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I think you know," Takato said. "Killer tells him we have nothing," I said looking at Killer. His mask seems to be steaming inside. "I'm guessing soon," Heat commented. "who would have guested," Wire said crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>We were heading to 1 for whatever reason, with Kid by my side and everyone else behind us. I noticed many people were looking at me and Kid noticed himself, so he placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer.</p><p>"Kid," I said concerned. "Captain," Takato said making us and look back at him. "A Celestial Dragon is up ahead," he told him and I just looked confused. "Celestial Dragon?" "Modoka, don't you remember what Haki said," Donna told me and I began to remember.</p><p>"Over here," Kid said and began to walk in a dark alley. I walked by his side and we hid in it. "Why are we here?" I said shocked and confused. "Shhh," Kid told me. "Do you fear them?"</p><p>"No, but we don't need trouble from the damn Marines or else we would have to leave and try to pass the red line some other time," Killer commented. I then began to see people bow down and began to hear chains. I even noticed the men from earlier that was fighting Kid. This kneeled, but Kid pulled me more into the shadows.</p><p>"What is going on?" I asked, but then a man stopped in front of us riding another man like a horse and having 2 women chained. This made me cover my mouth in shock. "Kid?" "Those are slaves," Keita said as I looked at them hurt. "This is sick for sure," Donna said as she spits on the floor. "You mean those guys that were fighting us.. did they want us for slaves?" I asked Wire.</p><p>"Or sell us," he told me made me start shaking until Kid pulled me close. "Don't worry so much," Kid told me as he looked at them seriously. "I'll kill them before they could even lay a hand on you again," she said as I paid my attention again to what was going on. A little pack of people began to run with an injured person. One of the 3 looked like the nurse from earlier.</p><p>"Hey! Wait, you!" The Celestial Dragon said and got off the human who was on his hands and knees. "And why are you moving?! You're humans!" he said walking to them.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry! Please overlook this!" One of the mail nurses said. "He's losing blood and needs urgent care!" he said and I noticed it was one of the guys Keita and Tataka wounded. "It's a race against time! The hospital is just ahead!" said the other male nurse. The man was breathing heavily.</p><p>"Yes, this is truly horrible!" Celestial Dragon said as he looked down at the man. "Please tell me, that he is going to help him," I asked, but no answer. I just stood there and watched. "In that case, you must hurry..." Celestial Dragon and raised his foot and kicked the body making them all fall through. "..and rest in peace!" "Modoka," Kieta said concerned as I felt my heartache in shock.</p><p>"Moodka?" Kid said as I began to feel rage for once. "That bastard," I said surprisingly all of them as tears of rage fell down my face. "Please stop," the female nurse said and looked at the body.</p><p>"Oh no," she said and that is when I realized the man died. "Bastard!" I said running in surprising everyone, but Takato dashed to me and grabbed me and once the Celestial Dragon turned around, Takato took me out of view.</p><p>"Huh?" Celestial Dragon said confused and continued. "I'll kill him... I'll kill him!" I said losing it until he made me pass out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>Modoka almost lost it. I have never seen her like this, but by the looks of it, Takato made her pass out. "We should have left before Modoka got like this," Keita said as I looked at him.</p><p>"Why?" I asked seriously. "Modoka has a heart... she loves helping more than anything... she is sweet as candy... for some reason, seeing things like this, just triggers something from her passed and she hits rage."</p><p>"I destroyed that village before she blew it off and I never see her like this," I told him. "Then your very lucky. When Modoka snaps like this, she would fight until the man I died of lost her will to fight. That is why the Marines want her," Keita said and looked at Takato who was holding Modoka close to him. I then saw a man with green hair coming down like nothing until he was face to face with a Celestial Dragon.</p><p>"Damn it, that man is just going to cause trouble," I said but began to smirk as the Celestial Dragon points his gun. "That is Zoro, from the straw hats," Donna told me. "Hmm, what will he do? I heard the straw hat pirates are crazy, but they can't be this insane," I asked smirking evilly.</p><p>"What? You need directions or something?" Zoro said making us chuckle. Celestial Dragon shot his gun and he dogged it, was going to slash him until pink hair girl calm, and tackled him.</p><p>"I hit him?" Celestial Dragon asked confused. "I could've sworn he managed to dodge my shots... I must've imagined it." "What an idiot," I commented as Modoka now began to slowly wake up holding her head. She looked up at Takato and told him something. He then told her something making Modoka looked down and began to give a weak smile as tears fell down her face. </p><p>"What did she say?" He then held her as she cried making jealousy form in my body. The Celestial Dragon then got back on the human and began to leave. This was my cue to walk past what was going on and got to Modoka who was still crying. She looked up at me and got up. "Kid," she said sadly and hugged me. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me," she said and I held her back. Modoka was shaking. "Modoka, you haven't told him have you?" Takato said getting my attention. "What?" "I didn't think it was important, because it hasn't happened around Kid," Modoka said as she tightens the hug. "He knows, I told him," Keita said and I looked down at Modoka as she looked up at me. </p><p>"No more tears.. don't worry so much," I told her as she nods and rests her head on my chest. "Let us get ongoing," I said grabbing Modoka as a bride and we began to walk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>"Well that was crazy, so there is more to her than we thought," Wire said as I nod and began to follow Kid. "Has she really never acted like this," Takato said and we shook our head. "Modoka has always been sweet. She only became like this when her uncle placed that shot on her neck," I told them. </p><p>"Shot?" Keita questioned. "I will explain later," I told them and they nod. "Would Modoka be able to handle where we are going?" Killer asked and we all began to look at each other."The only way we could know if we wait and see," Heat said as Takato shook his head no.</p><p> "This won't affect her unless she sees them being tormented," Takato told us."So if Kid torments people, what will she do?" Wire asked him and he began to think. "I don't know and I hope we don't find out."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We arrived at the human auction place and pulled Modoka close to me to keep her safe since my eyes were on her. I could tell because we were all the way in the back standing up. Plus if she loses it again, I would be able to hold her back.</p><p> "Kid, why are we here?" Modoka asked as she began to feel uncomfortable. A man then walked up to me with a cocky smile. "Hello," he said as we all, but Modoka glared at him. "You have a lot of balls coming to us," Donna told him making him smile nervously. "What do you want?" Wire asked as I pulled Modoka even closer to me.</p><p> "Straight to business I see," the man said and let out a small cough to clear his throat. "Spill it!" Donna said. "How much for this lovely girl would you like to trade?" he said grabbing Modoka hand and was about to kiss it until I socked him hard on the face. "KID!" Killer said socked. Modoka looked surprised.</p><p> "What did he mean by trade?" Modoka questioned and I pulled her back to my embrace. "Don't worry about it," I told her as she rested her head on my bare chest. The man then got up and made a run for it. "You could get us into trouble!" Killer told me a bit pissed.</p><p> "I don't care," I replied and looked down at Modoka who was still confused. It was like she forgot what happened earlier with that Celestial Dragon, or maybe she just doesn't want to remember. "I'm surprised Luffy hasn't contacted us," Donna said taking out the snail. "You think he is ok?" Modoka asked. </p><p>"Yeah, he is strong, and besides I don't think he would like his baby sis to come and save him anyway," Donna told her and she nods. We then turned and saw 2 more Celestial Dragon. "How many are there?" Modoka asked as Celestial Dragon just passed by. </p><p>"Just stay close to me, and I will keep you safe," Modoka I said and she smiled happily. "Ok."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~<b>Kid POV~</b></p><p>"Celestial Dragons... Slaves... Human Shoppes... Compared to the callowness of greedy authority figures the criminals of the world have much more humanity. It's because scum rules the world that new scum is born. Don't they understand? We're as endearing as we are mean... Right Killer?" I said as I held Modoka. "Without a doubt," Killer told me.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, are we going to buy ourselves?" Modoka asked looking up at me concerned "If someone is interesting, maybe we will buy them," I said as she nods. "Boo, look," Heat said pointing out.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" I said and began to glare. "Law," Modoka said happily. He then heard her and turned around. He had a big smirk on his face. He then looked at Modoka and patted next to him to sit, but before she did anything. I picked her up and let her sit on my shoulder. This caused him to flip me off.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Modoka said as I began to laugh. "His attitude hasn't changed," I said. Law then got up and walked to us. "Hello, Modoka," he said and she jumped down my shoulder. "Want to come to sit with me? I decided to come to ask you since if you say yes, Kid won't stop you," Law said grabbing her hand, but she pulled it back.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but thank you, all this makes me feel uneasy. Therefore I don't want to leave Kid side," she said and got closer to me. This made me smirk and look at Law. "Very well, but I am glad to see you are ok," Law told her and she nods.</p><p> </p><p>"I found my brother, he is around here also," she told him excitedly, but then looked surprised. "My brother, I haven't even contacted him," she said sadly as I placed a hand on her shoulder. She then looked at my hand and back up at me with a loving smile.</p><p> </p><p>"But I am sure, he is ok," she said making me smile down at her. "Very well, but if your feet get tired, I'll have a seat opening," Law said and began to walk away. "NICE TO SEE YOU TOO!" Donna yelled at him pissed. "Don't worry about him," Killer told her and she took a deep breath and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just not damn fair," Donna said as I kept on looking at Modoka. We have gone a long way to have our feelings this strong. Once we are off this island, I am making a damn lock in my office and ask Modoka to be mine. "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls," some guy said as it starts. "I would like for us to start. Now at the end of all this, we have something very valuable and rare. So try not to waste all you money, but all these folks," he said as Modoka looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"What is wrong?" I asked her. "I wish I could free them all... they don't deserve this," she said as I pulled her close. "Do you want to leave?" I asked her and she shook her head no. "I want to save at least one person if that is ok," she asked and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember, we don't have many barriers since almost all we had was melted away," I told her and she nods. "I understand," she said and began to smile. "JUST ASK HER TO BE YOUR ALREADY DAMN IT!!! You are WITH DRIVING ME CRAZY WITH ALL THESE SIDE KISSES AND SIDE ROMANCE!" Donna yelled at me pissed which was starting to get me mad.</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP! I DO WHAT I WANT!" I yelled back. "SHUT UP?! DON'T MAKE ME RIP OUT YOUR DAMN VOICEBOX!" she yelled back as we glared and growled at each other. "ENOUGH!" Killer yelled and stopped us from yelled until we pointed at each other and said, "SHE/HE DID IT!" "Modoka," Keita said looking around. "Huh?" I said confused and realized she disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll kill everyone here, where she go?!" I said feeling anger. "Relax, there she is," Takato said and pointed down to where Law was. Modoka went to sit next to him. "Damn it!" I said pissed as Law wrapped an arm around her shoulder and flipped me off again. "I'LL RIP THAT ARM RIGHT OFF!!!" I yelled making him smirk and Modoka looked back at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but I was tired of all the yelling," Modoka said making me glare at Donna. "What?!" She said with an attitude. "You will pay if she ends up with that bastard!" I told her in rage. "Yeah, like if she would. Do you want to see how much she damn loves you?!" Donna asked me and I raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka has told you that she loved you TWICE and she sticks by you even if you never told her ONCE!" She said as she crosses her arms. I wasn't sure to reply to that or fight back.</p><p> </p><p>"Grow some balls would you and just ask the damn girl?!" She said making me glare at her and she glared at me back. "Enough," Killer said coming between us. I took a deep breath and looked at Modoka. She was playing with Law and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I feel better now," Donna said and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Killer asked her. "I'm going to go sit down with Modoka," she replied as she sat with Modoka. Everything she said was true. That's what pissed me off.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it."</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>Law has been trying to make a move on Modoka, but Donna would just sock the living crap out of him. It would just make me chuckle how much he tried, but Modoka wouldn't let herself. "You're lucky! We even have a super- great showcase item for sale today!" the Disco announced. This made Modoka up and ran to me. "Huh?" I said confused.</p><p> </p><p> "I wanted to be here when you talk about the people so that we could save someone," Modoka said, and I smirked. "You're serious about this, ain't yeah?" I asked her and she nods. I then began to hear people talk filthy, making me pull Modoka close to me. "Stay close at least," I told her and she nods. "Well, then! Let's get this auction started!" </p><p> </p><p> "Entry #1! From Troa in West Blue! A proud pirate from a long line of musicians... give him an instrument, he'll play any background music you request! He's a human music box! He's also a great cleaner! Give him a mop, and he won't miss a single speck of dust! Also, he's skilled at making wine! A hard-working 25-year-old male human! 192 centimeters and 130 kilograms! Goes by the name Byron! Bidding will start at the special offer price of 480,000 berries! Okay! Raise your bidding paddles and name your prices!" The freak said and I began to think.</p><p> </p><p> "I want him," Modoka said making me look at her. "Why?" Heat asked her. "Well, he plays music... he can play music for me," Modoka said happily. "Then he steals your heart with his music," Wire commented. "Huh?" she said. "Absolutely not," I told her making her pout. "Why?" she asked. "I am not throwing berries away on the first person we see," I told her. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, 480,000 is a steal!" someone said rising a number. "#7 bids 480,000! Any other bidders?!" Disco yelled out. "Kid, it's not too late," Modoka said and I began to growl. I can't buy someone that can steal Modoka from me. I have to find someone useful, but worthless. "500,000!" "#82 has just bid 500,000 berries!" "#520,000!"</p><p> </p><p> "Yes! #105 bids 520,000 berries! I have 520,000! This is a great value, you know! He can play music, do housework, and as a pirate, he'll make a great guard dog! Are there any other bidders?! Any other bidders?!" "530,000!" "550,000!" "600,000!" People kept on yelling out. "#7 bids 600,000! Any other bids?!" I looked down at Modoka who looked worried for the guy. "700,000!" Keita yelled out surprising us. </p><p> </p><p>"WHOA 700,000 BERRIES! "#33 bids 700,000! Any other bids?!" "Keita? Why?" Modoka said surprised. "You wanted him right? I owe you my life Modoka, if this would make you happy, then this is not a problem," he said making her smile. "Keita," Modoka said smiling. "SOLD TO #33!" Disco said and I began to glare at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry too much captain, she is like my sister... I would do what makes her happy as Luffy would," Keita told me nervously as I made Modoka closer to me. She looked up at me and kisses my cheek. "Calm down," she said as I wrapped my hand around her waist more. "And besides, you are just going to set him free if he wants to be," Keita said making Modoka giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"REALLY MODOKA!" I yelled at her as she blushes and looks away. "Tehee, he knows me very well," Modoka said happily as I slapped my forehead. "That is just a waste of berries." "For a good cause," she said happily as I just took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p> "Okay! There are many more great deals to come! Be sure not to miss your chance, ladies, and gentlemen! Now, then! Let's move on to the next item! #2, she has the curves of an angel and can do any sick deserve you have. She is beautiful and sweet, and just asking for someone to give her a good time," Disco said winking at the crowd. A girl then appeared, but she wasn't as beautiful as Modoka. </p><p> </p><p>"How about her?" I asked making Modoka look up at me right away and away sadly. "Why her?" Modoka asked me as I looked down at her as I realized her eyes began to get watery. "I don't know, would she actually do such things?" Wire asked thinking. I then felt Modoka remove my arms from around her waist, but I placed them back and held her tight. People were auctioning, and Modoka didn't even mention buying her. </p><p> </p><p>"2,000,000 BERRIES!" Heat yelled out surprising us. "What? I need someone to," Heat said looking away embarrassed. This made Modoka giggle. Was she scared that I was picking the girl over Modoka? I questioned as I kissed Modoka head, making her smile. "Sold!"</p><p> </p><p>    "You guys," Modoka said happily as I realized a tear from her face. I turned her around and wiped it away. "Oh, I was crying?!" Modoka said surprised. I then smirked and placed heron my shoulder again. "If we can, we will get everyone, Heat.. make sure you keep an eye on how much berries we use," I told him and he nods.    </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Modoka asked shocked. "Because it makes you smile," I told her making her smile even more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>"Kid makes Modoka happy, you are just wasting your time," I told Law as we looked back and saw her happy with Kid and everyone else. "And what about you?" he asked me as I looked at him. "What about me?" I asked and he looked up. "Are you happy?" he said and I looked at the people they were selling. "I don't know how to answer that," I replied. </p><p>"Well, either way, I wasn't asking so I could make you happy... I was just asking.. you too mean for my taste," he said taking out his tongue at me and I looked at him with a face of boredom. "Geez thanks," I told him sarcastically. "You're welcome," he said and I stood up and he looked at me. "Where are you going?" "Back to the crew," I replied as I walked away.</p><p> "I was just kidding, I can make you happy," Law said as I stopped and looked back at him with a serious face. "I'm no one second. If you are lonely then just buy someone here," I told him and looked forward. "And besides, your too cocky for my taste," I last said and began to walk away. I then got to the crew and looked up at Modoka who was on Kid's shoulder.</p><p> "Donna," Modoka said happily. "Really? 6 people out of 13 you bought?" I said crossing my arms as she jumps down from his shoulder. "Kid told her that he would try to buy them all, but a couple was too pricey," Killer told me as I nod. We then heard the door open and I turned around and saw Luffy crew walk in. This made Kid smirk evilly as Modoka clapped happily.</p><p> "Captain, isn't that straw hat crew?" Heat asked him. "The straw hat captain ain't with'em," Kid told him back. "I was hoping to see just how much of a crazy bastard he is, but... too bad," Kid said making Modoka look at him seriously. </p><p>"Kid, that isn't nice," Modoka told Kid making him look at her. "Nice, be happy I am at least buying. A pirate saving other... that's the first," he said smirking. "Next up #14! This item is a female human! Aside from housekeeping, she's also an expert in games, ranging from cards to chess! She'll be great to have when you want to pass the time! Let's start the bidding at 600,000 berries!"</p><p> "700,000 berries!" People yelled. "800,000 berries!" "900,000." "1.2 million!" "1.5 million!" "2 million!" "3 million!" "That's too much," Modoka said sadly. "Ok, the now 6 out of 14 bought," I commented. "#51 has bid 3 million berries! Are there any other bids?! Any others?! SOLD!" Modoka looked at the girl sadly. </p><p>"Poor girl," Modoka said as Kid placed a hand on her shoulder. I then noticed Luffy's crew were angry. This was an ugly sight, but I could sense something was up and so could Modoka. I could tell since she walked past us and walked to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I saw Modoka was the straw hat pirates and smiled. "Hey you guys," she said. "MODOKA!" a blond hair bastard yelled as he hugged Modoka. "Great, not this again," Donna said and began to walk to them and socked the blond hair off Modoka.</p><p> "KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled at him, but he stood up again right away. "DONNA!" He yelled making her kick him 100 times as he was in the air and sent him flying to the wall. "Nami! Put your boyfriend on a slash!" I told her.</p><p> "WHO SAID HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND?!" she yelled back. "HE MIGHT AS WELL BE!!" Donna yelled back. "Why are you all here anyway?" Donna asked and crossed her arms. "It's Camie... she been kidnapped and now they are going to sell her," Hachi told Modoka and Donna. Who was this Camie? "Not Camie?!" Modoka said sadly. </p><p>"How many berries do you guys have?" Donna asked. "We should have a little more than 200 million," Nami said. "Would that be enough?" "I hope so," Nami said and Donna looked at Modoka. "I'll be back," Modoka said and ran to me. "Kid," she said sadly. "I heard," I told her and she began to look like she wanted to cry. </p><p>"You care for her a lot," I asked and she nods. "Heat, how much do we have left?" I asked. "About 5 million since we didn't have much and Modoka was buying people," Heat said and I looked at Modoka. "Would it be enough," she said worriedly. "I'll tell them," she said and ran off. Those eyes, I hate seeing them on her. </p><p>"Captain, you alright?" Keita asked. "What could I do?" I asked myself as I looked at the ground. "There isn't much you could do now. You warned her to wait and not throw all the barriers away," Wire told me. I looked at Modoka who was petted on the head. I then noticed a door open and saw that celestial bastard from earlier. </p><p>"What a relief! It's still going on!" he said happily. "However, I heard him say entry #15 just now, so I believe it's almost over," said his guard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I told Nami about what I been going and how much I had left and she said it was ok. "Camie," Pappag cried. I then heard a familiar voice and turned to see the celestial dragon from earlier. "This thing really annoys me to no end!" he said and kicked the human that was carrying him on the head repeatedly.</p><p> "Take this! And This!" he told him. I began to feel rage build up inside of me as the man fell over and pressed on his head. "Hey, go sell this one while we're here. I don't need it anymore," he said and I began to walk forth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I noticed Modoka walked towards the Celestial Dragon. "Damn it," I said concerned. "You are planning on selling him?" Modoka asked him as he looked at her from head to toe. "Yes, but I will sell him free if you become my bride," he said pissing me off. </p><p>"What is she doing?" Keita said and Takato walked past us. "Takato?!" Keita yelled after him, but he ignored him. "Modoka, what are you doing?" Takato said as the Celestial Dragon was about to take out his gun. "I heard he wanted to see the man and I wanted to buy," Modoka said as Takato took a deep breath and took out a diamond necklace. </p><p>"Would this cover for the man?" Takato said making the Celestial Dragon smile wide. "Yes, this would do great," he said and gave Modoka the chain. "Thank you," she told him and began to walk to me with the guy and Takato. Celestial Dragon was still looking at her as she walked away and went to his seat. "What the hell?!" I told her as I took a deep breath. </p><p>"I felt bad," Modoka said and got on her knees. She placed her hand on his color and took it off. This surprised that man as she smiled at him. "You're really hurt aren't you?" she said touching his head gently. The man just looked at her surprised. "Keita?" Modoka questioned and he nods. He reached in his pocket, took out some bandages, and began to treat the man.</p><p> "You guys are pirates? Why are you helping me? I never heard of pirates that will help the helpless," the man said surprised still. "Welcome to my world," I commented. "Trust when I say, if it was up to us, we would let you die, but Modoka is too sweet. If I didn't do what I did, Modoka would be sad for a long time," Takato said as the man looked up at him. </p><p>"Please, let me repay what you have done for me," the man said as Modoka smiled at him. "Don't worry too much. Just rest, you have suffered enough," Modoka told him. "I owe you my life," he said and Modoka shook her head no. "You are no longer a slave, so be happy and live." "But I want to do this," he said and she smiled at him. </p><p>"This gets better soon and live... that is all I ask for," Modoka said as the guy began to cry. "I'm thankful, thank you so much," he said as he bowed at Modoka. She then smiles and looked up at me. "I hope I didn't make you worry," she told me as I leaned back and relaxed. </p><p>"You always make me worry," I told her as she walked to me and hugged me. This made me hug her back, but my chest then began to hurt. What was this hug for? I wasn't the one that bought him? She then let me go and walked back to the straw hat screw. "What was that about?" Killer questioned. "I don't know," I replied. </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I walked back to the other with a pain in my heart. I know why and I fear it. "Modoka, did you just?" Franky said and I nod. "No one dissevers all this torment," I replied making Sanji hug me. "MY MODOKA IS FULL OF SUGAR!" Sanji yelled happily until Donna kicked him off me.</p><p>"Modoka, you know you took a huge risk right there?" Donna told me seriously and I nod. "What would have happened if he demanded you to be his wife?!" Donna asked seriously. "Then I would have to suffer the consequences," I replied making her take a deep breath. "At least your ok," Hachi said and I nod with a smile.</p><p>"Entry #16 is none other than the captain of a pirate ship!" I heard and turned right away. "Captain?" I said surprised. "Feast your eyes on this man with a bounty of 17 million berries! Goes by the name of Lacuba! He's known as a tactful strategist, but his well-trained body is another great attribute! You can use him like a horse, for heavy physical labor, or as a punching bag! He has many uses, indeed!" This made me look at the man worried. I then looked back at Kid who was watching. If that was Kid what would I have done? It is sad and painful to see that a captain can also become something so horrible.</p><p>"Now then!" the man yelled and the captain began to fall to the floor. "AHHHHH!" people yell in fear. I was shaking in shock as I then ran back to Kid. I'm just running back and forth. "Kid," I said in tears and I hugged him. He held me tight</p><p>. "Kid, what happened?! He was bleeding from his mouth," I told him worried as he wiped away my tears. "He bit his tongue off," Kid answered making me look at him in horror. "He decided he'd rather die than become someone's pet."</p><p>"But," I said worried as he kissed my forehead. "We wouldn't be able to buy him anyway, didn't you want to save the little we got just in case for your friend?" he asked me and I nod. "I want to do whatever it takes to save her," I replied as he looked at me. He got his face closer and I got my face close and kissed him.</p><p>"Modoka," I heard the man I saved say as he got up in pain, but Keita was helping him. "Please let me help you, with whatever I can," he said and I shook my head no. "If you want to help me then listen and rest," I told him as he nods. I then looked at Kid and smiled. I shouldn't be near Kid, he will stop me with what I got planned, so I began to walk away and back to the Nami and the rest.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen! The next item I have for you is a super- incredible piece of merchandise! Sure to instantly blow all this trouble away!" the man yelled out happily as the drum roll began to happen. "It's Camie's turn, be ready," Donna said seriously.</p><p>"Do you really think so?" Chopper asked. "A highly sought-after item, to be sure! Observe this silhouette! I won't say much. Look upon it with your own eyes! Now for the moment, you've been waiting for! It's time for the unveiling! Take a good look!" The man yelled to reveal Camie. "I'm ready," Nami said secured. This made everyone cheer like crazy.</p><p>"CAMIE!" Hachi yelled. "They're selling Camie now!" Hachi told Nami. "I see that there's immense interest in this, our first mermaid in a while! Now then! How high shall we start?" "Let's make the first move to win! We will get her back!" Nami said, but my heart began to beat and ache like crazy. I even wanted to cry and I began to shake.</p><p>"Modoka?" Donna said noticing. "You ok?" she asked, but I didn't answer. "All right, then! Let's begin! Bidding start at-," the man said and was cut off by the celestial dragon. "500 MILLION!" he yelled out. This surprised us all. "I'll buy it for 500 million berries!" This made Nami surprised and drop the number.</p><p>"How could that happen so suddenly?! We don't even have to close to that much!" the name said in shock. "Nami," I said getting her attention. "Huh?" "Let me borrow your 200 million," I asked her as I looked at her sadly. "Why, we don't have enough to beat him!" "Just trust me," I told her and she nods. I picked her number up and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Modoka, what are you planning?!" Donna said shocked. "600 MILLION!" I yelled out surprising everyone even more. This surprised everyone even more. "WHOA 600 MILLION!" "Modoka, we don't have that much remember?!" Donna said and I gave Nami her number and walked forward. I then stopped and looked at Kid who was also shocked.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I whispered making him even more surprised. "I WILL BE GIVING 200 MILLION BERRIES AND SURRENDERING MYSELF SINCE I AM WORTH 400 MILLION BERRIES!" I told them surprising them all even more as I walked forward. "MODOKA!" Kid yelled concerned, but I just kept walking. Law then stood up and grabbed my arm.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" he said concerned as I smiled at him. "Saving a friend," I told him, took my hand back, and continued walking until I reached the stage. "NO OTHER OFFER! THEN IT'S SOLD!" the man yelled surprising us all. They then reached in and took the color off of Camie. I placed my hand on her tank and smiled as they placed the color on me. This surprised her to no end, that she began to cry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>This was what my heart was telling me? I was breathing heavily out of hurt and rage. "STUPID! STUPID STUPID!" I yelled repeatedly. I then saw them put the color on Modoka. This made me want to kill everyone here.</p><p>"MODOKA!" Donna yelled as we were all shocked. I then looked at the straw hats as they were pissed as well. "MODOKA!" Sanji yelled, but Modoka didn't even look back at us. "This is bad... I never even imagined this outcome.." Heat commented as Killer tried calming me down. "I want to do whatever it takes to save her," I heard Modoka say again in my head. "I should have seen this coming," I told myself.</p><p>"We have to save Modoka," Donna said worriedly. I then looked down and saw Law was in a rage himself. Even if he has been keeping his distance while we are here, he still seems to care. "Damn it, what do I do?" I won't stand for this," I told my crew and began to walk to the stairs. "Captain, but the admirals!" Wire said as I kept on walking.</p><p>"No one is going to separate me and Modoka... especially like this!" I said as I began to walk down only to have something fly past me. It hit a bunch of people and sent them flying. I stopped and looked to see what it was.</p><p>"LUFFY!" Donna yelled surprised. "What's your problem?! You can land better than that!" Luffy yelled at the driver who was on a fish. "I CAN'T! IT'S A FLYING FISH! Besides, YOU SAID TO RUN INTO IT!" he yelled back. "You told me to just get on, but why're you guys in such a hurry to get back to the Sunny?!" Zoro said in pain.</p><p>"That's Straw Hat Luffy!" I said in shock. "YOU IDIOT!" Donna yelled and rocked Luffy. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled at her. "Where is Camie?! Camie is safe because Modoka took her place!" she told him making him turn back and saw Modoka looking down in chains. "MODOKA!" Luffy yelled making her look up only to be surprised. "LUFFY!" she yelled, but then gave him a sad smile.</p><p>"CAMIE SAFE NOW!" she yelled at him. "AND YOUR NOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK THIS THREW?!" he yelled at her and began to run down. "YOU'RE MY SISTER! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" I stood there and watched, but then a fish foke ran down after Luffy and jumped on him, to stop him, but no use.</p><p>"HOLD ON, LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! CAMIE'S RIGHT HERE AND NOW I'M GOING TO SAVE MY SISTER!" "MODOKA IS WEARING AN EXPLOSIVE COLOR! WE CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY! PLUS, THERE ARE CELESTIAL DRAGONS HERE!"</p><p>"I DON'T CARE! SHE IS MY SISTER! MODOKA!" "PLEASE STOP!" the fish thing yelled and took out 4 more hands and began to pull him back. "AHHHH!" people yelled. "HE IS A FISHMAN!" This made the Fishman let go of Luffy and stand there.</p><p>"Disgusting, What's a Fishman doing here?!" people yelled. "IT'S AN OCTOPUS MONSTER!" "HACHI!" Modoka yelled in tears. "STOP CALLING HIM A MONSTER! HE ISN'T A MONSTER!" Modoka cried out. "Shut up, you are no one now!" the disco man said pissing me off. "DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him in rage as I took out a knife and threw it at him.</p><p>"AHHhh!" the man yelled in fear as he looked at me pissed. "I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU MODOKA! MODOKA ISN'T FOR SALE!" Luffy yelled out. "STOP HIM! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE STAGE!" Disco yelled. I began to attract mettle and aimed it at them "REPEL!" I yelled helping out Luffy. "KID, I'M SORRY!" Modoka cried out as she was in tears.</p><p>"NEXT TIME TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" I yelled back. "I WASN'T THINKING! I JUST WANTED TO HELP!" she said as she closed her eyes tight until we heard a gunshot. This made us look and realized a celestial dragon shot the fish foke. "HACHI!" Modoka cried out.</p><p>"YOU BASTARD!" Donna yelled pissed. The fish foke then rolled down a couple of steps and laid there. "HACHI! HACHI!" Modoka cried as she fell to her knees shaking. Seeing her like this brought me to rage. Luffy checked on him and got up pissed as I glared at the sick bastard pissed. "Look, father! I caught a Fishman!" the bastard cheered.</p><p>"I caught it myself, so I can have it for free. Free! Free! An octopus for free!" "HACHI!" Modoka cried as she then covered her mouth. "You lousy fish, still blabbering on even though I shot you!" the celestial dragon said pointed his gun again. I began to walk to the bastard in rage. He will pay making Modoka cry to her knees. Straw Hat then began to walk his way to him also. The celestial dragon noticed him, but not me. He then began to try and shoot straw hats, but he dogged them and at the same time, Straw Hat and I socked the celestial dragon on the face as hard as we could sending him flying through chairs and people all the way to the other side of the building. "</p><p>CAPTAIN!" my crew yelled as I stood there. "KID! LUFFY!" Modoka cried out. Straw Hat then looked at me and gave me a questionable look. "Who are you?" he asked dead serious, but I walked past him and began to walk down to Modoka. If he was going to punch a celestial dragon, then why couldn't I? I arrived at Modoka and looked at the chains.</p><p>"Your such an idiot," I told her as she then jumped up and hugged me. "I'm sorry," she cried as I held her tight. She has me worried.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I slowly let Modoka go to wipe away her tears. "Kid," she said happily. "Hey! She belongs to us now!" Disco said, but I then socked him shutting him up. This made Modoka smile at me. "I'm sorry," she said and I pulled her close again.</p><p> </p><p> "What were you thinking?" I asked her as I placed my head on hers and rested it. "I was thinking that I would be able to help if we switched." "And how did that come out? Now we have admirals coming," I told her surprising her. "Admirals!" She said shocked and scared. "Don't worry, I won't let them get to you," I told her as I kissed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p> "HOW DARE YOU, A COMMONER LAY A HAND ON MY SON?!" a Celestial Dragon yelled at us. He then began to try, shoot, straw hat, and I. I connected mettle and blocked the attacks keeping Modoka safe. I then stood up and glared at them. "They've made the Celestial Dragon mad," I heard people say and began to run in panic.</p><p> </p><p> "Kid?" Modoka said concerned as I looked back at her, but the man kept on trying to shoot us but kept on missing until it got Modoka on the arm. "OWW!" she cried as she held her arm. I opened my eyes in shock and began to check it. "I am ok," she said pissing me off. I took away his gun. Sanji then dashed kicked the man. Making guard appears.</p><p> </p><p> "Kid," Modoka said as I turned around and noticed guards coming from behind us. Modoka held her arm and closed her eyes tight. I then went in front of her and socked them all like nothing. "I'm ok," she said, as I looked at her mad. "No, you're not!" "Yes, I am. Don't worry about me," she said as I then got her like a bride.</p><p> </p><p> "Kid, careful or you will blow my head right off," she said worried as I looked at the color and placed her back down slowly. "How do we get that off you?" I asked her as I placed her down slowly. "DON'T LET HIM TAKE MODOKA!" Disco yelled pissing us all off. Zoro then jumped down and sliced his close off like nothing and made him panic.</p><p> </p><p> "AHHHH! MY CLOTHS!" he yelled panicking. This made Modoka laugh and point as he had pink duck boxers. "Ahhhh!" He yelled and ran off. "You like that huh?" Zoro told her as she smiles at him. She then looked at Camie who was also laughing. I then looked back and saw everyone fighting guards. Law kept on looking down here with a hurt yet disappointed face. He better see Modoka is mine, but then I got a sock in the face. This was surprising and unexpected.</p><p> </p><p> "LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL?!" Nami yelled at him. "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Straw Hat yelled and I stood up and glared at him. "Stop it, you guys!" Modoka yelled as Straw Hat began to run down. "GUM GUM!" He yelled out. "POWER PUNCH!" "LUFFY STOP!" Modoka yelled as he sent him a punch at me. I grabbed them with my hand and tried to stay in place, but instead, he sent me sliding back to the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"KID!" Modoka yelled worried. I then got myself off the wall and began to walk forward like nothing.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Luffy yelled again. I then got up and got in the middle as Kid had a face like he was ready to murder Luffy. "Kid, calm down," I said worried and scared, but I could tell he ignored me. </p><p> </p><p>"Kid,-" I said about to walk to him and got cut off, by Keita grabbing me and moving out the way. "Stay out of this," he told me as he placed me far and to the side. "But I can't they are going to fight because of me," I told him as I saw Kid began to attract mettle with his right arm. Luffy was even being fired up. </p><p> </p><p>"STOP IT!" I cried out, but Luffy began to run towards Kid. Making Kid sock Luffy down, but Luffy dodged it and jumped up. "Gum gum... PISTOL!" "REPEL!" Kid yelled making the weapons on his hand attack Luffy as he took some of Luffy's blows. I was now shaking as tears began to pour down my face. I got up and was going to run in, but Keita stopped me. "KNOCK IT OFF!" I heard Zoro and Killer yell and watched Luffy and Kid. </p><p> </p><p>"THAT HURT!" They yelled bad as they held their heads. This made me smile sadly. Luffy then looked at me and looked at me worried as I continued to cry. Kid then did the same. Keita then let me go, so I began to stand there. Whom should I run to? I began to run know the other was going to get hurt, but if I run to Luffy. He would hear me out about Kid, so I decided to run to Kid and hug him. This surprised my brother as he looked down. Kid held me, but I slowly let him go and smiled. I turns around and walked to Luffy and hugged him next. </p><p> </p><p>"No more fighting, I love you both... please don't make me feel like I have to choose. It will hurt me," I wished to Luffy as he holds me back, but doesn't reply.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I saw them hug and realized the straw hat was glaring at me. This made me smirk evilly at him. Modoka then lets him go and he tells her something and made her smile. I then noticed guards were coming their way. I was going to attack, but Law jumped in and kicked them. "Is the air between all cleared?" He joked making Modoka smile.</p><p> </p><p> "We have to hurry before the warship and admiral get here!" Nami yelled out. "They are already here," Law told us as he wrapped an arm around Modoka waist and pulled Modoka close to him. "BACK OFF!" Luffy yelled at Law as he socked him. "WHO'RE YOU ANYWAY?!" Bepo then got closed and hugged Modoka.</p><p> </p><p> "Bepo," Modoka said happily. "What's with that bear?" Luffy said confused. "They've had the place surrounded before the auctions even began," Killer said seriously only to get whacked on the head by Donna. </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT SOONER?!" she yelled at him. "It was obvious," I told her making her look at me pissed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled at me. "YOU DAMN PIRATES! DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET OUT OF HERE UNHURT!" we heard someone yell from the outside. "I dunno who they wanted to catch," Wire commented as I crossed my arms and smirked evilly.</p><p> </p><p> "But I doubt they expected anyone who would beat up the Celestial Dragons," Heat said. "Well, that was an interesting show you both gave... Straw Hat... Child," Law said smirking making me pissed. "IT'S KID!" "Sounds the same to me," he said and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> "Bastard!" "WHO IS ALL THESE PEOPLE?!" Straw Hat said losing it. "This is Law, Pepo, Shachi, and Penguin," Modoka said introducing them. "That is Keita, Takato, Wire, Heat, Killer, and that is Kid," Modoka said introducing us. This made Luffy glare at me. "That is your boyfriend Kid?!" Luffy said making Modoka turn dark red. This actually surprised me as well, but then smirk. "Yeah, that's right," I said making Modoka surprised and even more red.</p><p> </p><p> "NONONONONONONO!" Modoka yelled panicking. "WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Modoka yelled at Luffy nervously, but he wouldn't stop glaring at me as I smirked at him. "Modoka it's ok. I remember you tell me how happy he makes you and how cute he was, not to mention how you felt in his arms and how his kiss felt... Oh and that-," Camie said only for Modoka to cut her off by yelling, </p><p> </p><p>"AHHHHH YOUR NOT HELPING!" This made me smirk even more as she panics. I then looked at her as she looked at me. My heart was racing. I wanted to hold her, but we then heard an explosion. We all turned and saw an old man walk. "Now, now, don't tease the poor girl," the old man said smiling, but then began to laugh.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh? Looks like we've garnered some attention." A Giant then began to appear behind the old man, this made Modoka happy. She ran past me with her chains and looked up at the giant. "You're ok!" Modoka said happily as she looked up at him. "You're the girl that bought me," he said and she nods. </p><p> </p><p>"I bought you to set you free," Modoka told him making the giant blush. Modoka then looked at the old man as the old man looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>"It's been forever Rayleigh," I told him making everyone surprised, but his laugh. "My have you changed to a tall beautiful woman," he told me as I smiled. "Modoka, how do you know this man?!" Luffy yelled down at me. I then looked up at him and back at Rayleigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Your sister here was going to have my head when she was just 5," Rey told them making them all even more shocked. "How strong is Modoka?" Donna questioned. "For what I recall, I was the first person you showed mercy to.. am I correct?" he said and I nod. He then looked behind Luffy and saw Hachi. </p><p> </p><p>"OH! IS THAT YOU HACHI?! IT IS!" Rey yelled happily but then got serious. "And how did you get those injuries?" he asked and Hachi didn't answer. "No need for answers, I'll figure it out," Rey said and began to think. He looked at Hachi, Camie, and then myself. After that, he looked at everyone else. "In short... I see... I understand the situation now," Rey said surprising us.</p><p> </p><p> "Modoka, I knew you had a warm heart, but there were other ways," he told me as I looked away sadly. "You made your friends, your brother, and your boyfriend worried," he told me making me red. "Wait, Kid isn't my boyfriend!" "Your husband?" "NOOO! NOT THAT EITHER!" I yelled getting more red as I then heard Kid chuckle even more. </p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him making him laugh. Rey then used his Haki and made everyone, but Kid, Law, and Luffy crew pass out. Along with Hachi and Camie. Luffy then looked at Rey seriously. "That straw hat suits dauntless man very well," Rey said looking at Luffy. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to meet you ever since Modoka first mention you and that was when you were just a kid... Monkey D. Luffy," Rey said making me giggle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>The old man then walked to my chains and smiled. "Why... can't you take them off? Or do you believe it looks beautiful on you?" he said as I looked away.<br/><br/></p><p>"Or were you trying to run away?" he said surprising me. "That is it, is it not?" he said and pointed at my friends. "Don't you see how much you are loved? You should stop running and if you need a place to run, then you have your dear friends," Rey told me as I looked at everyone. I then took a deep breath and placed a hand on my chains, making them all off.<br/><br/></p><p>"How strong have you gotten?" Rey as me as I took a deep breath. "Enough for me to fear," I replied and he nods. "Then you shouldn't fear the Admirals... The Admirals should fear you," he said, as I looked at him surprised. I then turned around and saw all the people that were going to be slaves. This made me smile and tear up.<br/><br/></p><p>"You are all free! While no one is here to capture you, you must fun and live happily. Go... and live in peace," I told them. "Now use your gift and take off those chains," Rey told me as I opened my arms. "Light," I said causing a big light to happen. Once it disappeared, the chains did too. "YAY!" they all cheered. I then got off the stage and ran to Kid. I hugged him as he hugged me back.<br/><br/></p><p>"Are you happy?" he asked me and I jumped up and now excitedly. "Yes, very," I said until I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me away. "AHH!" I yelled in surprise until I was at Luffy's side. "You're not forgiven," Luffy told him seriously.<br/><br/></p><p>"YOU GOT MY SISTER IN DANGER! WERE YOU TRYING TO SELL HER?!" "No Luffy, I did it without him knowing. Please understand I wanted to help," I told him sadly. "Then he should have stopped you!" Luffy told me and I shook my head.<br/><br/></p><p>"I made sure I was far away to do so, so he wouldn't stop me," I told him as he looked at me pissed still. "Enough straw hat, you have no idea what she been through and things I have saved her from," Kid told him seriously.<br/><br/></p><p>"AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE SEEN IT ALL! WHENEVER YOU SEE HER IN DANGER OR EVEN THINK SHE IS... HAVE YOU EVER PICTURED HER BEING CHAINED UP AND WIPED? SHE WOULD CRY EVERYDAY TO DIE. THEY WOULD TAKE HER TO BATTLE AND ENEMY WOULD ALWAYS CRY OUT FOR MERCY, BUT WERE YOU THERE TO HEAR HER TO TELL THEM THAT THEY COULD LIVE IF THEY KILLED HER! YOU SEEN NOTHING! THEY WOULD SEPERATE US AND THEY WOULD TREAT HER LIKE AN EXPERIMENT. THEY WOULD INJECT STUFF INTO HER BODY!" Luffy yelled at him as he held me closer as he began to cry.<br/><br/></p><p>"Have you ever felt helpless that you couldn't protect your family? I felt it every day I saw Modoka bused up... that is why I felt her on that island... to be safe!"<br/><br/></p><p>"Luffy," I said sadly as I began to cry."Modoka cried every day for me and yet I wasn't there. I couldn't do anything. I felt like the world around me was falling apart." I turn my head a little and saw Kid had his head down serious. He was lost in thought. "Actually," I said letting Luffy go and began to walk to Kid.<br/><br/></p><p>"He has felt it too," I said surprising my brother. A tear fell Kid's face as I whipped it away. He looked at me and hugged me tight as well. This surprised Luffy.<br/><br/></p><p>"But the difference between you and Kid if that Kid suffered it for a day or 2... you suffered it for 10," I told Luffy as I hugged Kid. Kid then let me go and I turned to look at Luffy and then at Law. Lastly, I turned to everyone else. "I know the best people in this world and it makes me happy to know... I'm no longer alone... people go out to find the one piece, but I know I found mine," I said happily, making everyone smile.<br/><br/></p><p>"Yip, she has come a long way," Rey commented happily. "Now that the air is cleared. You should all start heading out before the admirals arrive. Clear them all would you? I might be strong, but I am very told," Rey joked. Kid then looked down at me and smiled.<br/><br/></p><p>"Alright, I'll do it," Kid said and began to walk to the door. "Kid?" "What?! And try to out show me in front of my sister? As if, I'll handle it," Luffy said following. "Hn, you are all children, therefore I'll take care of this," Law said following. I stood there and giggled.<br/><br/></p><p>"ARE ALL CAPTAINS IDIOTS?!" Nami yelled. "No. Just the ones we know," Zoro commented and I began to run after them happily only to have them look at me with a smile.<br/><br/></p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I stood there smiling as they left. "I'm glad everything changed to food," I told Killer as he looked at me. "We need to talk once this is over," Killer said surprising me.<br/><br/></p><p>"If you need to talk, just say it!" I told him seriously as he placed a finger on my lips. This made my heart race. "Not the time or place," Killer commented and began to walk away. I stood there hypnotized Wire, Heat, Keita, and Takato began to follow behind him.<br/><br/></p><p>"What the hell?!" I said confused and began to follow myself as Straw Hat and the heart pirates began to follow close behind. What did he want to talk about? Why did he place his finger on my lips? So many questions were going crazy in my mind.<br/><br/></p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I looked at Modoka as she smiles happily. "I know the best people in this world and it makes me happy to know... I'm no longer alone... people go out to find the one piece, but I know I found mine," I heard Modoka say again in my mind.<br/><br/></p><p>"Look, turn back now cause I got this," Straw Hat said as he plays with his shoulder. "Forget it. I got it.. you will all just get in the way," I told them. "Hn, more like you would just like always," Law told me as I began to walk faster. They noticed and Straw Hat began to walk faster himself followed by Law. At this very moment, we began to have a speed walk race.<br/><br/></p><p>"Don't worry, I got it!" Modoka said cutely. "AS IF!" We yelled at her making her giggle as we looked at each other. "DON'T YELL AT HER!" We yelled at each other as we stopped and began to get ready to start a fight until Modoka began to laugh.<br/><br/></p><p>"Huh?" "See you are all identical," she said happily. "AS IF!" This made Modoka place a hand on her chest and smile happily like an angel. She then looked at me with her beautiful eyes until Law went in front of me. This made me glare at him. "My beautiful Modoka," he said making Straw Hat and I sock him in the head.<br/><br/></p><p>"YOUR MODOKA?! AS IF!" we yelled. "I'm done with these childish games, just stay here while I handle them," I said and began to walk. "What?!" Straw Hat and Law said at the same time. "Forget it, I got it," they said at the same time.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>We arrived outside at first to see we were surrounded. "Don't worry I got this," Luffy said seriously. "Hey! Are you even listening?! I told you two to stay back!" "Tell me what to do again and I'll start by getting rid of you," Law told Kid making me hug Kid like a little child protecting her teddy bear. "LOOK, CAPTAIN! MODOKA!" we heard the Marines say. This made Kid put me behind him as everyone looked at me in fear and shock.</p><p> </p><p> "I WANT HER ALIVE! DO WHAT YOU MUST, BUT I WANT HER ALIVE!" The captain yelled to everyone. "Modoka, stay close," Kid told me as he stood there. "I got you, sis," Luffy said smiling at me. "We won't let them get you," Law said smiling at me also. "Maybe it would be a better idea if I were to stay inside," I told them sadly. </p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, want to do that trick again?" Kid asked me looking at him. "Trick?" I questioned. "You remember when we first met?" He said making me smile. I then looked at my hands, began to power it up with lightning, and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ "KID!" I yelled worried as Dan stand there and laughs insanely until one of Kid's crew members shot fire at Dan from his mouth. The rest of the Marine is weak, so we didn't have to worry much about him. "YOU BASTARD! THAT IT! NOW YOU DIE!" Kid yelled in rage and began to attack Dan with weapons like crazy. I even noticed Kid had a bloodline going down his face. He was captain, I couldn't just sit here still, so I began to stand.</p><p> </p><p> "AHHHHH!" I yelled as I attracted lighting. I then disappeared and reappeared next to Kid surprising him. "Modoka!" He said surprised as I placed my hands on his mettle weapon hands. "Hahahaha!" Kid laughed evilly as his arms were now mixed with lightning. </p><p> </p><p>"Now you're more valuable than I thought!" He told me as he began to swing at Dan from the distance. I then began to summon fire and combine it with the lightning. This seems to make Kid evil smirk go wider. "Wind Slash!" Dan yelled and I began to remember this attack. He uses wind like if he was cutting you up. </p><p> </p><p>"Wind Block! I said making a shield to protect us and Kid. Kid looked at his hands that were mixed with lightning and fire. "Let us end this, Repel!" he said making everything on his hands attack Dan, but he dogged the weapons only to get struck by lightning and burning down to the floor by the fire. ~End Of Flashback~ </p><p> </p><p>"I remember," I whispered happily. "We came a long way... have we not?" I asked him smiling as he smiled at me. "Until now you noticed?" He commented as my lighting became pink. Kid looked at it confused, but I know it is because of how hard my heart was racing.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Luffy POV~</b><br/>I sad Kid and Modoka smiling at each other, she really did find her happiness. The Marines then shot cannon, but Kid and Modoka were so lost in their eyes, they didn't even notice, so I went in front a bit and turned big. </p><p> </p><p>"Gum Gum," I said as I got the cannonball on my stomach. "Balloon," I said as I shot it back. "SAVE IT FOR LATER WOULD YEAH?!" Law yelled at them pissed. This made Modoka red and looked away as Kid looked forward as I turned back to normal size. They then shot another one, but this time from the side, aiming for Modoka. This made Kid raise his hand and smirk. The cannonball stops a couple of inches from his hand. "Repel," he said and sent it back. </p><p> </p><p>"Room," Law said as he caused a big circle with him and the guy that tried shooting Modoka. "Scramble," he said and took the head of the guy as he then made the cannon explode around the man's body. Law then began to smirk and play with the man's head. "Watch out! All four of them have powers!" the Marines said making us smirk. Modoka was just giggling with joy. </p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, when this is over, we need time alone... I need to get something over with," Kid told her as she looks at him smiling, but it then disappears and she looks away. "We cannot," she said surprising us. "I wish to go sailing with my brother," she told him making him look away. "Do as you wish," Kid told her without looking at her, but he didn't seem too pleased either. I noticed the Maries were getting ready and I took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you on my ship," I told Modoka making Modoka look at me surprising and hurt while Kid and Law looked at me shocked. "But I don't want us to be separated anymore," Modoka as she began to shake. "I'm tired of missing you," she said and I smiled at her as tears fell down her face. "You have him though," I told her making her more surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you miss me, but you know I am fine... we will meet again... I know it... I rather see you happy like you were right now than to have you come with me," I told her making her smile. "Luffy," she said happily as she then began to wipe her tears away as I looked at Kid with a serious and deadly stare. "Take of my sister with your life... if I find out she gets hurt... I will find you and I will kill you," I told him making him smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"READY!" we heard the Marines day as we then turned and looked at them. "Aim!" This made Law and I get ready until Kid placed a hand in front of Law and me with Modoka behind him. "Don't either of you do anything! You'll just get in the way! Let me show you who you think you're messing with Straw Hat," Kid told me. "I already told you! Tell me what to do and---," Law said, but I cut him off by going under Kid's arm and ran ahead.</p><p> </p><p> "Leave it to me! I'll show you who you're messing with!" I told Kid as I surprised him. "FIRE!" the Marines yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I don't really understand what was going on, but I am hoping Kid and Luffy are just getting along. Luffy then ran ahead making me worry. "FIRE!" the Marines yelled making me worry. "LUFFY!" I yelled. "Gum Gum Finger Net!" Luffy said making a huge net with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"How can he stretch?" Law questioned. "What kind of weird power is that?" Kid said making me giggle. "He ate the gum fruit and now he is made out of rubber," I told them making them look at me and back at Luffy. I stood next to Kid as I smiled. My brother really did become strong. I saw Luffy catch all the cannons and began to spin them around until he let one go at us. This surprised us, but this made Kid grab me and moved us out of the way. </p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" he asked me and I nod. Kid then looked back at Luffy pissed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kid yelled. "SORRY!" Luffy said still spinning the cannonballs. "You ok Modoka?!" Luffy asked and I nod, but again he let another one go and it was aiming towards us. Kid grabbed me again and moved us out of the way. </p><p> </p><p>"STRAW HAT! YOU ARE REALLY SCREWED UP IN THE HEAD!" Kid yelled at him even more pissed. "SORRY!" Luffy yelled again. This made me giggle as Kid as me close just in case Luffy did it again. "So then, I'm sailing with you," I told Kid making him smirk and look at me as Luffy let the cannonballs go at the Marines. "Yeah, that means we can talk," he told me and I giggled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," I told him as I looked at him with loving eyes. "GUM GUM WHIP!" Luffy yelled as we then noticed Marines were running towards us until Luffy kicked them all. "IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL PROTECTING MY SISTER?!" Luffy yelled at Kid.</p><p> </p><p> "HEY! IT'S BETTER THAN THROWING A DAMN CANNONBALL!" he yelled back making me giggle, even if they were arguing. It brings me a lot of joy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Law POV~</b>
</p><p>I was now beginning to feel left out. Modoka and Kid are just getting closer, that it is pissing me off. What does she see in him? He is a heartless criminal! A big wind then passed by us making Luffy hat fly away. </p><p> </p><p>"OH NO!" Luffy yelled and reached for it and grabbed it. He then lay on the floor with his hat in his hand. "That was a close one," he said. "Idiot," I commented. "LUFFY!" Modoka yelled worried, as the Marines began to run towards him while he was down. This made Kid raise his hand and causing all the weapons on the ground to go towards him.</p><p> </p><p> "Huh?" I said surprised but then smirked. I never actually see Kid full power when we fought on the ship and now that I think about it. I don't even think he is even trying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I decided to help Straw Hat out since I hate to see Modoka worry. "Repel," I said as I sent all the weapons to fly back to the Marines and made the weapons start shooting and stabbing them. I missed most of them, but I didn't care since they were all running away anyway.</p><p> </p><p> "Yeesh. There's a lot more than I expected...," Law commented with a grin on his face. We then began to walk back to the front of the building, to keep Modoka even safer. I know I could do it myself, but this made it feel better. "You guys got weird powers," Luffy told Law and me. "I'd say yours is the weirdest," I told him smirking.</p><p> </p><p> "Really?" Luffy said as he turned and looked at the Marines as Modoka giggled again. "You're just full of giggles aren't you?" I told her making her smile even more. "Because I am happy," she told me making us smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I noticed they were trying to get us more surrounded. This made me get Modoka closer to me. It seems Luffy and Law were beginning to see them since from the corner of our eyes, we saw some Marines on top of the roof pointing their guys.</p><p> </p><p>"REMEMBER MEN! I WANT MODOKA ALIVE!" we heard the Marine captain yell. "They do live up to their names," we heard some Marines gossip. "We need to get out of here before the admirals get here. Modoka would be in high danger if they arrive," Luffy told us. "But Luffy, this isn't how I want to say goodbye," Modoka said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry so much... just know I am ok and we will meet again... alright?" Straw Hat told her and she began to look down. "As long as I know you are ok then ok... i'll try to worry so much," Modoka said giving him a sad smile. He then walked closer to her and bumped foreheads. "Just be safe," Luffy told her.</p><p> </p><p>"As we can really wait long for the admirals to get here and besides... I'll make sure Modoka is safe also," Law told him as we both began to glare at each other until he looked forward and did something weird with his hands. "Room," Law said and caused a big circle with him and the marines. He then sliced them up and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Make yourself comfortable," he said as he began to re-arrange the marines. "Ok never mind, he has some weird powers," Straw Hat commented. "Agreed," I said as Modoka giggled. "I CAN HEAR YOU BOTH!" Law yelled at us. "Third Gear," Luffy said as he began to blow up his hand to make it big. "Modoka, ready to do a combination?" I asked her as she got excited.</p><p> </p><p>"Instead of just lightening, let us go something else," she said as she made blue mixed with red flames appear on her hands, then began to summon lightning. "BONE BALLON!" Luffy said with a big ready arm. I then began to attracted mettle and turned it to a big arm myself.</p><p> </p><p>"This is an arm of a giant!" Luffy said and then looked at my hand as I tried getting all mettle around us. Modoka then placed her hands on my arm, causing it to turn blue and red flames with lightning. "Since you have nothing on your arm to keep the flames going, I would have to keep my hands on it," Modoka said as I then wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her close.</p><p> </p><p>"Then stay close," I told her making her blush. "HEY!!!! PERSONAL SPACE!!!!" Straw Hat yelled at us. "Screw personal space," I told him as I pulled back my mettle arm and began to get ready to let out a punch. He seemed to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>"GIANT PISTOL!" Straw Hat yelled as he let out the punch at the same time I did. The Marines were yelling and trying to run away, but instead of them being punched. Due to Modoka powers, they began to get burnt to ashes while the ones the flames missed were being electrocuted to death.</p><p> </p><p>"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly as I enjoyed the power Modoka and I share.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>There was a lot of smoke outside and went out to see them all work as a team, even Modoka was acting as support to Kid. "What an impatient bunch," Killer commented on them as Kid left all his mettle on the Marines.</p><p> </p><p>"They are idiots if you asked me," I told him as I looked at him and he looked the other way. "SPILL IT ALREADY! WHAT HAPPEN BACK THERE?!" I yelled at Killer only to be ignored. "Damn you," I whispered pissed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>Still had Modoka close to me with a hand on her waist. My heart was racing as this felt nice. I looks like she was enjoying it also since she smiled softly as she closed her eyes slowly to rest her head on my chest. "HEY!!! CAN YOU LET GO OF MY SISTER NOW?!" we heard Straw Hat say startling us. I forgot he was around, but once I turned around. I realized he was like in a child form.</p><p> </p><p>"SOOOO CUTE!" Modoka yelled happily as she got out of my arms and began to hug straw hat. This made me growl about how he had to ruin the damn moment. "What's with that, Straw Hat? That's not a very good finish...," Law commented with a grin on his face as he then looked at me. I looked at him pissed and back at Straw Hat.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" he said as Modoka kept on squishing him almost to death. "Their formations don't amount to crap now," I said looking forward as the surviving Marine. "MODOKA PUT YOUR DAMN BROTHER DOWN! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW BLUE HE IS GETTING?!" Donna yelled at Modoka as Modoka loosen her grip and giggled. "I guess, I am the big sister now," Modoka joked making me smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"As if," Luffy told her as we then looked forward and saw the remaining Marines running towards us with swords. "Here we go. They got no plan at all. It's a free-for-all now," I told them as Modoka got back to her feet and so did Straw Hat. "Oh! I'm back to normal!" he said and began to laugh as Modoka giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Straw Hat, I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. I'm glad to see Modoka smile like her usual self then to have her crying for you, but next time we meet, I won't show any mercy," I told him as he began to think. He had a serious yet calm face on. He didn't even have a hint of fear on his face and eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm going to find the One Piece!" Straw Hat sad surprising Law and myself. Modoka just looked at him and smiled. I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. I just looked at Straw Hat as he laughed. "KID!" Modoka yelled making me snap out of it. Killer and Donna then dashed in front and attacked the 2 men that were about to shop us up with an ax.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kid! What're you just standing there for?!" Killer as me. "Damn it! Next time we will let you idiots be attacked!" Donna said annoyed. "You know, Killer... On our journey up to this point, we've been laughed at and ridiculed whenever we mentioned getting our hands on the One Piece," I told him as I saw Straw Hat hug Modoka as she then began to cry again.</p><p> </p><p>"And each time that happened, I slaughtered everyone who laughed. But what lies ahead is a sea of death for those who don't get the guts to mention it." I told Killer as Straw Hat wiped away the tears off Modoka face. "Straw Hat!" I said getting their attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's meet again in the New World!" I told him as he nods. "You have my sister, so I don't see why not," he said. "Modoka... Men... Let's go!" I said getting my crew behind me. Modoka then walked to me and stood by my side. "Alright," Heat replied and began to shoot out fire from his mouth and began to burn everyone as Killer went in and began to slice them down with Donna by his side. I grabbed Modoka and began to run off escaping. She looked back worried but continued running.</p><p> </p><p>"He will be ok, Modoka," I told her as she shook her head. "Something just doesn't feel right," she replied as we ran.</p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p class="">We ran over a bridge only to have Takato destroy it. "We should be ok now," Kid told us and we began to walk. Donna na dI turned around to hear running on the water. "They're still chasing us," Killer said. "Even after we demolished the damn bridge," Donna said as we walked.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Of course they are. There should be soldiers back in town, too," Kid told us. "It's time we got off this island then, I just hope Luffy makes it safely," I told them only to have Kid push me roughly to the side making me fall. I looked at him and saw a white ray go between us and cut Kid's leg, just by a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"KID!" I yelled worried as did Killer as Kid fell to one knee and held on to his leg, bleeding. "BOSS!" Heat yelled worried as I got up right away and ran back to Kid. "I'm ok," he told me as I ripped the bottom of my shirt to wrap it around his leg to stop the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>"There," Kid said shocked as I then looked up and saw a big guy with smoke coming out of his mouth. "Modoka stays close," Killer told me as I looked at the man shocked and scared. "An admiral?" "Is that..?" Killer said shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"What's he doing on these islands?!" Killer said surprised as I stood up. I made me worry to see Kid worry. "Modoka, stay back," Donna said taking a step forward as she took out her Renji. She then dashed forward and attack the thing only to do nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn.. is he made out of mettle?" she said pissed as Kid stood up and moved in front of me. "Stand back Modoka," Kid said and began to attract mettle with both his hands as the man jumped high up to land right near and in front of us.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," I said concerned as I began to summon lightning again and touched both Kid's hands. "Stay behind!" Kid told me worried as I looked at the man again only to see him even more. Now I know why Kid was worried. The man in front of us is a Warlord of the Seas, Kuma.</p><p> </p><p>"Trafalgar Law," he said looking back. This made me turn around to see Law and his crew. "Law!" I said surprised making Kid look back for a second and back at Kuma. Law took out his sword and got ready to unleash his blade until Kuma open his mouth and shot a ray towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"LAW!" I yelled worried again as the hill began to vanish. "We're right next to Marine Headquarters and Marie Jois! Just about anyone can show up here!" said a giant that I never got to meet, he must be new.</p><p> </p><p>"MARINES ARE COMING UP THE REAR!" Penguin yelled. "This guy acts at random! Stay behind me Modoka and don't move unless I demand it," Kid said as I got behind him and nod.</p><p> </p><p>"'Law! Stay out of my way!" Kid said looking to his right. This made me turn my head and saw law come out of the dust of the hill. "Do you want to be destroyed? I told you not to tell me what to do," Law told him. I was glad he was ok.</p><p> </p><p>"We're running into unexpected big shots today. I'd rather not add an admiral to that list," Law said as Kid looked at me and forward as Law got powered up.</p><p> </p><p>"So you will let us pass," Law told Kuma. I then turned around and saw Killer unleashed his blades and Donna was ready along with everyone else. I then reached in my pocket and began to feel a piece of paper. It was 2 pieces of paper actually.</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~ The old lady from the island gave me 2 pieces of paper. "When you find your brother, give him one of the papers and keep it forever. It will tell you both your life source and how to get to each other if need to. What were you'll never be alone," she told me making me smile and take it.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," I told her as I hugged her. ~End Of Flashback~ I held on the paper tight and looked back in the direction I saw Luffy and his crew run off to. Killer and Donna then ran past me and Kid and began to attack Kuma. Only to have Kuma block each attack, so they jumped back.</p><p> </p><p>"I got this," Heat said and opened his mouth, and began to shoot out fire. Takato then grabbed a giant bolder and threw it at Kuma, only to have nothing happen. "Get back, Kid Pirates!" Bepo said he and his crew jumped to Kuma and began to attack top to bottom. Kuma was dogging everything like if they were moving in slow motion.</p><p> </p><p>"OWWW!" Bepo yelled as he held his knee after kicking Kuma's leg. "Room," Law said and got his power ready. "Scramble," he said while switching Bepo with the giant. "How irritating!" The kid said and placed his hands down trying to squish Kuma with the lightning I gave him. "Troublesome bastard," Kid said as he looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go," he said and began to walk away. I looked at Kuma, who began to get up. "Uhhh Kid," I said worriedly. "It's not over yet, Kid," Law told him making him look back in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA! BEHIND ME!" Kid yelled at me making me run behind him as he began to attract mettle again. Kuma just took off his glove and began to shoot a ray at us. This made Kid turn around fast and tried to shield me from the blast, but instead, I went in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"WINDSHIELD!" I yelled as I made the wind pick up and block the attack, but I only had it up for a while. It wasn't long enough though. The shield broke and I began to absorb the attack to protect everyone. This actually sent me flying.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!" they all yelled as then Law ran and jumped to catch me. We went back still hard enough to hit a tree and make it fall. I was surprised and looked behind me to see Law's mouth had blood on the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Law," I said worried as I turned around. He wiped away the blood with his sleeve and began to smirk. "Your ok?" I asked him worried. "Are you?" He asked and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'm perfectly fine," he said making me smile as I hug him.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>Law caught Modoka... I was a bit happy. But had a crapload of jealousy on the inside. I placed my hands together and glared at Kuma. "Eat this!" I told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Repel," I said as I then shot the mettle of my arms off my arms and hit him like a rocket making him fly back. After that, I began to run towards Law and Modoka and everyone else as she let him go and they both began to stand.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" I asked her and she nods only to get whacked on the head by Donna."OOOWWW!" Modoka cried. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT?! WE HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" Donna yelled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"But I just wanted to help," Modoka said in tears. "There is no problem in helping, but Modoka you weak when your not in rage and you know that," Keita told Modoka. This made her look away sadly. They know more about Modoka than I do. Maybe even more than Straw Hat. Modoka then looked at me and smiled, but until Law fell back.</p><p> </p><p>"LAW!" Modoka panicked and she got down to her knees. "Captain!!!" His crew said worriedly. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you all worry, my back just really hurts," he said as he did a sarcastic laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Meanie... you said you were ok," Modoka told him worried as she placed his head on her lap. "Crap, he is back," Donna said as we all turned and saw Kuma walk to us. I looked at Law to see him smirking at me. That bastard was faking it! I then went down and grabbed him from the color.</p><p> </p><p>"BASTARD!" I yelled about to sick him on the face until Modoka got up and stopped me. "Kid, stop... he is hurt!" She said worriedly. If I actually injured him, then he will get more attention from Modoka, so I just set him down. We then turned around and saw Kuma about to shoot another ray at us until Takato grabbed the broken tree and placed it in front of us, to stop the blast.</p><p> </p><p>"I had enough, of this!" I said as I began to call forth mettle again. I got my fist ready and socked him hard sending him flying a couple of feet. "Modoka, stay here," I told her as I began to walk towards him. Kuma got back up and shot me a ray.</p><p> </p><p>"KID!" Modoka cried out, but I then blocked it with mettle. "Hahahaha!" I laughed evilly since now I know a way to block it. "Repel!" I said shooting the mettle through his stomach as he then fell over.</p><p> </p><p>"It just seems too easy," Law commented as I rose my hand. "We defeated one of the Warlords," I said and turned around to see Modoka look at me happily, but then surprised. I turned around and saw Kuma stand again. He opened his mouth ready to shoot a ray until Donna jumped in and stabbed the Kuma.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?!" I said shocked. "It was a fake," Law commented. "What?" "I'll explain on the way, let's go," Law said and we began to run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We were all running as Law explained to me about the Kuma we fought. I wasn't sure why. But all this was feeling familiar until it hit me. it was because of that dream I had not too long ago. Modoka suddenly stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka?" I said surprised as she looked back. "Come on, we have to keep moving!" Law told her, but she looked at me. "I'm sorry," she said and began to run off.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!" I yelled and began to run after her. "THE SHIP IS THIS WAY!" Killer yelled after me as I stopped. "I'm going after Modoka! Get the ship ready!" I yelled at them and began to run, but instead of listening they all began to follow behind even Law and his crew.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?!" I told him pissed. "It's none of your business, he replied. "Hn just doesn't get in my way," I told him.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>My chest was hurting. I knew something was wrong. I looked at the paper as I ran. I have to take it to Luffy. "RUN! WE WILL MEET AGAIN WHEN WE ARE SAFE! NOW GO!" I heard Luffy yell. I reached a top of a hill and saw him trying to fight another Kuma.</p><p> </p><p>"LUFFY!" I cried out as I noticed a man with a weird face and a fat guy with a huge ax. "Oh look, it's Modoka," the man with the weird face said as I stood there.</p><p> </p><p>"Good... it saves us the time to go looking for her," the fat guy said. I ignored them and began to see Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky disappear. My brother was losing his mind. Tears were running down my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Somebody help me!" Nami yelled and Luffy began to run after her. Kuma then made her disappear. "LUFFY!" I yelled again as I began to run towards him. Kuma then disappears and reappears where Robin was at.</p><p> </p><p>"ROBIN!" Luffy cried out as he began to run after her. I still chased after him in tears.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We arrived where we saw Luffy running towards Robin and Modoka running after Luffy. "Oh look, they are here too," I heard someone say and turned to see 2 admirals.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Kazaru and Sentomaru," Law said surprised. I then saw Robin disappear making Luffy fall to his knees. He slashed his head reportedly on the ground until Modoka goes to him and went on her knees holding him. "Luffy," she said sadly as she held him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here? LEAVE!" He yelled at her making her shake her head. "I'm not leaving you... not like this," she cried. I was then going to run down to her, but Tatako stopped me.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at him. "Let her handle this," he told me making me pissed. "Screw that!" Donna said about to go stop Modoka, but only to get stopped by Keita. "I thought you were friends with her?!" Donna said pissed. "We are," Takato Told her.</p><p> </p><p>"THEN!? SHE NEEDS US!" Donna yelled at him. Killer then jumped in and made them separate. "Tell us right now... why does Modoka need this? How will this help her?" Killer asked them.</p><p> </p><p>"By what we have seen her be like so far, Modoka is still the type to hold her pain. A little bit more and Modoka need to unleash the pain," Keita answered.</p><p> </p><p>"And why not now. If we run the admirals will just chase us. Modoka is near snapping and wouldn't you like to see how strong Modoka truly is?" Takato said making us all wonder now.</p><p> </p><p>"This will be the last day we meet, straw hat," Kuma told Luffy as Luffy went in front of Modoka and opened his arms. "Luffy," Modoka said worried as Kuma then touched Luffy, making him disappear.</p><p> </p><p>"NOOOOOO LUFFY?!" I cried out in shock and sadness. I felt bad just watching as she cried. She then began to hold herself as she looked down. "I can't wait and see," I told them as I began to run forward only to stop to see Modoka getting pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Big brother," she said as tears suddenly stopped falling. "Bring back my big brother," she told Kuma. But before Kuma could say a word. Modoka stood up to only suddenly kick and kick him on the face hard enough to send him flying.</p><p> </p><p>"BRING HIM BACK!" She yelled as Kazaru began to power up himself. "I had a bad feeling about this," he commented as he kicked and shot out light only to have Modoka stop it with her right hand. Her face was now emotionless with tears falling down her face. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him. On my to grab his head and knee his face over and over again. How though? He is made out of light, but as I focused. Modoka was also using light to hurt him. Sentomaru dashed to her with his weapon only to have Modoka break it. She then rose a hand and unleash a strong amount of fire.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sentomaru said surprised as Modoka began to attack all three of them as nothing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Takato. "It's almost over," he told me.</p><p> </p><p>"How can you tell?" I asked. "She is slowing down and tears are falling her face again," he told me as I looked at Modoka as she went back to Kuma and began to sock his face over and over again. Kazaru, Sentomaru, a, and Kuma were passed out, but she still kept in punching.</p><p> </p><p>"Bring him back..." she cried as she began to stop. She was shaking again and began to hold herself. "Bug brother," she cried. I then noticed Law dashed to her first and held her. This made me pissed, but I began walking to them as Law got Modoka off Kuma.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," Modoka said seeing me. She ran out of Law's arms and ran to me mine. This made Law look away disappointed as I held her. He then looked at me with a glare as I smirked at him until Modoka passed out. I caused her in time and looked down at her worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka!" I said trying to wake her up. "Don't wake her," Keita told me. "What?!" "She needs to rest. She will be ok. Carry her and let's go before they wake back up," Takato told me as I nod and began to run off with her.</p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We were able to get on the ship and start sailing. Law hooked his ship to mine which bothered me but didn't care. I had Modoka on my bed and refused to leave her side until she woke. I then began to hear someone come in and turned to see Keita.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she ok?" Keita asked as she walked my way. "You're the healer... you tell me," I told him as he walked to my side. "But she doesn't need healing," he replied as someone else came in. I turn around and saw Law come in.</p><p> </p><p>"She needs rest," he said as I glared at him. "I didn't give you permission to enter," I told him seriously. "I don't need your permission," he replied as he walked to the wall and leaned on it. "I'm here until she wakes," he told me. "That is good," Keita commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" I asked him with a threatening voice. "Modoka will need someone here to hold her when she wakes or she will disappear," he answered us making us look at him in shock. "Modoka, will winder off and disappear looking for her brother." "And how do you know this?" Law asked him as he took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"It has happened before, That was one reason we lost contact," Keita replied. I then looked at Modoka and took a deep breath. "I won't leave," I told them as Keita began to leave, but Law stayed in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither will I," he replied. "Well neither will I," Law told me. "Do what you want... I don't care anymore," I told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I was outside and began to look around for Killer. "Why doesn't he just say what he had in mind? That bastard!" I said pissed as I noticed Heat.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen Killer?" I asked him and he shook his head no. "That bastard. KILLER!" I yelled and left to look around again. "Is everything ok?" I heard someone say and turned my head to see Penguin. "Yeah, I was just looking for damn Killer. He said he wanted to speak to me, but he won't slip it," I told him crossing my arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you like to walk around the deck and talk with me?" he said making me look away. "Hn, you on the enemy ship," I told him. "Well if you think about it... are we really enemies?" Penguin said making me raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, our captain is in the same room, and they're not even talking about business. If they wanted to, they could try killing themselves for Modoka, but they don't," he said making me take a deep breath. "It's because there idiots and prefers to see her smile. And besides Modoka belongs to Kid, if anyone tries anything to separate them on a person then I'm going to have to beat them senseless until they are 6 feet underground or at the bottom of the deepest part of the sea," I told him as we walked the very front of the deck the ship.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you and Killer?" "What about me and Killer?" I told him with a questionable look. "Do you both have a thing?" I asked as I blushed, crossed my arms, and looked away. "Hn, what kind of ridiculous question is that?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, you both just seem so close," he commented and I looked at him. "Don't seem nothing... if you got a question just ask it... thinking could get you killed," I told him seriously and began to blush. "Be mine?" he asked making me surprised. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" I yelled at him in shock as I took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you are beautiful, independent, and I just really like girls like you," he said making me blush like crazy. "Well, I am just me... Wait what am I doing... I don't even know you very well. You think I will get with someone I don't even know?" I asked him as I snapped out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't hurt to try though," he said making me take a deep breath. "Maybe talking will also get you killed," I said until he jumped back because Killer appeared almost stabbing him with his blades.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled in shock until she dashed towards Penguin, trying to kill him, but Penguin was dogging his attacks as I stood there clueless. "What the hell is going on?"</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I was sitting there keeping my eyes on Modoka until I began to hear noises. "You should go check it out," Law said making me glare at him as he grins.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? It must your idiotic crew, you should go and control them," I told him as he began to glare at me. "Besides Killer there, I'm sure he will handle it," I said as I got up. "Then where you going?" He asked me as he got off the wall. I then got Modoka and began to lay down on the bed holding her.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE HER!" "And your yelling isn't?" I told him as I pulled her close to me and made her rest her head on my chest. I looked down at her face and saw her smiled softly as she began to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"You think I would let you win?!" He said pissed as he went to the other side and was going to pull Modoka to him until I kicked him off my bed. "I already won," I told him as I held her. This made him get up pissed.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>Killer and Penguin were fighting and attacking each other from left to right and right to left. "IDIOTS!" I yelled pissed as I saw an opening and kicked them both off the ship.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" Penguin yelled at me. "GROW UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled down, but it seems Killer wasn't done. He was now taking this fight underwater. Why were they fighting anyway?</p><p> </p><p>"My money is on Killer!" Heat said. I turned around and saw our crew and Law crew just eating popcorn. "What the hell?!" I said with a twitchy eye. "How about we bet on this? Loser pays winner 1,000 berries?" Bepo suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Deal!" They all said as I placed my head down. "I give up."</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I slowly began to open my eyes and feel to hands on me. I looked to my right and saw Law sleeping face. This made me blink a lot out of surprise. I then looked to my left and saw Kid sleeping. They each had a hand on me. It was very weird, but Law then growled and moved his hand down below making me have shivers until Kid did the same, but had his hand on my chest. This was really getting uncomfortable, but the moment they began to squeeze I yelled.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>The men were looking at the fight as I walked away to do something else until we heard a scream.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I said surprised as I dashed to Kid's offices and saw Modoka out of the bed holding her private parts with a red face as Kid and Law were on the bed together nearly waking up. "What?!" They said as I began to get pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"PERVERTS!" I yelled as I began to beat them senseless.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I just say there as Donna beat up Kid and Law. In the end, she had then sitting on the floor with their heads down and very swallow. This made me giggle and worry for them. "What did I do?" They said at the same time. "Ummm," I said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka?" Donna questioned. "Kid was squeezing my chest when Law did the same to my...." I said it softly, but they were still able to hear. This made Law and Kid loom at their hands. "WHAT?!" They yelled in shock. "DAMN IT! WHY DON'T I REMEMBER HOW IT FELT?!" They yelled making me redder.</p><p> </p><p>"PERVERTS!" Donna yelled and began to continue beating them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Killer</b> <b>POV~</b></p><p>Penguin stopped fighting and count it as a draw, even though I laid more hits on him. "So, what now?" Bepo commented as I looked around for Donna. I looked at the captain's office and saw Modoka leave and walk away. "PERVERTS! PERVERTS! PERVERTS!" I heard Donna yell. This made me ignore everyone and make my way to talk to Modoka. I was kind of scared to see what was going on and why Donna was yelling.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I felt hungry, so decided to make some snacks. I got to my kitchen and took a deep breath as I realized Kid didn't even add anything in the kitchen. "How did they survive?" I said sadly. "We waited until we landed and met up with you," I heard someone say and turned to see Killer.<br/><br/></p><p>"We actually had food, but Kid wanted them gone since he knew you would be back," Killer said as he walked to me. "I actually did so as well. Luffy told me I was stupid for leaving, but I don't regret it. Maybe if I didn't leave, Kid and Luffy would have never met and it made me happy to know how Kid and Luffy could get along," I said happily.<br/><br/></p><p>"If you call that getting along," he commented making me giggle and I began to walk past him. "Where you going?" he asked me. "Fishing... I have 11 mouths to feed, plus myself today. She said happily but began to look around. "Oh right, I have nothing to wear..." she said and took a deep breath. "Oh well," I told him as I left and he followed me.<br/><br/></p><p>"Do you need something? I can help you with that," Killer told me as I stopped and looked back at him. "It would be nice," I said and he nods.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO MODOKA!" I yelled at them and looked around to see she wasn't around. "Great, now where did she go?" I said and began to leave and look for her. I went into the middle deck and saw a door open and close.<br/><br/></p><p>"Huh?" I questioned and began to walk to the door. Once I got there, the door opened and I saw Killer. "Huh?" I said shocked as he saw me. He then walked towards me and closed the door behind him. "Have you see Modoka?" I asked him. "She is in there," he replied and I looked behind him. "Ok, why?" I asked seriously. "She needed something to wear," he said making me confused until she opened the door and was just wearing a long shirt.<br/><br/></p><p>"This should be good," she said and looked at me surprised. "YOUR HALD NAKED!" I yelled at her. "Huh? Well actually I am not wearing anything underneath," she said blushing as she tried lowing the shirt. I made me surprised and looked at Kid as he looked away. "What are you planning on doing anyway?" I asked her as she smiled. "I'm going to go swim," she said making me question.<br/><br/></p><p>"There are 12 mouths to eat and nothing in the kitchen," she told me as I took a deep breath. "Very well," I told her and we went on the deck. "Hold on, we will need a weapon," Modoka said and ran to Kid's office.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I arrived at Kid's office to see him passed on the ground with Law. They were really beaten. "Poor Kid," I said sadly as I began to try and put them on the bed. They then made themselves comfortable and I began to smile. I then saw Kid's weapons and got his dagger.<br/><br/></p><p>"I feel like a killer holding this," I said looking at it as I held it. I then looked at Kid and walked to him. I kissed him on the cheek making him growl, but then smile. Law then moved to his side and hugged Kid. This made Kid turn and hug him back. This surprised me but made me giggle. "I wonder how they will act when they wake up," I said and began to leave to join Donna and Killer, but Killer didn't have his shoe or shirt.<br/><br/></p><p>"Killer and I will be joining you," she said taking off her shirt and pants. This made steam come out of the Killer mask. She then got her Reniji and got ready as Killer took out his blades. "Shall we then?" I asked and we jumped in the ocean.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes to feel myself hold someone. "Modoka?" I said as I looked down and saw Law. This pissed me off. "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled getting up. I grabbed him from the shirt and threw him out of the office. This made our crew run to us.<br/><br/></p><p>"Captain?!" his crew yelled worried and ran to him. "WHAT THE HELL?! He yelled at me. "I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY, YOU BASTARD!" I said only for him to look at me confused. "Wheres Modoka?" I said and began to look around. I then heard something and turned to see 2 dead sharks jump on our ships. They were as big as me. Killer then jumped up and put his blades away.<br/><br/></p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" I said only for Donna to jump up and land in front of us all with her bra and underwear. This made all our faces go red, especially since she was all wet. "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" I yelled at them. "DON'T YELL AT ME!" she said pissed. Modoka then climbed up and fell on her butt only to have her legs open. This made us all have a bloody nose as she poses in a sexy way. "Huh?" she said confused as we kept on starring besides Killer.<br/><br/></p><p>"I regret nothing," Law said pissing me off. I took off my coat, walked to her, and wrapped her in it. "What are you doing?!" I said a bit pissed. "We went fishing!" she said happily. "Why?" I asked and her stomach growled. "Tehee, we all have to eat," she said embarrassed. I then smiled at her and she began to get up to reveal a bit of her chest until I fully covered her up with my coat.<br/><br/></p><p>"Where are your clothes?" Law asked wiping his nose. "In Killers room," she said making us all look at him as Donna left to change. "Killer?" I said with a twitchy eye. "She wanted clothes so I gave her some. It isn't my fault that was all she wanted to wear," he said and I took a deep breath. "I'll take you to get your clothes!" Law said with a heart in his eyes, but I then grabbed him and threw him in the water.<br/><br/></p><p>"CAPTAIN!" his crew yelled and dive into the ocean for him. "Law," Modoka said worriedly. "He will be ok," I told her and began to pull her away.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Killer POV~</b>
</p><p>I walked to Heat, Wire, Keita, and Takato who had blood noses. "Wipe away the blood would you?" I asked them seriously. "Did you not enjoy the show?!" Heat said in shock. "If Kid going to tap Modoka soon... then I am jealous," Wire said until Keita and Takato whacked him on the head.<br/><br/></p><p>"THAT IS THE CAPTAIN LADY! SHE RESPECT!" they yelled. "WHAT ABOUT YOU 2?" Wire yelled back. They then looked at each other and away. "We been having a crush on Modoka, so it's normal," they said as we all took a deep breath.<br/><br/></p><p>At least they were talking about Modoka and not Donna or else I'll show them all hell. I then had the image of Donna in my head making me bleed from my nose, but thanks to the mask. Only I knew it was happening.</p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We went to Killer's room and I closed the door behind us and leaned on it. "Ok change," I told Modoka to make her shocked and red. "But don't look," she said embarrassed. I then reached for the handle and secretly locked it. "Fine, I won't look," I told her and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," she said happily and I heard my coat hit the ground. I just closed my eyes and tried to make myself from taking a peek. "Thank you for not looking," Modoka said as she walked to me and gave me the coat. I opened my eyes and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Time for me to cook," she said leaving the room and left me there. I looked at my coat and realized how wet it was. I took a deep breath, took it to my office, and set it down to dry, but as I looked at my coat I began to remember.</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!" "You saved me. You suppose to be a villain, but instead, you're my hero," Modoka said making me red. "Don't get used to it," I told her looking the other way. "Ahhh Chuuu!" she said grabbing my attention. "Great, are you getting sick now?" I asked her annoyed as I picked up my coat to put on.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm ok," she said as I looked at her again and she was shaking, but smiling. "You idiot," I told her and placed my coat on her surprising her. "No, it's ok! I'm fine!" she said panicking as I walked away and sat on my chair. "Just shut up," I told her seriously as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.</p><p><br/>"Captain it everything ok!" Heat, Killer, and Wire yelled while coming into my office and noticed Modoka with my coat. "The idiot girl fell. Heat, make sure she put on dry clothes and make sure she is taking some medicine," I told him making him come to her, but she stood up and walked to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," she said making me open my eyes and saw her shivering while handing me my coat. I then closed my eyes and looked the other way. "Take it, give it back later," I said surprising her. I then opened one eye to see her holding my coat and smile at me. It was a different smile though. I didn't know what kind of smile it was since no one has ever smiled at me as she does. ~End Of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, if I would go back and relieve anything of my past. I would choose every single moment we shared. From right at the beginning," I said happily. "That sounds touching," I heard someone say and turned to see Donna with her arms crossed and she was smirking. "Oh... it's just you," I told her as she walked in and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Soooo?" she said as she leaned on the door. "When are you going to tell her?" she asked and I gave her a serious face as she smirks. "Because I got a plan and I got Killer to help..." she said as she took out a map. "And I know the place to do so."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I made a shark, but I hurt me. I love sharks so much, so more likely I won't be eating again. I only made it because it was the biggest animal around. "Something smells delicious," I heard someone say and turned to see Law. "Hey," I said happily, as he walked to me. "So we are eating shark?" he asked and I nod. "Sadly." "Sadly?" he asked as tears fell down my face.</p><p> </p><p>"I love sharks, so this hurts me," I said and he chuckled. "Then just eat it for once, you have to eat," he said as I crossed my arms and looked away. "No, I don't," I said only to have my stomach growled. He laughed as I looked down sadly. "Never mind I do," I said as he then got the huge tray of shark. "Let me help you take this out," he said as I got the other. We went on the deck and everyone, but Donna, Killer, and Kid came due to the smell.</p><p> </p><p>"We are starving," they said, but I looked at them and smiled. I then looked at Kid's office and walked to it, hoping to find Kid there. I then tried turning the door, but it was locked. "Huh?" I said shocked, but then knocked. "Kid?" I said only to hear a noise on the other side. "Crap! Put it away!" I heard Donna's voice. "DON'T PUT IT THERE!" I heard Kid yell. At this point, I was very confused.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE GOING TO RIP-IT!" Killer yelled. "THEN BE GENTLE WITH IT!" Kid yelled. "What was going on? Should I think dirty or clean?" I asked myself, but the shook my head. "Kid wouldn't be like that," I said and knocked again. "Dinner is ready. Please join us when you can," I told them and began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>After a took some steps, I turned around and saw no one coming out. "I feel left out now," I said sadly and began to walk back with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>We took a deep breath. "How much has she heard?" Killer asked as I looked at them. "Hopefully not much... it took me time to plan this!" I told them. "So what you think.. Kid?" I asked him as he was lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a better idea, so it will have to do," he said making me glare at him. "IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO PLAN THIS!" I yelled at him. "I'M NOT SAYING IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" Kid yelled back. "YOU MIGHT AS WELL!" I yelled back. "Children! Enough, let us go eat before they eat it all," Killer said and our stomachs began to growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go then," I said and began to walk away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We were eating, but for some reason, Modoka wasn't around. "Where is Modoka?" I asked as everyone looked around and realized she wasn't around. This made me get up and went to look for her, but I couldn't find her on the ship. This made me look at Law ship and jumped aboard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I refused to eat shark, so I decided to look around Law kitchen since my stomach was growling. I then saw a can of soup and began to cook it and eat it. "It's not the best, but it's something," I commented and ate.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka!" I heard someone yell my name making me panic. I took the soup and hid it in a cabinet. I heard the door open and just stayed quiet. "Modoka?" I heard them say again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," the person said and began to walk away until I sneezed. "Modoka?" they said again and I just stayed quiet until the cabinet doors opened to see Kid. "Hi," I said nervously. "Really," said with an emotionless face as I giggled. I then got out of the cabinet and took a bit of the soup.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you hiding?" he asked me as he crosses his arms. "Because you startled me," I answered him in tears. He then chuckled and got my hand. He then got the soup and made me feed him only to see he was disgusted. This made me giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it's not the best, but I rather eat this than shark," I told him as he looked at me. "Why don't you want to eat the shark?" he asked me as I kept on eating the soup. "Because sharks are the best," I told him as he gave me a questionable look.</p><p> </p><p>"But you killed and cooked it," he told me as I looked down. "I know and I regret it," I replied and once I was done, I cleaned up everything. "What do you want to do?" he asked me as I looked at him. "I don't know, maybe you should have your meetings with Donna and Killer with ought me," I said walking past him until he grabbed my arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you jealous?" he asked making me realize I was. I was turning red and looked at him in shock. "Bad!" I told her confusing him, but then made him smirk. He got close to me and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was surprised by this and blushed even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that you have eaten, let me have a snack," he said putting me on the table and rubbed my legs. I was breathing heavily as he got me closer and kissed me. "Mmmm," I said as we kissed and he was slowly pushed me back as he kissed me. But was still rubbing my leg. He then began to travel up my skirt and was going to began to pull down my underwear as he traveled down to my neck. He was really turning me on now.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," I moaned until the door suddenly opened. "Really? In my kitchen?" We heard and looked to see Law. "Ruin the moment wouldn't you?" Kid growled as I got up and fixed my underwear. "Bad," I said and ran out of the kitchen as my heart goes racing. Why did this time I let myself? If Law would haven't come in, Kid would have manly had his way with me.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I stood there and crossed my arms. As Modoka ran out. "Really?" Law said crossing his arms as well. "She didn't slap me this time, so it showed me that she wanted it as well," I told him as I smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"THIS TIME?!" He said pissed. "You heard me... I bet you can't even get closer than I just did with her," I said and began to laugh.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I realized I forgot my ring in the kitchen from when I was cleaning up. "I bet I could get in here with no problem," I heard Law say. "Hn, I bet I'll be in her first," I heard Kid say.</p><p> </p><p>"What is the wagger?" Law asked. "Winner took Modoka virginity," Kid replied as I placed a hand on my chest since it began to hurt and walked away. Screw my ring.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I turned around and saw the ring I gave Modoka and grabbed it. She must have forgotten it. I yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed, with Modoka in my arms!" I gloated as I walked past him and kept on walked as he glared at me.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I found Modoka crying and she began to tell me what she heard Law and Kid were talking about. This was really pissed me off and I took a deep breath. I have to find a way to punch Kid, and still do this plan later. Modoka would love the location and we are heading there now.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, stay away from Kid," I told her surprising her. "Same with Law. They need to be punished and shown you are no prize to be bought," I told her and she nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," we heard someone say her name and I turned to see Kid walking our way. Then made me glare at him as she looks away. "You forgot your ring," Kid said revealing the ring. I took it from him and placed it on her hand on my own as I kept on glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He questioned, but he shook his head as I didn't answer. "Modoka, let us go to bed and sleep?" Kid said walking to her, but she was too nervous to move. "Let's go to bed?" He said and she looked at him hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh What?" He questioned and got in the middle. "Modoka and I are going to start sleeping together, so you can go on your own," I told him pissed. "Go to the spare room, Modoka. I'll be right there I told her and she did so.</p><p> </p><p>"What is going on?" he asked me, but Instead I began to walk away. "Donna?!" Kid yelled after me, but I ignored him.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>What the hell just happened? I then pushed it off and walked to my office. I laid down on my bed and felt empty since I didn't have Modoka in my arms and that image she gave me that showed she was hurt made me worry.</p><p> </p><p>"If she didn't want it, she could have made me stop," I told myself as I remember how excited I was for almost making love to her. My heart was racing and I began to smirk. "So close Modoka... you will be mine."</p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I went to the room and saw Modoka looking sadly at her ring. "It's ok Modoka, I'm sure it will all clear up," Scar said and I looked at him shocked. "Where have you been?" I asked him as he looked at me pissed. "YOU LOCKED ME IN HERE!" he yelled at me and picked up his paws.</p><p> </p><p> "DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE HANDS TO TURN THE DAMN DOOR NOB!" he yelled making me chuckle. "Then you must be hungry, here.. have my leftover shark," I told him and gave him what I brought with me. "I don't think I ever ate shark before?!" Scar said happily as Modoka stayed quiet. "You ok?" I asked her as I walked to her side.</p><p> </p><p> "Do you think... Kid has changed?" She asked me. "What you mean, he been acting like this since I met you all," I replied. "Kid use to think women were here to please the men. Do you think he still thinks that?" She asked me and I began to think. "I hope not," I replied. If Kid was still believed in that then maybe it would be best not to hook them up.</p><p> </p><p> "Damn it," I said. "Huh?" Modoka questioned. "Nothing. Just tired.... good night," I said turning and going to sleep. "Good night," she replied as I just laid there. I need to talk to Killer only he can answer my question about Kid.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I didn't sleep happily. I was mainly worried about Kid and I, so when the sun was barely rising, I woke up and got the shirt I wore yesterday, and began to go swimming for breakfast. No shark this time for sure.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Law POV~</b><br/>I woke up after hearing a splash. I got up with a yawn and left to check it out. I looked around me and saw no one. I looked down below and saw Modoka throwing up a fish and going back underwater. I stood there and looked down. To see if I could see her. She seems to be having fun. She then tossed up to more and jumped up on Kid ship. This was my cue to go talk to her, so I jumped on board.</p><p> </p><p> "Good morning Modoka," I said as I saw how the shirt was stuck to her body since she was wet. "Good morning," she replied without looking at me. She was just beginning to take the 3 fish away. "Need help?" I asked her with a grin, but she replies right away. "No thank you." She was acting differently. I stood there as I saw her leave and began to glare at Captain Kid's office. </p><p> </p><p>"What did that bastard do?!" I said pissed as I went in and saw him sleeping. "Hey!!" I yelled startling him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled back at me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MODOKA?!" I yelled at him confusing him. "DON'T GIVE ME YOUR CRAP! WHY IS MODOKA TRYING TO AVOID ME?!" "Huh?" He said still clueless and got up.</p><p> </p><p> "Look I did nothing, tonight Modoka slept with Donna," he told me surprised me. "Donna?" I said and began to think and left his office to find her.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>Well, that was weird. I let out a big yawn and grabbed my coat and began to head out. Right away I began to smell something delicious. I knew at that point Modoka was cooking, so I went to go check up on her.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I woke up to see Modoka was in the room and Scar was sleeping. I took a big yawn as I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. It's time I did something different with my hair and style," I said and looked at Scar. "HEY!! WAKE UP!!!" I yelled waking him.</p><p> </p><p> "What is it you want, Donna?" Scar asked as he rubbed his eyes. I sat down on the bed and looked forward. "Do something different with my hair," I commanded. "Like?" "Surprise me," I told him as he then took out his nails. "Don't move," he told me and got started.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I was cooking the best I can, but it was coming out great. I then suddenly had someone cover my eyes. I felt them and knew who they belong to. "Good morning Kid," I told him. "Good morning," he said taking his hands off my eyes. He was then going to hold me from behind, but I dogged it.</p><p> </p><p> "Modoka, stay away from Kid," I heard Donna say in my head. "Same with Law. They need to be punished and shown you are no prize to be bought." "Ok, Donna," I whispered as Kid looked at me. "So what are we eating?" He asked, but I ignored him.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"Hello?" I said getting pissed. But she just walked past me like if I wasn't there. I was here.... right? "Stop ignoring me!" I told her, but still nothing. What was wrong with her? Is this what Law was telling me about? She then walked to the table and had the food ready to take until I smashed my hand on the table. She got startled and looked down.</p><p> </p><p> "MODOKA!" I yelled in rage and hurt, but no answer. "The food is going to get cold. Breakfast is ready, so I'll get everyone else," she said and walked out of the kitchen. I was breathing heavily out of pear anger. Then made me grab a chair and threw it hard to the wall making it shatter. I wasn't getting anything from Modoka, so I think I have to visit Donna.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I left my room and went into Killer room. He was sleeping peacefully. So Scar and I began to go quietly through his clothes."This is cute," I said happily as I rose a shirt.</p><p> </p><p> "What are you doing?" I heard and turned to see Killer sitting up tired with no shirt. He really had a nice body and without his mask made him dead sexy. I could just take him right now. I then realized what I was thinking and looked away blushing. "I have no cloth, so cane to find some," I answered. "Well not that shirt," he said getting up and began to out on another.</p><p> </p><p> "Why is it your favorite?" I asked him in a teasing voice. "Yeah," he answered and it made me smirk. "Scar, make it mine," I told Scar and he began to cut it up and fix it. "Really?" He said a bit pissed, but once Scar was done he handed it t me and I began to put it on. "I like," I said as I check myself out. Killer just took a deep breath and went to his dresser. </p><p> </p><p>"If you are going to wear it, at least were some good shorts," he said taking out some shorts and gave to Scar to fix. "Shorts? Why not pants?" I questioned. As he walks to me and places raises my head with a finger as he has a smirk planted on his face. "Pants won't suit you more than short and besides, I'll forgive you for taking away my shirt if you do," he said in a sexy voice. My mind was running crazy. My heart was beating none stop. I was losing my mind and slowly I noticed his face getting closer to mine. I couldn't move. I wanted it until a bang on the door broke the moment. </p><p> </p><p>"DAMN IT!" I yelled pissed. "DONNA! I KNOW YOU IN THERE!" Kid was Kid and he sounded pissed, but not as pissed as I was. I dashed to the door and kicked it right off sending him flying with the door. "DAMN IT, KID! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled as he got the door and threw it hard in the side.</p><p> </p><p> "KILL ME?! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled at me pissed until Law began to show up. "There you are Donna," he said calmly, but yet mad as well. "what is going on here?"Killer asked and I catch on very fast as I stood there and crossed my arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Modoka don't want to talk to them... serves them right," I said only to have Kid and Law glare at me as I smirked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I was looking for Killer, Donna, and Law to tell them about breakfast, but I couldn't find them until I saw them arguing in the hallway. Kid was there looking down as he glared at the ground. "Is everything ok?" I asked surprising them all.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what is it? Need something?" Donna told me as I looked at her and back at Law and Kid. "Just wanted to say breakfast is ready," I said sadly as she nods. "We will be there shortly," she told me as I nod and walked away. "Modoka!" Kid said only to have Donna grab his head and smash his face. He held his nose pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER RIGHT NOW!" Donna yelled at him making me worry, but I then looked at the ground and walked away.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Law POV~</b><br/>I was seeing Modoka walk away sadly. What was going on? "Don't make me repeat myself. Modoka won't speak to either of you until I say so," she said seriously. "Why must it be what you demand?!" Kid asked her as she smirks evilly.</p><p> </p><p>"Instead of telling you why, how about, we make a bet. The person who makes love to Modoka first... wins... the winner takes Modoka virginity... Loser misses out," she said surprising Kid and I. "You heard?" I asked surprised. "No, she did," she replied and began to walk away with Scar falling her. I looked at Kid who looked pale. He looked like his heart just was ripped out.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," he whispered and shut his eyes tight. For some reason, I was starting to feel bad for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Killer POV~</b>
</p><p>Everything was surprising and Kid didn't even come and eat. Law was having a hard time and Modoka was acting like nothing happened even though I noticed once in a while she looked hurt and worried.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast though, I went to check our surroundings for any islands, but still nothing. I then had images of this morning. It made me had a bloody nose and steam was coming out of my mask. What was going through my head this morning? "Killer?" I heard someone say and turned to see Donna. "Oh hey," I told her and looked ahead again.</p><p> </p><p>"I been thinking and now that I have you alone, I want to ask you," she said coming to my side. "And that is?" I asked her as I looked at her and she looked ahead serious. "Does Kid believe women are tools?" she said surprising me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I didn't want to hand out or talk to anyone, so I went to the storage room and hid. Hoping no one will see or find me as I cried quietly. "Modoka?" I heard someone say and covered my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka?" they said again and then closed the door. I took a deep breath. It sounds like Law. Was he looking for me? I stayed hidden and continued to cry until I passed out.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"I see," I said as Killer told me everything. "How long do you think I should punish them?" I asked Killer. "If you really going to listen, I think it wasn't necessary," he said making me look at him confused.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Kid's, first love... He just needs to be told and helped. He has no idea what to do... He just does what he thinks it's right. Sure, he thought women were just tools, but we all thought so too until Modoka came along," he said making me feel a bit bad, but not really. "Really?! Did you think that way as well? I expected better with you," I responded to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you forget, I'm a pirate?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Well if Modoka is taking this ok, then I'll leave it as it is," I replied. "Where is Modoka anyway?" Killer asked. "No one knows, we are all looking for her," Scar said suddenly joining us. "What?!" I said surprised and began to run off. "WHERE YOU DOING?!" Killer asked me.</p><p> </p><p>"TO FIND MODOKA!" I replied as I ran. Scar then began to run after me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I wasn't looking for Modoka. Everyone was, but I didn't. She had the right to be angry with me. I sat in my office lost in thought, especially since I found the ring Modoka was supposed to be wearing on the floor. There is no hope for us now, so leaned back on my chair and rose the ring to my face. I hurt her... I don't deserve her.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," I heard someone say and looked forward to seeing Killer enter. "Shouldn't you be looking for Modoka?" he asked me as I got up and walked away. "Why.. just to hear her say she doesn't love me anymore... I choose to no see her than to hear her words," I replied. "You know she won't say that," he said and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"You never know, maybe she is hiding so well because she wants you to find her," he said surprising me as he left. I looked down and looked at the ring. "I rather die, than lose this ring," I heard her say when I first gave it to her. "Then why did you take it off?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>"MODOKA!" I yelled and looked everywhere for her, but no dice. I then jumped aboard Law ship and began to look there.</p><p> </p><p>"Donna?" Law said surprised. "Tell me you found Modoka," I told him. "We checked everywhere, all the emergency boats are here and so are Kids. The only way she would have left is by swimming," Law said surprising me.</p><p> </p><p>"She wouldn't... would she?" I asked myself, took off my shoes, and jumped in the water only to see Killer also searching, so I went in the opposite direction and searched there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I woke up on the floor and began to get up with a big pain in my heart until I looked up to see Kid. This surprised me. "Kid," I said as he looked at me seriously. "What are you doing here?" he asked, so I got up and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving," I said only to have him grab my hand. "Where are you going?" "Don't worry about it," I replied. "MODOKA!" he yelled making shut my eyes tight. Trying to cry in front of him. "What is wrong?!" he asked, but I wouldn't answer. "MODOKA!" he yelled again.</p><p> </p><p>"You're starting to piss me off!" he said, but after a while of not answering. His grip loosens and he eventually let's go. I looked back at him surprised, to see he wasn't even looking at me. "I knew I was right..." he said as I stood there looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Go.. you want to leave... then go," he said and I began to walk, but once I reached the door, Kid socked the wall beside him. I turned and looked at him surprised and worried. "I'm sorry Donna, but I must disobey you," I said as I locked the storage room instead and walked back only to surprise him.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," he said, as I couldn't hold my tears. "Tell me, Kid... Am I just a tool to you?"</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>Seeing Modoka cry was hurting from the inside anymore. "Am I just a tool to you?" She asked in tears surprised me. "Modoka," I said as I pulled her in for a sudden hug. This surprised her, but she then held me back.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I make you feel that way?" I asked her and she nods. I held her tight actually afraid of her leaving me. Everyone looks at me with hate and fear, but Modoka. She looks at me with love and joy. All those girls I had when they came around because of the party boat was because I chose them and paid them. It was never something real. It was never something that made Modoka made me feel. Those girls are tools. Modoka is a real thing no matter what anyone says. I feel if I lose Modoka. I would just be left in this world to rot. I held her tighter as she still cries until there was a turn on the doorknob. Followed by a bang.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA! ARE YOU IN THERE?! OPEN THE DOOR!" "Donna," Modoka said pushing me away, but I grabbed her again. "Ignore her, I'm not ending things like this," I told her surprising her. "Then tell me you love me," she said surprising me. "Or just tell me that you don't feel the same. Just tell me already how you feel for me," she said crying more.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I whispered sadly as I placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away. She then placed a hand on my hand that was on her cheek and smiled. "I-," I said but was cut off by Donna breaking down the door. She looked at us and blinked while I glared at her, but stopped when I heard Modoka giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked her as she placed my hand down.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we aren't just meant to be," she said sadly and began to walk away and leave the storage room. I stood there shocked and heart broke, but then glared at Donna pissed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at her. "HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW YOU WERE BOTH HAVING A MOMENT!" she yelled back. "THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU COULD have TOLD ME TO HOLD ON!" she said pissing me off even more, but then look down in the ground. "Look, I know this looked bad," she said trying to calm herself. "But?" I said looking at her. "If we continue the plan, we could fix this. We should be arriving by tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"She would have been mine right now if you didn't just break down the DOOR!" "Well sorry, for being worried. Law said he is sailing his way tonight, so this will be great when we land," she said and I nod.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I arrived on the deck sadly but placed a fake smile. "MODOKA!" I heard everyone yell and tackle me down happily. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" they yelled as they were suffocating me.</p><p> </p><p>"ENOUGH!" Law yelled and they let me go. "I was down at the storage room," I answered. "Why were you there?" he asked me. "Needed some time alone," I said making them worry, but then I smiled happily at them. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine though ok," I said and began to give a fake laugh making them smile just a bit until Law grabbed my hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Come with me," he said surprising me. "Law," I said until Wire attacked him. Making Law takes a bit leap back. "She stays," he replies, but then he got attacked by Bepo only to have Keita interfere. "Before you start a riot, we can't decide her choice," he said and they all looked at me making me nervous. "I can't leave the ship, rather I want to or not. You were there Law, Luffy put me under his care no matter what," I replied making him take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Understood," he said sadly and looked away. I then heard someone land on board and turned around to see Killer throw up a fish on board. "Here you go Modoka, so you don't have to go swimming," he said and I began to walk to him. "Awww thank you," I said happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we cooking it to this time Modoka?" Heat and Bepo said at the same time. "Want to?" I questioned as they ran to me. The heat got the fish and my right arm as Bepo got my left and they began to pull me away. "Right now?" I said surprised.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>The day went a bit better. Modoka was talking to Kid and everyone, but not like she uses to. She was keeping her distance and just had a fake smile all day. Once night came, Law and his crew set to sail away from us and I had no idea where Modoka went to sleep at. I bet Kid was winding also. We need to land fast and fix the issue before it gets worse.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I fell asleep on deck. I got a blanket that was in storage and went to sleep under the night sky. I would look up and smile as I remembered my first kiss. If I knew Kid and I were not meant to be then I wouldn't have kissed him. I placed a finger on my lips and smiled. "I don't regret that kiss," I told myself as I remembered how it felt so magical. I then looked up at the sky and drifted myself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I couldn't sleep. "I guess we aren't meant to be," I heard Modoka say in my head repeatedly. "I won't give up.. even though you might have," I told myself as I tried to sleep myself.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I woke up due to the sun on my face. It was a lonely night, but I should start getting used to it. I then got up and looked ahead to see an island. "Looks like I won't be going fishing," I told myself as I heard a door open and a big yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning captain Kid," I told him as he looked at the blanket and back at me worried. "Why did you sleep here?" He asked as he walked to me. "The night was beautiful," I told him as he looked at me and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"But look an island," I said pointing forward. He then walked to me and looked ahead,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I looked at Modoka from the corner of my eyes. "I'll wake everyone else," she said leaving. I turned and saw her run off and looked down sadly. "You better be right about this, Donna," I said and left to get thongs ready for landing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I was sleeping only to have Modoka jump on the bed. "Wake up," she said happily as I glared at her with my tired eyes. "What?" I said and took a big yawn. "There is an island, get ready to land," she said happily as I went back to sleep. "You hear that... an island,..," I said half-asleep until I remembered. I opened my eyes right away and got up.</p><p> </p><p>"We better land," I told her and she nods. "Is everything ok?" she said surprised as I got up fast. "Yeah, it's just that it was about time we landed," I lied and she nods happily. "Meet me above deck, I'll be there soon," I told her as she did so. "Do you think this plan is actually going to work?" Scar told me as I took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I actually hope so," I replied. "Or I'm going to have an angry Kid on my hands."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>We landed and everything looked amazing. It was like I traveled back in time when everyone was wearing a kimono. "Hey Modoka, you been wearing the same old rags since we left our last island, why don't we rent a place and check-in," Donna said making me excited.</p><p> </p><p>"Rent? Our ship is right there?!" Kid told her pointing at it. "And it can still be there... wouldn't be nice to sleep on something different for once?" Donna said smirking. I then turned my head, saw a flyer, and walked to it as they argued. It was about a missing child. I found it very sad. I then looked around and saw more.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok Modoka?" Heat asked me as he walked to me. "A child name Yumi has gone missing... I find it sad," I replied. "Well, who knows how long it could be since they placed this flyer," Wire said as I looked down. "It's sad though... the pain the mother and father must be feeling," I told them and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>"I have seen it way too much." "Then why don't we just keep an eye open for her," Keita said joining in with Takato. "If we help though, Kid will lose her reputation as an evil and dangerous pirate," Takato pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"But," I said sadly as I looked at him. "It's nothing against you, but you did put us in this crew and now we have to help Kid become King of the pirates," he told me as I nod. "Understood," I said and looked back to see Kid pissed, but Donna was happy.</p><p> </p><p>"HEY, GUYS! LET'S FIND A VERY NICE PLACE TO STAY AT! LET'S LOOK AROUND AND DECIDED IN 2 HOURS!" Donna yelled. I looked at Kid, followed by Donna, and we nod. "Let us go in teams. "Killer, me, and Scar," she said as we walked back to them, but I got the flyer and placed it in my pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Takato and Keita. Wire and Heat," she said happily. "That leaves me and Kid," I said surprised, and looked at him who had his arms crossed and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yip, we will meet here in 2 hours. No one is late," Donna said and we nod. Everyone then began to leave beside Kid and I. "Where should we start?" he asked as I looked around. "Well on our way here I saw an info table," I replied to him surprising him.</p><p> </p><p>"And you didn't mention it sooner?!" "I forgot," I said and began to laugh as he smacked his head. "Alright, lead the way," he said until 2 men passed by and pushed me to him. Kid caught me and glared at the guys as they laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"BASTARDS!" Kid yelled pissed as he began to attract mettle making them run for their lives. "It's ok, Kid... I'm ok," I said getting off him and he made his mettle arm fly to the guys anyway. I shook my head and began to walk with him following me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I saw Modoka walking and Kid following her. "We have to find the best place for those 2," I commented. "They are going to the information table. If we get there first we can make the person tell them what place," Killer told me as I smirked and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Good plan," I said and began to run with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I was looking at Modoka as we walked. She seemed to be lost in thought, but I would see men looking at checking her out until I growled and placed a hand on her waist. Those made them scared and look away as Modoka looked up at me confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," I said and removed my hand. she then looked forward as we walk in silence. Once we arrived, Modoka did all the talking while I gave deadly glares to every guy that was checking her out. "and how do we get there?" Modoka asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so popular, you will just have to follow the lanterns," he said pointing up and we looked up to see lanterns. "How wonderful thank you," Modoka said happily and walked to me. "So we are following the lanterns?" I asked her and she nods. "After you, we have time to check it out," I told her and she began to walk.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I was watching from the bushes. "Everything as you plan," Killer told me. "Let's meet them there with the others and let's hurry," I told him and we began to run and take off.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>We arrived at the location in silence. Kid wouldn't speak and neither would he try anything. I Kid and I are only friends from here forward. I then noticed Wire, Heat, Takato, Keita. Killer and Donna began to arrive soon after. "Oh hey," I said happily as I went to them. <br/><br/></p><p>"What are you doing here?" "We heard that this place was incredible so we certainly to check it out. Then we met with Donna and then we found you both," Wire explained.<br/><br/></p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"Bro, you need to step up your game," I told him, but he kept on looking around. "Scums everywhere," he replied. "Yeah, and I'm looking at one!" I told him. "This is your chance to win Modoka, don't ruin it. You're losing her!" I told them he looked at Modoka and took a deep breath.<br/><br/></p><p> "Why don't you and Modoka get the rooms? The more time you both have alone the better." I told him and he nods. "Modoka, go with Kid to get the rooms," i told her as she looked at me confused. "Rooms? How many?" "There should be 2 beds in one room and there are 8 of us, so how about 4 rooms with 2 beds in each," I told her and she nods.<br/><br/></p><p> "And Kid, don't go cheap. Let her pick what sounds nice and worry about the price later," I told h making me glare at me and walked away with Modoka. "What do you have a plan?" Heat asked. "It seems they are trying to work things out," Wife pointed out. "No, I believe Donna trying to hook them up," Keita said and I nod. "Bingo."<br/><br/></p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We arrived at the front desk and Modoka asked about the rooms. "Well it is expensive, but we recommend the suit castle temple. It has 6 rooms and your own personal chef. It's like a real temple for you and your friends," the lady at the front desk asked and Modoka looked impressed. "Here are pictures of it," the lady said and began to show us. <br/><br/></p><p>"Wow, it comes with its own got springs?!" Modoka said much more excited. I then took a deep breath and said," we will take." This made Modoka look at me and smile. "Ok, that will be 15 million berries," the girl said making me take another deep breath. "No... it sounds wonderful, but it also sounds too expensive. Let us see some other recommend rooms please," Modoka said worried and shocked, but I then took out the berries and gave them to the lady. "For the temple castle rooms," I told the front desk making Modoka look at me shocked.<br/><br/></p><p> "No Kid, it's too much," she said worriedly until I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. "But it made you happy, so it's worth it," I told her making her blush and looked down with a small smile. "Thank you," she told me as the lady got us set. "Now, the reason you are paying so much is that you can stay and eat as long as you want," the lady said as I took the keys.<br/><br/></p><p> "Alright. Thank you," I told her and walked Way with Modoka and back to the group. "Well?" Donna asked. "Kid got us temple castle rooms. They are huge and we have a personal chef and hot springs," Modoka told her happily. "Wow, that sounds nice.. how much?" "15 million berries," he answered surprising them all.<br/><br/></p><p> "Woah, isn't there a cheaper one?!" "You said not to worry about the price," I growled at her making her cough and nod. "Your right... we will just invalid the next couple of bastards in the sea to get back what we lost," Donna said and Modoka nods. "KID!!!" we heard people tell. I then turned around only to be tackled by girls from the party boat. I saw Modoka expression right away and she had a surprised yet sad face. <br/><br/></p><p>"What are you doing here?!" I told them pissed. "Came on a vacation and wow another night with you will make it wild," The girls said. I then turned my head and saw Modoka walking away. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled at the girls with rage. I then walked past everyone and grabbed Modoka hand. <br/><br/></p><p>"Come on," I said as I grabbed Modoka hand began to drag her to our place. My crew then began to follow me while Modoka looked at me surprised, but held my hand back. I looked back at her as we walked. She had a sad yet a bit happy smile. There is no way in hell I'm losing Modoka.<br/><br/></p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"Who were those girls?" I asked Killer. "Girls we had in the party boat... it was when we all saw girls as tools as I told you," he answered and I looked at Kid. "I think you should let Kid handle and take control," he said surprised me.<br/><br/></p><p>"Why?! So he could screw up?!" I told Killer. "if he does, you wouldn't be to blame and if he doesn't it would be more special for them both," he said making sense. "Alright," I told him and he nods. "Why don't you both go on a date yourselves?" Heat suggested. I looked at Killer and blushed. "As if... maybe if he loses the mask for a day," I replied and Killer took off his mask.<br/><br/></p><p> "Consider it done," he said surprising me and making more red. "Wait?! So you want. Date?!" I said and it made everyone laugh as he nods. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it. His lips felt soft yet strong, but I would love them better if they were pressed against my lips. Maybe if I play my cards right, I could have more than just his lips. I then realized I was biting my lips and made myself walk faster nervously.<br/><br/></p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"So there are six rooms? I get a room of my own," Scar said happily. "So do," Donna said crossing her arms. "That leaves 4 rooms, so you are all going to need to share," she said pissing off Kid. He took a deep break and pulled me close.<br/><br/></p><p> "We got the master bedroom," he said surprising me. "Whoa Kid remember to use perfection," Keita joked making me confused, but Kid was blushing like crazy. "Protection doesn't feel as good, though," Kid joked back as I stand there still confused until Donna whacked him hard on the head. <br/><br/></p><p>"LIKE HELL YOU WILL DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She yelled at Kid pissed making me worry about what they were talking about. "Have you all eaten?" Said the chief as he came from the kitchen. "Breakfast please," I said happily and he nods and walks away.<br/><br/></p><p> "Give me 30 min and meet me at the dinner table," he said walking about. "Kid, can we look at our room if we are sharing?!" I asked making him smirk. "After you," he said and I began to walk.<br/><br/></p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>"Damn it... get ready to Kid babies running around," I said annoyingly. "Don't you mean Killers babies?" Wire joked. "SHUT UP!!" I need them. "Maybe I should wear protection," Killer joked. "LIKE IF YOU WOULD GET ANYWAY!" I yelled at him and began to storm off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Kid took me to the bedroom and I began to look around amazed. There were 2 beds, I then looked outside the window and saw the hot springs. "Wow, do the rooms have their own hot springs?!" I said excitedly as I ran outside. I took off my shoes and placed my leg in the water. This made me happy. "It feels nice," I said and took it out. Kid opened the closet and saw kimonos. </p><p> </p><p>"Do they fit?" He asked as I ran to him and got a sakura blossom kimono. "This is cute! Can I wear it?!" I asked and he began to take off his close making me blush. "Kid!!!" I said as he took off his belts. Looked away as he changed.</p><p> </p><p> "Alright, your turn," he said as I tried and saw him tiring it from the wait and placing his close in the cabinet. If I hurt, he won't see me naked, so I began to change right away and change, but once I looked at Kid. He was looking at my breasts. "They're nice," he said making me blush. "PERVERT!" I yelled and was going to slap him, but he caught my hand and pulled me to him. I then began to turn redder as he smirks</p><p> </p><p>. "Kid," I whispered surprised. "You are aware we have our own bathroom," he said making me blush now out of embarrassment. "SHUT UP!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I laid in bed and looked at the roof. "Damn perverts," I said as I closed my eyes for a while and then got up. I looked around the room and realized I had my own hot springs. "Wow... This is nice," is aid and went to check the bathrooms and closet. It was all perfect, I then found a Kimono that I liked., was black with a flower on fire. I placed it on and looked at myself. </p><p> </p><p>"I like, they have a good taste here," I commented. "But how did they know a female was going to be in this room?" I thought to myself, walked out of the room, and went to Kid and Modoka room. I was going to knock but then walked away. We all had a habit of just ruining moments, so it's about time we stopped. I walked to the dining room and saw everyone talking and laughing. They were all wearing Kimonos themselves. </p><p> </p><p>"Glad to see you could join us," Wire told me as I sat next to Heat and Keita. "Don't want to sit next to your boyfriends?" Takato teased me, making me glare at him. "Damn it don't start!" I told him and took a deep breath. "I'm hungry," I commented. "Yeah, so are we," Heat said as the chef came out with a feast. </p><p> </p><p>"Then you must all dig in," he said happily. "There is plenty more." "What about Kid and Modoka?" Killer questioned. "Let them be... picture this as a vacation. Let us just relax and let them have their own thing," I said motionlessly and they nod. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, tonight there is going to be a festival. You should all go and have fun. If you all want to come back and get dinner here, then no problem," the chief said making us confused. "Festival? For what?" I asked. "Well it's just something we do once a year, so it's a big festival," he answered. "Modoka would love that," Keita commented. </p><p> </p><p>"Love what?" we heard and turned to see her walk in with Kid. They were wearing Kimonos themselves. "A festival that is happening tonight," Keita told them. "A festival?! That sounds wonderful!" Modoka said happily. "Want to go?" Kid asked her and she looked at him and smiled. "Yes, it would be delightful," she said happily making him smile.</p><p> </p><p> "Then we shall go then," he told her making me smirk. This is how it should it been from the beginning. Not all this lousy drama that been happening. Kid then sat down with Modoka next to him. "Where is this festival anyway?" Takako asked the chief as we all began to serve ourselves. "Just in front of the building," he answered surprising us. </p><p> </p><p>"You see, this temple is the longest-lasting building on this island. Therefore it's very popular. That is why it's so expensive here, but you have access to everything here," he said making Killer look at me. "What?" I asked him. "Would you like to do our date today?" he asked making me surprised and red. "A date?" Modoka questioned.</p><p> </p><p> "A date is like something you do with someone you like. You go out and get to know the person or even start a relationship," Keita told her as she looked confused still. "In other words, boyfriend and girlfriend," Kid told her making her smack her forehead. "Of course," she said making us all laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I leave you all to your eating," the chief said and began to walk away. "So?" Killer said making me blush again. "Fine, but just this once," I told him as he smiled making my heart skip a beat, but I ignored it and continued to eat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I saw something that I have never seen before on the table and grabbed some. I took a bite just to be amazed. "Mmmm, I want the recipe," I said happily. "Huh? What is it?" Kid asked me. I got a bit more and offered it to him. he then grabbed my hand and made me feed him. this made me blush and giggled. </p><p> </p><p>"It's good," he said and pulled me closer to him. Maybe after tonight, I will finally know how Kid feels about me. I just hope he stops playing with my emotions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>The chief said it was going to happen tonight. Did he mean when the sun was gone? If so, then what should I do in the meantime? "Kid," I heard and turned to see Modoka walk in happily. "Yes?" I asked her as she walked closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to go for a walk until the festival starts?" she asked making me smirk. "There nothing else I rather do," I said making her happy. "Great," she said grabbing my hand and began to pull me.</p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I took Modoka for a walk around the town. We saw people preparing for the festivals and having fun, so Modoka began to join in. When she saw someone needed help, Modoka would help right away no question ask. I felt like stopping her, but she seemed so happy. She would then look at things amazed and the majority of the people would just give it to her. She was a people person. She then got a bracelet and brought it to me.</p><p> </p><p>"For you," she said and I looked at it. I was a matching bracelet like the other one I had. This made me smile as she smiled. "I can't wait for the festival," Modoka said. "I heard there is a garden around here," I told her making her happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we go see it?" she asked happily and I nod. A couple of perverts then passed by and smacked Modoka butt. "Nice," they said pissing me off. "BASTARD!" I yelled and socked them on the face sending them flying.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid!" Modoka said surprised. Other people witness what they did to Modoka and began to beat the men. Modoka was already loved here. "You ok?" I asked her and she nods. I then placed an arm around her waist and began to lead her to the garden.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, for every happy people. They get angry really easily," Modoka said happily. She then stopped and I looked at her. she was looking away from me. "What's wrong?" I asked her and she began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka?!" I said concerned. I thought everything was going well. I then looked ahead and saw a lady passing out paper sadly with people just walking past her. "Please, have you seen her," the lady cried out as Modoka walked to her?</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" the lady said and looked at me with fear. "Please, I mean no harm," she said dropping the papers. It pissed me off how people just look at me like a monster even though I have done some very bad things. Modoka then went down and began to pick up the papers.</p><p> </p><p>"You must really miss her.. how long was she gone for?" Modoka asked her as she took a page, but gave the rest to the lady. "For 3 days... she was a sweet little girl. I went food shopping with her and she disappeared while we were shopping," the lady said surprising Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>"And the father?" "He left me.. blaming me for it... and I agree... it's all my fault... if I just paid a little more attention to my Yumi, she wouldn't be missing," the Lady told Modoka. Modoka then held the lady.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep an eye out for her... Please no longer cry... If you continue to suffer then you will eventually give up hope," Modoka told her and she held her back. "Who are you?" she replied. "My name is Modoka, and this is Kid," Modoka answered her as she then bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Please forgive me... I didn't believe you were warm-hearted from all the rumors we have heard," the lady told Modoka and I looked the other way. "Hn." "Rumors are just rumors... it's best to know the person before you judged. If I were to do so.. then I wouldn't be happy knowing Kid," Modoka said surprising me. I looked at Modoka as she smiled at the lady. Modoka then bowed her head and smiled at the lady.</p><p> </p><p>"So Just you wait a bit longer... she will be found," Modoka told her making me smile and the lady. "Bless you, Modoka."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>I was in the hot springs relaxing. The hot water really felt good on my skin. "Donna," I heard and turned to see Killer. "Hey, what's up?" I said not carrying.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I join you?" he asked and I closed my eyes. "Sure, the company sounds nice right now in this silence," I told him as I then began to hear him enter the water. "Feels nice... does it not?" I told him as I open my eyes and looked at him looking up and relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>'So do you not have a hot spring yourself?" I asked Killer. "Yeah, but I feel more relaxed while I'm with you," he admits it making me smile. "I don't know about that anymore," I teased making him smirk. "But I will tell you this, I'm looking forward to our date," I told him making him smile. "Me too," he said as we smiled at each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>Modoka seemed lost in thought, but I know it was for that little girl. "Modoka, you want ice cream?" I asked her and she then had stars on her eyes. "Ice Cream?" Modoka said happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Let us get some," I told her and began to lead the way. This really made Modoka happy. I then saw an ice cream stand and walked to it. "2," I requested and paid for it. I gave one to Modoka and she seemed to have gotten excited until she dropped it. This made her cry now. "Here," I told her and she looked at mine.</p><p> </p><p>"No... it's yours," she said and I placed it in her hands. "Can we share it at least?" she said sadly. "I don't like ice cream," I replied. "Then why did you get one?" "Because I wanted to give it another chance," I replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's share, please," she begged. I grabbed her hand and placed it close to my face, so I could lick it. It made her blush, but she was happy. "Yeah, too sweet," I told her and she giggled. "At least you tried," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"The garden is not fair, let's go sit, so you can enjoy your ice cream," I told her and she nods.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I finished my ice cream before we even got there.. well actually it melted, but it didn't matter. The garden had a duck pawn and some beautiful roses. "Only we I knew, I would have brought breed," I said happily and looked back at a Kid to see he wasn't around.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid?" I said worried and sadly. "I see," I said sadly as I saw a bench and sat on it. "He ditched me," I said as a baby duck came to me. I looked at it and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you lonely too? I thought we were building something back," I told the duck. "You ok?" I heard someone say and turned to see a random guy. "Yes," I said as he sat beside me. Making the little duck run away.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you alone?" "I don't know," I replied. "She isn't," I heard someone say and turned to see Kid pissed off and glaring at the guy. "KID," I said happily. "Oh, I just thought-," the guy said and made a run for it. "Huh?" I was confused but then looked back at Kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you go? Thought you ditched me?" "There is A man selling bread and you wanted bread," he replied making me happy. I stood up and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," I said happily and he gave me a mini bag of bread. We then walked to the side of the pond and sat on the grass. Kid laid back and relaxed since we had a tree next to us, so we were in the shade. I was throwing bread at the ducks as they came and eat. I giggled and looked at Kid happily.</p><p> </p><p>Once I was all out of bread, I laid down and looked at him as I laid on my side. He turned his head and smirked as I blushed. "So far so good?" He asked and I giggled again.</p><p> </p><p>"So far so best."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>Kid and I laid on the grass and looked at the sky. "That looks like a heart," I said pointing out a cloud. "Huh? How? It's just a cloud," he said confused and I began to giggle. "You use your imagination," I told him as he looked at the annoyed and took a deep breath.</p><p>"I see a guy holding a girl's hand," he said making me look. "Where?" I asked as I then felt a hand on mine. I turned my head and looked at him shocked as he was still looking up. I then smiled and held his hand back as he turned his head and looked at me. He smirked and pulled me closer. He lets my hand go, only to place his arm under my head. And with his other hand, he grabbed my hand again. This made my heartbeat uncontrollably, but I love it.</p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>The sun was setting and Killer and I began to go on our date. It feels weird.. especially since we were walking in silence and I saw vendors opening. "So what first?" I asked bored as he surprised me with a rose. I just looked at him weird and take it.</p><p>"Thank you?" I said as I then realized he was trying. I took a deep breath, placed my hand on his face, and moved his bangs to see his eyes. "Maybe we should trim your hair so we can remove some hair off your face," I told him. "You don't like it?" "I can't see your eyes," I replied and he moved it to the side to reveal emerald eyes. I blushed as I saw how cute he was.</p><p>"Yeah... I want to see your eyes more often," I told him as he smiles at me. "Then maybe after tonight Scar can do me the honors of cutting them?" He asked and I nod. He was then blushing extremely red. Why was he so red? I was confused until he grabbed my hand. I looked at him shocked as he blushes, but he wasn't looking at me. I guess he was getting ready for rejection, but instead, I held his hand back. This surprised him but made him smile.</p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>The sun was finally setting and I began to get up with Kid. "Where do you want to start?" Kid as he stretched until I grabbed his hand and took him right in. "Anywhere," I told her as we entered the festival. There were so many people in kimonos and all the lanterns were now on. "Here, I got an idea," Kid said grabbing my hand and began to take me to the very end.</p><p>"Why here?" I asked once we stopped. "Well, why not? I mean, this way at the end of this we are at the temple," Kid said and I smiled with my heart racing. "Ok," I told him and we began to walk right in again. "Ummm Kid..." I said nervously as I stood and looked at him, but then away. "What's wrong?" "Are we on... a date?" I said nervously. He then began to think to himself and smirk.</p><p>"You want it to be?" he asked and I looked at him and turned extremely red. "I take that a yes, so yeah... it's a date," he said grabbing me and placed an arm around my hair and a hand on my face as he leans in for a kiss, so I kissed him also.</p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>Killer and I were walking and blushing as we held hands, but it felt nice. I then saw a huge dragon and began to pull Killer to it. "I want that!" I said pointing at it. Killer then took out berries and gave them to the vendor. I then looked away from the dragon just to realize you had to win it. It was a bean bag toss game ad Killer dropped them down with no problem. The vendor then gave me the dragon and we began to leave.</p><p>"Thank you," I said happily as I hugged the dragon on to get a kiss on the cheek, by Killer. This surprised me but smirked. "You looked cute when you smile. Start smiling more often," he said making me red. I chuckled and smiled at him. "Ok," I replied as he wraps his arms around my waist and looked at my eyes. I looked back at him and blushed. I then realized he wanted and began to get nervous.</p><p>"Oh look," I said pointing at something as Killer lets me go to turn and look. "The man is selling swords," I said nervously. "Probably not a good one," he commented. "Doesn't hurt to check," I told him as he nods and grabs my hand. We then began to walk them hand by hand.</p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>We were mainly looking. There was nothing that caught my attention or his, but we were walking slowly trying to kill time. Kid wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself, probably because of how many people were looking at him with fear. "Kid," I said getting his attention.</p><p>"How about we leave?" I asked him as he looked at me. "Leave? Where to?" he said with a questionable face. "Back to the garden, we were having much more fun there. "Hmmm, doesn't sound like a bad idea," he replied. As we began to leave the carnival. "Kid, does it bother you how people look at you?" I asked him and he took a deep breath.</p><p>"Only when I mean peace, but it's something I disserve," he said making me feel bad. I looked up at him a tear fell down my face. This surprised him. "Why are you crying now?" he asked wiping them away. "Just the thought of how you feel? Why does no one fear me? There are wanted pictures of me," I said only to get another kiss. "Because your loveable," he commented making me smile. "Not to mention you give everyone that beautiful smile of yours," he said making me giggle.</p><p>"But your past is your past... I know you been holding back because of me," I told him surprising him. "You love destruction... I remember from when we first met..." I told him as I placed a hand on his face. "When you were dropping down all those buildings, how you will laugh... you don't laugh anymore... you only smile... it makes me question if your even happy," I said hurt as tears poured down my face.</p><p>"Happy? I am..." he said worriedly. "Then don't hold back... don't change for me..." "I don't think I have a choice..." he said surprising me. As he placed a hand on my face. "Modoka, I wasn't truly happy before I met you, so I did that to ignore the void, but if I were to destroy and attack again... it would be to defend you and to find you... I'll do everything for you," he said making my heart beat like crazy.</p><p>"Because I love you.."</p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>Slowly and slowly the date was starting to get interesting. Killer was trying hard to steal a kiss and even though I want to kiss him also. I feel like I shouldn't. "Ladies and gentlemen, the fireworks will be shot up at 12. Thank you," I heard someone say over the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>"Fireworks?" I said and smirked. I had an idea of what to do at that time. "You know, your acting very different," I commented Killer. "How?" "You always been so calm," I told him. "Is that bad?" He asked and I shook my head. I then got his hand and saw a scary maze.</p><p> </p><p>"Canto go on rides and have some fun?" I asked him and he smiles. My heart skipped a beat. I choose to no longer fight my feelings for him. If I have fallen for Killer, then I will have to accept it.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"Because I love you..." Kid told me surprised me. My breath was taken from me, but I was happy. I waited so long just to hear him say so. Tears were still falling down my face but of joy. "Modoka, why are you crying?"</p><p> </p><p> "Because I'm happy, but... why did it take you this long to tell me? I'm not like the other girls you have slept with it," I said looking down as I wiped away my tears. "Your right. You're not like the other girls... because your special," he said and I looked up at him. "Special? How?" "Your different," he said as he pulled me into a hold. He rested his chin on my head as I smiled.</p><p> </p><p> "You shine so much, it causes everyone around you to be happy.. so please smile more... you look beautiful when you smile," he said reminding me of my brother. "Kid," I cried. "I love you... I want to make you happy... I don't want us to be apart anymore... I want... I want to be with you!" I cried to him.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>Modoka was crying on my chest. "I'm scared to lose you... and when I do I feel lonely... I feel I don't have a purpose to go on! I need a purpose... the love of my brother is great, but it is your love I will die for," she said surprising me more. She had all this buried in her heart. I held her close as she cried. "Modoka," I said, "Be mine then... be my girl."</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We went through the scary maze and on some of the other rides. It was 11, but my feet were starting to hurt. "Want to go back?" Killer asked me and I smiled. "Yeah," I answered him and he threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down," I said laughing.</p><p> </p><p> "Not unless you become my girl," he said surprising me. "We only had one date. People usually wait until the 2nd date," I replied happily and he smiled at me also. "This isn't the only date I want us to have... I hope for a bunch more," he said and I laughed. He then began to run through the people extremely fast. "Wow, that was fun," I told him only to have him steal a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"My mission complete for tonight," he said smirking as I blush. "No. If you are going to kiss me, then kiss me right," I told him as I grabbed his face and mashed my lips into his. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around my waist, to make the kiss deeper. I placed my hand on his chest only to be feeling his chest. The muscles were just turning me on. </p><p> </p><p>"This better not be a way for you to be trying to get in?" I said in a teasing voice as he smirks.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I took Modoka to the pond still waiting for her to reply. I w<br/>Sat under the tree with her in my arms and her head on my chest as I plaid with her hair. "Why you tell me this now? Why did you keep all this inside?" I asked her as she closed her eyes. "I was afraid," she replied. "Of me?"</p><p> </p><p> "In a way... I was afraid if you didn't care or began to act like you didn't," she said as I kissed her forehead. "Kid... I'll be happy to be yours... I want to be yours.. it would actually be an honor," she said making a smile. "Good," I said and kissed her again until the fireworks shot up. She was surprised and scared.</p><p> </p><p> "What is that?! I war is happening?!" I chuckled and held her. "No, but your safe.. I'll keep you safe," I told her as we watched the fireworks after a while she was amazed by the lights and how beautiful it was.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I decided I wanted to relax and enter the hot springs again. Killer joined me. He held me close as i watched the fireworks. "Killer... if I would disappear. What would have you done?" I asked him as we looked at the lights. "I'll go and find you..."</p><p> </p><p> "What if I chose to leave?" "Then there isn't much I could do, because if you went missing and I find you just for you to tell me you didn't want to stay in any then I would give you what you want," he said and I smiled. "What a man," I joked only to get tickled. "Hahahahaha, stop it!" I said happily. </p><p> </p><p>"Make -," he said and I cut him off with a kiss. He stopped and kissed me back. He then got me like a bride and took me out of the water. He began to walk and take me to the room. He placed me on the bed without breaking the kiss and got on top until I broke up. "No sir, I don't do it on the first night," I teased. "I beg to differ," he said as he began to kiss and suck on my neck. Until he found a soft spot and made me moan. This made him chuckle until he broke out in laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP!" I yelled waking him in the head, but just kept on laughing, but then got up and walked away to get his kimono. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled at him as I sat up. "What? You said you didn't want any and I respect your decision," he said making me mad, so I crossed my arms and looked the other way. "Are you trying to demonstrate that you do want some?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not demonstrating that at all," I said only to pulled into his embrace. "Then let us just enjoy this moment," he said making me smiled as he held me. "I can agree to that," I told him until the fireworks began to shoot up. We go up and walked outside where the hot springs were and looked up with him. He then placed a hand in my waist. I then looked down and realized I was still naked. </p><p> </p><p>"AHHHH!" I said surprised and dashed to get my kimono. "Huh?" Killer said only to laugh. "I prefer you naked, but ok," he said as I put in the kimono. "Well maybe next time take a picture... it will last longer," I told him as he dashed to me and tackled me to the bed. "Due to the fireworks, they can't hear you scream... why don't I just take you?" He said in an evil Secy voice. </p><p> </p><p>"You do that and I will have to kill you," I told him smirking. He then got off me as smirked as I smirked at him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>The fireworks are over, so Kid and I began to walk home taking a long way. He and I were holding hands as we walked under the beautiful night sky. "You know we skipped dinner," I told him as he smirked. "I have been thrown a week without eating.. one night won't bother me," he told me, but my stomach growled. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't survive that long," I said only to have him laugh. "Then let us go eat," he said and we went back to the festival, but I stopped making him look at me. "Let us go home and we can have the chef cook for us," I told Kid making him smile. "Alright, but maybe when we are done eating.. how about a treat?" he said winking at me.</p><p> </p><p> "Cookies?" I said as he then put his head down in disappointment. "Never mind..." he said and I began to laugh. "Modoka," he said my name seriously. "Huh?" "You don't want me to change right? You love me for me right?" He said surprised me, but I smiled and nodded. "Would you love me if I killed someone right in front of you or if I destroyed a whole town?" he asked as I began to think. </p><p> </p><p>"You have destroyed a whole town in front of me... and it was mine!" I told him as he smirked evilly. "And kill someone hmmm it better be a good reason... I don't want to hear it is because they pissed you off," I replied making his smirk disappear. I then began to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"I know I can't stop you when it comes to that anyway... so in any words... yes... I will love you still," I told him making him smirk again. "Good, because I still want to be king of the pirates," he said and I smiled. "And I could see it... my king," I said as he grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed him back happily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>The fireworks were over and I was still in Killer's embrace. "You know we haven't eaten?" I told Killer. I then heard a knock on the door and I got up to see the chief. "Yes, I see you are here. I brought you a meal," he said surprising me.</p><p> </p><p> "Wow... but what if I wasn't hungry?" I asked him. "Then it would have to be thrown away, but I don't mind at all. Are you saying you don't want the food?" "Of course I do, please bring it in!" I said happily and he did so. He then bowed. "I will leave you both to your meals," he said and left. "Happy now?" Killer asked me as I looked at the food. </p><p> </p><p>"I been happy, but this just made it awesome," I said as I began to serve Killer and I and began to eat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We arrived at the temple just to see the chief leave Donna's room. "What are you doing?" I asked him seriously. "I brought dinner for your 2 friends," he said bowing to me. He then looked at Modoka as she walked in front of me.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm hungry," she told him and his eyes began to shine. "I'll make you a meal right away," he said happily and ran off. Something didn't feel right, but I pushed it to the side and left to the room with Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>We went into the room to have Kid go to the bathroom. This made me giggle as I went to the hot springs. "The water looks nice," I said as I took off my shoes and touched the water. "I want to go in, but then Kid would see me nude again," I told myself and looked behind me and closed the curtain and the door.</p><p> </p><p> "Much better," I said getting off the Kimono and walking into the water. I then sat there and began to relax. "This feels very nice," I told myself until I heard the room open behind me and I turned and saw Kid. I covered my chest and blushed. "KID!" I said surprised as he smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, this curtain and door are defiantly going to stop me from seeing what is happen," he said sarcastically. "I just didn't want you to see me naked again," I told as he was going to fully open the curtain until we heard a knock. "Stay," Kid said and closed the door and curtain, and walked away. This made me blink in confusion.</p><p> </p><p> "Hmmm... Kid?" I questioned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~??? POV~</b>
</p><p>We had a hidden camera in the plants as we watched a long hair black hair girl with beautiful blue eyes in the hot springs. "Beautiful face.. very innocent... Gorgeous body... yes... she will do nicely," I commented as I watched the camera.</p><p> </p><p> "Captain, what about the other girl?" one of my crew members asks as I smoke my cigar. "That red girl also has beauty, but I feel like she would be hard to handle. She seems like a firey one... and most of our clients don't agree with such attitude, so I want her alive... not to mention she is worth many barriers. So she will be very useful for us, HAHAHHAHAHA!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>Kid came back and opened the curtains. "It was the chief leaving the food. Are you hungry?" he asked me and I shook my head no. "Thank you though, I'll eat when I get out," I replied and he nods. "You can leave now," I told him making him smirk. He was beginning to take off his robe, making me look ahead blushing.</p><p> </p><p> "What's wrong," he asked as he began to walk in the water. My face was then turning even redder, so I covered my face as I closed my eyes shyly until I felt him grab my waist and pull me too close to him. "Kid!" I said red as I covered my chest, but he then grabbed my arms and pulled them away. </p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't hide anything from me," he said smirking as I turned red. He then picked me up and placed me on his lap. I was frozen. I wasn't sure what to do. "Kid," I said shyly as I felt him kiss my neck to my shoulder. I was breathing heavily until he stopped. "You're beautiful Modoka," he said and I smiled at him as he kisses me. </p><p> </p><p>"You make me happy," I replied as we looked at each other's eyes. We relaxed in the water together with me on his lap. He then grabbed my hands and I grabbed his. We both began to play with the water happily while holding hands. "I don't want this night to end," I reply and he smirked.</p><p> </p><p> "It will have to end, but let us just enjoy and stay for the moment," he said as I nod. I then felt his hand go around me and grabbed my chest. "Kid," I said shocked as he then began to squish. "So this is how they feel like. Very nice," he said smirking. "KID!" I yelled embarrassed as he stops and laughs. "Couldn't help myself," he said laughing as I blushed. </p><p> </p><p>"Bad," I said fixing myself since I was a bit off Kid, but I then began to feel something down below. "Modoka, if you wanted it you could have asked," he said as I went back on how I was. "I think I'm done," I said getting out of the water. I dried up and got my kimono and walked inside as he sat there and began to laugh until he got up and followed me.</p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>It finally became morning and I realized I was naked. I looked to see and realize I was in Killer's arms. My eyes open in shock as I began to remember what happened last night. So much for not letting him in.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled waking up Killer. I sat up and glared at him as he began to sit up and rub his eyes. "Good Morning," I said until I socked him and sent him flying. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" "Don't you remember?"</p><p> </p><p>~Flashback~We were eating and once we were done. I grabbed our plates and set them to the side only to turn around and see Killer taking off his kimono. "What are you doing?!" I said blushing. "It's hot," he replied and said down with half still on. I was staring at his chest down and back up to his face. I have no idea what possession what going on with me as I began to crawl on top of Killer. This surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Donna," he said and was cut off, by me smashing my lips into his. He kisses me back and I set my women part on his manly part. "You teased me earlier... now I'm going to tease you," I told him smirking until he rolled up over and went on top himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Killer," I said surprised as he began to run my legs. It was really turning me on so I opened my legs. "Nonononono, bad!" I told him as he stopped and kissed me. While the kiss I didn't notice he was taking off my kimono. He then travels the kiss down to my neck and began to rub my sides.</p><p> </p><p>"Killer," I said making him smirk. "I can tell you want it. Don't fight it.. just take it. I'll make sure you have a good time." ~End Of Flashback~</p><p> </p><p>"BAD!" I yelled at him as he chuckled. "All that was worth it. Maybe next time we could have much more fun," he said smirking. "NO!" I yelled as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I tried," he said as he kisses me. "But you belong to me... got it," he said surprising me. I slapped him and glared at him. "AS IF!"</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I woke up in Kid's arms. I felt safe and warm. I then got up and began to get ready. I looked at my finger and felt bad for losing my ring. Yesterday was the best day ever though.</p><p> </p><p>After we ate, we cuddled and talked. He would tickle me and I would tease him. We would even just kiss. It felt like a magical night.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm," I heard a Moen and looked back at Kid right away to see him turn and place a hand where I was laying. "Modoka," he said as he grabbed the pillow and hugged it. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh out loud. I want him to continue sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," I heard someone say. I looked around the room and saw no one, but the door was open by I crack. I could see a shadow from the bottom. "Huh?" I said as I walked to the door. "Hello?" It said again, but it sounds like a small child.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" I replied as I went to the door. I opened it only to see a little girl runoff. "Huh?" I said and looked back at Kid. He was still sleeping, so I went out and closed the door quietly behind me. I began to walk down the hallway filling the child. My heart was beating. But I ignored it. I wanted to know who was the kid?</p><p> </p><p>"Follow me," she said and I did. We then made it outside and realized she was gone. "Hello?" I said only to have someone come from behind me and cover my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Slumber," he said and I began to get sleepy. He dropped me down and I couldn't see who it was. The last thing I heard was evil laughter.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>Killer and I left the room to go get breakfast only to see Modoka in her kimono walking outside on her own. "Modoka?" I questioned. "Where is she going?" Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said and began to run after her with Killer behind me, but once I reached outside. I saw a man and Modoka passed out on the ground. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled to have the man turned around surprised, but then smirks. I then reached for me Renijj, but I then realized I left it in the room. 2 dark shadows began to arrive and picked up Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled only to have Killer jump and attack. "Slumber," the man said and began to call in black smoke. I was starting to feel very tired. Killer was too. I could tell. Since his attacks were slow. The man dogged them and socked Killer hard on the gut.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't fight right when your sleepy," the mystery man said and Killer fell to the floor. "Killer," I said worried as I fell to my knees. The mystery man then began to walk away and a portal began to open. They began to walk through it, taking Modoka. I reached out for her to fall to my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I last said as I then passed out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I woke up hugging a pillow. "Huh?" I said tired and moved the pillow to the side and looked around d the room. "Modoka?" I said confused and began to look around. I then got up and began to look outside in the springs and saw no one.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka?" I said and began to walk out of the room. I began to look around and thought she went to the dining room, but once I got there. Killer had his head down holding his head with Donna passed out and everyone there concerned. "What happened?" I asked startling all of them, but they then looked away. "Where is Modoka?" I asked getting pissed and they wouldn't answer. "They took her," Donna answered as she was barely waking up.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?! The Marines?!" "I don't know who he was, but he made Killer and I tired. We couldn't fight back," Donna said getting up. Killer placed his head down in shame. "I couldn't even hit him," he said and rage began to form in my body. I then smashed my fist on the wall and ran to the room. And took off the stupid kimono and put on my clothes, but once I got my coat. The ring fell. I picked it up and squished it in rang.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll find you," I said pissed as I turned around and saw my crew. "Vacation is over. We find her today... no one gets off this island. If someone fights you back. Kill them," I told them as I walked past them. "If we separate then we will be able to cover more ground," I told them. "But your not understanding. They left through threw portal. Heavens know where the hell they portrayed themselves to?!" Donna yelled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Then check this island the best you can and if we can't find her. I'll destroy is and we will continue on the next. I will destroy everything single island if I have to just to find her," I told her and began to walk away. "Captain," Wire said concerned. "I will find you no matter what," I said seriously.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I woke up on a cold floor. My head was spinning, but I looked around me to see a cell. "Where am I?" I said sadly. "You been captured," I heard someone say and turned to see a little girl. "Your name is Yumi, is it not?" "Do you know me?" She said surprised as I shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mother has been looking for you," I replied. "Mama," she said about to cry. "I might never see mama again," she said surprising and confusing me. "Don't say such things... we will find a way out," I told her as I walked to her and then sat next to her. I pulled her into a hug and held her close. "No. You don't understand. We are being sold under a black market. I'm one week, they are coming for me," she said surprising me.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't let them take you..." "But what if they take you first?" She said and I didn't answer this time. I just closed my eyes and hoped Kid would help find me. "Modoka is your name?" I heard someone say and I opened my eyes and turned to see a man in front of me smirking. "Set us free!" I demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Woo, I'm sooo scared. I thought it would have been harder to capture you, due to how much Barries your worth, but I could see I was wrong," he said crossing his arms and smirked. "Kid will find me and make you pay."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm terrified, one of our clients will be coming by soon. You be nice and just maybe you can get out of here today," he said and began to walk away laughing as I glared at him. Yumi then held me back in fear.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I was running around the town looking for that bastard. If I can find him. Then I can find Modoka. I went around asked people if they have seen the man I have seen and some will tell me yes but would teleport himself out. No one has ever seen him walking, but since they have seen him around. I am guessing, it is because he lives here, but where. An explosion then happened in front of me making me stop.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?!" I said shocked until Kid came out of the dust. "REALLY?! YOU ARE DESTROYING THINGS ALREADY?!" "Huh?" Kid said confused as I glared at him, but he then looked at me seriously. "I don't care about these pathetic sums," he replied. "I CAN SEE THAT!" I yelled at him and took a deep breath as he looks up at the sky pissed. He is suffering inside. I could tell.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know Donna? Modoka and I don't even have a full day of being in a relationship and now she is taken from me... I am supposed to be ok about this?!" He said getting fired up in nothing, but rage. "I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER TOOK HER FROM ME! SLOW AND PAINFUL. HE WILL EVEN BEG FOR A FASTER DEATH AND IF HE HURTS HER! I'LL TORCHER THEM! I'LL BRING THIS WORLD DOWN TO THERE KNEES FOR MODOKA!" he yelled as he socked a building causing a crapload to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure we will find her, we just can't give up hope," I told him as he kept on walking. "I don't have time talking to you... I have to find her..." he said as he began to walk. I looked at him and the sky. "Modoka... please be ok," I said sadly.</p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I was still in the cell with Yumi. I was singing her a song too, trying to make her sleep. It was hard, but I was able. "Modoka,-" "Shhh," I cut off the guy as I stroked Yumi's hair. He growled and opened the cell. I knew what he wanted, so I laid Yumi down gently and began to walk out of the cell. I looked back at Yumi and looked forward. Once we were far enough, I didn't care what the bastard did.</p><p> </p><p>"You awake the angel and I will kill you," I threaten him. "Oh how terrifying," he said sarcastically. 'Now remember, be nice, or would you like me to see that little leave too soon," the man said and began to laugh evilly. I growled but kept an emotionless face. As we walked down a couple of cells. I found pregnant mothers and little children.</p><p> </p><p>"You disgust me," I told him. "You think I did this on my own? I work for someone," he said surprising me. "Who do you work for?" "That is none of your concerns," he said as he leads me to a door. He opened it and I walked through. There was a blue dress on a chair there. "Change, you need to look sexy for your future buyer," he said as leaned on the wall and smirked at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Look away," I told him and he smirked. "What if I don't?" he said and I took a deep breath. "CHANGE! Don't make me hurt that pretty face of yours," he said as I turned my back at him and left my Kimono covering me as I change under the kimono.</p><p> </p><p>"You're no fun," he said smirking. "I don't belong to you, so I care if you see," I told him. "And we were thinking you were sweet, I now see otherwise," he said as he opened the door. I took off the kimono, but I was wearing the dress. "Let's go meet the first one that is interested in you," he said as I walked past him with my head up. I could escape, but it will haunt me leaving without saving everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," I whispered sadly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Killer POV~</b>
</p><p>I was running near the ocean. I was looking for any ships that could be suspicious. I then saw one ship that was a bit weird. I realized there were pirates on board, so I snuck my way on board. I wanted to listen to their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear? The boss said he was going to buy a hot babe," I heard one of them say. "Really? As his bride or as his new toy?" "More likely as a toy." "Will we all be able to have fun with her also?" "Yeah," they all said making me pissed. "Hey, who are you?" I heard someone say and turned to find out I was spotted. I took out my blades and slashed his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Look... it's Killer!" Some of them pointed. "Isn't he from the Kid Pirates?" "I don't care where he is from... GET HIM!" they yelled and began to attack, but I dashed through them all and slashed them all into pieces. "Weak," I commented.</p><p> </p><p>"So this land isn't as nice as we thought. There is a women's market on this island... I have to report this to Kid," I said and began to dash off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I arrived in a room with a light in the middle of the room. "Go to the middle," I was told and began to walk to it. I stood under the light. A crowd of men then walked in and saw me. "This is our newest merchandise," a man said. I crossed my arms and glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Monkey D Modoka?!" a short man with a cigar said surprised. "She is worth 550 million berries!" This surprised me. "Yes, I know. She beat an admiral and a warlord on the same day and fight. She is one sexy girl worth having," the man told him as the sort guy began to think. "I'll take her," he said making me worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we have to show our other clients see her as well. If you are all interested in her then we can auction her..." "Hmm, but I was here first," the man complained. "Yes, I see that, but it's just business," he replied. "Very well, when will this action take place?" "In 3 days." "Sounds good," the man replied and shook hands with the seller.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," he replied and looked at me as I looked at him worried. "Don't worry, Modoka... you are in good hands.. take her away," he said and the other man that brought me began to take me. An auction? Like what happened with Camie? Kid.. save me...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I went off asking questions, but no one was able to tell me anything, so I killed them. That simple. If they are no use to me, I will show no mercy. "Kid," I head and turned and saw Wire and Heat. "We can't find her," Heat told me.</p><p> </p><p>"We killed those who couldn't answer as you requested," Wire told me and I looked down sadly. "Modoka," I said pissed. "But I was able to get info," we heard and turned to see Killer. "There is a woman market on this island. She might be there," Killer told me.</p><p> </p><p>"A woman market?!" I said pissed. "What else have you heard?" "Nothing, just that people were going to come to see the woman to buy." "I see.. new search... find that market... if we can find that market, then we will be able to find Modoka and if you see Donna, Keita, and Takato, make sure you tell them what we know," I told them and they nod and dashed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Just hang on Modoka, I'm coming," I said as I began to run.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>They placed me in the cell and shut it hard to wake up Yumi. "Huh?!" she said surprised and scared. "You jerk," I told the man as he laughed and left. "Are you ok Mis? Modoka?" Yumi asked. "Yes, I am fine," I replied and sat next to her. she then went back to my arms as I held her.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," I whispered sadly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>Night came and I couldn't sleep. I had Yumi in my arms as I kept my guard up. I would see some people pass by and check up on us and left.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm cold," Yumi said sadly. I then placed a hand on her head and sent a heat wave through her body. It was to warm her up. "You have powers?" she asked me and I placed a finger on my lips. "They don't seem to know that," I replied and she nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Now sleep, I'll protect us," I told her and she nods. "Can you tell me a story?" she asked me as I looked at her. "A story?" I asked and she nods. "Humm. Let's see... there once was a girl. She was living in peace on a peaceful island, but the peace she thought was peace was actually loneliness."</p><p> </p><p>"Why was she lonely?" "Well, she was separated from her family." "Like me?" she said surprised and sad, but I smiled at her. "No, she was surrounded by people that cared for her, but even if she was surrounded by many. They didn't really seem to matter to her. the island was a prison that she refused to leave until a man came and forced her to leave and join him on his ship."</p><p> </p><p>"As the man evil?" she asked and I looked up and smiled. "Well he was, but she felt that there was more to him. she felt like he wasn't just full of evil. She didn't want to believe the people. She rather sees things on her own and well on the very next day, she fell in love."</p><p> </p><p>"Gasp!" the little girl said. "How could she love an evil person?! There evil for a reason... Right?" "Well, it was more a misunderstanding. Like a bear." "A teddy bear?" She asked happily and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"He showed her care that she hasn't felt since she was separated from her family. She was expecting the best from him and he was showing her that she was right. There was more to him than what people thought. She knew it was love because he was never able to escape from her mind. All she thought about was him and every time she would think about him. Her heart would just warm up and make her smile. She really didn't feel lonely ever since."</p><p> </p><p>"Did he love her?" "Well... you know what.. how about we continue this story tomorrow. We have all day," I told her as I held my tears and she nods. I didn't want her to see me cry. She then took a big yawn and rested her head on my chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You know... I hope he did. This sounds like a beauty and the beast story. If many people cared for her, she must be like a princess.. like you Ms. Modoka," she last said as she passed out. Tears were now falling down my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid..." I cried. "Where are you?"</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I looked up at the night sky sadly. I still couldn't find Modoka. I would go to my hotel room to sit and cry. We found out 1 clue of where Modoka could be and that was at a woman market, but who knows how long she will be there and who will take her.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I said as the pain on my chest ached. "Why didn't you just wake me up? You could have been here with me if you did..." I said in tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka..."</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>Killer and I were in our hotel room. I grew more worried than ever just hearing the news, but it pissed me off the most. Once Killer passed out, I got my Reijin and left with Scar.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's the plan?" Scar asked me. "Since it was night, I would be a target also... wouldn't I? This was a way to find her," I replied. "So you want to be captured?" Scar asked me and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to watch me from the distance and once I'm captured, I need you to follow to see where they take me. From there you will come back and get the rest," I told him. "But you're endangering yourself," Scar said worriedly. "It's the only way to find Modoka in time," I told him as she nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, be careful," he said running at a certain distance. "Hang on, Modoka. I'm coming."</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Morning came and I woke up first than Yumi. I looked down at Yumi and smiled as she slept. I had to come up with a plan to free us and everyone. I then saw the man again with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, our next client is here... so you need to come with us," he said as he opened the cell. I placed Yumi to the side and got up only for Yumi to get up fast. "Where are you going?" She said surprised and sad. "I'll be back," I replied as she looks at me worried.</p><p> </p><p>"But what if you don't!" She said. "I will I promise," I told her and began to leave the cell. It was like last time, but I had to wear something else. This time it was a wealth-only man also.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm very interested," he said as he checked me out. "I'm impressed that you were able to get your hands on such merchandise." The old man commented making me growl.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>The plan was going as planned. But instead, it was another man that captures me. "Damn it Scar, don't let me down," I whispered as they threw me in a cell with a little girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Your not Ms. Modoka," the little girl said surprised. "You know Modoka?" I asked her and she nods. I then walked to her and sat down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what you know," I told the little girl.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Scar POV~</b><br/>I was heading back as fast as I could but realized we really went to the far part of the island. I smirked my way through the portal and saw where it was, but now I have to find my way back on foot.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, I have to hurry. Hang on Donna.. hang on Modoka," I said as I ran.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I arrived back in my cell to see Donna. This surprised me, but I didn't say anything until they put me in the cell and they left. "Yo," she said smirking. "What are you doing here?" I whispered shocked as Yumi got up and ran to me. She hugged my legs, but I never took out of Donna.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed to make sure you will be ok," she said crossing her arms. "And Kid?" "He is worried sick about you," she said seriously. "We were all concerned."</p><p> </p><p>"But why are you here?" I asked her as I got Yumi by the hand and sat down on the ground next to Donna. Yumi sat on my lap. "I told her about the story you were telling me last night... I want more," she asked happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Just give me let me talk to Donna ok," I told her and she nods. "I'm here because Scar followed. Well, I hope he did, so that way he can run back and get the others. He better not take long," she said crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a way to leave here... you know... escape?" I asked Donna as she raises an eyebrow. "Why?" "My auction day is tomorrow. Many won't see me in person, but tomorrow I will be in an auction and sold to the winner."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" Donna said pissed as Yumi held me with tears in her eyes. "Nooooo Modoka nooo," she said sadly. "Then we have to plan an escape soon," Donna said and began to think.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to help free everyone," I said making her pissed. "I have to worry about us and now you want me to worry about everyone else?!" Donna said pissed and nod. "There are pregnant mothers here and more children... I won't be able to live with myself if I don't help them," I told her as she took a deep breath and nod. "Understood... what time is your action tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nightfall," i replied and she nods. "Let see what I can do.."</p><p> </p><p><b>~Killer POV~</b><br/>I woke up and found no one around. "Donna?" I said worried and got up and looked for her and at that very moment, I felt my heart drop.</p><p> </p><p>"Donna, not you too!"I said as began to run out and look for her. After a while, I came back and told everyone. Now we had Modoka and Donna to worry about. I felt like a failure of a man to allow this to happen. I then looked at Kid concerned. I feel his pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Donna," I said worried and pissed. I wasn't wearing the mask this whole time, but now. Everything got real, so I put it on and sharpened my blades. Those bastards ain't going to get away with this.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Scar POV~</b><br/>Half a day passed already and I nearly made it to town. I was exhausted. I kept on running to the temple and fell to my face. I went into Kid's room, but he wasn't there. I went to every other room and no one was around.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it..." I said in tears. "I'm so tired... I can't run anymore.." I said falling to myself and passing out of exhaustion. I felt dead.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I sat there in silence with Modoka and Yumi. I need to come up with a plan out instead of waiting. Who knows how long it would take them to come to get us and Scar doesn't even know about the Modoka auction tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Modoka, I'm sleepy," Yumi told Modoka as Modoka smiled at her. "Ok, then sleep. I got you," Modoka told her. "Would you continue the story? Please?" The little girl begged and I began to pay attention. "Where did we left off?" Modoka asked her.</p><p> </p><p>"You told me that she fell in love with the evil man. Did he love her back?" "Well I have to say at first he didn't, but that is what the girl began to believe. He heard him say some horrible things that broke her heart. She was so heartbroken she left and went to find her own path." Modoka told the girl. "Awww I feel bad for her," Yumi commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it was very sad, but it made her stronger. She then, later on, met a guy that made her understand that the man she loved was right confused and was a chance he lived her back." "What but she left?! Now it's too late to turn back right?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually. He waited his time looking for her and hunting for her. He missed her and once he found her. He fought for her. He refused to let her go so soon. Soon after under a beautiful night sky with shooting stars flying everywhere. And on that beautiful night, she gave him her first kiss only to have him hold her and kiss back. That kiss made her love for him stronger and now refuses to give up on him," Modoka said making me smile. I knew she was talking about Kid and herself since she was holding tears back.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounded wonderful.. could we change the girl to a princess? I think I will like to imagine her as a princess and he could be a pirate," Yumi said as Modoka. "Alright, whatever you want," she replied. "Yay!!!" Yumi cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," I said happily as she smiles just thinking about Kid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scar POV~</b>
</p><p>I woke up on a Donna bed will Killer around. He didn't seem ok. He was like another hurt Kid. "Hello there Scar," Killer said calmly. "Ahhh is everyone here?!" I said seriously as I got up. "Yeah. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka location... we found it, but we all need to go now to save them! Let's hurry it's really far!!!" I said surprising him. He then nods and we ran out of the room to get everyone else.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?!" I yelled at Scar as he tells me the news. "Yes, unless there are 2 woman shops on this island. We found that one," Scar told me. "Captain?" Wire said.</p><p> </p><p>"We leave now!" I told my crew. Killer looked fired up to kill someone. "Lead the way, Scar," I told him and he began to run and we began to follow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~??? POV~</b><br/>"Ummm captain sir... we found Modoka location," one of our crew members said as they barged into my office. "Ohhh you better be right for your sake... that was very rude... I should punish you for not knocking," I told him as he bows. "Sorry, sir."</p><p> </p><p>"Now tell me all you have found out."</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>Night came and Durning the day, Modoka had to leave a couple of times. She tells me they only see and not touch right now which was ok, but they are still going to pay. "Modoka," I said happily as I saw her sleeping with Yumi. She was telling Yumi stories of her and Kid that even I didn't know about because I wasn't around.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," Modoka said in her sleep. I looked at her and took a deep breath. I laid myself down and fell asleep by her side. When morning hits, we will make our escapes, but for now, we must rest and hope everyone gets here fast, so we wouldn't risk ourselves getting hurt.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We been running for a long while but kept on going not carrying how tired we were. The fast I get to Modoka. The better things will be and by the looks of it. Killer agrees. He must be worried about Donna.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it you stupid cat... you better not be getting us lost or making us threw a while goose chase. I don't have time for this!" I yelled at him. "I don't see you coming easy of finding Modoka!" He yelled back. "Why would Donna just leave. Surely we could have been better helped if we knew," Heat commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but we would have stopped her as well," Takato said, and Killer stayed in silence. "Enough the sun is about to rise and we are still running. Let's hurry!" I said as we all began to run faster.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>Woke up with Modoka gone again, but seconds later she was coming back. "Be prepared," the man told Modoka as he left. She looked back and waited until he was gone. She then reached up to her shirt and took out a blade.</p><p> </p><p>"Here Donna," she said and tossed it to me. I hid it in my clothing as well. "Modoka we have to escape now," I told her getting up and she shook her head. "So many are here. There is no chance to escape. The life of one is better than the life of many," Modoka said making me glare at her.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you trying to say?!" "That when my auction starts... I want you to take everyone with you. The auction will be early than expected. Only one 1 team is left," she said sadly. "Don't think such thing. Kid and the rest must be on their way, we can't be that far," I told her as she looks down to the ground until guards ran past our cell.</p><p> </p><p>"EVERYONE INFORMATION! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" They yelled as they ran. "What is going on?" Modoka asked. "I don't know, but this is our chance," I said and I took out the dagger and plaid with the lock. I opened the door and saw 2 pairs of keys hanging. I tossed one to Modoka who had woke up Yumi.</p><p> </p><p>"Open the cells and left a get out of here," I told her as she nods. Yumi and Modoka worked as a team and sent people free as I went to go the side and did the same. I then saw a window and looked out from it. The crew heard and fighting.</p><p> </p><p>"Modoka!!! Kid is here!" I yelled as she looked surprised as she opened the last door and ran to me. "KID!!!" Modoka yelled, but I covered her mouth and duck before the guards notice us. "Do you want all the attention to go back to us?!" "Sorry," she said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!" Kid said making Modoka happy. "Let's get out of here," I said grabbed her hand and she grabbed Yumi. We then began to run as fast as we could.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"Move out my way!" I yelled as I got mettle on my hand. "REPEL!" I yelled sending it through like a rocket. "KILLER GET ON AHEAD! KILL ALL OF THOSE IN YOUR WAY!" I yelled opening a path. He then began to run through without questioning.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!" I yelled as we kept on fighting. I could tell it was just one crew of pirates. There were many. "They all then stopped and took a couple of steps back in fear. I knew right there it wasn't because of us, so I turned around only to be surprised.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>We were running until I sensed something. I grabbed Donna and Yumi and dropped them to the floor as a light dashed over ahead and caused an explosion.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!" Donna said pissed. We then realized the light that attacked left a huge hole. So we peaked. "oh no," Donna said surprised. "Once you thought things were turning better.... it actually gets worse," Donna said as I began shaking as we saw 3 Admirals.</p><p> </p><p>"Kazaru, Aokiji, and Akainu... they are here," I said in shock as Kid glared at them as they stood tall and proud. "MODOKA, WE KNOW YOU HERE! We came to collect!" Aokiji yelled out make me shake.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"I ran you right now, turn around while your life is still intact," I threaten the 3 Admirals. "Ohhh you are Eustass Captain Kid... are you not?" Kazaru asked as I growled. I began to get both my arms full of mettle as I stood there glaring at them.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to kill me if you want to take Modoka away from me!" "That could be arranged," Akainu answered calmly. "KID NO!" I heard Modoka cry out, but I didn't take my eyes away from the 3 bastards. Kazaru then sent me a light kick only to block it with my hands. This surprised him and I smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that isn't right," Kazaru commented. "Take this!!" Aokiji said and threw ice at me but Tatako got a huge piece of land and threw it to block the attack. They weren't giving it their all. They're testing us. "You bastards," I said pissed. "MODOKA!" I heard Donna yell, but I didn't turn around.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Killer POV~</b><br/>I was slashing through weak guards without mercy, but once I got to a window, I noticed there were 3 admirals. "Why are they here?" I said in shock. "WAIT, ADMIRALS?!" A ran man yelled coming in fear as he ran in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"Please... Modoka is my item for sale... you can't take my money away!" The man said pissing Kid off. "I paid my due for this month!" "Scum!" Kid said extra pissed. "MODOKA WAIT!" I heard Donna's voice and saw someone running down on fire.</p><p> </p><p>"GET OUT MY WAY!" it yelled and that was when I realized it was Modoka. She was burning the guard down like paper. She then ran past me and kept on running.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"Scum," I said pissed. "Do what you wish, but you have something we been looking for and her name is Modoka, but not that I see wanted people in front of us. There isn't a reason to turn our backs," Akainu told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please.. then maybe give me the berries for her!" He said only to have Akainu throw magma at him killing him instantly. "Bastard!" I said pissed. "Surrender yourself and give us Modoka!" He demanded. "Come get me," I said pissed.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I ran down the steps worried and used fire to help me run faster. "KID!" I yelled as I ran. "Oh look, here she comes," Kazaru said as I ran to the battlefield. "Modoka!" Kid said surprised. "Stay Back!" He told me, but I ignored him. I ran and ran until I got in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"My my my Modoka. Ain't you fired up?" Kuzara joked as I glared at him. "Go away," I told them. "But Modoka, we were only able to find your friends because we found you. You see we mainly just wanted to capture you." "Then take me and leave them!" "MODOKA!" Kid yelled at me. I then looked at him as he looked worried and pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA!" Donna yelled as she came from the building with Killer. "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! WE CAME TO FRICKEN SAVE YOU, SO DO SCREW THINGS UP!" Donna yelled at me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>"We Will take you no matter what!" Akainu said and I began to power up right away as he dashed behind her to take. "REPEL!" I yelled hitting him, but not enough to make him fall. Just enough to have Modoka noticed he was going to get her. She turned around and looked at Akainu.</p><p> </p><p>"PERSONAL SPACE!" Modoka yelled and turned her arms into the water. She sent a sock to Akainu's stomach. Making him spit out blood and fall back. This surprised us all. What kind of water was she using? She then stood there and looked down. "Modoka?" I said sadly. She then looked back at me and began to run towards me.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so," Kazaru said and kicked Modoka a light kick. This made me hurry grabbed Modoka, then blocked that attack with the mettle arm. "Kid," Modoka said innocently. I looked down at her and smiled. "How you do that?" I asked her and she shrugged "Isn't that cute?" Aokiji said with sarcasm. I began to call in more mettle as we all got near each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid we can't win," Modoka said. "We can and will," I replied and she shook her head. "we have to run and fight another day," Modoka," Modoka said. "What are you saying?" Keita asked. "Ready to run," Killer told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Takato, remember the sand storm we use to do?" Modoka asked him and he nod. "Let's do it," Modoka replied. "Modoka?" "Trust me, Kid," she said and stepped forward. "Donna, take care of Yumi," she said and looked serious.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"Are you both going to die next?" Aokiji said and began to use ice. I melted it with fire as Takato got fired up. "I hope you are not planning on escaping," Kuzara said and was going to send a double kick this time as Akainu used magma.</p><p> </p><p>"Now!" Takato said and blocked the light with the earth causing sand to go everywhere. I then used seawater to turn the magma to dry rock and raised it to cause a huge wall. Kid then grabbed my wrist and we all began to run before the sand fades away and then drop down the rock wall. He then pulled me roughly and placed me over his shoulder and they all ran faster. I looked behind us and saw Kazaru kick down the wall and they began to chase after us.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid," I said sadly. "Leave me," I cried. "I refuse," he said as he ran. I then began to remember a power. "Everyone touch Kid!" I said making everyone look at me in shock and disgust. "I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY!" Donna yelled at me. "JUST DO IT!" I yelled as I noticed them about to attack at the same time. "Modoka what are you planning?! We can't run fast like this!" Kid yelled at me. "Is everyone holding on?!"</p><p> </p><p>"YES!" they all yelled. I then tried my best and teleported us to the hotel room. This surprised us all. "Oh that's right, you could do that... from when we first met," Kid said smiling at me. "I did it," I said happily only to get whacked on the head. "Oww," I cried. "YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT A LONG TIME AGO?!" Donna yelled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I just forgot. I'm SORRY!" I cried. "Kid makes me so safe and he fights for me so I couldn't have to even if he knows that I have strong powers, so the majority of my powers I forgot," I said sadly in tears until I felt arms around me and a chin on my head. I looked down and saw Kid, muscle arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the man and you belong to me... did you forget? I have to be the one protecting you," he said making me smile as tears of joy fell. "Ms. Modoka," Yumi said. "You're the princess... aren't you?" Yumi said as I closed my eyes as smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"No... but Kid makes me feel like a princess," I said making him smile.</p><p><br/><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>We packed our stuff in the hotel room, took Yumi to her mother, and began to set sail. I was at the very front of the boat just watching the island as we began to leave. It all felt too easy. Where were the Admirals? It wouldn't be like them to just leave the island without getting what they came for? I then felt an arm around my waist and turned to see Kid smirking at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid..."I said surprised, but yet happy. Kid then went down and began to kiss my neck. "Mmmm," I said happily as he stopped and smiled at me. "You ok?" He asked me. "I want to train," I told him.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to get strong and just maybe.. this won't happen anymore," I replied. "Don't worry so much Modoka. I fight for both of us. I don't want you to fight." "But that is something I don't want you to do... i want to help."</p><p> </p><p>" A frown doesn't suit you, Modoka," he told me as I turn around making him kiss me on the lips. This made me smiled. He then grabbed my butt and picked me up and placed me know the rail. I wrapped my legs around him as I kiss him back. This really felt like a dream. He then licked my lips asked to enter until we heard, "GET A ROOM!" and turned to see mad Donna. Kid smirked at her and threw me over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh!" I said surprised. "I'm taking her then," Kid said and began to walk away with me. "I WAS JUST KIDDING. LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU DO THAT TO HER!" Donna yelled as she grabbed my 2 hands and pulled me off him. Kid then looked at her and glared until he smirked. "I would bring you along, but you belong to Killer. Do you not? It's not like he is going to join like that," Kid said as I began to turn red.</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP!!!" Donna yelled "Huh?" I said confused. "I'm trying to follow. Should I think clean or dirty?" I asked. "Dirty," Killer said suddenly appearing. I then pictured all 4 of us doing the dirty at the same time and together. This made my eyes go wide and my face turned red. "Uh oh," I said and covered my face.</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T PICTURE IT!" Kid and Donna yelled at me. I then looked at Donna and looked away blushing. "I never really thought of being with a girl," I joked, but this made Killer and Kid have a bloody nose whole Donna looked at me shocked and red as her hair. "AND IT AIN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!" Donna yelled and began to storm away. Killer began to follow her and I walked back to Kid. "Really Modoka?" Kid said smirking as I smiled innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, let me try this again," Kid said grabbing my waist and pulled me close to his part until Donna then came back and grabbed my arms in pulled me away. "DONNA!" Kid yelled getting mad.</p><p> </p><p><b>~</b><b>Kuzaru</b><b> POV~</b><br/>Thanks to Ace's execution, we couldn't look all over the island for Modoka, but we would of if we could. She would have been very useful during the white beard war, but Oh well. Maybe next time we meet.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>After a while, Modoka and Donna went for a swim to get food again since we forgot to go food shopping since we were worried about the dam Admirals. They then tossed a huge dead crab on board and Donna was the first to hope on. She then turned around and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Modoka!" Donna yelled, making Modoka jump up and get the rail. Donna then helped her on board and I began to walk to them. "Kid, "Modoka said happily. "We are eating crab?" I asked and she nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," I replied and went to Modoka and was going to kiss her until Donna pushed us apart. "Excuse me?" I said pissed. "Not the time or place, because I'M HERE!" She yelled the last part to me. Modoka them moved Donna's hand and grabbed mine.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll be back," she told her as she began to pull me away.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I stood there and saw them walk away. It actually made me smile until I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I looked down then behind me. "Killer," I said as he had his mask on.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mind right?" He said and I began to think voice. He then took off his mask and placed it to the side. She spans me around and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he holds me up, by placing his hands on my butt. "You won't give up.. would you?" I asked him as he smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," he said making me chuckle.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I took Kid into his office only to get grabbed and pinned to the door. "Kid??" I said surprised as he went down and kissed me. I then hear a lock and he picked me up without breaking the kiss. He began to walk and took me to his bed, but I stopped the kiss and shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not today," I said planing a hand on his face. "I know you been in heat, but if we make love now, then I wouldn't be able to cook," I said making me blush.</p><p> </p><p>"But I want you too." This made him smirk and open my legs. He pulled me close and sucked in my neck. I could feel him, but he then stopped. "Very well, but once you're ready. You can believe I am also," he replied and I nod. He then got off me and placed a pillow on top is his hip.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" I asked concerned. "Don't worry so much," he said as he gave me a passionate peck. "I'll write, I'm going to cook now," I said getting up and leaving.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>She left and I laid down. "Damn it... next time I might not be able to control myself.... what do I go?" I told myself as I breathe heavily. She just became my girlfriend. I don't want to lose her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try my best Modoka to try and make our relationship not sexual while I'm like this. I'll try..... forgive me if I fail..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We ate and I had Modoka right at my side. This felt great. Everything was back to normal accept she belonged to me.<br/><br/></p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Once we are all done eating. I washed the dishes and went to tge deck to join everyone. Everyone looked at each other and laughed until they yawned. "Oh no... did the crab get you all tired?" I said worriedly. "No. We skipped sleep trying to find you and Donna," Scar said stretching.<br/><br/></p><p>"I'm sorry," I said sadly and felt arms around my waist. "It's alright. It was worth it," Kid told me making me smile. "Well good night," Keita said and left with Takako. "Yeah. I'm beat," Heat said and walked off with Wire. Donna then looked at me and smiled. "Then it's just us 4," Donna said and i heard Kid yawn.\ </p><p>"Actually it's just you and Killer. I'm tired and I'm taking Modoka," Kid told them. "Grrr... find then," Donna said and Kid and I began to walk away.<br/><br/></p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I got to the room and laid down. On the bed. "That crab was good Modoka," I said happily as I placed my hands behind my head. I then heard a lock and turned to see Modoka red and shy. This made me push up a little and let my arms hold me up as I sit.<br/><br/></p><p>"You ok?" I asked her as she blushes. She then walked to me and slowly began to remove the clothes she had on. My eyes went wide as she was in her bra and underwear. "Kid... I'm ready," she said as she got on top of me and has our privates touching with clothing in between. I was now breathing heavily. As she wraps her arms around my neck. I then sat upright and slowly placed my hands on her waist.<br/><br/></p><p>"Mmmm," she said as I went up and down on her curves. I then pulled her close and sucked in her neck. "Kid," Modoka moaned. I kept on sucking harder. But as gentle as possible. Her moans were turning me on. I then began to make my hands go to the back of her bra, but I couldn't find the clip. "Damn it," I said pissed.<br/><br/></p><p>"Try the front," she said and I pushed her a little bit and saw the clip between her chest. I unclipped it to see her tits. "I was wrong of your tits. They're not nice... there perfect," I said and began to play with them. I felt something on my pants and realized how wet she was getting. This made me smirk. I then grabbed her and made myself fall forward with her on her back.<br/><br/></p><p>"Kid," she said as I sucked on her nipple. "Ahhh," she said as I plaid the other with my hand. "Kid!" Modoka said turning me on. I then began to make my right hand travel down and into her underwear. "Let me get you warmed up before the fun starts," I told her as I began to put a finger in. "Ahhh," she moans as I made it go in and out. I then went back on sucking her tits.<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh my... Kid," she said as I then made 2 fingers go in. "More," she begged really heated. This made me smirk as place 3 fingers in her. I can feel how tight she was. I made me want her. "Kid, I feel something," she said and I stopped. "I want to taste the first time you cum," I told her as I got my fingers out and went down on her. I began to remove her underwear only to have her cover place her hands to cover it.<br/><br/></p><p>"No... it embarrassing," she said, but then removed her hands. "No your beautiful and you smell delicious," I said as I licked her. "AHHH! I can feel your tongue!" She yelled as I then made my tongue go in and out of her. She was moving side to side, but I grabbed her legs and made her wrap her legs around my head. She grabbed my hair and I licked her more.<br/><br/></p><p>"Ahhh Kid, I feel it again!" She cried out. "Good," I said shoving 3 fingers in her and lick her. This was driving her crazy and I loved it. It was getting extra exciting. I haven't ever felt this excited. Before it was like whatever. "AHHHHHH!" she yelled as she came. I then began to removed my finger and began to lick and drink her juice. Once she was done, I smirked as she breathed heavily.<br/><br/></p><p>"Kid," she said making me smirk. "I was right, you are delicious. I want more," I said playing with her women hood again. I shoved 3 fingers in her and licked it. With the other hand, I was rubbing her leg. "Ahhhh..." she said, but this time it took her longer to cum.<br/><br/></p><p>"KID!" She cried out when she came again. "Damn Modoka, your sexy. I damn love your cum," I said as I got next to her. She then got off her back and was on her hands and knees. "My turn," she said as she placed her hand on my junk. She then went down with her butt up. I felt her taking off my belt and unzipping my pants. "Kid," she said having trouble.<br/><br/></p><p>"Hold on," I said getting up and removed my coat, goggles, and pants with boxers. I was now completely naked. She then got off the bed and got on her hands and knees she touched me. "Ahhh," I said loving how her soft general hands were holding my friend. She then began to move it up and down. "Kid. You like a rock," she said and she put her finger down in herself.<br/><br/></p><p>"You won't fit," she said and I smirked evilly. "We will worry about that later," I told her and she nods. She then removed her finger from in her and began to place her mouth on me. "Grrr," I said in pressure as she goes it slowly. But then fast. It felt amazing. I had gotten sucked before, but not like this. it is amazing. Now I was losing it. Has she had practice?<br/><br/></p><p>"How are you doing this?" I told her while I growled. "I don't know... I am just winging it," she said until I shove myself back in her mouth. "Don't stop!" I said as I grabbed her head. I shoved myself deep in her mouth. I had full control of her head as I began to screw it until I came. Without my saying, she began to drink it. This makes me smirk even more as I pulled out.<br/><br/></p><p>"I'm surprised," I said as she was breathing heavily. "I'm not done, you made me cum twice. Now my turn," she said as she grabbed me and began to continue. "Go Modoka, don't stop," I said trying to control myself by not grabbing her head and smashing myself in her mouth again. This time I let her do the work until a came, but this time I came too much for her mouth. She drank it, but I was also spilling out making it land on her beautiful huge tits. I got out of her mouth and she began to coughing.<br/><br/></p><p>"you ok?" I asked her concerned. "Yeah, I just couldn't drink it all," she said and began to play with my cum that was on her tits. "Modoka..." I said getting her attention. I then helped her up and placed her on the bed. I got on top and open her legs. "If it hurts too much... I'll stop," I told her and she shook her head.<br/><br/></p><p>"You been wanting this and I want to give it to you," she said happily. I then smiled and kissed as I tried making my way into her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, but the more I went in. She placed her hands on my shoulders and made her nails dig into my flesh. I was surprised but began to feel something come out of her. I stopped the kiss and realized she was in pain. I looked down and saw she was bleeding.<br/><br/></p><p>Was a virgin?! I looked at her as tears fell from her face. This made me worry, slowly I began to pull out until she wrapped her legs around my waist and she grabbed my head and kissed me. I was surprised, but I stood still. Once she was calmly down, I slowly began to move in and out of her. "Kid," she said in pain and I stopped.<br/><br/></p><p>"Modoka, you don't have to do this," I said sadly. "I know you been wanted this and it's now or later. So I choose now. I love you so much I just want to make you happier." "I am happy," I told her making her smile. "Should I move?"<br/><br/></p><p>"No, start doing what you were doing. Donna told me the pain will turn to pleasure," Modoka told me and I nod. I began to slowly go in and out of her, but it felt so good I wanted it faster. But I have to hold back. I dug my nail into the sheets on my bed causing a whole. Her inside felt so good around my junk. It was nicely squishing me. I just wanted to go rough and hard already, but I didn't want to hurt Modoka. It was toucher to go slow right now.<br/><br/></p><p>"Kid, more," she said as I made myself go deeper and just a bit faster. Modoka then began to moan causing me to suffer more. I was near loading my mind. "Kid... I feel the pressure. Please give it to me," she said and I looked at her. "You sure?" I asked and she nods.<br/><br/></p><p>"if it hurts I'll tell you," she said as I went out and smash myself roughly in her only to have her moan. This made me smirk, so I lost control. I slammed myself in her rougher and faster. "KID!" she cried out as she had a face that she was enjoying it. I then wrapped my arms around her waist to make it deeper.<br/><br/></p><p>"Ahhh," we moaned. She then pulled herself up and bit my shoulder. I have never been bitten, but it turned me on, so I went faster making her scream. "Your sooo big," she told me turning me on more. "Modoka.." I moaned as we continued. "Have my kids?!" I told her as she looked at me surprised. "Please cum in me. I want your kids!" She said and I began to pour myself in her. I growled as she yelled. I felt that she came also and it made me smile. I pulled out and laid down.<br/><br/></p><p>"I needed this," I said until Modoka got up. "I'm not done," she said surprised me as she began to put me in her. She moaned but began to ride me as fast as she could as she plaid with her tits. I then sat up and began to suck one and play with the other of her tits. "Ahhh " she moaned and I then kept on sucking, but placed my hands on her hips. I began to make her move up and down faster causing her to yell. "Yes yes yes," she cried out.<br/><br/></p><p>"Modoka have my kids again," I told her cumming. She looked really happy and enjoying herself. I was now breathing even heavily as I pulled out. "Alright, time to sleep," I said tired, but she got on her hands and knees with her butt pointing at me.<br/><br/></p><p>"More please I beg you," she said as I looked at her shocked. "Were you in heat more than me?!" I said in shock as she moved her hand down to her private and began to play with herself in front of me. Hoping I would enjoy it and she was right. I got up and got on my knees. She stopped playing with herself just so I could go in.<br/><br/></p><p>"Kid," she said and I began to smash myself in making her yell. I was slamming myself nonstop in her making her yell. "More," she cried out and I did as she wanted it. "Yes yes yes, more," she moaned and I went rougher and harder. "KID YES!!! MORE!" She cried out and I did it as rough and fast as I ever could.<br/><br/></p><p>"MODOKA!" I moaned out. "I'm cumming again!" She said making a smirk. "Have more of my kids!" I said and came with her. She then fell over breathing hard. This time I didn't pull out. I grabbed her and opened her legs. I stood up with her and she moaned as I continued. "Yes I love this," she said as I growled.<br/><br/></p><p>"You wanted more than your getting more," I told her and after a while, she yelled. "Kid, I want your kids. Give it to me all!" This made me go rougher and cum. I spilled some on the floor and put her down, but she then got up and walked to my desk. She got on it and opened her legs. "Kid," she said as I walked to her.<br/><br/></p><p>"I love you Modoka," I told her making her smile until I went in. She begs and we kept ongoing. "KID!!!" she cried out as kept going rough. I continued for a while until I came. This time I was hoping she was done and she was. She was smiling with a tired face.<br/><br/></p><p>"The best," she said as I got her as a bride and took her to bed. I laid next to her and placed her on top to hold her. She smiled and rested her head on my sweaty chest. "This wasn't Maybe your best. But it was mine," Modoka said happily. "what you mean?" I asked her. "You banged 3 other girls at the same time. I best this was ok to you," she said and I laughed.<br/><br/></p><p>"You are an idiot. This was the best. I never had anything this great and I love it," I told her making her smile more. "Modoka I love you, and I swear to you... I'll try and make you happy," I said as I kissed her. "I love you Kid and I will do the same," she said and closed her eyes and so did I.<br/><br/></p><p>"You idiot.. you already make me happy," i told her. "Good night," she said as we fell asleep with a smile on our faces.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We ate and I had Modoka right at my side. This felt great. Everything was back to normal accept she belonged to me.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Once we are all done eating. I washed the dishes and went to tge deck to join everyone. Everyone looked at each other and laughed until they yawned. "Oh no... did the crab get you all tired?" I said worriedly.</p><p>"No. We skipped sleep trying to find you and Donna," Scar said stretching. "I'm sorry," I said sadly and felt arms around my waist. "It's alright. It was worth it," Kid told me making me smile.</p><p>"Well good night," Keita said and left with Takako. "Yeah. I'm beat," Heat said and walked off with Wire. Donna then looked at me and smiled. "Then it's just us 4," Donna said and i heard Kid yawn.</p><p>"Actually it's just you and Killer. I'm tired and I'm taking Modoka," Kid told them. "Grrr... find then," Donna said and Kid and I began to walk away.</p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I stood there and crossed my arms. I took a deep breath, but Killer also took a big yawn. "Forget it... I guess only I will be awake," I said walking away annoyed until Killer got my arm.</p><p>"I never said I was going to sleep," he told me made me smile. "Ok then, what do you want to do?" I asked him and he began to think. "Let us enjoy the stars?" he said and I took out a newspaper. "I guess, I mean this gives me time to read," I said and sat on the deck at the very front.</p><p>"Hmm," I said reading as he joined me. "What?" Killer asked me. "Ace is under execution," I told him as he looked at the paper. "Ace? He is from white beard crew is he not?" "Is he?" I said surprised. "Yes, I believe so."</p><p>"Are the Marines asking for War? The white beard is an emperor," I said as I continued to read. "This won't end right," I said setting it down. "We should tell Kid. I mean I would like to watch," Killer commented. "Maybe, but I would prefer to be in it," I told Killer as he thought to himself.</p><p>"Those 3 admirals will be there, no dought about it," Killer said and I looked at him. "Yeah, and the warlords," I said and remember Modoka in rage. "If Kuma is going to be there, do you think it would be a good idea to get near that place? Modoka was telling the little girl Yumi stories and I believe it was about her. Modoka carries rage and anger against Kuma for making her brother disappear. She wants vengeance," I told him as he took off his mask and set it to the side.</p><p>"So there is more to Modoka than we know?" Killer asked as I nod. "I want to find out all the people she knows. What is she capable of? How strong is she truly? She is a mystery and I can tell that Kid doesn't want to know... he sees that she had suffered in the past and doesn't want her to remember about it, but the thing is. Her past is what makes who she is today."</p><p>"Let us not worry about it today. We can discuss it tomorrow with Kid and see what he wants to do," Killer told me as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Killer... Modoka was capture by the Marines... now women sellers... Do you think one day she would just leave and stay with the Marines?" I asked him.</p><p>"TAKE ME AND LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I heard Modoka yell in my head again when we were in front of the admirals. "I believe so, but I know Kid will refuse it all. He wouldn't let her do such things," Killer said and I looked up at the night sky. "That won't stop her.. she is stubborn," I told him as he nods.</p><p>"Why am I the one that has to think and talk about her?! I can't finger her out and it bothers me.. why just me?!" "Enough of her tonight and let us think of us for now," he said making me look at him. I smiled and we kissed.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Morning came and I couldn't move. I felt major pain in my whole body. I then looked to my side and saw Kid still sleeping and snoring. I remembered about last night and covered my face in embarrassment.</p><p>"I don't know what a hold of me," I said and looked at Kid as smiled. "I bet he been in heat for a while. All we did yesterday, was worth it. This pain I feel is worth it," I said as I stroked his hair. He slowly then opened his eyes and smirked at me.</p><p>"Morning," he said as he moved his hands behind his head. "my body hurts," I told him and he sat up right away. "Why what's wrong?!" He asked worriedly.</p><p>"I thinking because of how ruff you were last night," I told him and he smirked evilly. "Hey you asked for it," he said and I giggled. "Shut up," I said looking away. I then felt him pull me in. "I love you Modoka," Kid said making me smile even more.</p><p>"I love you too, Kid," I said happily.</p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We were all saw the time and realized Modoka didn't cook. Is she ok? "Maybe Modoka overslept?" Heat commented. "No, maybe she is swimming for food," Wire told him. "I believe Heat," Keita said and chuckles.</p><p>"Or maybe she just can't move anymore," Takato said and they began to crack up. We all looked at them weird, but they must know something that we don't. "What code are you idiots trying to do?" I told them and they kept on laughing.</p><p>"what's so funny," Kid said as he comes carrying Modoka. This made them fall over in laughter. "Did you oversleep Modoka?" Heat asked and she blushed and nods. "You can't move, huh?" Keita asked her as they laugh.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" she yelled at them. "So how was your first time. Still want more?" Takato said making Modoka turn around and hide her face in Kid's neck. That question answered all. The kid then kicked the table to their faces, but they won't stop laughing.</p><p>"YOU ARE GETTING ANNOYING!" Kid yelled at them, but Heat and Wire began to laugh and Killer was chuckling. "Shouldn't you be in a good mood?" Killer joked and Kid looked at Modoka as she peeked her head to look at Kid and they smiled at each other.</p><p>"Do you see now when I say you're missing out?" I asked Modoka making her blush. Kid then put her down slowly and her legs began to wobble. She looked like a helpless little girl that was learning to walk. This made us all laugh, even Kid. "Don't laugh at me," Modoka told Kid and he just began to chuckle.</p><p>"You asked for it. Literally," he told her making Keita and Takato crack up even more. "I'm out of here," she said as she began to walking away until something hit the ship and she fell. Kid caught her in time worried. "Killer, go check what is going on!" Kid demanded and he left. We then got hit again.</p><p>"What is going on?" Scar said as he woke up from his nap. "We are being under attack!" Killer told us making us surprised. "BY?!" "Some nobody's," he replied. "Then take care of them!" He told us and we nod.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"I'm ok," I said smiling. He looked at me seriously and picked me up as a bride and began to carry me away. We went back into his office and he sent me down on the bed as he began to walk away. "Stay here, I'll be back," he said as I looked down sadly. I felt useless, but I smiled. Hopefully, this is just for today. All this pain was feeling today... it was worth it.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I left Modoka in the room hoping she will be ok. I then saw the ship and realized it was a nobody ship. "They made Modoka fall," I said pissed as I began to attack mettle.</p><p>"Repel!" I yelled and sent it their way. "Kid?!" Killer yelled at me. "We could have checked for gold on the island!" Killer told me, but I didn't care. The mettle hit the ship making it sink. "Did they cause any damage?" I asked my crew.</p><p>"No," Wire answered. "Well that was fast," Donna commented. "I heard you needed to talk to me, Donna? Without Modoka?" I told her and she nods. "How did you know?" She said and I turned at Killer who was walking our way. "Geez thanks, Killer... throw me under the bus would yeah," she told him as I crossed my arms and looked at her seriously.</p><p>"I'm waiting," I told her. She then took a deep breath.</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>Kid was taking forever to come to get me. I was laying down almost falling asleep with boredom until I decided to try and walk, but just to fall over. "OOOWWW," I said as inhibit the edge of a table with my head. I then realized my head began to start bleeding. Making me panic.</p><p>"What do?" I asked myself, but then began to try to get up again. I saw a towel and began to try and stop the bleeding. Once the towel got took wet I threw it out the window. My head was still bleeding like crazy those so I fell over and began to get dizzy out of blood loss.</p><p>"Worst mistake ever," I said sadly as I passed out.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"Modoka doesn't know about this right?" I told her as she shook her head. "we shouldn't tell her," Takato said right away.</p><p>"Why?" I said seriously. "Ace is Luffy bond brother and Modoka childhood friend. Modoka will dash in and fight not carrying if we join or not. We won't be able to stop her," he said making me smirk. "I wouldn't mind fighting myself. The 3 admirals are there are they not?" I said smirking evilly.</p><p>"And a war with a white beard there. I will love to fight him. He is one of the 4 emperors of the new world." "Your an idiot to think you can defeat such power," Donna commented.</p><p>"How about we asked Modoka anyway. And we will know what to do then. She will be our coin we flip," I told them and they looked at each other than to Takato. He took a deep breath and looked away. He was then going to say something until we heard something happen in my office.</p><p>"Modoka!" I said concerned as I began. To run to the room to find Modoka on the floor bleeding. "I got her!" Keita said and picked her up and placed her on the bed as he right away began to attend to her wound.</p><p>"What happen here?! Did someone attack her?!" I said pissed as I looked around the room. "Kid I heard her say and turned around and walk to her. She was laughing a little. "What happen?!"</p><p>"I felt lonely and bored. So I wanted to come to you," she said making me take a deep breath. Keita then finished and loved out the way as I got closer to her. I stroke her cheek and she smiled lovenly. My mind has been decided. I then went down and kissed her as she laid there.</p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>I could tell this changed his mind. "We should leave them alone," I told them. "What?! But I'm hungry!" Scar said making me glare at them all. "Out!" I yelled and we left them be.</p><p>"I see Kid changed his mind of asking her," Takato said and I looked at him. "Really?" I said a bit shocked and he nod. I then took a deep breath and looked away. "Well, we will just have to wait and find out then," I told them as we stood there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>~Donna POV~</b><br/>We have been waiting a while, but soon later, Kid came out of his office and closed the door gently. "Well?" I said getting his attention. "We ain't telling her," he said. "But captain I thought you wanted to join the fight?" Wire asked him and Kid took a deep breath.</p><p>"Modoka is not a risk I am willing to put on the line... If I at least mention it, I can see her trying to help and I can't let those Marine bastards take her again." "Kid, you're weakening her," I told him making him glare at me. "She has powers we never see before or even knew she had. Well, say, let's tell her. Only you and Takato don't.. she is going to find out and then what are you going to do? Lie... she will find out and you will hurt her. Don't be an idiot and do things with thought would yeah!" I said making him glare at me even more.</p><p>"Everything you hide under the bed will soon be shown to the world. Nothing stays hidden or forgotten.</p><p>
  <b>~??? POV~</b>
</p><p>We see a ship from the distance and I looked at it as good as I could. "Sir, that is the Kid Pirates ship!" one of my crew members told me. I stood there and crossed my arms. "Does that mean Modoka is on board?" I asked them.</p><p>"I believe so sir... are we going to capture her?" "No, follow far behind.. don't lose them. I need to find a way to meet up with Modoka with no one around. It's more of a talk that I need to do with her," I said and began to laugh.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>Donna and I were having a staredown. "Do you crap correctly... captain," she said in an insulting voice. This pissed me off and I began to attract mettle ready to attack her, but she stood there dead serious.</p><p>"Do you have a death wish?! Because it is about to come true!" I told as she smirking. "ENOUGH!" Killer yelled coming between us. "Hn, find then captain... you don't have to tell her," she said and with that, she walked away. "Oh look, land," Heat said changing the subject.</p><p>"Land then," I said and began to walk away not carrying.</p><p>
  <b>~??? POV~</b>
</p><p>We saw the Kid Pirate ship land and I stood there smirking evilly. "This is going to be a thrill. Why don't we land ourselves," I said smiling evilly?</p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>We all landed and jumped off the ship. "Should we get Modoka?" Keita asked. "No, let her rest," Kid said seriously. I could tell he was still pissed after how I just talked to him, but I didn't care. "Let us find a village or a town or whatever," Kid said and we all nod and began to walk and do, so until I stopped I looked back at the ship.</p><p>"Donna?" Killer questioned. "I'm staying," I replied. "Something doesn't feel right," I replied and they nod. "What should we do?" Killer asked me. "You go on ahead, I'll be here just in case," I told him and he nods and walks away. I then jumped aboard and went to Kid's office to see Modoka sleeping soundlessly.</p><p>'Damn it Modoka, you may need to loosen up, "I told her as she opened her eyes and looked at me. She then sat up and nods. "But he means well," she replied. "WEREN'T YOU SLEEPING!" I yelled at her and she looks down. "I was.. but now I'm awake," she replied. "I can see that," I told her and I sat on a chair.</p><p>Soon after I heard a bang sound. This made Modoka look at the door and I stood up. "What the hell did they forget?" I said as I walked to the door, but only to stop. I looked down and saw a shadow that didn't belong to anyone in the crew. I then began to feel my body be controlled. "Open," I heard a voice say and I opened the door and moved to the side. I had no control of my own body. "Well hello ladies," a man said as he walked in. This surprised Modoka and I.</p><p>"It's you," she said in shock.</p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I walked thinking about what Donna told me. If I do as she thinks is right, Modoka would be stronger and I wouldn't have to worry about her as much... right? "Is everything alright captain?" Heat asked as we walked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," I said keeping my thoughts to myself. I'll talk to Modoka later...Whatever she wanted to do will be ok... if she wants to fight, I'll train with her and still protect her... No one will hurt my Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>"It's you," I said surprised as Donquixote Doflamingo walked into the room. "Long time no see Modoka," he said happily. "Damn it! Why can't I move?" Donna yelled pissed as she tries to move. "You yell a lot and remember you opened the door for me.."</p><p> </p><p> "YOU MADE ME! IT'S A BIG DIFFERENCE!" Donna yelled at him as he walks to her and smirks. "Well aren't you a beauty, but very loud," he said as I looked at him seriously as Donna spits at his face making him frown. "Well that isn't polite," he said getting made. "I won't let you take Modoka?!" Donna told him. "I'm not here to take her... Well if she wanted me to then sure I wouldn't kind," he said as he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want then?" I asked seriously. "Well to talk," he said looking at me. "Let me go," Donna demanded. "Will you let me talk to Modoka? If not you can stay like that," he told Donna as she glared at him. "Or I'll kill you here," he said getting ready to stab her with his fingers. "NO, WAIT!" I yelled as I tried to get up, but began to fall. This caught his attention and dashed to me catching me before I hit the ground. He even let Donna go. </p><p> </p><p>"You should be more careful," he said and I looked down as he then stood me up, but my legs were shaking and I was going to fall again until he got me. "Why do you still care," I told him. "I looked at you like a daughter remember." "Lies, I would escape from hell just to have you take me back," I told him as he sat me down on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you stand?" he asked me. "Did they hurt you here?" "Now you care when I get hurt... Hn... That sounds funny... The famous Donquixote Doflamingo is carrying for someone that means nothing to him," I told him as he looked at me seriously. "Unless he wants something in other words forget it." "You heard her, so get out unless you want me to slice you up," Donna said taking out her Renji, but he didn't turn around. He just kept on looking at me. </p><p> </p><p>"Your right... I don't care," he said and I looked away. "Things would be way either if you were dead, but you know for a fact... I can't kill you," he told me as I looked away. "Therefore, I just want you to listen," he said as I stayed quiet as Donna stayed behind him ready to slice him if he did anything. </p><p> </p><p>"You are aware of a pirate name Ace.. right?" he said and I looked at him with a glare. "What about him?" "Well if you didn't know, he been captured by a black beard and now the Marines has him," he said as I looked at him as my heart dropped. </p><p> </p><p>"Ace..." I whispered. "Do you not read the newspaper?" he asked and I shook my head. "You should start..." "Ace is with the white beard, are you asking for war!? Ain't you aware Justice will prevail?!" I yelled at him worried. </p><p> </p><p>"Pirates are evil? The Marines are righteous? These terms have always changed throughout the course of history! Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say? But of course, it will! Whoever wins this war becomes justice!" He said making my eyes go wide. </p><p> </p><p>"I'LL STOP THIS! I'LL FIGHT!" I yelled making Donna look at me surprised. "LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU BASTARDS TAKE ACE!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We arrived at a town and we began to look around. "We need food on the ship, so remember about why we are here for," I told everyone with a pain suddenly appearing in my chest. "Modoka," I said worried as I looked back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>Modoka looked to be in a rage. "I KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO! ACE IS FAMILY!" she yelled as she was trying to stand. "LISTEN!" he yelled at her. "That is why I am here... I knew sooner or later you were going to find out... but what is worse is that they are planning on capturing you too. If you fight, you will have the warlords and even the admirals to look forward to. Not to mention the stupid weak fools," he said as he glared at him as she took a step forward. </p><p> </p><p>"I DON'T CARE I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" "BUT WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT THOSE YOU ARE ENDANGERING!" he yelled surprising her. "If you fight I swear to you, you will lose many lives of your friends... They will find a way to get that shot in you and you will be the one killing them all," he said surprising us. Modoka then began to cry and fall to her knees. </p><p> </p><p>"But what I just can't stand in the side..." she said. "Why?" "Huh?" he asked her. "WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL THIS?! WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE?! WHAT DO YOU GAIN?!" Modoka cried. "YOU OVER STAID YOUR WELCOME... GET OUT!" I yelled at Doflamingo, but only to be ignored. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I don't want you to fight. I don't want you there," he told her making her look up at him. He then got on one need and asked for her hand to help her up. "If you fight... I can see 2 results at the end..." he said as he still offers his hand. "1 we all die.. the Marines will make you kill all your friend... you'll hit rage and kill us all," he said as I got my blade ready.</p><p> </p><p> "Or 2, you help white beard and kill us. Either way, I see death for our side." "Then why would I care. Killing you bastards will bring me joy," she told him slapping his hand away. This wasn't Modoka. The Modoka we all knew. I knew there was more to her than she made us all think.</p><p> </p><p> "But Modoka, I have something you been wanting yourself... So let us have fair trade."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I ran back to the ship while I let everyone do what they have to do. "Modoka," I said concerned.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I was speechless. He was offering more just for me not to show up. "Modoka, don't listen to him! We can help you get that! We can help you!" Donna yelled at me as I looked at my hands. "Do you need time, or is it a deal?" he asked and I bit my lip.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I arrived at the ship and began to run straight to my office, but before I even made it to the door. I saw it open and to reveal someone. I stopped and glared at him. "," I said pissed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MODOKA?!" I yelled as he had an evil smile planted on his face. I then began to attract mettle and got ready to attack until I felt my body being controlled.<br/><br/></p><p>"Modoka!" said looking back. I looked and saw her on the floor in shock and fear. She then looked up as she was also crying. "Who do you choose? Your brother or your lover?" he said making her cry more. "You bastard! What are you doing to her?!" I told him pissed as he smirks. I then saw Donna fall to her knees in shock. What happened?<br/><br/></p><p>"It's a deal..." Modoka said and he smirked. He then walked back to Modoka and reach in his coat. "Use this to get you there... you can watch the match, but I don't want you to fight and you can't be near the battlefield." "What is I disobey you?" Modoka told him. "Then you will have a great hard time getting over or even under the grand line," he told her and began to walk away. "You all take care," he said and leaves.<br/><br/></p><p>Once he was gone, it was too late for me to run after him, so instead, I walked to Modoka as she cries. I then got to her and was going to hold her, but she raised her hand and caused a force field around her. "Modoka!" I said concerned as she looked up at me sadly. "Drop it, Kid... she knows," Donna told me. "About?!"<br/><br/></p><p>"When were you going to tell me about the execution?" Modoka said surprising me. She then held to the paper tight. "I was going to talk to you about it! I wanted to see what you wanted!" I told her and she made the force field down. I then got on my knees and pulled her to a hug as she cried. "What happened?" I asked as Donna got up and began to leave. Modoka would even speak.<br/><br/></p><p>"Modoka?" I asked as she then looked up at me. "Can you take me here?" she asked as I got the paper out of her hands to see a map and an island I have never seen before. "Please," she said as I pulled her closer and kissed her.<br/><br/></p><p>"Alright," I told her as she kept on crying until she fell asleep. What just happened? What did Modoka agree to?<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Killer POV~</b>
</p><p>We got what we needed and began to head back. It's been a while since we arrived somewhere That our captain didn't destroy the place, but once we arrived. I saw Donna waiting for us off the ship. "What is Donna doing?" Heat asked.<br/><br/></p><p>"Take the stuff in. I meet you back the ship in a bit," I said as I gave the thing I was holding to Wire and began to walk towards Donna.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I looked down at the map as I sat on the bed with Modoka in my arms. "Why do you want to come here?" I questioned as I starred at it. "You wouldn't understand," Modoka said in her sleep. I looked at her shocked but then looked at her calmly.<br/><br/></p><p>"Modoka," I said as I kiss her forehead. "I love you Kid..." she said as I smiled. "Then tell me," I told her and she slowly began to open her eyes. "Would you believe what I tell? Or can you wait until we are there?" "What is better for you?" "I want you to see for your own eyes..." she said and I nod.<br/><br/></p><p>"Very well.." I told her, but deep down I know I am going to ask Donna.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Killer POV~</b>
</p><p>"Well, that is a bit insane..." I commented as Donna explained to me. "Please tell me that there is a way to help her besides this stupid deal she made, "Donna asked me. "A demon within huh? I never heard of such thing though," I told her thinking.<br/><br/></p><p>"I don't believe what he says... I think he is bluffing," Donna said seriously as I looked at her. "But does Modoka believe it?" I asked her and she looked down and closed her eyes. "I believe so.. she wants to go and find out..." she said as she bit her lips. "We have to tell Kid," I told her and began to walk away until she grabbed my arm.<br/><br/></p><p>"If it's true... can I have power? I want to be just as powerful," she said surprising me, but I placed a hand on her cheek. "I won't risk losing you," I said and she looked down. "But let us see...As you said.. it could be a bluff," I told her as she nods.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We left sailing and Modoka would just look ahead. She would be quiet and looked down at the ground in sorrow. Why though? I wish I knew. "You alright?" Killer told me as he walked to my side. "What's wrong with Modoka?"</p><p> </p><p> "Has she not tell you?" He said making me look at him. "She said she wants me to wait," I replied and he nods. "Let me ask you, something Kid... would you like a child of your own?" Killer asked me. "Hn a child right now? I don't need that in my life even though I did pour a lot of seamen in Modoka when we were making love," I told Killer as he looked at Modoka.</p><p> </p><p> "Then if you had to choose for Modoka between a family or powers what would you pick?" He asked me as I looked at him confused. "Powers, who needs a creature that just eats, poops, cries, and sleeps all day. It will just get in the way," I commented. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he told me as I cross my arms.</p><p> </p><p> "Why?" "No reason," he replied and walked away. I looked at him weirdly and began to walk to Modoka who seem lost in thought. I wrapped my around her waist and looked ahead. "You alright?" I asked her. "Yeah... just thinking?" "About..."</p><p> </p><p> "Would you prefer a family or my powers?" She asked looking ahead. "What is with the question. I prefer powers got it?! Who needs a creature that just eats, poops, cries, and sleeps all day. It will just get in the way," I told her making her tense up. She then began to walk away. "Modoka!" I said as she walked. </p><p> </p><p>"There is no way she is pregnant... it's too soon to tell," I said and walked after her. "MODOKA!" I yelled, but she kept on walking. So I walked faster and grabbed her hand. She looked at me surprised, but not I was dragging her into my office. I threw her on the bed, but she didn't do anything. Instead, I notice she was crying.</p><p> </p><p> "What's wrong?" I asked her, but no reply. "MODOKA WHAT IS WRONG?!" I yelled in rage, but she just kept on crying. "I can't have your kids then," she said pissing me off. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" I yelled at her and open her legs. </p><p> </p><p>"DO YOU WANT MORE IS THAT IS?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY WHAT IS GOING ON THEN TO JUST LEAVE ME WONDERING?!" I yelled at her and still no answer. "MODOKA!!!!" "Stop yelling at the hurt," I turned and saw Donna. "Get out! This doesn't concern you!" I told her. </p><p> </p><p>"But she knows..." Modoka said gently. I then got off of Modoka and sat next to her on the bed and she made herself get up. I looked at her pissed, but she looked down at the ground. I told a deep breath and pulled her into an embrace. "Just tell me..." I told her calmly as she looked up at me. "That island we are going to is an island that has been abandoned for many years. </p><p> </p><p>In other words, it is the place I started when I was just a baby. I want to learn where I got my powers and how. Donflamingo said that I have a demon in me that is why and I can never expect a family if it is in me." "Sounds stupid," I commented. "But if he is saying the true...." Modoka said in tears.</p><p> </p><p> "I won't be able to have your baby. I want us to have a family one day," she said surprising me as she cried. "But now I see you don't feel the same," she closed her eyes and cried as I held her. "Honestly I think it's a bluff, but it would explain why Modoka has such powers," Donna said and I looked down at Modoka.</p><p> </p><p> "If we get rid of her powers, she never has to worry about being wanted by the damn Marines... maybe..."</p><p> </p><p>"This is too much, Modoka... we just started dating, and now you worried about a child?" I said letting her go and getting up. She looked up at me concerned and I walked away. "Kid!" She cried out, but I then left the room. "All this sounds stupid... none of it makes sense... just keep your damn powers."</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>"He makes some since Modoka..." Donna told me as I cried. "I wasn't saying I wanted a kid now," I told her, but if keeping my power will make him happy then I will do so. But I still want to know what I am," I told her as she nods. "At least you now know his answer if you are pregnant," Donna said making my heart hurt.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>After a while of sailing, Modoka wouldn't look at me or even speak to me. Did my words hurt her that bad? I will hold her and she wouldn't even smile or anything. She just looked sad and crushed all day no matter what I did. "Modoka," I said trying to get her attention, but instead she got up and walked away leaving me there. I sat down and placed my head on my hands. </p><p> </p><p>I screwed up, didn't I?</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>We arrived at the island and I was the first to get off the ship and jump on the island. Everything was almost covered by nature and very cold. "Wear this," Kid told me as he made me put on a brown coat and a blue scarf. This made me smile as I looked at him and he was blushing because he was wearing the same thing, but with a black scarf. This made me giggle as he starts to smile. </p><p> </p><p>"It was Keita's idea," Kid said nervously as I got his scarf and pulled him down to kiss his lips. "Shall we?" Donna said and we suddenly heard things move. This made me look and saw no one. "Modoka, get behind me," Kid said, but instead I walked to it. "Modoka!" I kept on ignoring Kid as I then opened the bushes to reveal an Elves. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" I said surprised as they began to run. "Wait!" I yelled and began to fun after them. "MODOKA!" Kid yelled and chased after me. I kept on going not sure where I was going until I fell in a hole. "AHHHH!" I yelled as I fell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>Modoka suddenly disappeared right in front of me. "AHHHH!" I heard her yell. "MODOKA!" I yelled again as I kept on running, but still no sign of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I landed hard on my butt. "Oww!" I said as I looked up and saw plants were covering the hole I fell into. "MODOKA!" I heard Kid yell, but he ran past the hole. "Kid," I said sadly. I then began to look around me and saw nothing, but darkness, but a stick at my feet. I turned on with my flames only to see that I was in an abandoned room with skulls and skeleton bodies. I took a step back in fear and realized there were baby skulls also. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened here?" I said and turned to see that there was a door. I looked back up at the hole. It was too high up, so I walked to the door. It felt jammed, but I tried opening it. I then saw a long hallway. I took a step out of the place I was in and began to walk. "I'm scared," I said as I looked to see that there were glass shatters. I looked to my sides to see broken windows. I made the flame stronger and saw that it lead to a room with chains on the wall. This surprised me and I took a step back. "This is a hell house," I said and began to run.</p><p> </p><p> "There has to be a way out," I told myself and saw a bunch of rooms just like the first one. I then reached a door, opened it, and got to the other side to see I was in another hallway with bars. I walked forward slowly and scared until I reached a cell and I stopped. I put my hand on it and saw skeletons still chained to the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"What were they doing? Was this a prison?" I asked myself as I kept on walking. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! LET ME GO!" I heard someone yell I turned and saw no one. It was a voice of a little girl. I walked closer to the other side of the barroom and saw little me. "It's for your own good. You can't control your powers!" Scientists were telling me as they began to chain young me to the wall.</p><p> </p><p> "NO, LET ME GO! IT'S COLD AND DARK IN HERE AND IT SMELLS LIKE DEATH!" young me cried out as they fully chained her. She looked down and cried. "I just want to go home," she cried, everything soon later began to disappear and I began to cry. I saw the spirits of my past right in front of me. Now I know I am in the right place. This was the hell hole my brother saved me from. I fell to my knees and cried. </p><p> </p><p>"Kid..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>"Where the hell did Modoka go?" Donna asked as Killer was slicing down a path for us. "MODOKA!" I yelled, but nothing until we heard moving in the bushes. I walked to it and then heard running. "DAMN IT!" I yelled as I chased after it and the rest followed.</p><p> </p><p> "MODOKA! YOUR STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" I yelled as I chased after her the thing running hoping it was her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I got off my knees and began to move forward. I opened a door and saw I now got a regular hallway. I closed the door and looked at it to see that I was called the retrain room. I keep walking down the hallway and saw an information room. "This will come useful," I said taking the tears out of my eyes and opened the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>"Where the hell are we?!" I said with a twitchy eye as we arrived at a village that had trees for houses. "You know, if you were to just pass by, you wouldn't have noticed," Heat commented. We then turned around and was the trees Killer brought down.</p><p> </p><p> "Does that mean?" Kill questioned. "Yeah, you monster. You destroyed their homes!" Donna told him making him put his head down. "But Donna, I recall you did also with your Reniji," Wire told her making her put her head down. "Yeah, I know." "Enough, let us find Modoka," I said as I heard a door open. I turned and saw and Elves. He noticed that I noticed and shut the door right away.</p><p> </p><p> "What's their deal?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I couldn't find a file with my name on it, but I did find a file that was called Demon. "You have a demon in you. Because of that demon, don't expect to have children unless you get rid of it," I hear Donflamingo tell me in my head. I opened the file and realized it was the shot they were giving me. They called it demon for the reason that each child and adult that was given to was dead after. I was the first and only to survive it, but this file was updated when I ran away. That was long ago.</p><p> </p><p> "What happened here? Why was it abandoned?" I got the file Demon and began to read. "Room 401 was where it started," I read and began to head towards that room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We walked through the trees just starring at them confused. The door was half the size Modoka was. So these people must be small. "Midgets might live here," I said only to make an old man show up. "We are not Midgets... we are Elves," he told us. </p><p> </p><p>"Where is Modoka?" "She left long ago," he said. "Wait, so you knew Modoka?" Keita asked him. "Yes, when she was just a young child... a baby other words. She was brought to me and then taken by the Marines... I haven't seen her then until I brought her brother to her and he took her from here. All she need was someone to make her happy and make her safe. He had a very tall red-haired man. I believe his name was the shark?"</p><p> </p><p> "You mean Shanks..." Takato corrected him. "Yeah, that sounds right. I apologize if my people hide from you. We aren't this good with outsiders. That is why we hide within the trees," he said and this made many Elves come out. "I have no interest in what is going on here... Modoka wanted to come here and now she had disappeared... Where is she?" I told that old man seriously. "Do you know what she was searching for?"</p><p> </p><p> "She wanted to know about herself. She had something in her that was a demon," Donna said surprising me. "No... you miss heard that. She has a shot in her... it's like a poison and it is called a demon," the old man said. "Modoka was the only one that survived it when she was a baby too. Now tell me when you last saw her?" </p><p> </p><p>"We were running and disappeared," Takato answered him. "She must have found the Marine old secret lab. Please follow me. We must not waste any time," he said and began to walk as fast as he could, but it was normal speed to us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I arrived in room 401, saw nail marks, and found old dry blood splatter everywhere. I looked down at the file and back up. I saw a table dropped over. I walked to it only to see 3 scientists and my uncle. They were in spirit form again. They were holding a baby. </p><p> </p><p>"So her name is Modoka?" they asked my uncle. Yes, now hold her still," my uncle said and injected baby me with something causing baby me to cry out and yell. I stood there frozen as baby me burned the scientist that was holding her into a crisp. She was now on fire, but they placed a mini-chain on her to stop her fire. </p><p> </p><p>"It worked," the other 2 scientists said surprised as my uncle laughed evilly as the figures disappeared. I looked down at my hands as tears fell down my face. "I was never born with my powers?" I said as I walked out of the room. I open the file and saw room 586 was the next step after the shot. I closed the file and left to find it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We were walking back to the ship but stopped where we heard Modoka yell. He looked down and began to move some plants. There was a hole. "She must have fallen," he told me and grabbed a stick. </p><p> </p><p>"Do any of you know how to make a sudden fire? It is complete darkness down there. This is the only way in and out... the actual, exit was destroyed to keep people in to die. Due to many years left alone, it grew weak, so these walls can fall at any moment," the old man said and Heat used his fire from his mouth to like the stick. </p><p> </p><p>"Grab more sticks, just in case we need to separate off the stick grows small," the old man said and we did so. "So are we going down?" Donna asked and he nods. The old man jumped down first. We then looked at each other and jumped in one at a time.  </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>We jumped down only to see skulls everywhere. "OH CRAP!" Donna yelled surprised as we all looked around us. "These are the bodies of those who didn't survive the demon," the old man said. "I see bodies of infants," Takato said as Donna on Killer's back.<br/><br/></p><p>"I feel uncomfortable stepping on their skulls," she commented. I then saw a door slightly open. "Did she go through there?" I said as the old man starts to float. "Huh?" I said confused. "I feel uncomfortable stepping on their skulls as well," he said making my eye twitch, but I pushed it to the side and began to walk. We opened the door and saw shattered glass that will show you rooms with chains on them.<br/><br/></p><p>"This was where they had those who were slowly dying from the demon," the old man said as Donna got off Killer back. "I feel a bad aura in the air," Donna said shivering. "Must be the unhappy death of those who died in here," Takato commented. We then saw a door at the other side open as we walked. We went through and saw the same, but instead of walls and windows, there were bars.<br/><br/></p><p>"Modoka," I said concerned. "Here they had those who were not sure if they were dieing... for an example if someone showed a hint of painless and would refuse to eat. They will chain them here. Once they were getting closer to death they were getting closer to the rooms of dead bodies," the old man said.<br/><br/></p><p>"I didn't sign up for a tourist attraction!" Donna yelled at the old man. We then realized the door was closed, but we opened it to reveal a regular hallway. "Hey Heat... light up my torch would yeah?" Donna said and he did so and we looked at her.<br/><br/></p><p>"What I feel uncomfortable," she said until we heard a scream. "MODOKA!" I yelled and ran into the darkness. "CAPTAIN!" my crew yelled, but I didn't care if I was running into the darkness. My crew followed me soon after. I heard her cries echo ling down the hallway, but I kept on running.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>Takato picked up the old man and we began to run after Kid. We then heard an echo of cries coming down the hallway. "Is that Modoka? Please tell me that is Modoka?!" I said concerned. "I didn't want to enter a haunted place!" I yelled out, but we stopped running when we turned around heard a door slam open.<br/><br/></p><p>"What the hell was that?" I said scared. Heat then build up a ball of fire in his mouth and threw it out like a fire blast. It went through and we saw Skeletons walking. "WHEN DID I SIGN UP TO BE IN A HORROR FILM?!" I yelled shocked and began to run.<br/><br/></p><p>"I'M OUT OF HERE!" "DONNA!" Killer yelled after me," I stopped running when some appeared in front of me. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled and took out my Renji. I was going to attack, but then Killer dashed in front and sliced them up. The skeletons then began to rise again until he stopped on their skulls.<br/><br/></p><p>"What is making them move?" Keita asked and ran past me with the others. "Hey hold on wait for me!" I yelled and ran after them. Killer was by my side. "I don't usually get scared, but walking dead isn't something you see every day! Unless you live with Brook," I said as we ran. "Brook?" Killer questioned.<br/><br/></p><p>"He is in straw hat crew," I told him and he nods.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>It was completely dark, so I got the stick and scrapped it on the wall to make it turn on. I was Skeletons walking until I just smashed myself through them. "MODOKA!" I yelled as I began to get closer. I soon arrived at the door where the cries were. "MODOKA!" I yelled trying to open the door. Skeletons were getting closer, but I didn't care so much about them.<br/><br/></p><p>"MODOKA!" I yelled again as I took some steps back and dashed to it. I smashed the door opened and saw her on her in the middle crossing as she holds her knees. I shut the door to stop the skeletons from coming in and walked to Modoka who was crying. "Modoka!" I said dropped the stick and grabbing her. "NO LET ME GO!" she cried out as she was kicking and pulling back. Her eyes were shut tight as she cried.<br/><br/></p><p>"MODOKA!" I yelled, but she kept on struggling. "MODOKA LISTEN TO ME! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I yelled and she did to see me. She stopped struggling, but more tears fell down her face. She was shaking in fear. I then pulled her in and held her as she cries. "I want to go home... I'm scared," she said as I saw she had a stick on fire also, but it was off.<br/><br/></p><p>"This is the torcher room they had me in. I don't want to know more... I'm done... I regret coming here," she cried I held her tighter. I heard bangs coming from the door. "These voices won't leave me alone," she said I held her. "Focus on mine then," I told her as I pulled her closer. "I got you... your safe..." I talked to her calming her down.<br/><br/></p><p>"Listen to me... I'm taking you out of here..."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>~Donna POV~</b>
</p><p>We ran and saw Skeletons banging on a door. "Kid must be in there," Keita said as I looked at the old man who was in shock. "Do crap as this happens on your damn island?!" I yelled at the old man until the skeletons began to fall even the ones from behind us. My heart was still beating as if I was running in the track team. "Come on," Killer said walking.<br/><br/></p><p>"But they could be acting," I told him as I held into his arm as we walked carefully. We reached the door only for it to open. "AHHH!" I yelled getting ready for something scary, but it was Kid holding a stick on fire, Modoka, and some files. She seemed passed out.<br/><br/></p><p>"Is she ok?" I said concerned. "Let's get her out of here.. hold this Killer. Don't drop it," Kid told him and gave him the files. Takato then let down the old man as he walked to Kid. "May you lower her?" the old man said as we all kept our guard up. Kid then got on one knee and let the old man see Modoka. The old man then touched Modoka chest where her heart was at.<br/><br/></p><p>"She was frightened. She must have found out more than she could handle," the old man said as Kid looked down at Modoka concerned. "We better leave before she wakes up here," the old man said and we all nod. We then began to run the way we came in.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>We arrived back up and I made Takato hold Modoka. "This place I will no longer let stand," I said as I socked the ground hard enough to make it all fall. It was an underground lab, so trees, rock, dirty, began to fix themselves on top.</p><p> </p><p> "THAT WAS HISTORY YOU JUST DESTROYED YOUNG MAN!" the old man yelled at me. "I couldn't risk Modoka coming back here to do this again," I told him, walked back to Takato, and got Modoka. She was still sleeping soundlessly. </p><p> </p><p>"Interesting, was it her who woken up the dead?" Donna asked confused. "It wouldn't be a surprise... please let us head back to my village," the old man said and began to walk away. "Did you not see what just happened?! There is no way in hell I'm sleeping the right on this damn island!" Donna yelled at the old man, but the old man stopped walking and looked at me. </p><p> </p><p>"I wish to talk to Modoka when she wakes. Would you accept my request to spend the night? I'll make sure my people will make a feast and a hot bath for each of you to enjoy," the old man said and I looked down at Modoka. I then looked at everyone and began to walk to the old man. "Lead the way."</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I woke up on a grassy bed. It was comfortable, but I looked around and saw no one. A door then opened and I saw a little Elves. They were surprised and left running. "Master master! She is awake!" They yelled as they left running. I sat there confused and looked at my hands.</p><p> </p><p> "How did I get here? I remember darkness and toucher, then after that everything went to a blank," I told myself as I turned and saw Kid walk in. "Kid!" I said surprised and happy as he walked to my side and sat down. Then crawled to him and he picked me up and sat me in his lap. "You alright?" He asked me and I nod.</p><p> </p><p> "Did you save me like always?" I asked happily as he kissed my forehead. "My hero," I said taking it as a yes as he holds me. "I don't see a reason why you wanted to come here... was your past really important to you?" He asked me and I looked down. </p><p> </p><p>"No... But I didn't mind it either... I guess he got me when he said I wouldn't have any children or my own," I told him making him not talk anymore. "Kid?" I said sadly. "It was a lie for you to agree to the plan," Donna said walking in with the files. "I read them, they did some really bad things to you didn't they," she said and I looked down. She then took out a lighter and burned the files. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to even think about this anymore. Coming here was hell, I mean we fought Skeleton for damn sakes," she said as I looked at Kid who held me tighter. "were you not happy before? This ease your thoughts?" Kid told me as I looked at him and placed a hand on his hair. "I'm sorry if I made you worry I guess I just wasn't thinking correctly," I told him as he looked at me and kissed me on the lips. He then placed a hand on my stomach and I looked at him confused. </p><p> </p><p>"If a child makes you happy, then a child you will receive. After all... it is fun to make them," he said as he winked at me making me blush. "Ok I'm out," Donna said leaving with her hands up. I giggled as Kid grabs my face and kisses me again. I wrapped my arms around his head and made the kiss more passionate. He pulled me closer and licked my lips. I opened my lips a little and he began to play with my tongue.</p><p> </p><p> "No, no, no, not in here," said an old man. "Harmony," I said surprised as I saw him. This made him smile. "So you remember me?" he asked and I shook my head no. "My grandpa would apologize to me for what they did to me and how he wished he could have stopped them, but my uncle had more power than he did," I told them. </p><p> </p><p>"Your uncle was never a nice man..." Harmony said. "But how is he?" "Dead," I replied surprising him. "Who had the honor of killing him?" I then looked up at Kid who was looking away. "It was a very handsome man that saved me... he is the one that always saves me..." I said as he looks at me from the corner of his eyes and smirks. Harmony then grabbed my hand and looked at my pawn. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" I said confused as he stared at it. "Hmmm," he said getting Kid and I to look at each other and him. He then rolled my hand to a fist and smiled. "I see a big and bright future for you," he said making me excited. "Is there a baby in my future?" I asked happily as he laughs. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't ruin surprises," he said making me hold my hand close to my heart. Kid smiled at me, but then was surprised that the old man grabbed his hand and began to do the same. "You shouldn't lose your temper or let your strength get to your head once you reach the new world," Harmony told Kid surprising us. Kid then took back his hand and looked at him madly.</p><p> </p><p> "What do you know, you old sack of bags?" Kid told him rudely "Kid!" I said surprised but made Harmony. "My point exactly," he said as some Elves came in shyly. "Miss. Modoka, would you like a bath before dinner," they asked me nervously. "How long until dinner?" I asked and then began to talk to each other.</p><p> </p><p> "Well the master order a feast, so a couple of hours... Sundown to be more clear," they said and I nod. "I'll take it now then," I said happily and stood up. "Follow us," they said running off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>Modoka left the room, so I took a deep breath and began to follow myself. I had nothing better to do. "Kid sir," I heard and turned around to look at the old man. </p><p> </p><p>"Protect Modoka... The Marines won't give up easily only their protégée, but once you do get to the new world. Modoka will be safer. Sure it is ugly other at the new world, but she is a very lovable person. Kaito, Shanks, Big Mama, and White Beard care for head deeply. She is in the wrong half of the world, but I am happy she got you to be with her on this side. Protect her from those Monsters. They won't give up easily no matter how tired of them you feel," he said seriously. I then looked at him and smirked evilly. </p><p> </p><p>"And I won't give up easily myself."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I was taking a hot bath at a waterfall. It was beautiful and peaceful. "Make room," I heard and turned to see Kid join in. I moved, but there was no point. He picked me up and got in the water. He then placed me on his lap and held me. "I like it here," I told him happily.</p><p>"Really I thought you would hate it?" he said shocked as I nod. "I understand why you would think that, but look how beautiful everything is," I said I got some water on my hand and Kid and my reflection. "The water feels nice and looks nice," I told him as he nods. "Scoot over," we heard and saw Donna and Killer join in. This made Kid look at them annoyed.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Hey, I was to enjoy a hot bath myself you jerk!" Donna yelled at Kid. "Make some room," we heard and I turned only to cover my eyes and face. Really you guys also?!" Kid told Keita, Heat, Wire, and Takato as they joined us. We were all naked so this was embarrassing to me.</p><p>"Hey, why are they the only ones with girls? Where are ours?" Keita joked making Donna splash water at him. "Maybe you need a cold shower instead!" She told him. "Modoka, you ok?" Kid asked as I removed my hands from my face and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine... just a bit shy," I told him as he kisses me.</p><p>"So Modoka, when were you going to tell me that you knew the 4 emperors of the new world?" Kid asked me surprised me. "How did you know? How did you find out?!" I told him worried and panicked.</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa, how the hell does the 4 emperors meet you? You never left that stupid island is what I heard," Donna said as everyone looked at me surprised. "Well I met Shanks by Luffy... then Shanks came looking for me... and well... I made dinner for Shanks that he enjoyed... he left came back with Big Mama, Kaito, and White Beard... and we all enjoyed a feast on the island, then soon after they became my friend," I said nervously and blushed.</p><p>"They asked me to come along, but my brother was in this part of the world, so I stayed... They told me not to tell anyone we know each other because I could cause trouble if the word went out." "Wait so the 4 emperors get along?" Wire asked.</p><p>"Not really, when they came it was due to a meeting. They have to keep balance throughout the seas, therefore they have to communicate in some way and even they understand that," I answered Wire's question. "Make sense to me," Takato said.</p><p>"So are they really powerful?" Killer asked and I nod. "With one attack they could wipe out a full island," I said surprising them all. "You say it so calmly," Donna said still in shock. "What will be crazy if Modoka became king of the pirates since many pirates love Modoka," Takato said smirking making me wave my hands nervously.</p><p>"No no no, I'm not interested in such a thing... I mean I would see Kid and Luffy become King.. not me...," I said happily as I looked up at Kid. "I'll use my powers to help Kid become King Of The Pirates because I believe he is capable of accomplishing such a thing," I said making him smile. "You know what will be crazier than Modoka becoming King of the pirates?" Heat said getting out attention.</p><p>"If White Beard lost the War and dies," he said making me worry. "Don't say such a thing... I mean if that were to have things wouldn't be in balance! Whitebeard looks at many like his own because he always wanted a family. He worked hard to get where he is at along with everyone else. That shouldn't be a thing... he is a very nice man... If he falls then the others will think too mighty of each other and would look at each other as enemies cause more wars in the seas."</p><p>"That sounds fine for me," Kid commented. "Well, it shouldn't sound find to you!" I told him making him look at me seriously. "If balanced were affected then you can affect danger at every corner. The blood of innocent and evil will be mixed in the water more than it is now," I told him as he looked at me. He then took a deep breath.</p><p>"If they wish for peace they should stay out of the sea," he said as I looked down. "Modoka?" Takato said worried as I got up and got out of the water. "Where are you going?" Kid asked me as I got my towel. "I think I am done with my bath," I said as I got my clothes and began to walk.</p><p>"What is wrong with her? Donna asked as I left.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>"I never say the right things do I?" I said looking down at the water. "Modoka mainly wants a piece. She believes living calmly... sailing in the piece is one piece," Takato told me. "You know oddly know a lot of Modoka," I said glaring at him.</p><p>"Well, Takato never left the island. Then he would have ended up with Modoka... not you!" Keita said making me pissed. "Do you have a death wish?!" I said pissed making him stand up also. "Hey hey!" Donna said stand up also as she got between up. "You might be bigger, but that doesn't mean anything," Takato said point down.</p><p>"Huh?" Donna said and as I looked down and she looked to and turned red. "OH GOD, WHY DID I LOOK?!" She used covering her eyes as she turned red. "HOW DID MODOKA HANDLE THAT?! THAT THING MUST HAVE TORN HER APART!" she yelled in shock.</p><p>"Actually she cried for more every time. It took forever to satisfy her," I commented as she kept on looking through her eyes. "REALLY?! AND YOU KEEP LOOKING?!" Killer yelled at her making herself redder. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'm OUT!" Donna yelled leaving the tube.</p><p>"OH NO! YOU ARE NOT WALKING AWAY FROM THIS!" Killer yelled at her as he walked after her. "Well that was a weird mood changer," Heat said as I sat back down and so did Takato. "So out of all of us, who is the biggest?" Heat asked making us all look at him weirdly.</p><p>"What? Just asking."</p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I got changed and met with the other Elves. They were showing their traditional dance and music. I then had Donna join me and sat by my side. "Hey," she said and I looked at her and saw Killer in the background pissed. "What's wrong with Killer?" I said confused as she looks back. "Oh him, he is angry because I said Kid is bigger than him," she simply told me. </p><p> </p><p>"Well Kid is a very man," I replied. "Not height-wise, but you know the bottom size," she said, as I looked at her confused. "Kid has a butt?" I said confused and she shook her head. "You know the stick," she said surprising me. "How did you know that size?! Did Kid cheat on me with you? Did he bang you first?!" I told her concerned. </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?! NEITHER!" She yells while blushing and looks away. "I saw it because of the damn bath," she mumbled and I looked down. "Oh yeah..." I said sadly until she placed a hand on my shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Modoka, in every relationship you can't always agree on the same things. As long as you communicate. It's important to find ways to connect first, before communicating, or else the communication can just generate further feelings of hurt and disconnection. Connecting through a shared activity, acknowledging the efforts the other person makes, or even just being in physical proximity may create the needed connection required to have open and effective communication. In other words, you just walking away from Kid instead of speaking what you thinking is bad for you both," she said making me look down. </p><p> </p><p>"But what is I say the wrong things?" "That never stops him from saying the wrong things. You can tell he is trying to build that communication with you, Modoka. Don't make him feel bad for telling you what he thinks," Donna said making me smile. "I understand," I told her as she nods. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad because now I have to fix something," she said getting up and walking towards angry Killer.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I kept my distance from Modoka as Donna talked to her but then left her side. I leaned against a tree and crossed my arms as I stared at her. "What do you want you old sack of bags," I said feeling the old man behind me. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh first love is it not?" "What do you know," I said not taking my eyes off Modoka. "A lot, I am old. I have been in your position," he said, but I didn't reply. "You know your young... both of you... you both still many years ahead... I hope. You are both learning, so keep learning. Don't let whatever happens to affect you both," the old man said. </p><p> </p><p>"I said the wrong things," I told him as he begins to laugh. "What?" I said a bit pissed as I turned to look at him. "Words can be very effective, but when you say something with no intention to hurt them, then there is nothing to worry about. You both are different, there is no dought about it that there will be things you will both disagree on. You are both still learning," he said and I looked back at Modoka. </p><p> </p><p>"Picture it as the Yin and Yang... 2 very different things, but for some reason, they become one and that is because they complete each other... Follow me," he said and began to walk away. I looked at him and back at Modoka. I took a deep breath and began to follow.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I felt eyes on me and turned to see no one. I looked down sadly, but then focused on the Elves and began to join them. I started to learn their dance, so I will be able to join them later. We aren't altogether right now, but I don't mind it. Something is good to be alone... right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I followed an old man and he brought me to a huge stone. "Why are we here old man?" I told him as I stopped walking, but he walked closer to the stone. "I came to show you my wife stone," the old man said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>The feast was done and everyone was around besides Harmony and Kid. "Has anyone see Kid?" I said worriedly. "Nah, but I'm sure he is somewhere," Donna said as she began to eat. I looked down at my food worried until someone sat next to me. "What's wrong?" I heard Kid's voice and turned to see him looking at me.</p><p> </p><p> "I was worried," I said sadly. "You should be, you sitting too far away," he said grabbing my waist and pulled me closer making me smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>After we ate, they did a weird dance for us, but it made me laugh how Modoka knew the steps, but everything was going great. The old geezer made me think but made some good since. Modoka then came to me and grabbed my hand to join.</p><p> </p><p> "Uhhh," I said nervously but was then pushed by my crew. I glared at them as Modoka got my hand and made me spin her. I look at her as she smiled happily and began to smile myself until I heard Laugh. I whispered something in Modoka ear and she began to agree. She then dashed to the Elves and the Elves made them all join. This made me laugh as Modoka giggled. This trip might have started badly, but it was ending fantastically.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>Morning came and it was time for us to start heading out. Kid seemed happy, which made me happy. Harmony gave us much food to take and gold that he said made no use for him. "Well gold man, we are leaving," Kid told him and walked away as I looked at the old man as she smiled at me. "Take care Modoka," Harmon told me making me smile. I hug him and he hugs me back. </p><p> </p><p>"I will," I replied as I let him go and went on the ship with the others. I waved at them as they all waved at us as we left. "GOODBYE!" I yelled as Kid place an arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled. "So what now, where are we going?" Donna asked seriously. "To the MarineFord," I said making everyone look at me shocked. </p><p> </p><p>"Why there? I thought you weren't fighting," Tatako said as I smile. "I am not, but we need to see what falls and what rises if we are going to help Kid become King," I said happily making everyone smirk. "Now you're talking," Donna said fired up. "I'll start making the ship that direction," Heat said walking away.</p><p> </p><p> "Well I couldn't sleep right on that damn island, so I'm off. I'm going to take a nap," Donna said yawning and walking away. "Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked concerned. "Skeletons there was no way I was going to able to sleep knowing I could be attacked again," she told me and I nod. I then took a deep breath and looked around. </p><p> </p><p>"Is everything ok?' Killer asked me. "I'm bored," I replied. "Well that's a first," Kid commented. "I could entertain you for a while," Kid said smirking making me blush. "No No No, I don't want that right now," I said giggling. "Maybe later tonight," I told him and began to walk as I looked at the ocean ahead of us.</p><p> </p><p> "I need to make a hobby," I told myself and looked down at the water. "What hobby do you want?" Kid asked me as he walked to my side. "I have an adventure on my side and romance,-" I said, but was cut off by Kid. </p><p> </p><p>"Romance is not a hobby," he said smirking. "It takes time off my hands, so I'm counting it," I said as I began to think. "You have cooking which you haven't done for a while," Kid told me making me shocked. "Oh gosh, your right! So much has been happening that I actually haven't cooked," I told him as he chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"Shows how much you loved it," he said making me pout. I then began to hear dolphin noise and looked to see some. "LOOK!" I said happily, as we all saw. "I want to touch one!" I said excitedly. "Wait, What?!" Kid said as I dashed to the bags Harmony gave us and dashed to Kid's office.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>I stood there confused as I saw Modoka run into my office. "What is she planning on doing?" I asked Heat. "I'm not sure," he answered back. Modoka then opened the door to reveal herself in a bikini. This made us all have a bloody nose. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going swimming!" she said happily as she ran past me. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" I yelled trying to grab her before she jumped in, but I was too slow. She dived right in and I began to look for her. If only I could jump in. "Look!" Wire pointed and I saw Modoka riding a dolphin. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Modoka yelled happily. </p><p> </p><p>"MODOKA GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, but she didn't hear me due to the dolphin diving into the water. I then saw all the dolphins jump up, but without Modoka.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Modoka POV~</b>
</p><p>I began to go down underwater due to the fact I saw something. I began to go down as far and fast as I could and saw an open chest of gold. I grabbed some jewel from it and began to swim to the surface. "MODOKA! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kid yelled pissed and worried. "I FOUND A CHEST OF GOLD!" I yelled and said up the jewel. This surprised this all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Kid POV~</b>
</p><p>"What do we do Captain?" Keita said as we just left the island and Modoka already found treasure. "Sail towards her," I commanded and Heat went to do so. "Killer, help her out and take a net," I told him as he did so. We tied a rope to the edge of the boat and then jumping into the water. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Killer," Modoka said happily and they both began to go down. I waited a while until the rope was pulled. We all grabbed it and began to pull it ourselves to realized a giant chest. "Well done Modoka," I said surprised as Killer and Modoka got on the ship. We opened the chest and I saw so much rare gold. </p><p> </p><p>"That will be my hobby besides cooking," Modoka said happily as she jumped up and down all wet. This made us all have dirty thoughts, so I took off my coat and placed it on her. she looked at me surprised, but then smiled. "WOULD YOU NOT DO THAT?!" I yelled at her.</p><p> </p><p> "But I found gold!" "Your health and life are more important," I said making her smile even more. I took a deep breath and looked back at the chest. "There are rubies and so much we haven't seen before!" Takato said. "Take it with the rest, of the gold," I demanded as they nod and began to do so. I looked at Modoka and smirked evilly. </p><p> </p><p>"You will be punished for disobeying me," I said surprising her. I grabbed her hand and began to take her to my office.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Killer POV~</b>
</p><p>Keita and Tatako took the gold while Heat, Wire, and I stood there. "Looks like the captain is going to get busy again," Wire pointed out. "Who has bigger tits Modoka or Donna?" Heat said making us look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"What is up with you and bigger whatever?" I asked him as he looked at us embarrass. "Well, I was just asking," he said and we shook our head. "I think, Modoka win," Wire tells him. "No way Donna, her tits are so big my hands won't cover them," I tell them making them surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so there is something strong happening between you and Donna after all," Heat said in a teasing voice making me red. "I am going to check on Takato and Keita," I said walking away. "Killer and Donna sailing on a boat... K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" they said like children.</p><p> </p><p> Good thing due to the mask, they can't see how red I was.</p><p><b>~Kid POV~</b><br/>I had Modoka sleeping happily in my arms as we laid there. I didn't go ruff on her like before because I wanted her to walk and the desperation of needed some is gone. I stroked her head as she slept "Mmmm," she said happily in her sleep. I kissed her for the head wanting to move, but I fixed myself and fell asleep with her in my arms.</p><p> </p><p><b>~Modoka POV~</b><br/>I woke up sleeping with Kid. He seemed so peaceful. "Kid," as I smiled peacefully. I then peck his lips, but only to have him move his hand behind my head and make the kiss more passionate and longer. I didn't want it to stop until the ship began to move roughly. </p><p> </p><p>"What is going in?" Kid said right away as he got up and began to get changed. I then began to do the same but saw my bikini torn. "Kid you monster," I said sadly as tears fell. I held the bikini close to me as I looked at him. "What? I'll get you a new one," he said simply.</p><p> </p><p> "But this was a gift that was made by hand," I companied until the ship was moved to its side. I began to fall with Kid only to have Kid grab my hand and slam his hand on the floor. "What the hell?!" he said as it went back to normal. "Kid," I said concerned as he looked at me. "Come on," he said as he held on to my hand and I saw the hole he made on the ground, to stop the fall.</p><p> </p><p> "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Kid yelled pissed as we exited the office. He wouldn't let go of my hand. "Kid look," I said and he turned and saw a tsunami forming, but it wasn't heading towards us. "We escaped it, captain," Keita said. </p><p> </p><p>"How near are we?" Kid asked them as he walked to them, but still holding my hand. "We reached their little fast speed travel way in the ocean, therefor we will be there in just a couple of minutes," Takato said as Kid began to think. "Kid?" I said confused as he smirked evilly. "The war has just begun," he replied. He then lets my hand go and looks forward.</p><p> </p><p> "Was that one of the admiral's power?" I said shocked and confused. "No, it has to be White Beard. The admirals don't hold such powers. I thought of all of us, you would know?" Donna said walking to my side with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p> "I know them, doesn't mean I know their weakness and abilities, and I don't think they know mine," I replied as from the distance I began to see an island. "We got here scary fast," I said as Kid walked my way. "I upgraded the ship to do such a thing when you were with your brother. We just never used it, due to the fact I love the way you look at the sea," he told me made me excited.</p><p> </p><p> "Exactly that face," he said as he leaned in to kiss me until Donna said, "Barf." "No one is talking to you!" Kid told her annoyed. "You are now!" Donna replied in the same way. "SCREW YOU!" "No, you can't Modoka over there wouldn't be so happy if you did," Donna said smirking as I looked confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Happy? About what?" I said looking at them both glare at each other, but Kid had a pissed-off face as she smirks. I took a deep breath and walked to the very front of the ship with Killer. He was just sitting there was everyone else stood. "The battle has just begun," Wire said, as I looked ahead worried. "Are you sure you want to see this Modoka? Even if the worst of your loved ones happens?" Heat asked me as I felt a pain in my heart. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if I ready for such a thing... but I know it will haunt me, because I am here just watching," I said as a tear fell from my eyes. "I want to fight... I want to join..." I replied as I looked forward. "You all might be able to see such a fight, but I cannot," I told them I looked down. "Well the wave we avoid it, someone froze it and now the top has broken," Takato said as I looked forward.</p><p> </p><p> "Looks like Straw Hat is joining in," Kid said walking to our side. Everyone could watch, but me. It just makes me feel horrible. I then began to walk away, causing everyone to look at me. "Modoka?" Keita said concerned. "I will be in the captain's office," I replied and went in. tears were falling on my face as I felt useless. I placed my hands on my ears and leaned on the door as I began to slide down.</p><p> </p><p> "Luff," I cried. "AHHHH!" I heard yelling and opened my eyes to see myself on the battlefield. "Huh? Did I use my powers?" I said as saw Donflamigo laughing and enjoying himself. He then began to walk my way, making me nervous until he walked right past me. As I here only in spirit? I then looked at a ship and saw White Beard. He was looking straight at me. The phoenix was right next to him wondering what he was looking at. </p><p> </p><p>"Modoka," White Beard said as I began to walk to him. "Modoka? I don't see her," Marco told him as I jumped and landed in front of him. "How are you here? Why can't Marco see you?" White Beard asked me seriously as I looked down at my hands. "I wish I knew," I replied sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"At least this way you can't get hurt or interfere, but why am I the only one to see you? Is this a sign that my time is near?" he said as I looked at him in shock as tears fell. "That is it, father. You're losing it," Marco told him as my tears hit the ship and actually appear. This made Marco surprised as he looks my way. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad to see you again my daughter if this were to actually happen," White Beard said as Marco looked in my direction in shock, but he could not see me. "Modoka!" he said as I looked back at What Beard. </p><p> </p><p>"I want this war to be over.... even if it just started."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>